Crush
by Sugarbubblegum333
Summary: New kid, Rydia, is a calm and pleasant girl who gains a crush on a certain hot-headed Jew. The only problem being she knows he will never like her like that. -No longer accepting OC's-
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Crush

**Characters**: Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Eric Cartman, Bebe Stevens, Kenny McCormick, Butters Scotch, Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweek and my own character, Rydia and Queenie. Etc.

**Rating**: T for swearing and hints of homosexuality (Yaoi)

**Summary**: New kid, Rydia, is a calm and pleasant girl who gains a crush on a certain hot-headed Jew. The only problem being she knows he will never like her like that.

**Pairings**: One-sided Kyle/Rydia (Err….Kydia?)

**Warnings!** Swearing, South Park dirty stuff. You know it all

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything in this little ficlet other than the two original characters, Rydia and Queenie. South Park and characters belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker!

**A/N**: So I had this idea for a long time and I figured now would be a good time. Now don't kill me but I have only watched 4 seasons of South Park so my knowledge of it may be a bit rusty but I'll try my best to keep everyone in character. Also let me know if my OC is a Mary-sue because I'll want to change her if she is. I've made everyone 15 because I thought it would be interesting to see what they would be like older. Hope you'll enjoy! :D

Enjoy! :3

* * *

><p>Rydia treaded carefully to Mr Garrisons classroom as she already knew that one stupid little move could completely make them banish her from their minds and leave her helpless to their relentless teasing. Her black and pink scuffed shoes were making soft padded noises against the dirty scratched floor. Her blonde hair fell down her back, slightly wavy, and her side fringe covered her left eye with one pink streak running down the middle. Why she had only one pink streak she never knew and why it was pink was another mystery to her because she never dyed it in, that's for sure.<p>

She was wearing her black jumper with purple dots on it patterning the black hoodie. The dark blue baggy jeans were riding low on her hips but her skin that should be showing was covered by the black and white striped top she had on underneath her hoodie. Nothing felt better in the world than when you were wearing your most comfortable clothes.

Nudging her dirty green shoulder bag onto her shoulder more, Rydia knocked on Mr Garrison's door hoping the kids were too loud to actually hear her knocking. She faintly heard a forced out 'come in' before she slowly opened the door. She felt relief as her notion was correct as her baby blue irises scanned the chaotic children around her. They were all jumping around laughing and giggling save for a few. Paying them no mind she walked up to the middle aged teacher with the puppet on his hand.

"Young lady, this isn't your classroom. Go back to learning and stop skiving" Mr Garrisons rude tone made her scrunch her nose up and tense, twitching a little.

"Actually I am in this classroom. I'm the new student, Rydia" Rydia waved a note into the teachers face before placing it down on the teacher's desk. When she was sure she had gotten the okay for being in here she walked over to the rows of desks. Noticing no-one was bothering to sit next to a French blond haired looking boy she sat down in the desk next to his. The boy didn't even look up when she turned to him.

"Hello, my name's Rydia. How are you?" Rydia introduced herself and smiled. However her smile dropped when she saw the look of fear on his face.

"Uh, are you okay?" Rydia asked. She didn't know what she did but it looked bad.

"Oh, beg my pardon, I just…don't really trust people recently. You see, I once recently had a friend who was also a new kid and he blew me up to seem cool to everyone else" The blond boy looked sad and brushed some tiny strands of golden hair behind his ear. Rydia frowned after hearing this and looked at his tiny face.

"Well, I'm not a lot like that. I can't blow people up and I most certainly don't ditch friends for cooler people no matter how much I would want to" Rydia tried to smile to comfort him. The blond looked confused and anxious for a minute before he let a small smile rest on his face.

"I am ever so glad to hear that, Rydia, and I'm overly chuffed that you've decided to come to me first. My name's Phillip Pip Pirrup but you can call me Pip since that's what everyone else around here seems to call me"

Rydia smiled at Pip before creasing her eyebrows together. "Wait, why do they call you Pip? Not that it's not a cute name but I'm just curious"

"Well gosh, I'm ever so flattered that you find my nickname cute but the others call me Pip because they don't like me" Pip said calmly before his expression turned to terror. "Oh please don't hate me because everyone else hates me! I shouldn't have told you that, should I?" Pip clutched his hands together and his eyes held tears in the corners of them.

Rydia giggled and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't be silly! I've already told you I'm not like that. Calm down"

Rydia's giggle had apparently attracted attention of a few boys and girls who decided to introduce themselves.

Cartman shoved himself forward. "Whatcha doin' with the fag?" Cartman's loud voice made Rydia wince and twitch a bit not going unnoticed by a pair of green eyes that squinted at her.

Rydia laid her relaxed expression on Cartman as she spoke calmly. "Well you were the one who decided to come over here, not me"

Cartman clenched his fists as he heard a couple of kids behind him laugh. "Ay! I'm not a fag! I meant that little thing" Cartman pointed his chubby finger at Pip who in turn squeaked a little before shrinking back a bit.

"That thing happens to be a friend of mine so if you'll excuse me" With that Rydia turned around and started up a conversation with a stunned Pip.

Cartman growled low in his throat. "Fine, you hang out with the little French fag. No-one's gonna wanna play with you if you are with him!"

"I'm surprised anyone wants to play with you!" Rydia started feeling herself getting a little bit angry but held it back.

"Hoe!" Cartman shouted and a couple of people laughed along with him. After Rydia didn't respond he stomped off and plonked himself onto his seat. All the other kids didn't feel like being bothered with introducing themselves so they went back to their seats and the only kids that were left were Stan, Kenny and Kyle.

"Dude, you've really pissed off Cartman" Stan said observing the new girl.

"Serves him right…" Rydia said slowly not looking up from her desk.

"Isn't Rydia a Greek name?" Kyle asked looking straight into her eyes. Rydia felt her cheeks flush as she racked her mind for the answer.

"Yeah but my Aunt's heritage is Greek so my mum wanted me to have a Greek name and kind of carry on the heritage since my aunt can't have a baby. Why she couldn't adopt and call it something Greek I'll never know. My family's a bit weird if you know what I mean" Rydia trailed off as she found herself staring at Kyle.

"That is weird" Stan commented. Rydia turned to him and studied him. The first thing she noticed was that he had a sort of smartness radiating him. The other thing she noticed was how close he looked to Kyle. Maybe they were best friends?

"Pip, who's that kid with the ginger hair?"

Pip looked to who she was talking about. "That's Kyle Broflovski, Rydia. He's best friends with Stan Marsh"

Rydia nodded and looked back to Kyle. Interesting…

It was break time and Rydia knew exactly who she wanted to befriend. With Pip tagging along behind her the curious girl made her way towards a friendly, innocent little blond boy sitting by himself reading. Pip and Rydia stopped a good couple inches away from him. "Who's he?" Rydia asked Pip.

"His name's Butters. He's really kind and he is actually one of the few people who doesn't tease me" Pip exclaimed smiling all the time. In fact Rydia didn't think she had ever seen him stop smiling ever since she became friends with him. Ah, she wasn't one to complain too often.

"Hey Butters" Rydia exclaimed happily to the little blond boy who looked up at them in nervousness.

"We came over here to see if you wanted to be friends" Rydia said. Butters rubbed his knuckles together nervously.

"Well, gee, I've n-never had someone ask me to…t-to be friends before but I will gladly accept your offer…if y-you don't mind" Butters said and smiled.

"Aw, you're adorable. Did you know that?" Rydia squealed and pulled Butters into a tight hug making Butters squeeze his eyes shut. She soon let go of the poor boy and looked up at the sky. "Hmm, now I want to make friends with…" Rydia looked around before her eyes landed on a nervous, twitchy looking boy who was drinking coffee. "…That one!" Rydia pointed and Pip looked towards where she was pointing to.

"Uh Rydia? Are you trying to befriend every blond boy here or something?" Rydia looked towards Pip blushing a bit. "No, I just pick out people who I think look nice"

Rydia made her way towards the twitchy boy who was sitting with three other boys. Butters and Pip shrugged before following their new friend. Once Rydia got to the group of boys she tugged on the twitchy boy's shirts while looking at the other three as she spoke. "Excuse me but could I please just borrow your friend a minute?"

"Why?" A boy with a blue hat with a yellow poof ball on top of it asked in a slightly threatening tone.

Rydia smiled a little. "Well, aren't we possessive? Look, I just want to have a little talk with him for a couple of minutes. Nothing bad so don't worry"

"Gah! Please don't send me to the government! I swear the gnomes are lying" The overly caffeinated boy screamed.

Rydia stroked the boy's blond hair and soothed him with soft words. "Calm down, I'm just hoping for a small chat. It's got nothing to do with the government"

Rydia, Pip, Butters and the other boy walked towards a small table that was placed near to a play area. "So, what's your name?" Rydia asked.

"My name is -GAH- T-Tweek!" Rydia noticed 'Tweek' was shaking violently and his teeth sometimes clenched. When she saw Tweek tug at his hair she moved fast and tugged his hands from his hair. "Hey, Hey! Don't do that. You're going to be bald before you're even 20 if you carry on that way" Rydia stroked where he had previously tugged and Tweek just shook less then. He leaned into Rydia comfortably and she smiled down at him.

Butters smiled at Rydia. "So why did you want to be friends with all of us?"

"Well, I need some friends and let's just say I can kind of tell that you guys are really nice" Rydia smiled before looking over at Stan's group focusing her eyes on one Jew in particular.

Pip took notice of this and waved his hand in front of her face. "Rydia, why are you staring at them?"

Rydia flushed and snapped back to reality. Facing Pip and Butters, she tried to explain herself. "I w-wasn't doing anything. I was merely…trying to….uh, find someone else to befriend"

Butter rubbed his knuckles together nervously. "U-uh…you know, since we're friends, you c-can t-t-tell us anything, right?"

Rydia scratched the back of her neck out of habit and nodded uncomfortably. Of course with them being friends there was bound to be one of those 'secrets are never kept between friends' issues. But honestly, she was too shy to admit something like having a crush on someone. Although, from what she had gathered upon meeting them, Butters, Pip and Tweek weren't all that popular so maybe they won't tell in fear of losing her as a friend. It was just a theory really to help her gather up the courage to actually tell them this.

"Alright but you have to promise not to say anything. God, I can't believe I'm actually telling you this" Rydia face-palmed herself after actually thinking about how ridiculous she was acting.

"Oh, I wouldn't even have anyone to tell so I do promise"

"No-body w-would believe me a-anyw-way so I won't"

"I -ngh- wo -Gah!- won't!"

Rydia blushed and her fingers twitched nervously. Breathing in deeply and calming herself while straightening her posture Rydia finally told them. "Okay, I admit, I do have a slight crush on K-Kyle but it's nothing, really!"

Butters, Pip and Tweek all stared at her before smiling. "That's natural although Bebe might be a bit jealous" Pip warned.

"Why?" Rydia looked over to where Bebe was and saw her talking to Wendy and Red along with Heidi.

"Well…Oh goodness me, how do I put this? Bebe has an infatuation with Kyle" Pip explained.

Rydia's eyebrows furrowed a bit as she heard this. She hadn't really noticed this although she had only been at this school for a couple of hours.

"He might not like Bebe that way" Rydia tried to explain back.

"He doesn't really like any girls to be honest. Last time Bebe tried kissing Kyle he seemed really disgusted" Butters explained and Rydia was surprised to hear no stutter in that sentence.

"What? Is he, like, gay or something?" Rydia asked while chastising herself in her head for using 'like' in a sentence that way.

"No! Gah, we just reckon, ngh, because he's only 15 that, UGH, he's probably just not intere, UCK, interested" Tweek said.

"Do you act like that because of your coffee or something?" Rydia asked out of the blue.

"Well, my mum says I have ADHD but everyone else, ngh, keeps suggesting to me t-to, ngh, lay off the coffee as it's the probl-lem" Tweek took a sip of his coffee out of his thermos as he twitched more and more.

"Anyway, so, okay, he's not gay just not interested in girls yet. Maybe that could change with me. I'll just have to see, won't I?" Rydia smiled slightly not sure what to think of this situation. She's not really dated anyone before and she hasn't even lost her first kiss but hopefully she could gather up the courage to ask Kyle out.

The first bell rang and Rydia gathered her stuff waving to Butters and Pip as she and Tweek walked to their first class together.

"God, I'm so glad I have one of my new friends in my first class. I don't know how I would have handled being in first class on my own" Rydia smiled down at Tweek who was a little shorter than her.

"Ngh, I'm g-glad too" Tweek smiled back crookedly. Rydia noticed his smile was odd but cute at the same time.

Suddenly someone pushed into her and their body weight made her crash on the floor, dropping all her books in the process.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you, bitchface?" A shadow loomed over her and the cold tone made Rydia flinch back slightly but she got up none the less and looked at the person who pushed her over.

"Eric Cartman…" She might have known it would be him. The fatass sure knew how to piss people off.

"You need to look where you're going, bitchface" Cartman smirked.

"Maybe if you're fatass wasn't so big I could've stepped around you" Rydia commented back starting to get angry.

"Ay, I'm not fat. I'm just big-boned!" Cartman flushed as he heard the fatass remark and grabbed her by the collar of her jacket.

"Ch….whatever" Rydia untangled Cartman's finger from her collar and waved him off. Tweek screamed and started pulling at his hair. "AGH! Please don't kill Rydia! If y-you do they'll think it's me and then the FBI will come after me and I'll be taken away from my parents and I'll die of starvation and GAH!"

Tweek tugged and tugged until Rydia slapped his hands away from his head and stroked where he had been pulling. "Calm down, you twitchy little thing. I'm not dead, am I?" Tweek shook his head in a frantic manner and squeezed his eyes shut. Cartman watched all of this before waddling off, still disgruntled by the whole fatass comment.

Rydia had calmed down Tweek and they made the rest of the way to first lesson. When opening the door they were met with a firm stare from the teacher.

"And where were you?"

"I had to calm down Tweek" Rydia explained moving to a seat at the back with Tweek.

"Ah, the little bastard who twitches. Yes, well, don't let it happen again" The teacher warned in a strict tone of voice before going back to the chalk board.

Rydia rolled her eyes and looked over to Tweek. "So I was thinking-"

Rydia was interrupted when a familiar voice cut in.

"Mind if we sit with you?" Kyle asked while Craig flipped them off and Kenny shrugged.

"Uh…sure" Her blue eyes scanned Kyle nervously before she felt a soft hand on her arm. Looking at the owner of the arm she smiled warmly at Tweek.

"So, we don't really know you that well, Rydia. Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?" Kyle grinned at her and Craig flipped the Jew off.

"Um, well, as you already know, my name is Greek but I'm not actually Greek. I'm 14, going onto be 15 in two months. I love to play X-box and I love sports such as Football, Basketball, Badminton and Tennis. Etc. My favourite hobbies are writing, sledding and making plush dolls. I love Family Guy and old Looney Tunes cartoons and I get average grades but my best subjects are English and PE and I'm best friends with Tweek. Oh and I have good hearing" Rydia smiled at Tweek who smiled back.

"You've been hanging out with Tweek this whole time?" Kyle asked.

"No, not just Tweek. Butters and Pip too" Rydia answered back flushing.

"Damien will not like that…" Kyle murmured more to himself than anyone else. Rydia's ears perked up at that. What did that mean..?

"Who's Damien?" Rydia asked.

"He's this boy that decided to blow Pip up to seem more popular to people around here" Tweek explained looking a bit sad.

"Pip deserved it. He's a French frog" Kyle said.

"Excuse me…I know I don't know you too well and you don't know me but would you mind not talking about Pip like that? It's probably not my place to say that but it really does bother me" She looked worried as she explained this to Kyle who seemed a bit annoyed that she had told him off.

"Pip's Pip. He expects it" Kyle answered off-handily.

"Yes, well, you don't know how much it hurts him. I'm sure it hurts to hear someone call you a name" Rydia didn't give up for the sake of her friend who she knew wasn't here to hear it but she still felt like defending him.

"Alright, calm down. I won't do it again" Kyle looked a bit miffed but he didn't really pick on Pip that much anymore anyway so giving up altogether didn't sound too bad.

"Thank you" Rydia smiled at him.

The teacher gave all four of them an assignment to do after they had finished talking but this was South Park so the assignment obviously didn't make sense. They were told to come up with a design for an umbrella for a gay man.

"This is…weird. Why a gay man and why an umbrella?" Rydia asked perplexed.

"It's South Park. You will soon expect this as you get used to this place" Craig answered while he poked Tweek's cheek who twitched every time.

"Wow, that sounds fun" Rydia said sarcastically. "By the way, going back to subject of Pip, why would this 'Damien' not like me hanging out with Pip? It's not like he owns Pip" Rydia said jokingly chuckling at her own comment.

She stopped laughing when she saw the seriousness on Kyle and Craig's faces. "He doesn't…does he?"

"Well, under legal circumstances, he can't really own…Pip…per say…but he does own him under the rights of being Satan's son" Kyle answered looking as serious as a person who was talking about death.

"What! Damien's the son of Satan!" Rydia looked taken back at that statement and failed to notice Craig comforting Tweek when Tweek freaked out at the girls loud yell.

"B-but Pip can still hang out with me, right? I mean, it's not like I'm going to take Pip away from him" Kyle looked at her before looking outside at another classroom.

"I suppose I could ask Kenny to die and talk to Damien about it himself"

"Wait…ask Kenny to die? You can't kill your best friend" Rydia's voice grew loud and Kyle had to hush her before the teacher came over to their table.

"It's no problem. Kenny can die and then come back to life. It's his deal with life in a way" Kyle grinned knowingly.

"Oh…There's a lot of weird things about South Park, huh?" Rydia looked down at her lap, her fingers twitching at the thought of the place she had moved to.

Class went on for a while with Rydia doing some sketches for the design, Kyle helping her with material ideas and angle degrees and all that. Craig helped them a little before Rydia gave up and started talking to Tweek which left just Craig and Kyle working on the gay man's umbrella design.

When the bell for second lesson came by Rydia's nerves jumped around in her stomach as she realized she had no-one in her class that she knew other than Cartman.

"Hye bitchface!" Cartman yelled towards her.

"Hey assfat!" Rydia greeted back before sitting down in a seat nearest to the door. About a few minutes before the lesson actually started someone tapped her on the shoulder.

Rydia looked up and noticed it was a girl with purple hair, dark violet eyes, and a pink beret while she was wearing a lilac coloured jacket and a yellow skirt.

"Sorry but you're in my seat" Rydia blushed before mumbling in embarrassment while a certain assfat behind her snickered. "You can sit in the seat beside me if you wish. No-one else sits there" Rydia looked at the girl who was polite to her and noticed the warm smile to match the girls comforting demeanour.

"Thanks" Rydia said in gratefulness. "What's your name?"

"Wendy and, by the way, just ignore Cartman. He's a douche" Wendy said grinning.

"Ay, shut up, hoe!"

Wendy started talking to Rydia about everything and it turns out they had a lot in common. And since it was English class they were both in they found it easier to talk to each other.

Once the lesson was over Wendy waved Rydia goodbye and shouted good luck before heading to the cafeteria. Rydia smiled as she stared after where Wendy left kind of wishing she was as busy as her. That was until a big body crashed into her.

"Grr, how many times are you going to do that?" Rydia turned around and glared at Cartman.

"Until you learn your place, bitch" Cartman marched off and Rydia glared at him until he was a dot in the distance.

What was with him? Rydia didn't spend time dwelling on it before she walked towards the cafeteria. When she passed through the doors she looked around for somewhere to sit and noticed Pip sitting, on his own, at a random table. She walked over and sat down opposite.

"Hey Pip, where's Butters and Tweek?"

"Tweek sits with Craig, Clyde and Token and Butters sits with Stan, Kyle and Kenny" Pip answered looking happy that Rydia was sat with him.

Out of nowhere a burst of flames lit up in the seat next to Pip and in the flames place came a boy.

He had black scruffy hair, jagged looking eyebrows, red eyes and he was wearing a black long, sleeved turtle neck jumper with beige coloured jeans.

Pip looked shocked before saying the name.

"Damien..?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, let me know what you think. I'm really hoping this story is good enough for you guys to enjoy! Also of you want to submit an OC for this story all you have to do is fill in this form below:

**First and last name-**

**Description of what they look like-**

**Background story-**

**Who they're friends with-**

**Enemy ****(optional)****-**

**Who they have a crush on ****(also optional)****-**

**Hobbies-**

**Best subjects-**

**Likes/dislikes-**

**Fears-**

**Are they friends with Rydia and why/why not?-**

Review and submit your ocs! I'll be looking forward to reading them :D


	2. Yay for OC's :D

**Title**: Crush

**Characters**: Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Eric Cartman, Bebe Stevens, Kenny McCormick, Butters Scotch, Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweek and my own character, Rydia and Queenie. Etc.

**Rating**: T for swearing and hints of homosexuality (Yaoi)

**Summary**: New kid, Rydia, is a calm and pleasant girl who gains a crush on a certain hot-headed Jew. The only problem being she knows he will never like her like that.

**Pairings**: One-sided Kyle/Rydia (Err….Kydia?)

**Warnings!** Swearing, South Park dirty stuff. You know it all

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything in this little ficlet other than the two original characters, Rydia and Queenie. South Park and characters belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker!

**A/N**: Thanks for all the reviews. For now I will only be using 4 OC's but the rest will come. Also I can't control what your character is like and who they have a crush on and all that but I can control the South Park characters in this. So when you say something like 'Can you please make this character have a crush on my character?' or 'Can you please make this character…' etc. I might not necessarily be able to do that. It's however this fic goes so I hope you won't be disappointed if your character doesn't get with a canon South Park character.

Also to **Kari the Robot Bunny**, I know Pip isn't French XD It's just that all the character like Cartman, Stan etc. call him French so I had to put that. Rydia knows Pip's not French so don't worry :)

These are the people's characters that are going into this chapter:

**Kari the Robot Bunny**-I thought it might be fun to see how your character interacts with mine since your character doesn't like mine :) Thank you for the submit :)

**XMistressChaosx**-Your character seemed really interesting. He really did stand out to me and not just because he's a cross-dresser, but more of the fact that he likes Damien but is willing to give him up because of Pip. Thank you for the submit :)

**RainingSkittles**-Your character sounds cute :) And I'm sure with time Karen will stop being wary around Rydia. Thank you for the submit :)

**Kattily-**I pondered on whether or not to put your OC in considering it's going to be hard what with her being Spanish and all but then I thought it might be really cool to have someone who's not really fluent in English come to South Park. Thank you for the submit :)

Just a quick side note before moving on with the story; Rydia is Bi so don't be scared if she flirts with your character cause it's pretty much her nature to be a little bit too friendly with her close friends

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Rydia looked at this Damien person and couldn't help but feel a chill run down her spine. She wouldn't say he's giving her evils, just more of the fact that he's probably staring at her while thinking about killing her at the same. She didn't know what his deal was….I mean, it's not like she was going to try and steal Pip away. They were just close friends.<p>

"So Pip, I see, you've made a new friend" Damien said to Pip without even taking his eyes of off Rydia.

"I can kind of tell why Pip must have no other friends now. You scare them all away" Rydia said confidently although on the inside she was shitting herself.

"Excuse me?" Damien had his arm wrapped around Pip's shoulder and by accident squeezed Pip too hard.

"Well, I'm not being funny. I get that you are protective of Pip but aren't you happy that Pip finally has a friend? You can't be his only friend all the time, ya know" Rydia really wanted to slap herself. She was going against the son of the devil. She must have sniffed something bad that messed up her brain.

"I suppose you have a point…but I don't want you taking Pip away from me" Damien said not even looking down at Pip who looked worried at Rydia.

"I get that and don't worry, I won't even think about taking him away from you although I do want some time alone with him myself" Rydia smiled at Pip and winked, chuckling.

"No flirting and you can be friends with him" Damien growled.

Rydia stopped smiling and sat up straight feeling her nerves deaden. "Yes sir" Rydia proclaimed doing a mock salute. "So, does that mean you like me?"

"I can tolerate you and that's about it" The boys eyes finally left Rydia when he was happy and landed on Pip who looked up and smiled at him.

"Good enough for me" Rydia grinned. Her stomach suddenly growled. "Be right back, I have lunch to get"

With that Rydia made a dash towards the line. Once she was there and properly inside the hot food part of the line her mouth began to drool. All kinds of food were there. Sausage rolls, roast, pies, lasagne. Never in her old school did she see this. Without taking her eyes off of the food she walked forward and accidently bumped into someone.

Placing her hands forward she found them touching someone's back and quickly took them away. Looking up she noticed that they were only an inch or two taller than her. Rydia assumed it was a girl the way they were dressed. 'She' was dressed in a solid red skirt that was really short and showed most of 'her' legs and from the back, 'she' looked to be wearing a black short sleeved dress shirt and on 'her' feet were red Nikes.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you like that" Rydia blushed and bowed a couple of times out of an old habit of hers.

"You don't need to be sorry and you can stop bowing now" The 'girl' addressed her and she noticed that the 'girl's' voice was pretty deep for a girl.

Rydia flushed, her face going even redder than before. How embarrassing. Looking up she noticed that this 'girl' was wearing a tie and that also this 'girl' was not a she. It was a boy.

The boy in front of her had dark blue eyes that were ringed with dark black eyeliner. His hair fell to the nape of his neck and is blood red in colour. His hair looked a bit messy but Rydia figured he probably just didn't feel like brushing it.

"I really am sorry. I guess I was a bit mesmerized by the food" Rydia laughed a little and you could only see a faint blush on her cheeks now. She was still trying to get over the embarrassment.

The boy laughed too. "Well, I can't blame you. The food does look incredible"

"What the fuck is that thing?" A rude, obnoxious voice could be heard. Rydia looked over the boy's shoulder towards the person while the boy looked over his own shoulder and did the same. Stood behind them were Kenny and Cartman.

Cartman looked like he was trying to hold back a laugh and was obviously pointing at the boy. Rydia saw the boy getting angry so she decided to step in.

"What the hell is that?" Rydia feigned surprise and pointed directly at Cartman who looked around trying to figure out what she was on about.

"What?" Cartman asked.

"That. It's big and disgusting" Rydia said and she noticed quite a few people had stopped to hear what was going on.

Rydia made her face look relieved and she shook her head. "Oh, never mind. Don't worry; it's just your face, Cartman. God, it really scared me for a minute there"

Rydia heard the crowd around them laugh along with the boy who Rydia guessed was a cross-dresser. Grabbing a egg-mayo sandwich Rydia smiled to herself. She got nervous though when she felt a hand on her shoulder grab her hard.

Cartman swirled her around hard and raised his fist. Rydia knew she could easily kick him in the bad place but she hated getting into fights so all she did was squeeze her eyes tight and waited for the impact. When it didn't come she opened her eyes slowly and gasped.

"Don't punch her" The boy had grabbed Cartman's wrist not too tight but tight enough to stop the punch going Rydia's way.

"And why should I listen to you, cross-dressing fag!" Cartman barked and Rydia flinched at the f word.

"Because I'll get Damien to set you on fire" He warned.

Cartman's smirk turned to a worried glare. The chubby boy looked around and then turned to Rydia. Rydia flinched as Cartman glared harshly at her. Huffing he walked swiftly out of the cafeteria but not without grabbing a piece of pie first.

There was silence but a minute or two later no-one seemed bothered by what happened and just went back to whatever they were doing.

Rydia turned to the boy surprised.

The boy looked up and smiled. "Thanks for standing up for me back then"

Rydia grabbed his hands in hers and she smiled, sparkling. The boy flinched at the contact and pulled away slightly but Rydia hanged on. "No, I should be thanking you. I mean, wow, you were amazing. How did you stop his punch? That was so awesome. Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Rydia pulled the boy into a hug before letting go of him noticing that the boy was losing breath.

Rydia held out her hand for a handshake. "My name's Rydia by the way"

The boy looked at her hand before smiling and accepting the handshake. "Hello Rydia, my name's James"

Rydia leaned forward somewhat. "You're very pretty for a boy, did you know that?"

James chuckled and scratched his cheek in embarrassment. "Well, a few people have mistaken me for a girl before"

Rydia blinked before grinning ear to ear. "Aw, that's kind of adorable"

James smiled. Rydia smiled back before taking her sandwich to the exit. James watched before sighing. Another person who didn't want to hang out with him apparently.

James picked up a bag of sour candy and headed for the exit himself. Once there he noticed Rydia standing there looking eager about something. Rydia hopped over to him. "Come on, I want you to sit with me and my friends" Rydia dragged him by the wrist towards a table.

When they got there Rydia sat down and then decided to introduce James to the rest of them. "Damien, Pip, this is James"

"We know" They said in unison while smiling and Rydia turned towards James to see him smiling and nodding.

"Wait…how?" Rydia asked gobsmacked.

"Well, Damien's parents came over for a family painting and my parents are artists so they came to us and that's when I met Damien. Regularly Pip and I go to hell to visit Damien" James explained and Rydia noticed a little spark in James's eyes when talking to or about Damien. That same spark when…

"So, why are you not in hell, Damien?" James asked taking a sour candy out of his bag and sucking on it slightly.

"Pip gained a new friend" Damien said and pointed to Rydia who cowered down a little but smiled none the less.

"Ah, I see. So you got jealous and protective, right? You thought Rydia was going to steal Pip away, didn't you?" James smirked and poked his tongue out when he swallowed the candy. That's when Rydia noticed the glinting, silver tongue piercing.

"Ch, whatever" Damien grunted and looked away, a slight redness appearing on his cheeks. James, Rydia and Pip laughed along at the same time although Pip didn't know why they were all laughing.

Before long it was time for last lesson after lunch. Rydia said goodbye to all her new friends and headed off for PE. Rydia walked into the changing rooms and looked around for an empty spot and noticed Wendy talking with Bebe. Walking over Rydia smiled and waved. "Hey Wendy"

Wendy looked up surprised and then smiled. "Hello Rydia" Wendy looked towards Bebe before remembering something. "Oh yeah, this is Bebe Stevens. She's doing badminton with you today" Wait a minute, how did Wendy know she was doing Badminton today?

"How do you know I'm doing Badminton?" Rydia asked.

"There's a list over there showing who's doing what" Wendy already dressed and ready to head over to Basketball. Wendy then waved goodbye to her and Bebe.

"Hi Bebe, I'm Rydia as you probably already know. Badminton should be fun" Bebe looked at her grinning.

"Yeah, should be. But I should warn you I'm pretty good at Badminton"

Rydia blinked before smirking. "Well, all I have to say is I've won a few games before and gotten medals for championships competing with schools"

They both chuckled and wished each other luck.

"Excuse me, could I get…uh…clothes changed here?"

Rydia looked to her right and noticed the girl asking her that. The girl had a tanned skin tone but it looked to be uneven which was kind of weird. The girl looked very small, probably around 4'9, which was tiny, compared to Rydia's 5'3 and she looked very skinny. Her hair was dark brown and kept in two thick braids hanging off of her shoulders. Her nose looked to have an odd shape to it and she was wearing a loose blue t-shirt with some simple blue jeans. She was holding a regular PE bag except it was dark orange.

"Uh…sure" Rydia sensed by the accent this girl was Spanish.

"Thank you. My name Esperanza Maritza Cortez but you call me Anza" 'Anza' smiled and her teeth were brilliantly white.

Bebe and Rydia raised their eyebrows. This girl seemed…different.

Rydia grinned when she and Bebe got to the Badminton court and they both sat down with the other girls and boys doing Badminton listening to the teacher. Rydia noticed the Spanish girl talking with someone who seemed to find it hard understanding her but smiling anyway. She smiled at the sight and listened back to the teacher.

When they had to set up courts and everything the Spanish girl came over and started to talk to her.

"Could you teach England sport to me?" Rydia knew that Anza must be trying really hard to speak English so she listened more.

"Sure" Rydia grinned. Looking around she noticed that Bebe had gone and quickly paired up with Red. Figures, Bebe did seem like the type of person who had loads of friends.

They both set up on a court and Rydia threw the shuttle-cock up and hit it over while Anza watched as it flew over.

"Anza, when the shuttle-cock comes over to your side you use that racket you've got in your hand and whack it as hard as you can" Rydia grinned.

Throwing another shuttle-cock Rydia made sure to hit it as lightly as she could. This time when the shuttle-cock was hit over to her, Anza managed to hit it back. It took time but soon enough they had a steady rhythm going and Anza looked like she was having fun. After the lesson was ending Rydia and Anza decided to take a break and talk.

When they were sat down Rydia decided to ask Anza about something.

"So, you're Spanish, right? Did you move from Spain or something to over here?" Rydia scrunched her eyes up as the sun overhead decided to blind her and she blocked it out with her hand.

"I live in US and my parents are away and won't take me to Mexico. They are illegal people and I live with Sandy, my mother's best friend. I want to be in Mexico, England is hard" Anza looked down and sounded sad at the last part of that sentence.

Rydia heard the illegal part and got confused. She didn't want to question Anza about it though because she wasn't comfortable with situations like that but Anza seemed like a nice person and plus Rydia noticed how small she was so she didn't want people to hurt her. That's when she got the idea.

"Why don't you come sit with me at lunch?" Rydia asked.

"Sit at lunch?" Anza asked.

"Come sit with me in the cafeteria tomorrow" Rydia smiled.

Anza seemed confused but nodded and smiled all the same. Rydia didn't know whether Anza liked her or not but she knew they were going to be quite close friends.

Before they knew it they were being called to go get changed for home time.

Once Rydia had finished changing she walked over to the outside of South Park school and walked over to where she had locked up her bike and started down the path riding it.

She had to get to her job which was a little café where she worked behind the counter getting orders and getting the money. It wasn't a well-paid job but it helped to put some money in her pocket. It wasn't that her parents were poor, in fact quite the opposite considering one's a famous fashion designer (her dad) and the other's a book writer (her mum), but her dad always hinted to her about getting a decent job. What her dad didn't realize was that Rydia wanted to be a famous author like her mum. It was her dream after all and she knew she was good enough.

Riding down the icy and snowy path she stopped right outside a small lit up café. It was second popular to Tweek's dad's Harbucks café but most people seemed to enjoy their beverages and snacks.

When she stepped inside she grabbed an apron from her co-worker and went behind the counter saying thanks to the person who took her shift. Waiting for customers to arrive Rydia decided to rest her eyes a little, not falling asleep, by closing them.

She got startled by the ringing signifying a new customer coming through the door. Looking up she sort of recognised this girl from around school.

The girl had shoulder length spiky brown hair with grey eyes that were looking around frantically almost as if she were nervous. She was short, probably 5 feet tall and had hardly any muscles on her. The girl was wearing a dark grey, almost black, jacket with a chequered white, grey and black scarf wrapped loosely around her neck. Her jeans were ripped at the sides but had what looked like stitches keeping the sides of her jeans together and her shoes looked like worn out light blue trainers.

The girl walked up to the counter and looked nervously, as if wary, at Rydia who in turn tried smiling comfortably at the girl.

"What would you like to order?" Rydia grinned at the girl. "Maybe my good friend over there" Rydia pointed to a boy who was waiting on some tables on the other side and winked. The girl looked down and nervously stumbled "I don't…like boys" (I figured she didn't from the fact that she has a crush on Wendy. Please tell me if I'm wrong, **RainingSkittles**)

Rydia blinked before replying. "Oh, I see. Well, then I might be available" Rydia winked and grinned. The girl looked down not saying anything so Rydia moved on.

"Okay, so what would you like?" Rydia asked trying to be professional.

"A drink of coffee" The girl placed two pound coins on the counter before walking over to a table and sat down staring outside the window. Rydia looked at her and noticed how reserved she seemed to be and decided to keep a close eye on her.

When it was her break about half an hour later and she noticed the girl wasn't gone yet she walked over to the table the girl was on and sat down to talk. The girl blinked before shuffling nervously a bit.

"I'm sorry if what I was implying was a bit much for you. I'm just a bit weird like that. I really didn't mean to scare you" Rydia tried explaining a bit worried that she had been a bit too forward with her joke.

"No, it's alright…" The girl smiled and placed her hand forward for a handshake. "I'm Karen; I'm meeting up with a friend at the moment"

"Oh, well, I better go back to work then so you can talk to your friend. And by the way, my name's Rydia in case you were wondering" Rydia walked back to the counter to work and watched as Karen smiled and waved.

It had been five minutes and slowly Rydia was getting bored out of her mind. She had had a few customers come in every now and again but today was one of the busiest days of the week. As her boredom was almost putting her to sleep she saw Wendy walk through the door and watched as Karen's face lit up while her cheeks filled with a rosy red colour. There was that little spark in her eyes that Butters gets around Kenny.

"Ah, so that's it…" Rydia said smirking. Maybe she could have a little fun.

Walking over to the table she placed a strawberry milkshake in the middle of it. It had two straws that were intertwined and were in the shape of a love heart while the glass itself was patterned with some nice little sparkles.

"It's on the house" Rydia winked at the pair while Wendy looked confused as hell and Karen's face looked as red as blood. She looked like she was about to faint.

Wendy whipped her long black hair out of her face and smiled. "Well, I guess it can't go to waste. Dig in!" With that she started sipping on the straw while Karen just sat there, dazed.

Rydia watched the scene unfold and grinned. Oh yeah, school was going to be fun tomorrow.

Rydia finished work around five o' clock and started pushing her bike towards home which wasn't far from the café. She looked up and noticed how it got dark quickly making her fasten her pace. On the way a couple of stars decided to come out and Rydia looked up mesmerized. Suddenly a voice called out to her.

"Rydia!"

Turning around Rydia noticed Kyle jogging to catch up with her and her cheeks started to blush and her heart hammered in her chest. "Kyle?"

"Hey, I just saw you so I thought I would catch up and say hi" Kyle grinned down at her and she took deep breaths to calm down.

"Oh, hey, yeah. I never really got to talk to you earlier, did I?" Rydia felt she needed better replies. That one was just awful.

"Listen, I think maybe you should try getting along with Cartman…" Kyle looked down and looked sort of…guilty? Angry?

"Why should I get along with that piece of crap!" Rydia knew she probably shouldn't have made it come out that way but honestly, being friends with Cartman?

"I know Cartman is a jerk. Of course I know, he keeps belittling my religion and he's always fucking around to get me in trouble but…I don't want to know there are more people who can't stand to be around him because…I hate him. I do hate him but I've seen what he's really like. He cries at nights sometimes. When I've had sleepovers with him I hear him when he thinks I'm asleep" Kyle sighed. "It's because his anger gets the best of him and it's hard to keep fighting with him but I guess my anger gets the better of me as well"

Rydia stayed silent. She was considering making amends with Cartman but decided not to. This….this changed her mind though. She really didn't know that Cartman hated his anger just as much as everyone else hated his anger.

"Besides you can't sit and talk to Kenny, Stan and me if you and Cartman are fighting tooth and nail" Kyle grinned and his eyes sparkled under the streetlights.

Rydia looked shocked. "Are you asking me to sit with you guys?"

"Well, if you want too. Bring Damien with you by the way" Kyle smiled and flicked Rydia on the nose. She blushed and looked down before laughing.

"That was a really random thing to do and sure, I'll bring Damien" Rydia hoisted her bag up her shoulder more.

"Anyway I've got to go otherwise my mum will kill me. She's a bit of a witch if you get me" Kyle said and smiled as he waved goodbye before heading off into the opposite direction to Rydia. Rydia watched after him but not before yelling out a 'goodbye' herself.

She clutched her heart and breathed, sighing in glee. That was the best moment in her life. Ever.

_The next day~_

Rydia took the bus to school this time considering how her bike wheel burst yesterday due to some stupid teenagers pulling a prank on her. Ugh…she really needed to eat something right.

Hopping out of the bus she made her way towards the entrance but was stopped by some girl looking really angry.

"Um, can I help you?" Rydia asked confused and worried.

"I saw you with Kyle yesterday…" The girl looked sad.

Rydia's face changed from confused to just plain wtf. What the hell was this all about?

"Who are you?" Rydia asked slightly wary of who this was.

"My name is Katrina Berlitz and….I-I noticed you with Kyle and it made m-me upset"

Rydia took a moment to have a proper look at this Katrina. Her hair was straight and brown held back by a black headband and on her head was a pink beanie that had a white stripe going across from it. Part of her hair was dyed aqua which was weird but then Rydia couldn't talk (She pulled on her pink stripe in her hair). The girl's skin was really pale and she had really big light blue eyes which stood out thanks to light mascara. She seemed to have a natural baby face and Rydia noticed she was the same height as Katrina. Katrina was a very skinny girl and was wearing a cherry-red zip-up jacket which held a fluffy collar. There was a pink pocket on each side of the jacket. She also had on pink mittens and knee high socks while on her feet were brown go-go boots with fluffy tips. She had small pretty golden hoops on each ear and around her neck was a black choker with a sun amulet on it.

Rydia decided to be polite since she really didn't have a clue what was going on.

"Uh…yeah, he's sort of my friend or something along those lines" Rydia answered.

"Yeah, well, s-stay away from h-him" Katrina pulled the fluffy collar closer to her face.

"Why?" Rydia started to get a bit agitated.

"Because he's mine!" Katrina was starting to annoy her a bit. What was with the hostility?

"Okay, look, I understand you have a bit of a crush on Kyle but that isn't going to stop me from being friends with him" Rydia tried to walk past her but Katrina grabbed Rydia's arm.

"Stay away from him or else" Katrina had a deadly look on her face but Rydia wasn't fazed.

"Ooh, I'm scared" Rydia said in a bored, sarcastic voice. With that she walked past the small girl and moved on but she could still feel her back burn from somebody staring her down and she knew exactly who that someone was.

Rydia was suddenly stopped by James. He greeted her with a big smile.

"Hey James! Why are you smiling so big?" Rydia asked with a still slightly wary tone considering that Katrina girl was weird…and scary in a way.

"Well" He flipped his red hair a bit and grinned. "I guess you didn't hear then"

Rydia started walking down the corridor with him as they made their way to registration. "Uh…no?"

"Bebe's parents are having a party at this really posh place called Golf and Country club manor or something and so she's decided to have a party and I thought I would come and see if you're going" James explained smiling before his smile dropped and he was resorted to blinking when someone else came over and greeted them.

Rydia noticing James's confused expression decided to introduce the pair. "James, this is Anza. Anza, this is James" Rydia smiled at both of them.

James smiled at Anza but then backed away a bit. "Hi…"

Anza smiled and replied in her rich accent. "Hola"

"Okay…anyway James, yes, I will be going and" Rydia looked at Anza grinning. "I'm bringing Anza with me" Rydia pulled Anza into a tight hug.

James nodded and wandered off to meet up with Damien and Pip.

Rydia sighed. "God, I hope this doesn't mean shopping. I hate shopping" Suddenly she saw Karen, the quiet girl from the café by a locker and decided to walk over and greet her. Anza followed in step, smiling.

"Hey Karen, whatcha doing on ya own?" Rydia greeted grinning big.

Karen looked up nervous and waved slightly. "I don't like hanging out with anyone"

Rydia blinked before smiling at the girl. "Why don't you hang out Bebe or maybe Butters. Butters is really nice, he's not nasty to anyone" Rydia suggested trying to get Karen to smile.

Karen looked up before smiling slightly and nodding. "Thanks" Rydia noticed she was opening up a bit more than that night in the café so that was a good sign. It was nice to see Karen becoming more comfortable around her.

"You know, I think you and Anza would get along as well" Rydia said pushing Anza gently forward. Karen looked at Anza with fear while Anza just blinked looking blank.

"Hola Karon" Anza said. Rydia laughed a little.

"No, it's Karen" Rydia corrected her.

Anza waved at Karen who shrunk a little and waved back as well. Rydia noticed this and tried not to put too much pressure on the shy girl.

"Well, I guess we've all to go registration so we'll see you later then, Karen?" Rydia asked.

"Mhm" Karen said quietly nodding and smiling.

"Okay, bye then" Rydia grabbed Anza's wrist and pulled her along grinning.

This was going to be fun. The whole day would probably have people not even concentrating in class because of Bebe's party and to be honest, Rydia knew she would be the same. Who could resist the idea of a big party with lights and dancing and most of all…food!

Rydia looked behind her to make sure she still had a hold on Anza and saw the Spanish girl looking around the hallways in curiosity. Smiling, Rydia faced forward again trying not to bump into anyone.

Rydia and Anza ran through the door and breathed a sigh of relief noticing the teacher wasn't even there. Walking to their table they suddenly heard the door slam closed.

"Sit down, you little reincarnated ogres. God, you're all ugly, aren't you?" The teacher, known as, Miss Cornburger blurted out.

Rydia glared and sighed in irritation at the teacher before pulling out her sketchbook and doodling.

Yep, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Yep, those are the OC's so far. I hope you enjoyed seeing your OC's there. James is really cool! I'm sorry, I keep saying that but it's so true! 3 Plus Anza is really cute :)

Right, so the party's up next and you can decide from there what your OC does at the party. What you can't decide is the reactions you get from the Canon South park characters. Also you can decide whether your OC becomes closer with another OC or Rydia. But if you want to get closer to a South Park canon character, well, you'll just have to wait and see what happens with that ;)

Have fun with what your OC does. For instance, you could say your OC gets drunk, dances, starts dressing up and then make-out's with someone so enjoy!

Remember to review and you can still send in your characters :D


	3. Getting ready! Woo!

**Title**: Crush

**Characters**: Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Eric Cartman, Bebe Stevens, Kenny McCormick, Butters Scotch, Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweek and my own character, Rydia and Queenie. Etc.

**Rating**: T for swearing and hints of homosexuality (Yaoi)

**Summary**: New kid, Rydia, is a calm and pleasant girl who gains a crush on a certain hot-headed Jew. The only problem being she knows he will never like her like that.

**Pairings**: One-sided Kyle/Rydia (Err….Kydia?)

**Warnings!** Swearing, South Park dirty stuff. You know it all

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything in this little ficlet other than the two original characters, Rydia and Queenie. South Park and characters belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker!

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviewing. It's nice to hear what you guys think about this story.

http:/www (.) facebook (.) com/photo (.) php?fbid=1811062040532&set=a (.) 1167840000383 (.) 2024005 (.)1359444823&type=1&theater - Take out the brackets and spaces :) That's Rydia in case anyone wanted to see what she looked like

_Reviews!_

**CottenCandyXoX- **Well, I try to make the chapters long so it's actually worth reading. Okay, I'll see if I can squeeze that into this story then just for you ;) Because you're special like that, m'kay? XD :)

**RainingSkittles- **Wow, really? God, that makes me feel really happy. I'm glad you like the way I wrote her. It gives me enthusiasm to write more so thank you :) I can figure out all sorts ;P Your welcome :)

**Kattily- **No problem and I think you're character's just naturally cute like that from what I could tell in the description of her you gave me :D You're not the only one loving James (I think I'm starting to sound like a fangirl or something) and I figured it would be fun to have the OC's react with each other, you know? Karen will most likely talk to her and Rydia will be glued to Anza for most of the party to be honest XD Bi-curious, you say? Hmm, now that gives me some ideas ;)

**XMistressChaosX-** Oh my sweet mother Teresa! I don't know where that's from. Could I get 10 points anyway? –Uses puppy eyes on you-

Aw, why thank you. I'm glad I got your character down well. You honestly don't know how much fun I have writing all these characters. They're all brilliant and amazing to write! Even the ones I haven't written about yet. Personally I reckon Rydia's had some spare time on her hands since she had no friends in her last school :C She could teach James some Badminton if you like? =3 Rydia, Katrina and Karen are your second favourite characters? I'm surprised Rydia's your second favourite but I'm happy about it =D

That's really deep. Obviously James is a very considerate person then to be able to do that :) He seems like he really loves Damien. I just feel bad that Damien likes Pip :C

You're not the only one who wants to talk to Karen. Anza does too :) –waves at Anza- Ooh, the last option sounds interesting :) Kyle wouldn't know what'll hit him :D

No problem. I just worry because even if it's the authors job to make the characters come to life you have to keep the characters in character because they're not yours to change, you know? I brought these people alive? I don't know what that means XD I'm sorry :'(

**Kari the Robot Bunny- **Aw, I'm sorry. It just seemed by your description that she didn't like Rydia so I had to make her Rydia's kind of enemy but trust me, she'll be more lovable in the next chapter :) Thank you! Rydia agrees with your character. Rydia would never do drugs either. She might drink half a cup of Bailey's but that's about as far as she'll go. No, I haven't seen Katrina's profile on there, why?

OC's used in this story this time around (that haven't been used before basically)-

**ChipmunksRule**- Sam Montgomery

**HighOffOfSouthPark**- Kaylen Dawne

That's it. But I promise I will use more next chapter, I just haven't had a lot of time to write this one and there's a lot of your OC's that I really want to put in my story but I don't know if I can put all of them in here. I will try but I'm sorry if your OC doesn't get put in here.

Okay, now it's time for the story! ^_^

* * *

><p>Rydia had just gotten out of registration and was on her way to PE which happened to be Basketball. She loved sports and she knew it had something to do with genes considering her dad is amazing at Basketball while her mum didn't bother with that kind of stuff.<p>

Rydia was a bit sad because Anza had Spanish now but she perked up as she entered the changing rooms and hurried to get changed into the correct PE uniform which consisted off a green t-shirt and blue shorts. Rydia put her hair up into a ponytail and clipped most of her side fringe back while leaving some of her fringe down to frame her face.

Rydia walked into the hall they played Basketball in and noticed most of the students were there. She walked over and stood next to a really tall girl who seemed to be on her own while still standing within range of the teacher. Rydia noticed the girl was around 6''3 which was amazingly tall.

She had icy blue eyes which were currently half-lidded in boredom and she had long black hair placed into a ponytail with some red parts of her hair framing her face. She looked pretty well built, the green PE shirt clinging to the girl's body enough to show her six pack, and she looked like she had a nice athletic body which showed she was obviously good at PE.

Rydia stared at her but stopped when the girl turned towards her looking confused and angry. She really hated fights so she didn't want someone thinking she was staring when she…was but still, she was only staring because she looked interesting.

The teacher finished blabbing and Rydia finally had the chance to talk to this girl.

Approaching the tall girl Rydia waved, her hands moving fast in excitement. "Hello!"

The girl stared at Rydia as if she had set herself on fire. "Uh…hi" The tall girl then carried on walking to a hoop to start practicing hoops.

Rydia blinked and raised her eyebrows before quickly following after her. "Um, yeah, my name is Rydia by the way" Rydia grinned but her grin changed to surprise very quickly.

"I never asked what your name was…" The girl said throwing the ball in the hoop with little effort.

"Yeah, I know but I thought I would introduce myself to you. So, what's your name?" Rydia carried on trying to get this girl to talk to her.

"Kaylen Dawne" Kaylen answered after a minute of awkward silence.

"That's an interesting name" Rydia complimented.

"I would say yours is too" Kaylen smirked placing the basket ball under her arm slightly.

"Well, yes, my name is a bit weird considering I'm not Greek but then again that doesn't make it weird" Rydia said flushing a little. She really got annoyed when people thought her name was weird just because she wasn't Greek and her name was. It's not like it was her fault.

Kaylen patted Rydia on her head and chuckled before going back to shooting hoops again. "I wasn't saying it was weird, I'm saying it's interesting. It's a nice name. Are you always this angry and tense around strangers?"

Rydia caught the ball before Kaylen before she could get to it and threw it int eh hoop too. "No offense but you're pretty tall so I'm a bit intimidated to be honest with you. I don't like fights as it is and they you are standing all…tall and everything and so if we were to get in a fight who do you think's going to win?"

Rydia covered her mouth as it blurted out. Okay, so she didn't mean to say all that but it came out without her meaning to.

Kaylen grinned showing off her straight teeth. "Height doesn't equal strength"

"Yeah but it's an advantage, isn't it?" Rydia answered back becoming calmer around the un-naturally tall teen.

"True, true" Kaylen said before walking backwards a couple of feet and then running forwards, sticking her tongue out and everything, ball in hand ready to throw it in the hoop. Rydia watched fascinated.

The ball went straight in and Rydia star started clapping, grinning. Kaylen bounced the ball back to Rydia. "Hmm, it's been a long time since I've done that"

"You're amazing at Basketball. I've been trying so hard to learn how to shoot it in with my eyes closed and my back facing away from the hoop but I can't seem to do it" Rydia frowned a little, pouting childishly.

Kaylen seemed to be in thought after that and then moved to the hoop. She faced away from it with her eyes closed. "You mean like this?"

She threw it and it missed but it was close. "Well, you missed but you were closer than I've ever gotten" Rydia exclaimed astonished.

"It's too hard and too much bother for me" Kaylen said, aggravated she couldn't do it.

"Aw, someone's grumpy" Rydia chimed, grinning like a mad-man.

"I'm annoyed, not angry and you're not helping, you know" Kaylen said glaring at Rydia.

Rydia waved her hands in front of herself slightly, looking worried for a minute. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Remember earlier? Weak girl over here who can't handle fights" Rydia pointed to herself at the end of her sentence.

"Yeah, yeah, forgot. Sorry…" Kaylen said smiling.

They both spent most of the lesson just talking about what the other liked and what they disliked and then the topic of crushes came up.

"So, seen anyone you like?" Rydia teased.

"Yes" Kaylen said not even blinking or showing any emotion for that matter.

Rydia blinked, her face black. How could someone be that emotionless when it came to their crush or anything embarrassing?

"Who is it?"

"Christophe…" Kaylen answered.

"Wait, you mean that French dude who speaks really weird and has a shovel on his back?" Rydia asked sounding freaked out a bit.

"Yep, that's the one" Kaylen answered not noticing Rydia looking she had found out something weird.

"That's weird; I thought for sure he was gay for Gregory. Never mind, my brain cells are probably just dying on me" Rydia giggled a little.

Kaylen looked at her like she had gone nuts so Rydia shook her head explaining that she's probably just a bit weird, nothing else. Kaylen said okay but was still a little freaked out.

The bell rang for second lesson and Rydia waved goodbye to Kaylen and went and got changed. She noticed she had Math so she headed there, groaning along the way. She really couldn't stand Math. It's not like she wasn't good at it but sometimes the lesson just gets weird.

Opening the door she hesitantly made her way to her seat which was a four seated table. Looking at the seats she noticed all were filled other than the one which was seated opposite her. Looking to Kyle and Stan, who were in Math with her, for an answer she got none as he also shook his head looking just as confused as her. Suddenly the teacher made his announcement about a new kid being moved into this class.

"Listen up, beautiful little flowers who will one day not grow up to be coke induced crack heads" Rydia scrunched her nose up at the thought. "We have decided to move Heidi to a different classroom and have in turn moved the nice, rainbow and sunshine's Sam. Say hello, Sam" Mrs Crown said her eyes twitching a little in between her speech.

Rydia looked towards this 'Sam'. She had on a grey long sleeved shirt with a black short sleeved shirt over it. She wore blue jeans with black sneakers and a grey Tam on her head. (**ChipmunksRule**, you didn't tell me what her hair or eyes looked like so your description is a bit short. Sorry about that ^^;)

Sam put herself down in the seat opposite Rydia and smiled. "Hello Rydia!" Sam greeted cheerfully. Rydia looked at her, freaked.

"How do you know my name, dude?" Rydia asked. Kyle and Stan looked between the two girls confused as hell.

"I've seen you around" Sam answered happily.

Rydia just stared sort of scared. She coughed and raised her eyebrows. "Hmm" Was all Rydia said before she scratched the back of her neck.

"Oh shit! I came off looking like quite the creeper, didn't I?" Sam exclaimed frightened.

"I don't want to be harsh but yeah, you did" Stan answered.

"Oh no, it's just I've noticed you talking to Pip and Butters who no-one hardly talks to unless for torture so I thought you looked cool" Sam explained. Rydia sighed in relief.

"Oh thank fuck" Rydia squeaked once she had let slip a cuss word. Blushing she apologized for the squeak and carried on talking. "That makes it sound so much better"

"Sorry to come off like that" Sam apologized, embarrassed. Rydia smiled and laughed a bit.

"It's alright. You actually seem normal" Rydia said and looked to see Kyle staring at the pair of them. She blushed looking down and doing her Math problems. Once she got stuck she and started to sweat and freak out. She couldn't ask Mrs Crown either considering she would freak out too and she couldn't ask Kyle or Stan because they hated to be interrupted when doing Math for some reason.

She stared feeling anxious wondering whether there was anyone else struggling. A voice chimed in her freak out though calming her a bit.

"Do you need help?" Sam piped up looking curious.

Rydia grinned sheepishly. "Uh…yeah, I don't get it"

Sam looked at the problem and then nodded. "That one's pretty simple actually"

Rydia gave her an 'Oh really' look and clucked her tongue. "Pfft, not for me apparently"

"Well, you see the 3 above the Y?" Sam asked pointing at the problem.

Rydia blinked, even more confused. "Yeah?"

"Well, that means Y squared which is Y x Y x Y. Do you get it?" Sam asked.

"Yes, yeah, I think I do" Rydia said, her smile gradually growing. "Thanks a lot"

The hour dragged on and Rydia felt like she was going to die any minute now. Until…

"Alright, I'm going to go and do something and you're going to sit here like good children. Yes, good children, very, very good children" Mrs Crown looked at all the children with wide eyes; her hair messed up, before she sped out of the room.

The whole class stared after her as she left through the door shaking and twitching as she left.

Rydia turned towards everyone on the table and asked "Does anyone know what's wrong with her?"

_Lunchtime~_

Rydia walked towards where Damien and Pip were sitting with James. She smiled at them all and then blinked. Where was Anza? Looking around she searched and searched but couldn't see her anywhere.

"Hola Rydia!"

Rydia let out a yelp as she turned and saw Anza sitting there smiling.

"Oh shit. You scared the crap out of me…" Rydia placed her hand over her heart letting out a sigh. Why did people do that?

"Sorry" Anza apologized.

"It's alright"

"Rydia, how are you and Anza getting to the party?" James asked.

"Oh, I didn't think of that. I don't know, I guess I could ask my mum to drive me there but I don't know if she'll like the idea of me going to a party late at night. My dad's pretty cool about this types of things but my mum's a worry wart" Rydia explained.

"You c-could walk with m-me. Y-your mum could d-d-drive you to m-my house and then w-we could b-both walk o-out there together. I l-live near B-Bebe's h-h-h-house" Butters offered.

It was then that Rydia noticed Butters was sitting with them. "Oh, hi Butters"

Rydia thought it over and thought it over some more doing her thinking pose which was her hand resting against her chin while her eyes are squinting and her other hand is posed on her knee. Everyone at the table looked at her scared.

"I'll think about it, Butters. Thanks for the offer" Rydia smiled at Butters who stuttered out a 'no problem' and then carried on eating lunch.

Rydia then noticed Cartman sitting with Stan, Kyle and Kenny and so Rydia decided this would be the appropriate time. Walking over she stood beside the table.

"Cartman, do you mind if I have a word with you in private?" Rydia asked gritting her teeth in the process.

"Oh, would you look at this? She probably wants to ask to be my friend since I'm awesome and all that" Cartman said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Rydia clenched her fist mostly because she knew it was partly true.

"Just go with her, fatass" Kyle retorted knowing that Rydia had remembered what they had both talked about.

"Ay, I'm not fat! It's all muscle!" Cartman shouted getting up and following Rydia out of the cafeteria doors. They stopped just outside of them, far away enough so no-one could hear them if they were listening in but close enough that they could easily just walk back in.

Cartman tapped his foot. "I'm waiting…"

"Shut up!" Rydia snapped her eye twitching in annoyance.

She sighed. "Listen Cartman, as much as it should be you apologizing first I will do the first apology since you probably wouldn't anyway"

Cartman looked at her, confused.

"I'm sorry for humiliating you in front of everyone. You just pissed me off by insulting me and my friends so it got a bit much. I hate fights but I snapped at you because you really pissed me off. I was thinking that, maybe, we could somehow get along and not just for our friends but also for each other. Maybe then we wouldn't be insulting each other all the time and every time we see each other" Rydia explained.

Cartman did a thinking pose and Rydia thought for a minute of how much she and Cartman didn't realize how much they had in common.

"Hmm, that seems like a reasonable compromise. I guess I could stop insulting your friends but can I do one thing?" Cartman asked grinning.

"What?" Rydia asked irritated.

"Can I still call you bitchface?" Cartman asked slyly.

"Oh for the love of….Yeah, whatever. As long as I can still call you assfat" Rydia grinned.

"Deal!" Cartman and Rydia shook hands smirking. Of course they probably still couldn't stand each other but they would try to get along.

Walking back into the cafeteria Rydia walked back to her friends and Cartman walked back to his both smirking still.

"Okay, so I've made amends with Cartman-"

"What? That pathetic asshole!" James cut her off by yelling.

"Yes, I know, but listen, I think it would be good because now he's not going to insult you guys anymore and we're going to try and get along with each other" Rydia stated grinning.

"He's obviously got other motives. It's Cartman, why would we he just stop insulting people just for you?" Damien asked in a bored voice.

"Well, maybe he's grown mature a bit?" Rydia said but still took a wary glance over her shoulder at Cartman and his group. Okay, so maybe she was a bit scared because this was Cartman. What were his other motives?

"Don't worry, my friend, I'm sure he has decided to grow into a fully mature young man. It'll be jolly good to not be insulted for once" Pip said looking happy.

"Yeah…" Rydia agreed in a voice barely above a whisper. She was still a bit nervous. Even with Pip's reassuring she still felt like Cartman was planning something.

It was after lunch now and Rydia was going home walking with Butters. She was talking to him when Kenny walked up to them.

"Hey guys!" He muffled through his hood. Rydia had a hard time understanding him.

"Uh, Kenny, could you maybe take your hood off?" Rydia asked looking perplexed at his mumbling.

Kenny sighed before pulling his hood down. "There. Happy?"

"Much" Rydia answered grinning. She looked down to Butters who was rubbing his knuckles more than usual and was blushing. She nudged him with her elbow gently.

"Butters, you're going to the party, aren't you?" Rydia asked.

"Uh…y-yes" Butters answered finally looking up at her.

"Why don't you ride with Kenny?" Rydia questioned slyly.

Butters rubbed his knuckles together and blushed till his whole face was red while Kenny's face was blank.

Kenny scratched his hair and smiled. "Well, I'm riding with Stan, Kyle and Cartman so I guess we could make some extra room"

Butters looked up to Rydia. "But w-who are you going t-to ride with?"

Rydia shrugged and smiled. "I'm sure I can find someone who will take me"

Kenny looked at Rydia. "You know, Cartman can take me and Butters and Stan and Kyle can take you if you want"

"Would they mind if I bring two other friends along too?" Rydia asked.

"No, I'm sure what with Stan driving now he won't mind" Kenny said grinning. He slung his arm around Butters shoulders and grinned down at the little blond. "C'mon Butters, we'll go to Cartman's house from here"

Butters waved goodbye to Rydia and she was left to go home by herself. She assumed that Kenny would be calling them for her but just to make sure…

"Kenny!" The blond looked back at her. "Can you ask them to pick me up at my house?" Rydia shouted running up to him and handing him a piece of paper with her address on it.

"Yeah, sure" Kenny said and then turned around with Butters to head off again.

Rydia sighed after she saw them turn a corner. She was alone again. Great...

Heading off down the street she was staring at the ground as she walked when someone called out her name.

"Rydia!"

Rydia turned and saw Kaylen walking towards her while waving at her. She didn't have a smile on her face but Rydia didn't mind.

"Hey, Kaylen, why are you walking this way? Do you live near here or something?" Rydia asked curious.

Kaylen shook her head a little, her ponytail swishing with the movement. "Yeah, I live right down this hill" She answered pointing in the direction of her house.

"Oh cool, I live near to you then" Rydia grinned. Kaylen smiled slightly.

"So, how are you getting to Bebe's party tonight?" Rydia asked.

"I wasn't sure if I was going or not so I didn't plan a way but I think I'll just go with Christophe and Gregory" Kaylen explained.

"I'm not really quite sure if I want to go or not because I'm not really a social person to be honest. I'll probably just go to look out for Anza and my other friends. I'll make sure they don't get drunk although Stan's going to have to stay sober as well considering he's the legal driver in the group" Rydia stared blabbing.

Kaylen nodded. "Yeah, but even if you don't want to come I think you should anyway. You know, just to be able to say you were there in the first place"

Rydia sighed. "Maybe you're right. Yeah, I'll go just for my friends and the experience, nothing else. I'm staying sober no matter what"

Kaylen smiled. "That's good because practically everyone else is going to be drunk so it'll be nice to be able to speak to someone else who is sober"

They stopped at the bottom of the hill and Kaylen said goodbye before heading indoors to her house while Rydia made her way home. She needed to do a lot of stuff.

A lot of thoughts when off in her mind. For instance how would she be able to stand being around so many drunk people? It would just probably remind her of her brother who was living somewhere else now. And to be honest she had hoped to be able to get to spend some time with Kyle but he'll probably be pissed off his head as well so they'll be no chance in hell that she'll get to even see him, let along talk to him.

She stopped right outside her house and unlocked the gate that was built right in front of her house. She could already see her mum dancing to music in the kitchen while cooking. Shaking her head and smiling Rydia opened the front door and called out 'I'm home' and she dumped her shoulder bag on the floor.

She walked into the kitchen and stood, staring at her crazy mum. Her mum, oblivious to her embarrassed daughter, kept on dancing and had obviously not heard Rydia.

"Hello Rydia"

Rydia turned and saw her sister. Her sister was, in one word, beautiful.

She had darker blonde hair than Rydia which was tied loosely in a low ponytail and fell down her back in nice straight tresses. She had wrapped around her over skinny body a green dressing gown and she was around 5''9. She had smaller than average chest but that was only due to her being so skinny. She was a very kind person but she did smoke, that was Rydia's only problem with her. Other than that her and Rydia had a very close sister relationship. She was 20 years old right now.

"Hey Maddy" Her name was Madeline but all of their family called her Maddy for short. Her name was French but that's because, once again, their aunt named her sister's baby. Mind you their mum didn't seem to mind and was quite happy in following her sister's idea and named her son, Rocco, which was a bloody Italian name. Of all ideas her family had to pick the one where everyone was named after a culture that they weren't of. Mum even suggested that each one of her children carry on the idea which was quickly put down by Rocco since he wasn't even going to have kids, Maddy already knew what she wanted to call her kids and Rydia wanted her kid, if she even had one, to be normal.

"I see mum's dancing again" Maddy smiled.

"Again? You mean she's already done this today?" Rydia asked incredulously.

"Yep" Maddy answered walking into the kitchen.

Their mum turned around then after noticing them and smiled. "Hello girls. Oh Rydia, your home, good. Tea's almost done and I've also finished another chapter of my story if you're interested in reading it"

Rydia looked at her mum. Her mum had shoulder length brown hair that curled nicely at the bottom with a side fringe and in her hair she always wore a blue bow clip to the right side of it. She had blue eyes that held long eyelashes and her cheeks were always pink in colour. She had an average sized body and today she wore a yellow vest top with white jeans.

"Sure mum but I need to ask you something…" Rydia said nervously. She hadn't even begun to think about how she would ask her mum this.

Her mum smiled at her and checked the timer on the cooker. "What's that, honey?"

Rydia shuffled from foot to foot in the doorway with her sister watching with a smirk on her face probably having already realized what she was about to ask.

"Do you mind if…I go to a party one of my friends is having?" Rydia asked gulping in the middle of her sentence and wiping sweat off her forehead.

Her mum blinked before grinning. "Aw, my little girl's growing up!" She rushed over to Rydia and scooped her up in a hug and Maddy laughed at it all.

"Mum~" Rydia whined trying to breath and peek her head out of her mum's arms.

"Of course you can but your father and I have to set a few rules first" Her mum skipped (Yes, literally skipped) towards the living room where Rydia could hear a few words mumbling in the background. Maddy grinned and Rydia scowled playfully at her and poked her tongue out.

Her dad suddenly came into the room scowling a bit as he went. Rydia shrunk a little.

Suddenly out of nowhere her dad started singing with a grin on his face. "Oh, time has come for my young lady to leave the neeeeeeeeeessss-"

"Dad, seriously?" Rydia exclaimed trying to scoot herself further and further away.

"Oops, sorry. It came out of me before I could help myself" Her dad blushed in embarrassment.

Her dad had sunny blond hair that was scruffy and was flopping all over the place and it reached the nape of his neck. He had on a white vest with a blue un-buttoned dress shirt placed over the top and he had on scruffy torn at the edges jeans. And he had dark blue eyes that held a few wrinkles in the corner of them. Overall her dad was a casual dresser at home and a nicely suited person at work.

"So, I hear you want to go to a party" Her dad started smiling slightly. Rydia grinned blushing a bit.

"Uh yeah…" Rydia scratched the back of her neck.

"Um…well, so we need to, you know, tell you…stuff that you'll need to know" Her dad scratched the back of his neck and Rydia could tell that's where she obviously got her habit from. Her dad was really awkward when it came to stuff about sex, drugs and alcohol not that she was going to be doing any for a long time.

"Basically, what your father is trying to get out, is that we don't want you to have unprotected sex, we don't want you to come home smelling like alcohol because you've been drinking and we definitely don't want you high as fuck when you come back either" Her mum smiled a lot.

"Mum!" Rydia shouted, blushing. What the hell was wrong with her parents?

"And don't come back with a baby in your belly either" Maddy said grinning and leaving the room with a bowl of cereal in her hands.

"And that reminds me, when are you going to move into a house of your own?" Her dad's voice disappeared as he left the room chasing Maddy.

"Well, gee thanks, mum. That was really informative but you know me, I'm not likely to do any of that stuff" Rydia said.

Her mum pulled her into a hug. "I know, I know, I just worry about you. That's all"

Rydia snuggled into her mum's hug. "Yeah, I understand but you don't need to worry"

"Alright. Now you go on, get ready and how are you getting there?"

"Friends are coming to pick me up!" Rydia called, already bounding up the stairs.

"It better not be gangsta's!" Her mum called back, laughing.

"Mum! Seriously, where am I going to meet gangsta's?" Rydia asked popping her head down the stairs.

"You never know" Her mum called back making a coffee.

Rydia rolled her eyes and carried on up the stairs. She got to her door and danced her way inside.

Looking through her wardrobe she sorted through her clothes for an outfit. When she was done she put on her makeup and did her hair. Afterwards she looked in the mirror to check everything over.

She was wearing a nice black t-shirt over the top of a pair of white leggings with red trainers. The top had 'lazy girl' written in blue across it with glitter surrounding the words and a couple of z's here and there printed on in white. Her make-up consisted of a light shade of red eye shadow with light pink blusher and rouge coloured lipstick. She added a few sparkles near the corners of her eyes and the top part of her cheekbones with a few black dots put on with black pen. Her hair was in a scruffy side ponytail and she had little butterfly clips scattered here and there in her hair while she left her side fringe to hang in her face.

She heard a car honk so she made her way downstairs and said goodbye to everyone with her mum and dad once again embarrassing her by spinning her put of the door.

She walked down the path and noticed Stan in the driver's seat and Kyle in the passenger seat. Stan was wearing his usual hat while he wore a casual red shirt with black splatters running across his shirt and a pair of dark grey jeans.

Kyle had his green Ushanka on and a light green coloured short sleeved dress shirt on with a black waist coat on over it. He had on blue jeans and was wearing black all-star converse shoes.

"Hey" Kyle greeted grinning. "You look nice"

"As do you two" Rydia grinned. Stan threw a thanks over his shoulder as he pulled out of the sidewalk and smiled as he set out on the road.

"Kenny told me you wanted to pick up two other friends so you'll have to lead the way if you do" Stan said.

Rydia smiled. "I know exactly the way of who we're picking up"

They drove off into the night as they turned the radio on and sung the whole way there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I've been so busy trying to get an apprenticeship and dealing with family going to hospital and that so I haven't really had time to sit down and write this up.

Anyway there off to the party now so rejoice! :D

Also if you are going to the party then you'll need to let me know what they're wearing. Even if I haven't wrote about your OC yet that's because Rydia's meeting them at the party so let me know what they'll be wearing. You could also give me suggestions for what everyone else is wearing because I'll be run out of ideas by the time all the characters are described :)

So review and let me know what you think *w*


	4. Party Time :3

**Title**: Crush

**Characters**: Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Eric Cartman, Bebe Stevens, Kenny McCormick, Butters Scotch, Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweek and my own character, Rydia and Queenie. Etc.

**Rating**: T for swearing and hints of homosexuality (Yaoi)

**Summary**: New kid, Rydia, is a calm and pleasant girl who gains a crush on a certain hot-headed Jew. The only problem being she knows he will never like her like that.

**Pairings**: One-sided Kyle/Rydia (Err….Kydia?)

**Warnings!** Swearing, South Park dirty stuff. You know it all

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything in this little ficlet other than the two original characters, Rydia and Queenie. South Park and characters belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker!

**A/N**:

**This chapter may have a few mistakes in it considering I wrote this late at night so I could get it posted for you guys -_- So tired... Zzz**

Reviews!

**XMistressChaosx**- They're not in hospital but has been to the hospital. I'm happy to hear that, thank you. Thank you so much. It's nice to hear people care about this kind of stuff even if they don't know you :) Well, I've just got to find a place that will accept me to work with them. Thank you for the luck :) Rydia knows quite a few sports so I'm sure she'll be able to. I'm not a big fan of Yu GI Oh. Yay, ten points, Woohoo! :D It's still deep though. I mean, anyone who can do that must have a strong emotional state of mind. Never mind. I'm just glad you like Rydia. Tweek is one of my favourite characters. I think it goes Kyle, Butters, Tweek and then Pip :D Tweek is so cute and I always melt when I hear his voice :3 I'm not weird…just probably a little more obsessed than I should be. Haha, Rydia's family is fun to write about. Yeah, well, she's had time to practice speaking to people and gaining their friendship because she didn't have a lot of friends as a child because she was more shy back then so she wanted to be more confident this time round. Ah, well we'll see if they're actually friends yet, you know what Cartman's like. He might have other reasons for befriending her ;) Thank you. I spend the most time on the OC parts although it may not be noticeable ^^; Kyle, for now, is…shall we say intrigued and that's probably about it. I can't really say anything right now because that would be spoiling the story. I know. The worst part about writing about a story is the clothing part. I struggled figuring something out for Rydia. Yeah, it's perfect party material. I know what you mean, I'm the same. I don't really go out much, just sit and write and draw.

Thank you for reviewing =}

**HighOffOfSouthPark**- That's alright. I don't really mind when you review. Thank god. I tried to keep her in character as much as possible :) Rydia and her family is a ball of fun to write. Her mum is so eccentric and weird. It reminds me of most of my friends in a way :L Rydia has some experience what it's like to be an outcast herself so she really doesn't like it when people are treated like that. Okay, I'll make sure that's what your OC dresses up like. Butters as Marjorine? Hmm, maybe. I don't know…Maybe in the middle of the party…We shall just have to see ;)

**ChipmunksRule**- Thank you. No problem, don't worry about it. I was just a little worried because it's hard to describe a character without the hair and eyes part.

**Kari the Robot Bunny**- I didn't realize she has anger problems. That's very interesting :) That'll be fun to write about. Good luck with the fanfic :D I hope you'll write it. Don't worry, Wendy will keep her company. I'm sure Katrina will enjoy just watching Kyle jig it about on the dance floor, won't she? ;P Have you tried getting rid of the brackets and spaces because I put them in so the link wouldn't appear in the fic and you guys could put it into a tab yourself? Ha, tell your brother I love that song! :D No, they're not in the hospital, they just had to go there. Thank you for your concern :) It means a lot. Oh, right. Well, I just described it from the information that you gave me :P Thank you. Yeah, the family are so much fun. I don't know what made me write them that way but I think I'm going to keep them that way. Rydia's mum isn't exactly your normal adult XD

Thanks for reviewing :)

**Kattily**- Aw, thanks so much. I'm glad that you like it that much :) It makes me feel like this fic is worth writing :D Now I want to see Anza up against Kaylen just to see the comparison in height XD Imagine if they were real. Kaylen would be towering over your character. Anza is fine with that? Okay, good, because I was bit worried that Rydia seemed like she was obsessing over her. Which she's not…Nope, not in any way…at all…0_0 Should I put Sandy into this story? Well, you should be glad that you actually have a reason for the size of your character whereas that character doesn't. That character is very clearly not well developed or produced. Thank you so much. Thank you, Thank you, it means a lot that you would add this to your favourites.

Thanks for reviewing! :)

**CottenCandyXoX**- Thanks a lot! I'm glad you like it that much :D I'll be sure to add your character in now with that clothing choice :) I'll update as soon as possible :)

Thanks for reviewing! :)

OC's in this story that weren't before-

**CottonCandyXoX**- Melony Anderson (It's been long overdue)

**rockergurl95**- Sarah Bunt

**PinkParka**- Bonnie Snyder

Bleh, rant time. I was talking with my mum the other night and my sister mentioned something about her being bi maybe and my mum totally flipped saying that she wouldn't stay around my sister that much. She said she would still accept her, she would just act differently. Then I asked her what would she do if my brother were gay and she responded with she would be disappointed but she wouldn't mind as much and I asked why. And guess what she said…

She said it's because she doesn't like lesbians that much. What the hell…I was so mad at her that night. I couldn't believe she could be so insensitive.

I'm probably just too sensitive really…-sighs- I'm just really…open to different people. I accept a lot of people for who they are and I get a bit upset when other people don't like others for being gay, disabled, Jew. Etc.

Anyway, sorry for that, I'll let you get on with the story.

Onto the story! :3

* * *

><p>Rydia looked out of the window as she saw the streetlights go by. The people on the streets walked slowly and the streets seemed to be quiet and calm since no-one was out at this time. They were more than likely asleep at home or just taking a quiet night in considering it was 7:15 already.<p>

Rydia breathed against the window and watched as it fogged up. She drew a little heart on the window and sighed. Maybe someday it will happen…

'_Patience is a virtue' _Rydia thought to herself.

Looking forward she pointed down towards a small street where a row of clean and quaint looking houses were lined up in a neat row with pretty flowers and bushes lining them. Stan parked the car outside number 20 and looked to Rydia who unbuckled her seatbelt.

"I'll be back in a minute, guys" Rydia said before stepping out of the car and making her way up to the wooden red door. Tapping against the door she waited patiently outside for someone to answer when she suddenly heard a couple of voice chatter inside.

Suddenly a woman in her early 30's came to the front door and smiled. "hello, I'm Sandy and you are?"

Rydia smiled back. "Hey, I'm Rydia, a friend of Anza's. Do you know if Anza is ready for the party?"

"She should be ready by now, she has had half an hour" Sandy chuckled and moved aside for Rydia to get in, holding the door open for her. "Come on in, Rydia"

Rydia stepped indoors and noticed how clean and tidy the place actually was. It had the pillows on their couches stacked neatly in perfect composition, the plates were stacked neatly on the kitchen shelves and every picture that was of Anza and/or Sandy was placed perfectly on top of a shelf or on a bookcase.

"Do you want to go and see if Anza is ready, Rydia?" Sandy asked smiling as Rydia looked around astonished.

"Okay" Rydia answered heading up the staircase.

The stairs creaked as Rydia stepped up the stairs and finally came to the top. She looked around and noticed a door that was creaked open slightly. She didn't want to be nosy but wanted to find Anza so she opened the door slightly. Looking around she noticed a lot of boxes that looked to be filled with junk and realized it must be a spare room.

As she was about to leave one box in particular caught her attention as it had the words 'Anza's parents' written on it. Looking around Rydia crept her way over to it. Opening the ripped and worn box Rydia looked inside and picked out a couple of pictures.

One picture was of a woman holding a baby in her arms while a man stood behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. The baby seemed to be smiling and holding its arms out. Most of the pictures were of the woman and the man she had seen and sometimes of the baby with them. As the pictures went on the baby got older and that was when Rydia noticed the baby was Anza.

A piece of paper was at the very bottom crinkled and messily folded to keep out of plain sight. Reaching in Rydia unfolded the paper and straightened out the crinkles. She noticed it was a document and furrowed her eyebrows. It seemed like a document on Anza's parents and across the top was written 'Illegal Immigrants flee scene'. To be honest Rydia never really asked about Anza's parents but Rydia remembered when Anza had something about illegal so maybe her parents were linked with this…

Hearing footsteps Rydia quickly stuffed the document and photos back in the box and rushed out of the door. She sighed in relief when she noticed the footsteps were coming from inside of a bedroom that appeared to be Anza's room judging by the name planted on the front of it.

Knocking Rydia waited for Anza to come to the door. Once she did Rydia gasped and giggled afterwards.

"Are you not ready for the party then?" Rydia asked.

"Yes" Anza looked confused. Anza was dressed in her normal clothes and that's what made Rydia shocked to hear that she was ready.

"Can I help you pick out some clothes? I don't think you'll be wanting to go in that" Rydia smiled.

"Uh…maybe orange up here" Anza said pointing to her top half of her body.

Rydia tilted her head a bit in confusion but then it dawned on her. "Oh! You want to wear an orange shirt?"

Anza nodded her head eagerly grinning.

Rydia searched through Anza's wardrobe humming and clucking her tongue here and there. She suddenly threw an outfit at Anza and ordered her to get dressed. Anza looked at the outfit and then walked into the bathroom in her room.

Anza then came out and Rydia's bored expression turned into a full blown-out grin. "Wow, you look amazing Anza!"

Anza was wearing an light peachy, orange shirt with a white mini-jacket thrown over the top and she had on white skinny jeans that were held up by a nice brown, gold buckled belt but even then her trousers were still falling off of her a little.

"Now it's time for your hair" Rydia said and reached for a brush. Brushing Anza's hair she made sure to get the knots out. She put Anza's hair in a spiky bun and clipped it back with a nice black diamond studded clip she had found on Anza's desk. After that was all done she put some light make-up on Anza and then she was done.

"Aw, you look really cute!" Rydia exclaimed hugging and squeezing Anza who in turned blinked but smiled. "Right, now we need to go outside because Stan and Kyle are waiting for us"

Grabbing Anza's hand Rydia rushed downstairs and made it the front door. Anza waved goodbye to Sandy and told her she would be back later. Rydia walked over to the car and opened the door making sure Anza was in before getting in herself.

"Who's this?" Stan asked smiling at the newcomer.

"This is Anza. Anza, meet Stan" Rydia said and smiling when Anza greeted Stan with her usual 'Hola'.

"So, can you speak a sentence of Spanish to us?" Kyle asked grinning. Stan grinned as he drove forward and listened to Rydia as she instructed Stan where to go.

"Hola, "

"Wow, what did you say?" Kyle asked.

"Uh…Hello, my name Anza, I am happy with friends" Anza said and smiled.

"That's awesome, dude" Kyle complimented before facing the front again.

Rydia watched as the light bounced off of Kyle's red wavy hair. It was tamed hair, still slightly thick enough to be named a fro, but less of a fro now that he had grown into it. Something about him made her tick and made her fall for him more and more. What was wrong with her?

She's never really experienced a crush before considering she never hanged out with anyone but now that she was experiencing these feelings she didn't really like them at all but at the same time feeling nice and warm about these strange feelings.

Her thoughts were suddenly shaken from her head when Stan's voice broke through. "Rydia, which street now?"

"Oh, um, that one down there" Rydia answered still not totally with it.

She noticed Kyle staring at her in worry and confusion but she just shook him off, smiling. He turned back around and talked to Stan quietly in the front about the party.

Rydia looked and saw that they were now outside the house she wanted to be at. Telling everyone she would be back she walked up to the door. She heard footsteps behind her and noticed Stan had hopped out of the door to help her get her friend.

"Thanks Stan but you didn't have to get her with me" Rydia chuckled.

"I was actually coming to ask you if you wanted me to get your friend for you" Stan offered shrugging.

"No, it's fine. You go and sit in the car" Rydia reassured Stan and then watched as Stan shrugged his shoulder before walking back to the car.

The door opened and a woman gently opened the door, smiling. "Hello, may I help you?"

"Is Karen in?" Rydia asked politely.

"Yes, she's just upstairs. Can I ask who you are?" The woman asked.

"I'm Karen's friend. Has she told you about a party?" Rydia curiously looked around the woman's shoulder.

"She has but she doesn't appear to want to go. You can go and talk to her if you want" The woman stepped aside and Rydia walked indoors already able to see Karen who was sat down on the couch in the living room watching TV. "Karen, a friend of yours is here to see you"

Karen looked up and her grey eyes widened. Putting the TV on mute for a minute or so she turned to Rydia who sat down next to her. The woman from earlier excused herself and went upstairs.

"What are you doing here, Rydia?" Karen asked.

"I'm here to bring you to the party" Rydia grinned.

"Look, as much I appreciate you coming all the way out here just to get me to come to a party, I really don't want to go" Karen said brushing her fingers through her hair.

"But it'll be so much fun. You can meet some new friends there and everything" Rydia tried to persuade.

"I don't think partying's my thing really" Karen insisted.

"But they'll be fooooood. Think of the fooooooood~!" Rydia said in a cheerful voice.

"Uh…as much as I like food and all that I just really don't want to go" Karen said looking at the mute TV nervously.

"You're coming whether you like it or not and I'm not taking no for an answer" Rydia said standing up and tugging on Karen's shirt to pick her up.

"I don-"

"What did I say? No is not an answer" Rydia was determined now to get the shy girl out and having fun.

"But" Karen tried again but to no avail.

"Ah! No buts! Now come on" Rydia said smiling like there was no tomorrow.

Karen sighed and just let Rydia drag her upstairs. Once they were up in Karen's room Rydia darted for the nearest appealing looking clothes in Karen's wardrobe. Finding nothing Rydia grumbled in annoyance.

"You have nothing here…" Rydia stated obviously.

"I'm not really much of a social person" Karen answered standing awkwardly in the doorway of the bedroom even though it was her room.

"Does your mum maybe have something you can borrow?" Rydia asked.

Karen looked down going quiet. Rydia noticed the quietness and looked up. Karen seemed visibly sadder than the minute before. Wondering what she did wrong Rydia walked over to Karen and placed a hand on her shoulder. The quiet girl flinched a bit and shook.

"That's not my mum" Karen said her tone expressing her depression as of this moment.

"Oh…then who's that?" Rydia asked rubbing soothing circles in the girls back.

"That's my aunt. My mum's dead and is my dad…." Karen answered.

Rydia gasped in surprise and looked taken back by the answer. "I'm…I'm sorry. I d-didn't realize"

"It's alright, it's not your fault" Karen said and looked up smiling slightly although it was wavering just a bit.

Rydia still looked sad and shuffled awkwardly. "Um…should I go and see if your aunt has anything then?"

Karen nodded and watched as Rydia walked out of the room. Rydia walked to the hallway and searched for Karen's aunt. She finally found her down in the living room with the TV off of mute and reading a magazine.

"Hello Karen's aunt, could I ask a favour off you?" Rydia asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Karen's aunt smiled sweetly.

"Have you got anything Karen can borrow for the party?" Rydia fiddled with her thumbs as she nervously bit her lip.

"Yeah sure, stay here and I'll go and have a check" She went upstairs and five minutes later came back down with something black in her hands.

"This will fit her perfectly. Try and get her in this" Karen's aunt smiled and handed the piece of clothing over to Rydia.

"Thank you so much" Rydia thanked nicely. Bounding up the stairs Rydia grinned as she opened Karen's door and smiled putting the clothing down.

"Here you go Karen, here's a nice…" Rydia paused as she checked to see what the clothing actually was. "…dress for you"

Karen blinked and turned her head to the side. "No…" She pouted and furrowed her brows. Rydia's face went blank before she glared.

"You're getting in this dress" Rydia said in a stern tone.

"No, I'm not" Karen answered back backing away from Rydia as the other girl got closer and closer.

"You are! Now...just get…" Rydia grunted in annoyance as Karen wriggled out of her grip. "Get in the damn dress!"

Karen huffed as she jumped away from Rydia. "Fine, if I'm going to put the damn thing on at least let me put it on my-self"

Rydia grinned in triumph. "Well done, Karen, you're learning" Rydia laughed as Karen glared at her and she walked out of the door and closed it to give Karen some privacy. Rydia sighed and leant against the wall. Suddenly a noise came from inside Karen's bedroom and Rydia jumped at how loud it was. Panicking she opened the door quickly and blinked at the sight of Karen trying to climb out of the window. Karen was looking back at Rydia with a blank face and her mouth opened in a perfect 'O' shape in surprise.

"Don't climb out of the damn window!" Rydia shouted. Karen sighed and got back inside glaring.

Rydia glared one more time and shut the door slowly. She waited outside the door and twirled her fingers around watching them while she waited. Getting bored Rydia looked at the clock that was hung up on the wall opposite her. It read 7:40 now.

Suddenly the door opened and out stepped Karen. Rydia smiled.

Karen was dressed in a thin strapped black cocktail dress with a pale grey ribbon attached to the waist. The dress went to her knees and flowed nicely around them. She had found some nice white dolly shoes and she had put her hair up in a nice bun and a necklace was hanging from her neck.

"Oh my…you look amazing. That dress really suits you" Rydia complimented grinning.

Karen blushed. "I don't normally wear dresses"

"Yeah but you're going to be thanking me later when Wendy sees you" Rydia teased. Karen turned a bright red and stuttered out a 'W-W-Wendy?'

Rydia smirked and dragged Karen down the stairs and out the front door making her way to the car. Karen waved goodbye to her aunt and smiled.

"You're going to have to squeeze in a little bit, this is kind of a four seat car" Stan said as he looked over his shoulder while backing out of the side of the street.

"Okay, that's fine" Rydia reassured him seated by the window with Karen in the middle.

"Hey Anza" Karen greeted nervously. Anza waved back grinning. "You look nice"

"Gracias" Anza replied.

They were on the way to the party singing pop songs and laughing and giggling all the way while the boys in the front cringed.

They got outside of Bebe's house and stared in amazement as Stan parked the car. Bebe's house was filled with noise that was quiet on the outside and if you looked through the window you would see people dancing and talking. There were lights flashing everywhere and some people were outside either talking or making-out.

Jumping out of the car all five of them stared and walked slowly up the path towards the party while looking around. Out of no-where Bebe came out of the house, running and grinning.

"Hey guys, you got here. Kyle, come and have a drink" Bebe said smiling and flashing her pearly whites at the Jew who didn't even have time to say or do anything as Bebe dragged him indoors, holding his hat to make sure it didn't come off.

Stan watched as his best friend was dragged away by the blonde girl and looked around for any of his other friends.

Rydia sighed as she tried to smile. She kind of expected this to happen, it's not like she knew she would have some time with Kyle. Besides she liked Bebe so she wasn't going to rip Kyle away from her.

Anza rushed inside with Rydia and Karen following. Stan stared after them. "Yeah, no, that's fine. I don't need friends anyway!" Stan hollered as he watched them rush off and he frowned.

A girl came up to him and winked at him motioning for him to follow after her with her finger. Stan grinned. "Actually, yeah, I don't need friends" And with that Stan rushed off after her.

Rydia pulled Anza and Karen towards the drinks table. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned. There was Kaylen with her arm wrapped around Christophe's shoulders.

Kaylen wore a tight fitting red shirt with the words 'Don't hate, appreciate' written in black and she wore a pair of tight black skinny jeans. On her feet were black biker boots and her, amazingly, was out of its normal ponytail leaving it to dangle at the back of her. Her hair was really long so Rydia could kind of understand why she always kept in it a ponytail.

"Wazzzzzzzzzzup!" Kaylen grinned.

"Are you drunk? The party's just started!" Rydia chastised.

"No, I'm not drunk, honestly" Kaylen answered.

"Ze's right. Ze's not drunk, moi would know" Christophe answered. (**I don't know how to write out how he talks so just bear with the way he talks right now**)

"Hmm, you would know, wouldn't you? You know _lots_ of _interesting _stuff about me" Kaylen smirked as she leaned down a nudge to his level and leered in his face.

Undeterred, Christophe looked blankly at her face. "Zis is not de time or place"

"Aw, you've always been so shy about our relationship. It's so sexy" Kaylen answered.

Christophe sighed and dragged her away to hopefully sober her up a bit. Rydia blinked as he dragged her away and she shook her head to try and out that image into the back of her head. Anza was staring into her cup of juice, confused.

"Don't worry; it's just Black-current squash" Rydia assured her and smiled. Karen looked at the table and got herself a drink. Out of nowhere Wendy came and greeted them all.

Wendy was wearing a lilac knee length dress with a white knitted jumper over the top. Her hair was left down but she wasn't wearing her hat anymore.

"Hey Wendy" Karen said smiling and blushing.

"Come dance, Karen" Wendy said grinning and pulling her away. Karen looked back to Rydia and Anza.

"You don't need our permission. Go!" Rydia said beaming. Karen smiled and let Wendy drag her away.

Rydia then saw someone come and stand over by her and Anza. Looking up she noticed it was a girl with shoulder length strikingly blonde hair which didn't look like it was brushed that much. She had big hazel eyes, a small nose and pale red cheeks. She was wearing black skinny jeans with diamonds studded up the sides, a long dark red top with a denim jacket over it. She had on black, heeled boots and had on gold hoop earrings. Her make-up was cherry red lipstick, violet eye shadow and black mascara.

The girl looked up, her red lips stretching into a big smile. "Hello?"

"Hi, sorry, I'm Rydia and you?" Rydia asked.

"I'm Melony. It's a great party, isn't it?" Melony said getting her drink and taking a sip.

"It is. I think it's because everyone's so friendly here" Melony answered.

Rydia looked and saw Cartman torturing a small boy into getting his money, Kenny getting it off with an underage girl and some random girl swinging on the curtains.

"Oh yeah, they're…interesting people, alright" Rydia answered unsurely.

"I've got to go a sec…" Melony answered spotting something. She wandered off starting to whistle.

Rydia watched and twitched her nose a bit. It was weird. A twitch from Tweek, a whistle from anyone or a squeak from one of her family made her nose twitch for some odd reason. How the hell was she supposed to know why this happened to her? Besides Maddy had this annoying habit of twitching her hands when she heard a door slam or someone taps a pencil on solid surface.

"Hey, GAH, Rydia!" Rydia knew who that was.

"Hey Tweek" Rydia pulled him into a hug. Craig stood behind them all flipping off everyone who walked past.

"Tweek, this is Anza. Anza, meet Tweek" Rydia said gesturing to both of them.

"Nice to, ngh, meet y-you" Tweek said, his eyes blinking rapidly a mile a minute.

"Hola Tweek, good to meet" Anza said smiling and blushing.

"I am Spain talking" Anza said grabbing hold of Tweek's hand. Craig noticed this and pulled Tweek back against him with one hand against Tweek's hip and the other flipped Anza off. Rydia rolled her eyes but froze when Craig glared at her.

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw Cartman running away and towards them for some odd reason. Rydia waited and then called out his name.

"Cartman! Over here!" Rydia called. She saw Cartman jog over to them with his cheeks red and his chest heaving.

"What the hell, Cartman? Who are you running from?" Rydia asked slapping Cartman on the back to 'help' him breathe but making sure it was extra hard to show her dislike.

"There's…a gal…chasing…m-me" Cartman put both his hands on his knees and crouched a bit trying to breathe calmly. Once his breathing had calmed down he stood up straight. But his face turned pale again once he heard the voice again.

"Cartman, where are you?" It was obviously the girl who had been chasing him an as she came over to them Rydia got a good look at her.

She had brown hair that was pulled into two plaits dropping onto her shoulders and she had hazel eyes. She was wearing a nice light green dress with heeled shoes.

"Oh Cartman, there you are~!" The girl cooed. Rydia snickered amused earning a glare off of Cartman who was going paler and paler by the second.

There also seemed to be another girl behind the other one as Rydia noticed she stepped into view. The girl had blonde curly hair going down to her mid-back with big green eyes that were half lidded in exhaustion. She was slim and shorter than the other girl.

"Hello, who are you two?"

The girl chasing Cartman looked towards Rydia and stepped back a bit warily. She extended her hand nervously and a bit uncomfortably, shaking Rydia's hand. "Hello, I'm Sarah Bunt. Who are you?"

"I'm Rydia. So, who's your friend?" Rydia asked grinning with her eyes closed leaning forward a bit which made this 'Sarah' back away more.

"I'm Bonnie Snyder, nice to meet you!" Bonnie waved excitedly and smiled. She seemed to be more chipper than Sarah and she looked ecstatic to be at the party.

"Hey Bonnie, you seem to be happy to be here" Rydia said still smiling.

"She's here with me" Sarah butted in saying still looking extremely uncomfortable around Rydia which Cartman noted grinning.

"Yeah, well, Rydia's hanging around me tonight!" Cartman practically yelled grabbing onto Rydia's arm.

"EH! What the hell, Cartman?" Rydia asked flabbergasted. She tried yanking her arm away but couldn't get off the strong grip Cartman had on her.

"Yep so bye bye" Cartman sounded like he had sung the last part. Sarah smiled at all of them and said goodbye before leaving with the still grinning Bonnie who waved madly before following her friend.

"Cartman, let go of my arm" Rydia asked sternly.

"Gladly, hoe" Cartman let go and smirked as he watched Sarah leaving.

"You know, I don't see why you would want to stay away from her. She seems nice and she's probably the only girl who's showed interest in you" Rydia said smirking. "What? Don't tell me you're into boys now?"

"No, bitch, it's just she's too clingy and annoying and hoe" Cartman brushed his chest off. "The list goes on" He scoffed.

"Whatever you say" Rydia said, chuckling under her breath. She walked away from Cartman and pulled Anza towards the dance floor along with Tweek. Craig followed flipping them all off and the lights. When they were dancing Rydia noticed Wendy sitting on a couch with a bottle of beer in her hand an Rydia thought she was alone until she noticed Katrina sitting beside her looking upset and ranting on about something.

Deciding she wanted a listen Rydia sneaked her way around behind the couch to listen in. She was too curious for her own good sometimes…

"So she starts telling me that she's friends with him and that she's not going to stop just for me. It's like, bitch, I saw him first!" Karen's voice was considerably loud considering there was music in the background. Wendy just sat there nodding calmly.

Katrina sighed. "I didn't want to be harsh but…I have anger issues and I really like him. I probably shouldn't have forced her to not be friends with him. I'm a nice person, really, but my anger is just hard to control sometimes" Katrina looked down, depressed.

Wendy patted her back awkwardly, slightly rocking. She looked to be drunk.

"I know…maybe I can…drink, I actually need more drink" Wendy slurred out.

"Are you drunk?" Katrina shrieked out. That was Rydia's cue to leave which she did and headed straight back for her friends.

Seeing her friends she walked over to them and started dancing herself. Suddenly someone pushed into her. Turning around she noticed it was a girl dressed in a nice sky blue skirt and Hello Kitty strapless top with one green bow on her forehead pulling back her fringe and two bunches held with the same colour bows in them. The girl stuttered out a sorry and looked down blushing.

"Butt" Someone sniggered at the word he pronounced and staggered over to the girl.

It was Kenny…drunk. Rydia slapped her own forehead in bewilderment. Was everyone drunk?

"Hmm, I need some…food. Fucking Cartman, those cheesy pooooooooofs were mine" Kenny dragged the startled blonde away from them all and into the crowd. Rydia watched and her mouth had already flown open in shock.

"Uh…that was weird" Craig commented.

"Guys, that's n-not, ngh, the weirdest, Ah, thing" Tweek said twitching slightly.

Rydia turned to where Tweek was pointing and had to cover her mouth with her hand to stop herself from laughing right there and then. On the dance floor, almost in the middle, Wendy was sprawled on the floor and was holding a girl, who was straddling her hips, on the girl's hips. As Rydia looked closer she noticed it was Karen, the shy girl. The poor girl was blushing and stammering out an apology.

"Ugh, I…think we….fell on my bum" Wendy stammered out, the beer and wine stopping her from getting embarrassed about the fact that her and Karen were in a compromising position.

Poor Karen though, she was blushing, trying hard to get up. A few boys were whooping and hollering at the pair. Rydia just let her laugh out then.

It was funny, too funny.

Once she was done laughing she calmly walked towards a back entrance. On her way there she saw Kaylen trying to make-out with Christophe who was fumbling and fuming to get out of her arms. She wasn't going to bother interrupting _that_.

Opening the door she closed it afterwards and sighed as the cool night breeze blew around her face. It cooled her heated face down and made her thoughts clearer. She spotted a bench just under a window and sat down. What was the point of going back in anyway? No-body bothered to stay sober and considering she had already vouched that she was going to stay sober she wasn't going back indoors any time soon.

The night sky looked down at her and she noticed that there were quite a few stars. From where she had come from the stars that she would see always used to end up being aeroplanes or helicopters. In a weird and bizarre way she actually preferred South Park to her old place.

The door clicked as someone came out and sat down beside her. It was that girl with all the bows in her hair.

"H-hello Rydia" The girl stuttered out. Rydia's eyes widened as she recognized that voice.

"Butters?"

"Yeah?" Butters asked looking up with alarmed eyes in fear of why Rydia looked so shocked.

"Why are you dressed like a woman?" Rydia asked.

"O-oh, t-this is my alt-ter-ego; Marjorine" Butters answered. Rydia just sat and stared for a good few seconds before shaking her head and closing her eyes.

"I'm not even going to ask, Butters" Rydia said calmly and looked back up at the stars. There was silence until Butters decided to break that.

"I think Kyle sees you as a good friend, you know" Rydia looked at Butters in shock as he had said a full sentence without even stuttering.

"What makes you say that?" Rydia asked, curious and slightly pleased.

"Well, he keeps talking about you and how you seem to be kinder than you look. He also says you're a bit weird for a girl but you're pretty cool" Butters sub-consciously started twirling one of his bunches.

"That's…nice to know" Rydia answered honestly. She blushed and looked down sighing in happiness.

These were one of the few moments where she could actually say her heart was beating a mile a minute. Her hands locked together in front of her and she licked her lips without her realizing it.

"I'm g-going inside b-but come indoors s-soon, Rydia because i-it's cold o-out and you don't w-want to c-c-catch a cold" Butters said smiling warmly and walking back indoors, his skirt fluttering in the light wind.

Rydia watched Butters walk inside before turning her attention towards the hills that were in the distance covered with snow. Everywhere was covered in snow here but the mountains always looked like the most beautiful scenery in South Park.

She heard the door creak as somebody, once again, come out the back. Looking up she was about to ask the person to leave when she noticed Kyle standing there looking awkwardly at Rydia and smiling.

"Mind if I sit?" Kyle asked.

Rydia nodded and fumbled with her hands, keeping her eyes anywhere but at Kyle. They were in silence and then Kyle started talking.

"So, why are you out here?"

"Everyone's drunk, Cartman tried using me as a way to get away from an obsessive girl and Butters just talked to me dressed as an alter-ego. I think I'm done for now" Rydia chuckled. Kyle joined her, laughing too, until he stopped.

"Wait, some girl actually showed interest in Cartman?" Kyle asked, freaked.

"Yeah, you should have seen her. All googly eyes and everything" Rydia laughed. "It was funny as hell but the girl was nice though. That's why it's weird that Cartman wasn't interested"

"Cartman's not interested in anything but himself, money and the few friends that he actually likes" Kyle answered shaking his head. Rydia nodded and didn't talk anymore.

"Hey Kyle, do you believe in love?" Rydia asked.

"I believe there's such a thing as meeting someone who matches you perfectly enough that you want to be with them" Kyle answered turning towards Rydia confused at her question.

"Sometimes…I just wonder if there's actually such a thing though, you know" Rydia said tugging lightly on a piece of her fringe.

"Sometimes people can't see it until they have it…" Kyle commented smoothly looking back at the sky.

"Maybe…" Rydia said.

Her eyes lowered slightly and she felt her body go weak. She was starting to get tired and that wasn't a good sign.

"Kyle, I'm just going to go indoors okay?"

Kyle nodded and looked at her with concern. Rydia staggered her way indoors and walked through all the people moving about in groups or in pairs and made her way upstairs. People stood on her toes and bumped her as she made her way to some nearby bedroom.

Looking in she noticed no-one in there so she walked over to the freshly made bed and collapsed. The last thing she heard was a grizzly voice shout out a 'hey!' and calling her name before she became unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Phew. I tried to make this chapter good considering it's the party and all but I'm not sure. My author's notes are too long to be honest. Anyway, sorry this chapter's not that long. I hope you can enjoy it despite of that.

This chapter is going to be the last one for a while because I'm going away on holiday on Friday for two weeks so there won't be any updated chapters. I'm going to be away in Scotland, Yorkshire, and Wales. Etc. Sorry they'll be no updates :(

Review and let me know what you think :)


	5. Adventure time!

**Title**: Crush

**Characters**: Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Eric Cartman, Bebe Stevens, Kenny McCormick, Butters Scotch, Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweek and my own character, Rydia and Queenie. Etc.

**Rating**: T for swearing and hints of homosexuality (Yaoi)

**Summary**: New kid, Rydia, is a calm and pleasant girl who gains a crush on a certain hot-headed Jew. The only problem being she knows he will never like her like that.

**Pairings**: One-sided Kyle/Rydia (Err….Kydia?)

**Warnings!** Swearing, South Park dirty stuff. You know it all

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything in this little ficlet other than the two original characters, Rydia and Queenie. South Park and characters belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker!

**A/N**: Reviews!

**Kattily**- Thank you! :D Really? I'm glad I could write all the characters each with individual personalities. Ah, thank you a lot. I hoped that the house was written in enough detail that you could actually imagine being there. I did write the Spanish in but I think Fanfiction Net didn't put it in. Here's something you didn't know about me. I used to live in Spain and I can kind of remember a little bit of Spanish :) Not a lot but a little. I loved that Creek part too because Creek is a pairing I would gladly embarrass myself to be able to squeal at them in public. Yeah, I don't want them to be romantically involved just yet because that would be too fast for them. Well, I'm back now for reasons I'd rather not talk about. :/

**littlesongbird34**- Thank you! :)

**HighOffOfSouthPark**- Aw, I'm glad you like my story so far. I'm glad you liked her this way. I should have probably made her a little less drunk considering what you told me but never the less, I'm glad you liked the way she acted still. Well, she's not really with him…yet ;) Wait until you see what's happening in this chapter though. I figured the window thing would be funny. You should have been inside my head. The image just made me break out into little giggles. I might try and draw that actually. We'll see what happens. Oh my god, you mean I'm not the only Jamie fangirl out there? :O –Le gasp- I am adding drama into this story considering it does need a bit of that, doesn't it? Thanks for pointing that out :) Aw, thank you. I'm glad you like her that much. Yeah, Rydia will want that to happen cause she likes your character very much (Plus I want to put more of your character in this story). That's so nice to hear. I'm glad I got Kaylen in character because it's not easy –wipes forehead in relief- That's awesome! It's irony that Kaylen's name means pure considering how much she flirts with Christophe XD I looked up Rydia's name and it means rose petals on still water whatever that means -shrugs-

**RainingSkittles**-Thank you a lot. I'm glad it made your day and I was able to make you laugh.

**Kari the Robot Bunny**- Well, not everyone is drunk. Tweek, Rydia, Anza and Kaylen didn't get drunk. Cartman didn't either. Surprisingly Butters did but then again, that's probably down to Kenny XD Anza in her normal clothes was all down to **Kattily **telling me that Anza wouldn't have gone in party clothes unless someone told her to. That window part was down to me getting an image of it into my head. Oh my Jesus, I love **the Annoying Orange**. I never realized that sounded like **the Annoying Orange** until you said it XD Well, I'm putting up a new link now onto my **Deviantart** page so that you guys can see the picture properly :)

**XMistressChaosx**- That's alright. You don't have to apologize for not being able to review. You can do that whenever you want :) That sounds like something bad has happened. I won't get involved with that but I am here if you ever need someone to talk to :) I've travelled a lot in my life time. As much fun as it is it did ruin my school experience cause I wasn't able to go to school for years because I was on holiday. It is fun thought :D

Thank you :) **RainingSkittles **requested that Karen fall on Wendy or the other way around so I made Wendy drunk and have them both fall down XD The window thing was my brain being a derpy idiot :P A lot of things are going to be happening on this chapter. You'll see why Rydia was so tired all of a sudden and who was calling her name. Rydia had an urge to know that from Kyle because she's too curious for her own good –Squints eyes at Rydia who shrinks a little-

Thank you. Butters as his alter-ego was totally **HighOffOfSouthPark**'s idea. They gave me the idea so all thanks goes to them :) Yeah, Butters was bound to tell Rydia at some point. Kyle and Rydia's relationship is going slow because I don't want them to rush into it, if you know what I mean. Kaylen's relationship with Christophe is something I want to develop the most. It's something that's going to take up a lot of my time. No-one told me it was short, I just figured it was short because I normally do really long chapters and I thought that one lacked a bit =/ Aw, thank you. It's nice to hear such wonderful things. I really enjoy reading your reviews ^w^

P.S Yeah, my mum's not as homophobic as I probably let on. She's just not as happy about it as I was expecting. I'm sorry, I probably got a little too caught up in ranting that time. Haha, that sounds awesome. Your father finding your Yaoi fanfics. God, that reminds me of a time where I stumbled on a pretty graphic Yaoi fic by accident –shifty eyes- and I was going to click off of it but then I had to take my brothers to school and so by the time I got back my step-dad and my mum had already read it. They embarrassed me by telling me that it was well written and that I should be proud because of how detailed it was and then they laughed at me. I was blushing so much my whole face was red.

Are you serious? I'm a Sagittarius too :D I'm so excited to be able to speak with another Sagittarian XD I don't have a clue what's wrong with my brain, I mean, seriously… :|

**oppet2**- Don't worry. You can review any time you want :) Any time is fine by me. Thanks, I was wondering what Cassandra wore cause I don't think you told me last time XD

OC's in this chapter that weren't before-

**Papayakat- **Francoise Blanchard

**liithiium- **Anthony Theodore Kozlov

**Here's a new link to the picture of Rydia.** It takes you to Deviantart so it should work this time. http : / sugarbubblegum333 . deviantart . com / # / d3y9yss

Just take out the spaces :)

Did you know that Rydia's name means rose petals on still water and did you also know that anyone who is named Rydia is someone who can make friends easily? I love that :3

Okay, so I'm back. Our holiday got cancelled. Please don't ask why. I really don't want to tell anyone why considering it's to do with family issues. I'm really down at the moment because it's kind of been a dream of mine to go to Scotland for ages and right when I had the chance to go something had to happen that stopped me from going ): -Sighs- Oh well…

Anyway enjoy…

* * *

><p>Rydia's eyes opened slowly as she felt herself waking up slightly. Her eyes hurt so badly and they felt like they were protesting against opening. She could hear faint voices talk in the background and she distinctly felt like someone was carrying her.<p>

"Dammit! She's waking up, Stan!" A gruff voice called out.

"Be careful. Something bad has obviously happened. We don't anything else to happen" A gentle voice said replying to the gruff voice. She opened her eyes some more and saw a face looking down at her, their dark blue eyes showing concern. Those eyes belonged to James who was walking beside the person holding her.

"Gah! Oh my god, she's dead, isn't she? Oh Jesus, how am I going to deal with this! Shit! Ngh, we're all doomed!" A spaz voice yelled.

"Tweek, calm the fuck down…" A low voice said with no emotion in their tone.

Rydia heard footsteps running towards her and she clutched her head as it pounded with the loud noises.

"Oh my, what happened to Rydia?" Rydia knew that voice since it held a Spanish accent to it.

Opening her eyes slightly she noticed she was being placed into a car and when she looked up she saw that her head was placed on someone's lap while they stroked her forehead which seemed to be sweating. The last thing she saw was a pair of green eyes looking at her in worry. And that's when she blacked out.

Rydia opened her eyes as she woke up. Rubbing them she noticed that her hands were all red and weak. Rydia grew more and more concerned about what was going on so she tried sitting up. Her back ached in protest and clicked as she propped the pillow up to stabilize herself. Her actions were slow and jerky and she felt that her whole body was tired.

Rydia scratched at her neck, feeling the dryness of it. She looked to her right at her desk and noticed a glass of water so she reached for it, struggling a bit. Once she had it she downed it in one big gulp. Placing it back on her desk she looked around. That's when she noticed someone sitting in a chair on her left, sleeping.

It was Karen. Karen was slightly lying down in the seat sleeping. She looked knackered out and she had dark circles under her eyes. She was still in her party clothes but she had someone's jacket wrapped around her.

Rydia blinked but then smiled. She didn't think any of them would actually stay with her. But then she frowned in confusion…

Where was she and what happened?

Deciding not to wake Karen up, Rydia got out of bed and crept slowly over to the doorway and staggered a bit. She almost fell but caught herself just in time. Making her way downstairs and into the kitchen she caught sight of her dad in the kitchen.

"Rydia, what are you doing out of bed? You're not in the best state to be out of sleep!" He said. He scooped her up bridal style and put on his best 'I'm the boss around here' face.

Rydia laughed her voice choking a little. "Dad, I'm fine. Put me down, you big pile of goof"

Rydia's dad grinned and kisses Rydia on the cheek. "Oh fairest of them all, you grace me with such compliments that I might just faint"

"Adam, put Rydia down. She's not a toy" Rydia heard her mum say.

"But Jen~! I'm just treating her like a normal father would do" Adam whined, pouting.

Jen bopped Adam on the head and scowled. "You're nothing like a normal father"

Adam grinned, setting down Rydia and shuffling sneakily over to Jen who had her back turned now. He giggled and then snuck his head around yelling boo. Jen squealed and hit him with a wooden spoon. Adam clutched at his head and groaned. "Ouchie…"

"Oh my, Adam, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to" Jen blew on the spot where he had been hit. Adam whimpered. "It's alright"

"No, it's not alright. Look, here you go" Jen placed a flower where he had been hit on his head and placed both her hands on her hips gleaming in pride. "I made it when I had time"

Adam looked up, cross-eyed at the flower and gently touched the flower. He raised an eyebrow at Jen before he left the room going to see what he looked like. Rydia looked at her mum with both her eyebrows raised and smiled in 'wtf' way. Then suddenly they heard a squeal of delight.

Adam came running back into the room with tears running down from his eyes and the biggest smile they had ever seen on him. "I…love it"

"I knew you would, darling!" Jen ran up to her husband hugging him and stroking his head.

"I love you" Adam said, still with tears running down from his eyes.

"I love you too" Jen replied now with tears running down from her eyes and blushing. They both hugged each other with one of their legs sticking up in the air.

Rydia just stared at the scene freaked out. She honestly didn't know what the hell was wrong with her parents…

"No, I'm fine by the way. You know, just a little hungry but I'm sure I'll be fine starving myself" Rydia said sarcastically, reaching for a box of shortbread biscuits.

Adam and Jen held hands and skipped out of the room. "We'll be back in a minute!"

Rydia paled and frantically put the box of biscuits away. She ran up to her room, changed and grabbed Karen who instantly woke up alarmed. Rydia ran down the stairs and saw her sister run towards the door.

"Rydia, run!" Maddy called out in a bored face while running out the door.

"Already on it!" Rydia called back running with Karen out the door after her sister. They both went their separate ways and Rydia made her way towards Starks Pond.

After a huge amount of running, Rydia stopped, out of breath. Karen looked at her in concern.

"Are you okay?" Karen asked.

"Yeah…" Rydia said in between gasps and coughs. She finally settled down after a while.

"Uh…What the hell was that all about?" Karen asked confused.

"Oh, well, mine and Maddy's parents like to rock the bed a lot so because we both don't like to listen to it we both make sure we're all out of the house when it's going on. And you really have to hurry because they go at it fast" Rydia explained with a grimace.

Karen cringed in disgust. "Too much information"

"You wanted to know" Rydia shrugged and grinned. They walked over to a bench and sat down. "So, do you mind telling me what happened last night that made me pass out and who was carrying me?"

Karen looked at her in confusion. "Oh, I'm sorry, Rydia. I actually don't know what happened. I just got told that you were ill so I hopped into the car with you to take you back home"

Rydia looked down. "Oh, never mind then" She then looked up and smiled at Karen. "Thanks for sticking by my side. That was really nice of you"

Karen just shook her head, smiling too. "It's no problem. Anything to help out a friend"

Rydia then stood up, coughing a bit and holding her right arm against her ribcage. "Right, so we need to go to someone who knows what happened then"

Karen winced as she heard Rydia's bad coughing. "Rydia, don't you think you should be resting instead of getting up and about?"

"No, I'll be fine, don't worry about me" Rydia reassured her.

"Okay, if you're sure" Karen said, unsurely.

"Now who knows about what happened?" Rydia asked walking towards the centre of town with Karen walking beside her.

"Well, don't bother going to Kenny because he passed out drunk along with, surprisingly, Butters. Craig and Tweek said they only saw you being carried out to the car by Cartman-"

"Cartman!" Rydia screamed cutting Karen off.

"Um…yeah" Karen said hesitantly.

"Why would that fat lump help out?" Rydia said squeezing her eyes shout after having shouted.

"Well, I don't know but he probably would be the best person to go to about all this considering he was the one to carry you out…" Karen suggested stepping back a little after seeing Rydia's outrage at the fact that Cartman had, in fact, _carried _her out.

Rydia sighed, lowering her eyelids a little. "I suppose…it wouldn't hurt just to get information out of the assfat"

With that set in their minds they both walked out to Cartman's house. Along the way Butters came out of nowhere and helped Rydia walk along the way much to Rydia's distaste. When they got to the chubby boy's house they waited outside the front door after having ringed the doorbell.

Liane Cartman came to the door smiling. "Well, hello dears. What are you here for?"

"We would like to have a talk with Cartman if you don't mind" Rydia answered not even smiling anymore with the pain in her ribs.

"Oh, certainly" Liane answered letting them in and shutting the door behind them.

"I bet Cartman drugged me to get revenge" Rydia whispered to Karen who looked shocked at the suggestion.

They waited down in the living room for Cartman to come downstairs after Liane had called to him. After a while and a few shouts from the chubby boy himself they finally heard loud stomps walking down the stairs. They finally saw Cartman as he stepped in front of them.

"I'll be in the kitchen making biscuits and juice for you and your friends, Poopsiekins" Liane said sweetly to her son.

"Alright, mum" Cartman said and smiled.

Cartman waited until his mum was out of the room. When she was, Cartman looked sharply at Rydia and Karen. "Okay, what the hell do you bitches want?"

Rydia clenched her teeth. "I want to know what happened last night, Cartman"

Cartman paced the floor slowly and hummed not even saying anything as if mocking Rydia. "You need my help? Hmm, well, it might cost you. Let's see, what could you do for me?"

"I'll give you my transformer figurines"

"Deal" Cartman said grinning.

Cartman sat down on a chair across from them and cleared his throat. "Well, I don't know why you fell unconscious but I do know that I was the one who carried you out to the car and…actually, that's all I know"

"Oh what the hell, Cartman!" Rydia shouted jumping up from the couch.

"Geeze, I'm sooooo sorry but anyway, where's my Transformers?" Cartman asked.

"God dammit!" Rydia squeezed her eyes shut in pain as she felt a sharp shooting pain in her ribs. "Cartman, please, do you know anyone who actually does know what happened that night?"

"Okay, fine. Stan heard from Bebe that some man put some new medicine thing into your drink and he told Bebe, after she tried flirting with him, that he was heading back to his home town, New York. That's all I know. That and the guy's name is…Joe Princeton or something to that level" Cartman said. "Oh and by the way, you fell unconscious on me so thanks a lot, hoe"

Rydia didn't really listen to the last part considering she was too busy thinking over what Cartman had just told her. Who was this man and why was he out to kill her? This was all confusing.

"Thanks Cartman" Rydia thanked him and rushed out of his door with Karen following her.

Liane then came out of the kitchen holding the cookies and juice. "Here's the coo-" She looked around the room and blanched a bit at seeing none of Cartman's supposed friends in the room. "Uh, honey, where are your friends?"

"Home mum, now gimme the cookies. I wanna watch Spiderman!"

Rydia rushed down the street until she stopped, panting and gasping in pain. "Listen Karen, first of all I'm going to the doctors to see if they have a cure for whatever I've got that's wrong with me and then I'm planning something big. You don't have to come to the doctors with me if you don't want"

"No, it's alright. I'll come. I want you to be alright" Karen said smiling.

Rydia smiled back at her. "Alright, well then, let's go. We haven't got much time to waste"

They ran all the way to the doctors. Once there they ran past the receptionist who yelled at them and ran right into Doctor Mike's room.

"Doctor! I need your help!" Rydia shouted. Karen ran in after her and stood by Rydia.

"Do you kids even have an appointment?" Doctor Mike asked looking at the pair in anger.

"No but you've got to help. I've been drugged by some new medicine thing that's made me really ill. You need to find out what's wrong and give me a cure. I could die any moment now!" Rydia half yelled at the poor man who was slowly losing his patience.

"Listen, I can't cure it if I don't know the illness" He sighed and sat down, typing at his computer.

"Yes but if it's something like another illness you know of, the cure for that one might help hers" Karen shouted. Rydia looked to her astonished.

Doctor Mike stared before looking through his desk drawers and then taking out a piece of paper. He lifted a pen up and turned towards them. "Okay, what are your symptoms?"

"I have bad pains in my ribs and my hands are all red. My whole body is aching and my eyes are always tired. I can't run without losing focus and getting dizzy and running out of breath" Rydia explained growing curious as to whether she would actually be cured.

Doctor Mike wrote all this down and then scanned through the symptoms. He nodded his head now and again before getting up and walking over to a cabinet and getting out a bottle pills. "Here. Take one of these and it should lessen the pain and stop you from running out of breath so much and it will make you less tired. But that's all I can do for now"

Rydia opened the bottle of pills not even caring if they were dangerous and swallowed two of them dry. She felt her pains in her ribs lessen just a little and her breathing evened out. Smiling she looked up at Doctor Mike and thanked him. Giving him back the pills she shook his hand and left with Karen.

"So, how do you feel?" Karen asked pulling her jumper closer to her body.

"I feel a little bit better, not much, but still a little better" Rydia answered. She now had to think about what she was going to do about all of this.

Karen noticed Rydia's frown and grew concerned. What was Rydia thinking of?

Rydia clenched her fist in thought and looked down to the ground. There was obviously some guy who disliked her so much he tried to kill her. What was his reason for wanting her to be so ill she collapsed? How did he even get into a teens party?

Her head was still hurting a little and to think about all of this was just making it worse. Rydia shook her head, un-nerved. She was scared shitless. Even with this guy gone he could easily come back and obviously he wanted Rydia killed so what would stop him from coming back and killing her now. Rydia lost herself in thought. But then suddenly…an idea sprung to mind.

"Karen, I've got it! I know what we're going to do!" Rydia spun around and grabbed Karen by her arms, shaking her a little. Karen blinked in shock and put her finger up.

"Uh, an idea, Rydia?"

"Yes, Yes, I have an idea!" Rydia was ecstatic. She knew how to figure out this man's intentions an how to get him out of the way so she didn't have to worry about him killing her all of her life. It was genius work really.

"I have decided us two, and our friends of course, are hunting this man down and to do that we all have to go to….NEW YORK!" Rydia spun and lift her hands in the air grinning.

Karen just stood there, her mouth agape, trying to comprehend what Rydia was saying here.

"Rydia, those pills haven't got to your head, have they?" Karen asked suspicious.

"No, of course not. I have never been more thrilled in my life. This is just too perfect. Cartman can help execute this plan with Kyle, Stan and Kenny and all our friends can come along for the ride and help us. It's just so…amazing I could cry" Rydia said, leaping for joy.

"Please don't…" Karen said in a monotone voice starting to think that Rydia really had gone crazy.

"Right, now all we need to do is gather all our friends and tell them of this too" Rydia said. She started running, heading off to Cartman's house. Karen stared after her in mild amusement.

"Oh boy, this is going to be fun…" Karen said before shrugging and running after Rydia.

Rydia banged on Cartman's door until the fat bastard opened it up and looked in irritation as he saw it was the same two girls from earlier.

"What the hell are you guys doing back here?"

"We are executing a big plan to kill this man who drugged me at the party and we would like to use your basement and we were hoping to get all our friends involved and hopefully you will help me plan this idea because it involves traveling to New York" Rydia said all in one breath.

Cartman stared before he said one word. "Sweet"

The trio walked down to Cartman's basement before he handed Rydia the phone. "Right, so who am I calling?"

"Kahl, Kinny and Stan" Cartman answered.

"Wendy" Karen said blushing.

"Okay, I'll call them first" Rydia said before dialling Kyle's phone number. When he picked up Rydia squealed inside. "Kyle, call Stan and Kenny and we want you three to meet me, Cartman and Karen in Carman's basement"

Rydia hanged up before he even had a chance to say anything and called Wendy next. "Wendy, call Bebe after this and tell her to meet at Cartman's basement with you" She then hung up.

She then called James, Anza, Kaylen, Sam, Melony, Sarah and Bonnie who all agreed to meet at Cartman's basement. She also called up Katrina although the girl wasn't willing to come at first after hearing Rydia's voice but then later agreed begrudgingly after hearing Kyle was going. She had also called Tweek and his friends along with Pip and Damien. Then she had called Butters who had told her he would be a little late due to him having to sneak out otherwise his parents would ground him.

"Honey bunches, I got some cake for your little friends and you" Liane said coming down the stairs.

"Mum, get lost. Just drop the cake off and go back upstairs!" Cartman yelled. Liane did as the 15 year old chubby boy told her to and went back up the stairs.

There was silence until Cartman broke it. "So, what do we do now?"

Rydia sighed in irritation.

It was past five now and everyone Rydia had called was in the basement. James walked over to Rydia. "Are you alright, Rydia?"

"I'm fine, I just need to find this son of a bitch who decided he wanted to kill me for no apparent reason" Rydia answered.

"Well, trust me when I say this, I'll make him pay for this. Don't you worry" James said grinning. Rydia smiled and laughed.

Once everyone was settled and quiet Rydia cleared her throat and stood at the front. "Welcome guys, I have brought you here today to bring down a very bad man"

"Oh my gosh, I can't kill anyone. I'll be prosecuted and taken into jail and I'll be butt raped and the police will smack me around! ACK, too much pressure man!" Tweek yelled out getting nervous. Well, nervous was an understatement.

Craig soothed Tweek with a soft pet to the head and wrapped his arm around the twitchy boy's waist. Rydia sighed happily at the sight before shaking her head, noting not to get too caught up in moments like that no matter how sweet and cute.

"Anyway, as I was saying. I need all of your guys help to catch this man and take him into questioning over why he decided to give me such an illness for no reason and it has been decided that you guys will help me" Rydia declared.

"And what if we don't? You know, nothing against you, I'm just asking" Token asked.

"Well then, you'll be the only one left out on this super fabulous adventure to New York" Rydia said smirking as she noticed everyone gasping and getting over the news about New York. She then continued. "I know who's going to be the brains behind this plan and who's going to be the brutal ones. I also know who's going to investigate and who's going to plan the traps. Now when everyone's given a part of this plan you do not back down and you do not argue against it for it has been decided" Rydia looked around for any signs of protest. There were a few whispers and a few shifty glances of nervousness but other than that no-one made any stand to go against it.

"Alright, now these are going to be the brains behind this plan" Rydia pulled out a list and coughed. "Kyle, Gregory, Token, Clyde, Wendy, Karen, Sam, Melony and Butters"

Rydia then pulled out another list. "These are the people making the traps; Katrina, Sarah, Heidi and Red"

"And then we've got the people doing the fighting and all that; Christophe, Cartman (He may be a tubby idiot but he's become strong since fourth grade, Rydia had reasoned), Stan, Kenny, Damien, Kaylen, Bonnie, Craig and Francoise" Rydia read out.

"Who's Francoise?" Butters asked.

"I'm Francoise" Francoise stepped up and everyone looked towards her. Francoise held a very strong but soft French accent. She had short black hair and dark green eyes. She was really short, although not as short as Anza, and really skinny. She wore a plain baggy red shirt that was short-sleeved with baggy khakis. Her face wore a warm smile and she waved shyly.

"Um, I actually don't know her but Tweek told me to put her name down because she's a friend of his" Rydia turned toward Francoise. "But I don't mind. It's nice to see a new face who's willing to help out a stranger"

"Now where was I?" Rydia asked more to herself than anyone else but she was once again interrupted when someone stood up. "Hold on!"

"What?" Rydia snapped at Heidi and clenched the list in her hand.

"Can Anthony be on that part of the list too?" Heidi asked.

"Who's Anthony?" Rydia asked.

Suddenly a boy stood up. The aura he gave off was one that was very cold and menacing. This boy was very tall, had a strong built and was quite tan. He had a handsome bone structure that showed his strong jaw and cheekbones and a small, sharp, sloping nose. He had light blond hair with deep blue eyes that were glaring at everyone around him. He wore a black wife beater with a black coat, light blue jeans that hung low on his hips and black boots.

"Uh, hi?" Rydia said.

"Hello…" Anthony said which made quite a few girls swoon.

"So Heidi, why do you want him to be in the fighting list?" Rydia asked sceptical. She generally didn't like pretty boys but she might let him in if she's hears a good enough reason. She almost chuckled as she saw James mock fan himself at the sight of this Anthony.

"Well, he's very good with guns and has a lot of experience and he's also strong" Heidi said and smiled at Anthony who smiled back.

"Okay, fine, whatever" Rydia said flipping her hand back and forth in laziness.

Anthony sat back down next to Heidi and glared at a wall for no reason. Rydia squinted her eyes. She would keep an eye on him. She just couldn't really knack pretty boys and don't go having go's at her telling her not to judge him before knowing him. It's just a thing of hers where she can't really trust people who like to flaunt how pretty they are. Okay, that did sound a bit wrong in her head but it doesn't matter right now.

"Anyway, moving on. The list of investigators of the plan; Pip, Bebe, Anza, Tweek and James. You guys will also be sticking close by me. Oh and Cartman, you'll be my wingman along with being a fighter considering the fact that you're evil enough to help out with a plan involving killing someone" Rydia said and Cartman grinned.

"Hella sweet"

"Cartman, you fatass. Stop saying hella!" Kyle yelled.

"Right! Now everyone listen. We will all meet up here at ten tonight and leave a note, a letter or whatever telling your parents whatever you want. As long as they buy it and don't figure out where we're going that'll be fine. We'll be leaving tonight with whatever you pack into a bag and Stan will drive us. Along the way we might have to stay in a hotel all together but that shouldn't be a problem. So, is it settled?"

A few of the people squirmed in uneasiness but then they all nodded.

"Great. Now remember, meet back here tonight" Rydia said and they all quietly and slowly left the basement leaving Cartman and Rydia down there.

"You better know what you're doing" Cartman warned.

"Oh give it a rest. I know exactly what I'm doing. It'll be a piece of cake" Rydia said offhandedly as she climbed the staircase and walked towards the door seeing all the kids leave to their respective homes.

"I'm just warning you because this is a kind of big mission that I don't even think I'm prepared for" Cartman said in a serious tone that made Rydia a little bit concerned about what she had done.

"Listen Cartman, I need to see why this man wanted to kill me and I figured all my friends would want to help. Plus it's a fun adventure for everyone to get closer" Rydia explained, feeling a bit nervous about what was going to happen.

"I'm just saying" Cartman said.

Rydia looked towards to see him watching everyone as a few them stopped amd talked with each other.

"It'll be fine. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?" Rydia said and then walked out of the doorway. As she walked away from Cartman's house she heard him call back to her.

"Remember bitch, it's not just your life you're putting in danger. It's all your friends as well"

Rydia listened as Cartman's door shut and she was left alone in the silence as she paused at Cartman's words. She gulped but then put on a brave face. Looking up she glared at the night sky.

The adventure to New York starts tonight…

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: The next two chapters will be special and will be called _**'The New York special' **_so it will take longer to update them.

Anyway, so what do you think? :D Let me know in a review.

Hope you enjoyed! :)


	6. New York Part 1 Let's Sleep!

**Title**: Crush

**Characters**: Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Eric Cartman, Bebe Stevens, Kenny McCormick, Butters Scotch, Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweek and my own characters, Rydia and Queenie. Etc. Also OC's.

**Rating**: T for swearing and hints of homosexuality (Yaoi)

**Summary**: New kid, Rydia, is a calm and pleasant girl who gains a crush on a certain hot-headed Jew. The only problem being she knows he will never like her like that.

**Pairings**: One-sided Kyle/Rydia (Err….Kydia?)

**Warnings!** Swearing, South Park dirty stuff. You know it all

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything in this little ficlet other than the two original characters, Rydia and Queenie. South Park and characters belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker!

**A/N**: Reviews!

**Kattily- **I read your message so I get this part of the review XD

Ah, sorry about that. I was getting tired from all the writing at some point. Plus Rydia's the type of character to just pounce into a whole plan without thinking about it.

**Papayakat- **Yay! I did put her in XD And Creek makes me squeal and giggle. Rydia might not die ;) We shall wait and see. Yeah, I don't really accept anonymous cause I like to reply to my reviewers and I can't when they don't have a username.

Oh my gosh, don't choke on your drink D:

Thank you. I figured that's something Cartman would do, you know.

It doesn't sound awful. Besides it's not your fault you were hyped up on coffee. Ah, thank you. I'm sorry myself…Well, yeah…

Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it that much although I have a sneaky suspicion you're enjoying it because of the coffee XD :P

**Kari the Robot Bunny- **Yeah, you'll understand why he's out to kill her in later chapters. I'm not really a party person myself either. That health class sounds scary o_o

Same, I've always wanted to go to New York and China and Scotland. I don't know why. They're just these set places I have in mind. Adventure time is here! (Love the show too)

My brother does too. I don't understand why. Me, I prefer hot wheels but then again I wasn't supposed to say that –blushes- Never mind…

You're a Pisces? As Cartman would say sweeeeeet. My nan's a Pisces :) I love the Annoying Orange :3 I have yet to watch that episode but then again I was busy watching Kids React :D

Aw, cheers. I'm glad you liked the picture. I didn't think it was that good because I had doodled it late at night.

**HighOffOfSouthPark- **Yeah, I did get to keep my Guinea Pigs. The place I took them to was awful. They put them in cages that were too small and they gave them hardly any food or water. And they placed my Guinea Pigs facing right at cats. . I was so infuriated! Don't feel bad. It's not your fault…

I found it hilarious too XD I think it's because it's a bunch of teenagers being let loose in New York. I'll put that in :)

I love drama and so does Rydia. She's a sucker for drama, just not fighting.

Rydia will have to keep Cartman away from Kaylen then XD Don't worry, Rydia will try to make sure Cartman doesn't piss you off.

Chraylen sounds like a shell fish so I'm going to call it Chraylen if you don't mind :3 I like the way they act together. I'm sort of happy you read all of the replies although I wasn't counting on it.

I'll have to try and get that in there somewhere. Kaylen's the same as Rydia in that respect. Rydia would rather use money on food than clothes ^_^

Wow, that makes me feel special considering it's nice to hear that someone's stalking your story. Haha, I don't know why but that made me imagine Kaylen stalking a page on the internet 0_0 Don't mind me, just being a bit of an idiot over here.

**XMistressChaosx- **0_0 I think Rydia thanks James but at the same time is a bit scared. She'll get over it :) I love that show too! Yay, New York! Yep, I don't think Rydia agrees with pretty boys but she'll learn to deal with him.

I'm glad you like her parents :) I think Karen's awesome to write about. Her personality is so much fun :D –Rydia chuckles nervously and looks suspiciously at XMistressChaosx- I would hit Rydia on the head for coming up with such an extravagant idea too. No problem, I'm flattered that you will be using it ^-^ The first chapter of the New York chapters will be full of fun and then the serious stuff will come into the second chapter. Cartman's only helping out of self-gain because he's not only getting adventure he's also getting some Transformers out of it as well.

Yay! An A+! Awesome! The best grade I've ever had is a B* which is equivalent to a B+ so yeah…I'm happy :) Oh, trust me, I know ;) I love laughing all the time :D

Aw, that's so sweet. Thank you a lot. I'm surprised that you reread them. I would of thought you would have gotten bored of them by now ^_^ but I'm glad you haven't.

That's nice to hear. I'll make sure to keep that in mind next time I need someone to talk to :)

I've had that happen before. I hope you're okay now. It sounds like you had a depressing day )= Hopefully this chapter will cheer you up =3 Traveling can have a lot of drawbacks. You have to make sure that you're not in school or it's at least the summer holidays before you go anywhere because I have struggled in school thanks to missing out on more than 3 years of school. I think I remember going to one primary school for half a year and that's it. Plus I've been to over 6 schools so I've had to leave a lot of friends behind after moving around all the time. But the traveling part is so much fun =D All the places, the food and the events that happen there. I remember a bunch of kids were dancing on this stage and performing for the centre of town. It was a lot of fun =}

Yeah, I was disappointed but I wasn't going to blame my mum or step-dad considering what happened happens most of the time anyway. Thank you, it's nice to know there's someone to talk to. Well, I am going soon on August cause we've planned it again but I'm only going to say it's a temporary idea just in case :L Plus I'm going to try and see if they'll let me take my laptop so I can stay updated and talk to you guys =]

Total accident. Holy hell! He actually said that? Excuse me while I say this and I do apologize beforehand: Your dad is kickass! He's very blunt XD My mum came up to me and told me to sit down saying we need to have a talk. And then she gave me _**that **_talk. Needless to say I'm very cautious about clicking on another fic now.

Rydia's name meaning I don't even understand but I like it anyway X3 He who supplants? Aha, that sounds…unique 0_e Why do I still like it?

You didn't waste my time. Do you know how much I smile when I read all of the reviews I get from all of you? :D I smile so big my mum freaks out and asks me whether I'm alright.

Thank you =}

**CottenCandyXoX- **I'm glad you like the chapter :) Aw, thank you. Rydia took quite a while to design XD I don't understand why but there we go. I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not but oh well, I'm hoping all of you guys do :D

**Raining Skittles- **Thank you. I just think Karen's cute anyway ;) Awesome! I'm always hoping they're in characters. Thanks for reviewing :)

**oppet2- **Well, this story needed drama so here it is. Don't worry, she'll be in the second chapter of the special or maybe the first, you never know ;P

**Phoenix Nightstar- **No, it's not too late. Just fill in the form and send it to me through review or PM and I'll see if I can squeeze them in :) Cartman has a _lot _of problems but I love him for it. XD

**PinkParka- **Trust me when I say this, you can review any time you want :P It's your decision when you review :) I love New York too. It's one of those places I want to visit :D Thank you for the review :)

OC's in this chapter that are new-

I've found my Guinea Pigs a new place that's amazing :) And while we were there we found out that there was this black and white rabbit named Checkers up for adoption so now we have a new pet rabbit named Checkers ^_^;

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><em>Rydia wrote a letter telling her parents what was happening. It read:<em>

"_Dad, mum, Maddy. I won't be here for a while, in fact I won't be here for probably a week. Don't be freaked out, I just have some business to take care off. _

_I will tell you some of the details in this letter but I'm not telling you where I and my friends are heading. Anyway you know when I went to that party, well, this guy tried to kill me and so I'm heading to where he is to kill him. Um…that didn't exactly come out right but I'll let you know better when I come back. So, I might meet Rocco when I go there. And don't worry; I won't let him be a pimp around me. _

_Dear god, can you imagine him trying to pick up chicks around me? I might wring his neck in. Although I do flirt a lot myself with boys and girls, I wonder if I got that from him… _

_Anyway there's this kickass friend I've got named James and he says he'll kick that guys ass for putting me through trouble so I'm extremely safe. Well, that's all. I guess I better go. Love you guys,_

_Rydia .x.x.x._

_P.S It's not my fault if I come back with the police and Rocco. It will be entirely his fault. We'll probably be in trouble for sexing up some people but trust me, that is very unlikely. _

_Oh and we might get in trouble for killing a guy or two but I doubt it._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kaylen<strong>__:_

_Going to New York. I will be back as soon as I'm back. I am just going on a trip with my friends and Cartman so don't miss me... Umm and it's not my fault if I am at all arrested so just keep that in mind._

_So, yeah, it's probably best if you don't watch the news while I'm away. Or you know, if you want to see me on the news being dragged away by Police, that's cool with me as well…_

_Love you,_

_Kaylen x _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Karen<strong>__:_

_Aunty, _

_I am going away for a while to kill a man. You should know I didn't intend for this to happen. In fact I tried to talk Rydia out of it, I really did. But…we're going to New York so I'm really excited and you should be happy for me in a way. Not about the killing the guy part but about the fact that I have some more friends. _

_There's a bunch of people going with me so don't think it's just me with Rydia going to kill some random dude. He actually tried to kill Rydia! _

_So, don't worry about me. Just wait for me to come back. I actually don't know when I'm coming back but I should be back soon. _

_Love you,_

_Karen x x x x _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anza<strong>__:_

_Sandy, _

_Off to New York. Back by some time in a while_

_Te amo,_

_Anza xxx_

_**James**__:_

_So….._

…_Off to kill a man._

_Bye! X _

* * *

><p>Everyone had sent off their letters to their parents either by putting them in their parents or putting the letter on the kitchen side and anywhere else they could find them. As they snuck out using windows, bed sheets, back doors, digging holes in the ground or just by waving to their parents while their parents watched them they made it. And they made their way to Cartman's basement knowing everyone else was there.<p>

Rydia shifted her bag higher up her shoulder and coughed. Those pills were slowly running out. If not for the fact that she hated taking medicine pills she would have token more by now to at least help get rid of some of the pain. Her ribs were starting to become sore again and she could tell that she was getting new symptoms because her arms were starting to itch and they had red spots all over them now. They were tiny spots but they were still itchy as hell.

Rydia knocked on the front door and waited tapping her foot slightly. Cartman answered the door and Rydia looked at him in shock.

"What?" He asked.

"Sorry, it's just; I never thought I would see you answer your own door. Doesn't your mum usually do that?" Rydia said trying to stifle her chuckles.

"My mum's whoring herself out upstairs. Do come in" Cartman mocked in a polite voice.

"Wow, you're too kind" Rydia said rolling her eyes and stepping forward. That's when Cartman decided to stick his foot out and trip Rydia up. She fell flat on her face and grimaced as her face came in contact with rug covered floor. Standing up quickly and brushing herself off she glared spitefully at Cartman who laughed loudly.

Rydia stomped past him towards his basement. "So who's here?" She asked as she descended the stairs.

"That little faggot, Pip, uh….let's see….Oh yeah, Jewboy and queerboy" Cartman said in his nasally rough voice.

"You mean Kyle and Stan?" Rydia asked with an eyebrow raised as she entered the basement and took a look around to see who was there.

As Cartman had said Pip was there along with Kyle and Stan. Wendy was there with Bebe and Butters and Tweek and Token along with Anza. She took a seat next to Anza and watched as Cartman sat in between Kyle and Stan irking them a little.

"So, who are we waiting for now then?" Rydia asked.

Kyle got up and walked over to a white board. "Well, we've written down all who are supposed to be here"

Rydia got up and walked over to it and scanned the names. About a quarter who was supposed to be here was here but most were not here yet.

"Right, so now all we do is wait!" Rydia exclaimed happily, and grinned throwing her fist in the air in triumph. Everyone else just stared blankly at her before just sitting in their places not doing anything. Rydia looked around and glared in defeat. She was kind of hoping for a little bit of cheering for that but whatever…

After about five minutes Kaylen turned up with Gregory and Christophe waving over at Rydia and glaring at Cartman who glared right back, although the next person had him glaring the most and almost running for his life.

"Cartman~!" The brunette girl pranced her way over towards the chubby boy along with Bonnie and flung herself onto him. Cartman gritted his teeth.

"Hey Sarah, I see you found Cartman here" Rydia said waving her hand towards the large boy who was trying to pry off the overly lovey-dovey girl.

"Mhm" Sarah nodded and smiled, blushing.

"Well then, I'll leave you two alone" Rydia smirked. _Paybacks a bitch, fatass!_

"No! Rydia, come back here. Don't leave me here on my own with her!" Cartman called after the blonde girl but she didn't listen and just continued on her way.

Rydia sat down next to Kyle and saw him staring at nothing in particular so she decided to start up a conversation.

"Hi Kyle, looking forward to this?" Rydia asked.

"I'm really shattered to be honest with you" Kyle said smiling tiredly.

"Don't worry. I have my plan all set out. We'll stop off in a hotel or B n' B and get some well-deserved rest" Rydia promised smiling. To be completely honest she was just as knackered what with the staying up late and all. Normally she would be in bed by now sleeping even if it is only quarter past ten. It was late to her.

"I'm starving. Do you think they have any food down here?" Rydia heard some faint and distant voices saying as they got closer to the stairs. She couldn't quite place her fingers on who it was yet but she was sure it was a boy who said that. Kyle looked over to the doorway as well as Rydia and they both watched as boy made his way downstairs.

It was James walking with Damien who was looking around the room. Damien searched until he found what he was looking for. Pointing so James could see as well, he walked over to Pip who was sitting and talking to Butters and sat down next to him with James following suit.

Rydia smiled at James and waved hello. James waved back smiling but then his innocent smile turned into a full blown wicked grin. He waggled his eyebrows and pointed to Kyle. Rydia looked confused at first and mouthed 'what'. James then made a kissing motion and Rydia blushed. She found a shoe lying on the floor on its own and threw it at James who tried to duck but got hit on the head. He laughed out loud and Damien and Pip looked at him like he had gone insane.

Kaylen sat and played snap with Gregory and Christophe. As Gregory won again, Kaylen threw her cards down on the floor and pouted. Christophe rolled his brown eyes and poked her forehead. Gregory suggested hangman and Kaylen challenged him again glaring. Christophe chuckled under his breath as he watched the two.

Kenny walked through the door and Rydia smiled happily, thanking God that more people are coming.

Cartman sat in the middle of Sarah and Bonnie. Kenny was sat next to Bonnie and was snickering at Cartman's pissed off look as Sarah took Cartman's hat off and ruffled the brunette's hair. Cartman shouted out but ended up just sitting there looking as pissed off as ever. He glared at nothing in particular while Sarah tried kissing his cheek again and he swatted her away.

Stan started talking to Token with Bebe and Wendy.

Rydia called over Tweek to come and talk to Kyle and her. They all sat in a circle and talked about school and the mission and before they all knew it everyone had arrived.

Rydia saw this and walked up to the front. Everyone was sitting down by now in any place they could find and some were squished against people they didn't want to be squished against. Take Sarah for instance. She was squished right against Craig due to lack of space and she was shivering like a leaf because the amount of terror she had for him and the hatred of her personal space being invaded.

Rydia picked up a long knitting needle and tapped it against the whiteboard. "Okay, everyone, listen up. It's time to start. Now Ca-"

A hand shot up in the air and twitched a bit.

Rydia sighed. "Yes, Melony?"

"I need the toilet" Melony squirmed in her seat and puffed her cheeks a little to emphasize her point.

Rydia blinked and everyone waited. Rydia then pinched the bridge of her nose. "Sure, we'll wait until you're done before we start"

Melony jumped up fast and ran to the toilet in lightning speed. She then shot back down the stairs red faced from holding it in. "Cartman, where's your toilet?"

"Up the stairs, down the hall and first door to your left" Cartman spoke up and grimaced as he knew someone other than him would be using his toilet.

Melony ran back up and darted off. It was a few minutes before she was back down in the basement looking quite satisfied and smiling.

"Right, now where we left off, Cartman, come up here and help explain" Rydia asked.

Cartman stood up grinning smugly. "Certainly hoe…" He pushed Rydia put out of the way and she fell on the ground once again. Rydia gritted her teeth and clenched her first but kept silent anyway.

"So here's the plan, people. Now it's going to take us four days to get to New York from here but we have Stan's car so no-one is going to run out of energy. We will stop into hotels along the way" Rydia got up and pointed the stick at a weird drawing of a hotel. "It will take quite a bit of money so no-one expect any from Kinny because he is a poor piece of crap" Kenny glared from underneath his hood. "Also if you've all got your bags full of supplies with you, you should have packed things such as toothbrush, a set of clothes and PJ's, a bag of crap you put on your face for the girlies" Bebe and Wendy both glared at Cartman for that. "And you should have brought a big dose of money with you. Now we will have to go into groups so I will be deciding that"

"Ahem!" Rydia glared at Cartman ferociously and stared him down.

Cartman sighed. "Fine, _Rydia_ and I will be deciding that"

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief that Cartman didn't have the whole say in it. They didn't care who decided it with him as long as he didn't do it on his own.

Rydia stepped forward with a sheet of paper in her hands. "For the journey these people will be together:

Christophe, Gregory, Kaylen and Francoise,

Stan, Kyle, me and Katrina,

Craig, Tweek, Melony and Sam,

Anthony, Heidi, Wendy and Karen,

Damien, Pip, James and Anza,

Cartman, Bonnie, Sarah, Kenny and Butters and

Bebe, Red, Clyde and Token"

Katrina cursed and glared at the floor as she was put in the same group as Rydia.

James grinned at Damien and Pip.

Cartman shuffled closer and closer to the whiteboard as he saw Sarah staring at him with a glint in her eyes.

Craig showed no emotion in his eyes but if you looked close enough you could see him showing a barely there smile towards Tweek who was twitching and shivering like crazy while fiddling with his hands.

"Now we do realize that Stan's car is not big enough for all of us but that is why we're taking it in turns. You see one group will drive with Stan to pit stop while the rest of us walk there and then another group will go with Stan to another pit stop and yadda yadda. Do you get it?"

"Wait a minute, why is Stan the only one driving? Some of the rest of us can drive you know" Damien spoke up.

"Well, can you drive?" Rydia asked sceptically.

"Yes…" Damien answered, his sense of tone showing his pride of actually being able to drive being about one year older than the rest of them.

"Okay then, anyone else?" Rydia asked.

"I can drive, I just don't have a car" Kenny answered, the muffling being heard by a few.

"Kenny, I've told you before; I can't hear you through your hood" Rydia made a motion for him to take his hood off.

Kenny sighed. "I said, I can drive, I just don't have a car"

Rydia sighed. "Wow, that's useful"

"You can drive my uncle Jim's truck. I'm sure he won't mind" Stan said to Kenny.

"Okay, fine, we now have three eligible drivers" Rydia said.

"Craig can drive" Tweek said, smiling while Craig frantically shook his head.

"Can you, Craig?" Rydia asked, smiling.

"Yeah…" Craig looked down, defeated. "I'll see what I can do about my car"

Rydia clasped her hands together and smiled. "Great! So, Stan's, Kenny's, Damien's and Craig's group will be driving there!"

"And Bebe's!" Bebe shouted out.

"And Bebe's who really should have said something earlier" Rydia said dropping her smile somewhat.

"What will the rest of you doing?" Rydia asked a bit worried.

"We'll walk" Kaylen answered shrugging slightly.

"We'll get a few buses, I suppose" Anthony muttered.

Rydia looked around. "Okay, well, not that that's done let's get onto the next thing. Pit-stops!" She pulled something down with a string and a picture hung in front of the whiteboard. Pointing to the picture of a café Rydia explained something. "This is the pit-stop you're heading for. That's where we will all meet up"

Everyone murmured between themselves before nodding and giving a thumbs-up. Rydia nodded and then turned towards Cartman. "Do you agree?"

Cartman huffed. "No! Why am I stuck with…her?" Cartman whispered the last part harshly.

"Because there's nothing wrong with her. Now suck it up and grow some balls. Seriously, dude, you need to start acting like a man" Rydia whispered back.

"Okay, so let's all grab our things and head out!" Rydia announced and grinned.

Everyone got up and grabbed their bags before walking up the stairs. They all walked out and Liane paid no mind to all the children roaming about her house. Cartman walked past her and didn't even look at her when he talked to her. "Bye Meam! Going out for a while and won't be back for probably a week"

Liane just kept watching the TV. "Okay, honeybunny, be back safe"

"Yeah, whatever" Cartman muttered and walked out the door before closing it.

Everyone dispersed. Rydia walked up to Damien's group and stopped in front of James. "Hey James, good luck!" Rydia said smiling.

"You too and have fun" James commented smiling.

"Could you also do me a favour? Anza's not good with English so you might have to keep an eye on her" Rydia said, her worry was evident on her face.

"Don't worry, I will. We'll probably be talking throughout the entire thing considering Damien's more than likely going to spend most of his time trying to keep Pip with him" James said rolling his eyes before he smirked and waved goodbye and running off to where Damien, Pip and Anza were.

Rydia waved goodbye back and sighed. "Hey Rydia!"

Rydia turned around and saw Kyle, Stan and Katrina waiting for her. Kyle called her over and smiled. She headed over to him and they all walked towards where Stan had parked his car.

They got into the dark blue jeep and buckled up. Stan and Kyle sat in the front while Katrina sat in the back with Katrina trying to scoot as far away as possible from Rydia who looked confused.

As they set off on the road Rydia looked out the window. She watched as they left South Park telling them they were douchebags for leaving their city. Rydia scrunched her eyebrows together and blinked. Well, that's a rude farewell.

Katrina sighed deeply. She was happy for the most part considering she was in a group with Kyle but the only problem being that she was in a group with Rydia. It's not that she really hated Rydia, it's that she disliked the fact that Rydia had a crush on Kyle whom she liked and she didn't like to share her crush. She'll share anything else but her love. It may sound selfish but why should she have to share a crush? It's something to cherish for your own self.

"Hey…Katrina" She heard a voice speak.

Katrina turned around and Rydia watched as her sky blue eyes narrowed. "Yes?"

Rydia sighed. This would probably be more difficult than she expected. "I would like to be friends with you regardless of the fact that we both like a certain someone"

"Listen, I don't like it when people other than me have a crush on…you know who" Katrina said blushing.

Rydia snickered as she thought of Voldemort because of what the girl sitting next to her said.

"Are you laughing at me?" Katrina asked, offended.

"No, it's that you said you know who and Harry Potter calls Voldemort that so you made it sound like we both have a crush on Voldemort" Rydia said grinning.

"It's not funny…" Even with what she said, Katrina couldn't help it when her frown was struggling to stay in place.

"See? Look, you're almost smiling" Rydia said, grinning still while pointing at Katrina's mouth. "Admit it! You find it funny too"

"No!" Katrina blurted out; frowning slightly but there was a small, noticeable hint of a smile there. She crossed her right leg over her left one and crossed her arms.

Rydia smiled and withdrew her hand. They sat in silence for a couple of seconds before Rydia spoke up again.

"You see? We can kind of get along if we tried. Look, I know you hate me because I like…that person and all that but…I would like it if you could try and get along with me. I can see that you're an amazing person but you're not showing me that side of you"

Katrina kept her arms and legs in place but her frown was slowly slipping leaving her to bite her lip in frustration. She didn't know what to do…

Katrina looked to Rydia and saw her looking at her in worry but also happiness. Katrina knew that Rydia liked Kyle like that and she got on her nerves because of that but…she couldn't help but want to get along with her at the same time.

"Alright, I'll agree to get along with you but I'm not your friend!" Katrina huffed in anger and stuck her hand out. Rydia blinked, stupidly and her face showed surprise.

"Well, are you going to shake it?" Katrina asked sarcastically while looking to the side not making eye contact with Rydia.

Rydia slowly processed what was happening and once she did, her face broke out into a massive grin and she happily shook Katrina's hand. Katrina shook with the force of the handshake thanks to Rydia's eager attitude.

Rydia took her hand back and watched as Katrina did the same and crossed her arms once more before looking out of the window. She knew it would take a while for Katrina to accept her but she was willing to wait. She could tell Katrina was not happy with agreeing with this but Rydia couldn't care less at the moment. She had a new friend (Sort of) and that's all that mattered.

* * *

><p>James tapped his fingers against his fishnet covered knee. He looked to the front and watched as Pip and Damien bickered like an old married couple. Pip was showing Damien the way to go with a map and Damien was shrugging him off by yelling about how Rydia had shown him the way and how he didn't need a map. Even while they were tearing at each other's throats right now James could still see the love and contentment in both their eyes. It made him sad and happy at the same time.<p>

"James? You alright?" Anza asked looking somewhat worried.

"Oh yeah, don't worry about me. I'm just thinking is all" James said grinning sheepishly. His blood red hair shook when he nodded his head quickly in nervousness.

"Okay…" Anza said and then turned back to facing the front. James stared at her before deciding to start up a conversation.

"So, where are you from? I mean, you sound Spanish but then again I could be wrong" James asked.

Anza smiled and placed her hands together. "I was born in Mexico. I can't speak England well though"

"Oh, so if you were born in the Mexico why do you live here?" James asked now intrigued by Anza.

"I live with Sandy. She friends with mum" Anza said. "My mum won't bring me to Mexico but I want go"

"I'm sorry, this may be a personal question and you don't have to answer, but why does your mum not want you back in Mexico with her?" James asked perplexed.

Anza didn't say anything and looked down for a while. She then looked up and replied. "I don't talk about that…"

James nodded in understanding. "That's fine, I know it must be a terrible subject for you"

James and Anza sat in silence for a bit before James decided to talk again. "You know, here's a little fact about me. I can't play sports to save my life. It's like a curse really"

Anza grinned. "Really? I horse ride. That a sport?"

"Yes, that's a sport. Yeah, I just don't have the reflexes or the capability apparently" James chuckled and he faintly heard Anza giggling as well.

James wasn't a social person but he did like it when people take an interest in talking to him. Anza seemed like a very nice and caring person. Although he could kind of tell that she has had a rough past. Call it intuition, call it instinct, call it whatever the fuck you want but James could tell with these kind of things and it did make him feel a little sympathy for this small girl.

He was also kind of glad that he had the chance to talk to her.

* * *

><p>Kaylen huffed and panted. She was starting to feel the stress of walking. Looking down at her watch she noted that the time now was ten past eleven and they had started walking around half ten which meant they had been walking for forty minutes. That was almost an hour and Kaylen felt like crying. She was so tired already. She wasn't lazy; she was just really not in the mood to be walking this late at night.<p>

Looking ahead she could see Gregory was way out in front and Christophe was not far behind walking with Francoise but Gregory was obviously the one with the most energy being that he was practically bounding his way in front. Kaylen puffed out a breath of air and furrowed her eyebrows while her fringe flipped up in the air at the breath of air she blew out.

She started to walk a bit quicker and finally caught up with the two.

"Hey guys, how much longer is it?" Kaylen asked, gripping the straps of her bag held onto her shoulders. Francoise looked at Kaylen before turning her gaze towards Gregory.

"Well, we're heading for this café" Gregory said holding up a picture of a café. "So it shouldn't be too long now. Probably another half an hour"

Kaylen frowned and tugged at her hair. Ugh, not half an hour!

"Zees iz a beetch! I hate walking…" Christophe muttered. Kaylen couldn't agree more.

"It's not that bad, guys. Try to be more positive" Francoise's French accent dragged out and it held a silky tone to it as she tried to keep them all happy. Gregory turned to her and smiled. Francoise smiled and she blushed.

Kaylen sighed and smiled at Francoise's enthusiasm. She then suddenly had an idea. Smirking, she sneaked up behind Christophe with an evil glint in her eyes. Cackling under her breath she leapt and jumped onto Christophe's back who grunted and yelled out as he felt the impact on his back.

"Carry meeeeee~! I'm _tired_!" Kaylen whined in a childish voice making sure to emphasize the word tired.

Gregory and Francoise watched the situation with amusement but kept walking anyway.

Christophe cursed. "_Enfoncer salope! Ça fait mal!_"

Kaylen grinned and pinched his cheek. "C'mon! I'm not that heavy, just go!"

Christophe glared but moved anyway and carried Kaylen on his back while the other two laughed at him. It was a funny sight to behold and Gregory and Francoise had front row seats.

* * *

><p>Cartman folded his arms over his chest as he stared out at the front window. He was in the passenger seat while Kenny drove and Butters sat between Sarah and Bonnie in the back. They had managed to get Uncle Jim's truck telling him Stan had asked for it. He had been reluctant at first but when they told him they needed it for catching a yeti he had agreed readily.<p>

"So Kinny, you screwing the little blond fag in the back?" Cartman asked out of boredom.

Kenny glared and clenched the wheel in frustration, his knuckles turning white. "None of your business, Cartman"

"I knew it! I knew you were a buttfucker!" Cartman grinned and pointed in Kenny's face, rudely.

"I never said I wasn't but then again, I never said I was" Kenny answered growing tired of Cartman's childish actions.

"Whatever Kinny, we all know your true identity now" Cartman said smirking.

Kenny didn't say anything and Cartman grew tired of poking fun at him so he deflated into his seat.

Sarah stared out at the front while Bonnie and Butters chatted to each other. She really wanted to talk to Cartman but he was busy out in the front. And she had a feeling he didn't like her. She didn't know why, it's not like she had done something wrong to upset him and she even tried to engage conversation with him to get to know him but it was useless because he never wanted to speak to her.

Sarah sighed to herself and slumped against the window, looking out into the night.

"Sarah, Are you alright?" Butters asked while Bonnie looked at her in concern.

Sarah nodded, smiling slightly. "Yeah, I'm fine"

Cartman looked over his shoulder slightly and Sarah noticed the small look of worry trace his face, just a little though.

Still even that small amount of worry gave her hope enough for not to give up because she knew she would be standing before Cartman one day saying her vows.

Okay, that was possibly a bit of a stretch but you never know…

* * *

><p>Karen sat down on a seat with Wendy as Anthony took a seat with Heidi two seats behind them. There was a bit of unlimited seating at the moment what with the fact that most of the seats in the bus were dirty and coated with grime or chewed up gum. Karen grimaced as she saw someone had shoved a piece of gum at the back of the seat in front of her.<p>

Noticing Karen's disgusted look Wendy decided to ask what was wrong.

"What's wrong, Karen?"

Karen turned to Wendy and her mouth tugged down into a frown. "People keep on showing gums onto any seats nearest to them because they obviously think it's cool!"

"Don't worry, calm down. We won't be on this bus for much longer. Look" Wendy stuck her hand out that held a watch on its wrist. "It's already quarter past eleven. We'll be at the café in no time" Wendy smiled at Karen who's frown slowly disappeared to form a smile instead.

"Yeah, you're right" Karen said, shyly looking down. She drew her hands up to her chest and held them there.

She honestly did not know what to do. All the feelings she has for Wendy was controlling her actions. She's always blushing around her, smiling around her and acting nervous around her. Surely Wendy's going to figure it out soon and then she won't want to be friends with her anymore because she'll think she's disgusting. It would all happen which would leave Karen depressed and alone.

God, she sounded like Tweek.

She really needed to calm down. Okay, breathe, breathe.

After a couple of deep breathes she completely calmed herself down successfully and sighed. If she didn't learn to control her feelings there's no telling what would happen in the near future. She didn't want to sound too pessimistic but all the negative reactions that Wendy could give her freaked her out enough to keep her secret to herself and not confess anything.

Not that that was a bad thing but someday she really wanted to be able to tell Wendy how she felt so that hopefully Wendy could accept her.

If she didn't tell Wendy soon though, she might not trust Karen and then she would be left alone.

See, there she went again being all negative with her thoughts.

Sighing, Karen leaned onto the window and she could already feel her eyelids beginning to droop with exhaustion. It was too late at night to be thinking stuff like this. Although it made her think about what her aunt must be doing or thinking right now.

Technically they were all runaways and they had officially ditched their parents for now. Who knows what's running through all the grief stricken parents minds. Probably that kidnappers had taken them hostage or murderers had decided to do the deed away from home and forged a letter to the parents.

In reality Karen knew what her aunt would be thinking. Her aunt knew that Karen had been a bit down lately about her parents and all that so her aunt's probably thinking that Karen ran from home and was becoming a lone kid on the streets. Karen really didn't want to worry her aunt but she really did want to travel with her friends.

It was hard enough for her considering she's so quiet and withdrawn. She is shy and doesn't like any attention based on her and now she finally had some friends who liked her for being her-self so she was happy. She could spend time with them and Wendy. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity and Karen was not about to pass it up. Not for anything in the world.

* * *

><p>Melony watched in awe as she saw the motorways lights pass by them. This, right now, was the happiest moment of her life. Here she was in a car with Craig, ignoring the fact that there were two other people with them, and she was finally getting a trip, plus the added bonus that all of them were missing school for them.<p>

Right now she was sitting in the back with this Sam person who she had met a moment ago. Sam seemed alright. She was certainly a nice person but Melony didn't really know her all too well. Mind you, she didn't really know Rydia that well either but she decided to come along because Rydia seemed like a nice person, if not a little crazy, and because there was an adventure involved.

Melony tried her best not to squirm in her seat as she recognized the song playing but it was _so _hard not to sing and dance. She knew Craig would get irritated if she started to sing but she couldn't help it.

Suddenly Melony couldn't take it anymore.

"Please don't stop the music, please don't stop the music, music~!" Melony sang out loud startling Sam who was sat right next to her and had gotten an earful of singing.

"It's getting late, I'm making my way over to my favourite place~!"

"Melony! I swear to God and Satan that I will pull this car over and kick you out making you walk the rest of the way!" Craig tried to keep his voice steady but failed.

Melony blinked and shrunk a little. She listened as the song went on for another 3 minutes before another song started. She pouted and cursed Craig in her head. She shrank in her seat some more and crossed her arms across her chest.

Craig happily sighed in the silence as he heard no singing. He was just about to ask Tweek if he was alright but then…

"Ooooooooooohh, I'm not wearing underwear today~!" Melony sung.

"Melony!"

* * *

><p>Rydia smiled in happiness as she saw the café come into view. It wasn't long before they were parked up outside of it and she and Katrina were hopping out of the car in contentment at finally being able to stretch their legs. Rydia stretched her arms up and yawned. She was really tired now what with it creeping onto midnight.<p>

"The others should be here soon" Stan said looking around the place.

"Well, most of them anyway" Rydia answered him thinking of Kaylen and the others who were walking.

"I wonder if the café is actually open" Kyle thought out loud to himself.

Rydia took the opportunity to look around. It was a café that was next door to a garage on the side of a motorway with few lights lighting up car park in front of the two. It was a pretty deserted place but then again, it was almost midnight so she couldn't really judge that part of it yet.

A red truck then drove up into the car park then and Rydia looked at it confused but Stan looked like he recognized it so she was sure it was someone they knew. Out of the car hopped Butters along with Bonnie and Sarah who instantly clung onto a terrified Cartman while Kenny shut off the engine and then got out. He walked up to Butters and slung his arm over the other blond boys shoulder.

"Hey fellas" Butters greeted tiredly rubbing his right eye with his fist. Rydia ran up to him and squeezed him into a tight hug which forced Kenny into letting go of him.

"You're so adorable, Butters" Rydia had hearts in her eyes as she kissed the top of his head.

Kyle, Stan and the others watched with disturbed expressions on their faces. It was freaking them out how much Rydia could love one little boy.

It wasn't long before Craig's car parked up as well as Damien's. They all got out of their respective cars looking like death what with the dark circles under their eyes and their eyelids half drooped in sleepiness and their hair was all over the place.

"Hi guys!" Rydia greeted cheerfully lifting her whole arm in the air for a wave. They all glared at her and trudged their way over. Rydia slowly dropped her arm down and blinked.

"Wow, talk about grumpy" Rydia whispered to Katrina who smiled slightly.

"So, who are we waiting for, chaps?" Pip asked.

Rydia jumped her way over to him and pulled him into a hug. "I've missed you so much, Pip!" Rydia sighed in happiness as she snuggled into the boy's silky blond hair as he stuttered and tried to get out of the grip Rydia had on him.

"We're waiting for Bebe, Token, Red, Clyde, Christophe, Gregory, Francoise, Kaylen, Heidi, Wendy, Anthony and Karen…" Kyle bit out, just a bit touchy tonight.

"O-oh…" Pip squeaked out in alarm at Kyle's tone. "Not an awful lot then" He tried to keep everyone cheerful by keeping happy himself.

"I think I can see Bebe's car there in the distance" Kenny said as he placed a hand over his forehead.

Sure enough, Bebe's car came into view. They parked alongside everyone else and paused for a minute. Then Bebe got out along with Red and Token. Clyde, however, was still in the car.

"Bebe, why's Clyde not coming out?" Rydia asked.

"He's sleeping" Bebe answered shrugging.

"Well, you might have to get him up" Rydia said and watched as Bebe sighed before going back to the car and prodding Clyde awake.

"Guys, I just asked around and there is a hotel just a few feet from here. So basically around this corner" Damien said running back to them.

"Okay but we've got to wait for Kaylen and that" Rydia said. "Plus Anthony and his group have yet to get here"

Just as she said that a bus pulled up and Anthony jumped out with Heidi draped over his shoulders. Wendy and Karen walked behind them.

Rydia waved them over and they made their way slowly over to the group. By the looks of it they weren't doing to good themselves.

"So now all we're waiting for is Christophe and that" Rydia said. All of them collapsed on the floor and sat there to wait for the rest of them.

It was about half an hour later when Rydia heard some feet scuffling along the ground drawing closer. There were voices and someone whispering in an angry voice and two others who were nervously talking to each other. Rydia opened her eyes and noticed that everyone else was asleep as well as her but then she saw Kyle rub his eyes and wake up. He looked over to her and then the people heading their way and mouthed 'Who is it?'

'I don't know' she mouthed back to him. He crawled over to her and placed himself next to her putting an arm up slightly. She blushed and would of thanked him if she wasn't so petrified over who these mysterious people could be. They waited until the group of people stepped into the light.

"Uh…hi Rydia, long time no see?" Kaylen said nervously.

Rydia and Kyle stared at the scene before bursting into laughter. There before them was Kaylen giving a piggyback to Christophe who looked embarrassed and miffed about being on her back. She was furrowing her eyebrows and looked somewhat embarrassed but she didn't look too ashamed considering she was carrying a French man on her back.

After they had finished laughing Kyle turned to Rydia. "I'm going to wake everyone up"

Rydia nodded and smiled before standing up and walking over to Kaylen who had thrown Christophe off her back by now not that he minded.

"So, I see you two are getting along just fine?" Rydia said wiggling her eyebrows up and down while grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Just don't" Kaylen ground out.

Everyone was awake by then and yawning whilst stretching. They all looked tired and Rydia flipped open her phone. It read five to one. Rydia glared at it as if it was the phone's fault for it being so late at night.

"Right, come on everyone, I'll show you where the hotel is so we can get a good night's rest" Damien said in between yawning whilst throwing his arm over pip's shoulder and interlacing his fingers with the little brit's.

Rydia followed Damien along with everyone else until they finally walked around the corner and saw a hotel in view. They all sighed in relief and made their way inside. The receptionist greeted them all with shocked looks and looking confused as to why there were so many people in the hotel's lobby.

"All of us have to sleep in a room with our group so…yeah" Rydia wasn't speaking properly because she was so damn tired.

They all looked at Rydia and dragged her over to a corner of the room. Looking at them she got confused.

"Listen Rydia, we don't exactly have enough money for all of us" Sam said while looking at Rydia through half-awake eyes.

"Yeah, so we kind of need a plan to somehow get away with sleeping here without having to pay" Melony stated.

Rydia thought for a minute before Bonnie spoke up. "We could say we'll pay in the morning but for now we'll sleep in the rooms and then in the morning we threaten her to not tell anyone we were her and then we make a run for it"

Everyone stared at her until Rydia placed a hand on the girls shoulder while raising her other hand that formed into a fist in the air slightly. "You know what? That's crazy enough that it might just work" Rydia said smirking.

Everyone looked at Rydia as if she had gone crazy and then looked back at Bonnie. "You've done it now, Bonnie" Craig stated. The girl just smiled as if she hadn't done anything wrong.

Rydia walked up to the receptionist with everyone else following close behind. "We're really tired so could we get six 4 bedroomed rooms and one other room fit for five people and we'll pay you in the morning, please?"

The receptionist smiled kindly. "That's no problem, madam" The receptionist then turned around, grabbed seven keys and handed them to Rydia who handed one to Craig, one to Damien, one to Gregory, one to Anthony, one to Kenny and one to Token who all took it with nervous glances. Rydia took the last one for herself and Kyle, Stan and Katrina.

"Thank you" Rydia said and then all of them made their way to their rooms. While walking down the hallway Butters spoke up.

"S-shouldn't we feel a b-bit guilty about t-this?"

"Ssh, Butters. No talking, it's bed time now. We all need to shut the fuck up" Rydia said in a whisper not even caring that she swore for a minute there.

They all made it into their rooms and as soon as they got in they collapsed onto their beds.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yay! They're on their way! Sleep time now :D

Remember to review and let me know what you think! :)


	7. New York Part 2 Hotels are for runaways

**Title**: Crush

**Characters**: Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Eric Cartman, Bebe Stevens, Kenny McCormick, Butters Scotch, Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweek and my own characters, Rydia and Queenie. Etc. Also OC's.

**Rating**: M for swearing and hints of homosexuality (Yaoi)

**Summary**: New kid, Rydia, is a calm and pleasant girl who gains a crush on a certain hot-headed Jew. The only problem being she knows he will never like her like that.

**Pairings**: One-sided Kyle/Rydia (Err….Kydia?)

**Warnings!** Swearing, South Park dirty stuff. You know it all

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything in this little ficlet other than the two original characters, Rydia and Queenie. South Park and characters belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker!

**A/N**: Reviews!

**Zaya1011- **Thank you! :D I'm starting to dislike the rabbit to be honest with you. He's taking up a lot of the attention so now any time I want to talk with my mum she's like "Oh hold on a sec, Checkers needs a hug" and I always reply "Yeah, whatever mum" BI But I still love him XD :3

**Kattily- **Hehe, yep :) I enjoyed it too. I hoped it would be because not a lot of people told me what their character would say in their letters so I sort of had to improvise. But that's okay :D They haven't walked all the way to New York yet but they do still have to. :C Poor them…

Shall I have her cuddling with someone if she gets cold? Tell me who and I can put it in if you want ;) Well, I have to make it like South Park, don't I? And what better way than with a trip to New York! 8D

**Cupcake Queen Liz- **Thank you. I figured it would be fun to see how the kids would tell their parents they're going out to kill a man XD Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it :) Well, I am British but I'm mostly a Somerset person meaning I speak like a country bumpkin kind of thing. You know, like "Pass da bu'er" or "I'm outta here. See ya la'er". It's embarrassing in a way ¬/¬

**HighOffOfSouthPark- **That was your favourite chapter? I kind of thought my creativity was lacking in Chapter 6 to be honest with you :| Haha, thank you but I liked the entire letter. Chraylen cute moment is over 9000! Chraylen is a cool type of shell fish name! :D Stalking an internet page probably isn't Kaylen's type of thing XD I think to be honest my money is on Kaylen too although you would probably need a tow truck to bring that fatass down (Still love you, Cartman, so don't kill me)

-Gulps- I'll u-update as soon as I-I can. Rydia, you talk to them now. –Rydia looks scared- "N-no way, man. Too m-much p-p-pressure"

Aw, I'm glad to hear that. It makes me flattered to hear that it can cheer you up ^w^ I'll try and make my updates a regular occurrence ^^

**Kari the Robot Bunny- **Haha, they had to bond some time. Although I don't think Katrina's liking the idea too much. I'm not a big fan of Harry Potter myself although I can admit I like the books quite a bit and the movies aren't too bad. I kind of skipped out on them at the fifth movie. Melony would sing even if Craig did get annoyed. I'm hoping for all of the characters sake that the plan works but we shall wait and see ;) I don't like drugs either. Don't worry; as long as you stay away from them you'll be fine. No drugs can harm you unless you decide to do them. Aww, I kind of wish we could have a cat but because we've got the hamsters, the rabbit, the fish and the guinea pigs we can't really have a cat around which I can understand :) I wouldn't want a cat to eat any of them. That cat you found sounds adorable. I hope whoever adopted her is looking after her really well ^-^

**Papayakat- **Haha XD I'm sure the review will make sense either way. Melony signing was something I wanted to see and I figured it would be something she would do so I put it in. I'm glad it made you laugh. I should do, shouldn't I? I do like the Wendy/Karen couple so I probably will be developing it. I just wanted to write about Chraylen (Christophe/Kaylen) because they're so damn funny as a couple and cute but I agree with you. Karen and Wendy are so cute together and sweet at times X3 A lot of people like Creek (Including me) so I figured it would be a good background pairing. Sleepy Clyde :) Nothing more adorable (Maybe a sleepy Kyle is cuter)

Hmm, Christophe + Kaylen + Guard dogs = XD XD XD XD XD I'll try and put that in somewhere ;P

I didn't….understand what scene you were trying to describe here ^^; Sorry, did you mean Cartman makes fun of Pip and then Christophe/Kaylen gets mad and beat up Cartman and then the rest I didn't understand. Sorry DX

Sure. You don't sound whiny. I do take requests so if you wanted anything in this fic don't feel bad about asking. I'm here to keep you guys entertained so all kinds of feedback is good :) I'll try and put that in somewhere :D I love that smiley too C8 and that's good to know. Francoise might have to act some point in this chapter, maybe…

Have fun at Tennis camp :D C= Bye~!

**oppet2- **I would be dead by my parents too XD They would probably disown me as well which makes me sad :C Thank you! :D They're all great friends, that they are. New York~! 8D

**XMistressChaosx- **Jail would be the best place for them right now, wouldn't it? XD They are doing very illegal things right now although this is based off a show where Cartman has killed a famous celebrity and some poor kids parents so I think it's safe to say that this isn't the worst thing you can go to jail for. XD Good idea. A single dollar each for the great room service they got ;P

Cartman/Sarah is a cute but ridiculous pairing but for some reason I like the couple :3 Kaylen's was all down to **HighOffOfSouthPark**. She wrote most of it, I only wrote the ending for Kaylen's. Thank you, I'm sure Rydia is happy to hear that :) Jamie's parents sound very cool. They sure accept their son even with him going off and killing a random guy he doesn't know XD :L Rydia says James deserved it. –Hits Rydia on the head slightly- No! Bad Rydia! No hitting James with a shoe! :P I'm such a hypocrite…

Well, it was about time them two met. I figured they would get along nicely considering they both are quite shy and withdrawn people (James being the withdrawn part of that sentence) and so that scene happened. Yes, you did. Voldy has powers to make people reference him 8O Not an entirely Harry Potter fan myself but I do like it slightly. Harry "fudging" Potter XD Melony needed some funny moments. Her personality asked for it, plus I needed to write her in this more :3 I am proud –Holds head up in accomplishment- I made you laugh and smile and that's all I ask for so my work here is done :D

Chraylen is already my favourite OC South Park couple. A very funny pairing indeed.

I'm happy to hear that you and your dad get along :) It's nice to hear. I'm happy that you get happy when I update if that makes any sense XD Thank you. I've been practicing drawing for God knows how long so that's probably why I can draw like that. But I'm not sure if I like the way I draw sometimes. I'm glad you like all their personalities :) It's good to hear that Rydia isn't a mary-sue because if any of my OC's were to become a mary-sue I would disown them completely –Rydia shivers and hides- Yaoi, ah, a blissful and wonderful thing especially if it's in the form of either Bunny or Creek :3 I still can't believe you read all the replies. It really shows me you like the story that much and you honestly don't know how much all of you make me smile =D I try my best to be a nice person X3 Chapters that are long are worth reading. Chapters that aren't long enough aren't worth reading. That's what I believe.

Thanks for reviewing =}

**PinkParka- **I think jail is somewhere they would go if they did this in real life. Thank God this is a South Park fic XD XD Thank you. I'm glad a lot of people loved the letters :] I'm happy they made your day. Aw, thank you. I'm hoping that I can update quicker this time around.

**Raining Skittles- **Why thank you! :D Haha, I didn't realize they were funny until I started thinking about it XD Thank you for reviewing :)

OC's that are new in this chapter-

**oppet2- **Cassandra

I love reading your feedback guys :] You're all lovely =3 As cheesy as that may sound it's true XD

So Summer holidays which means starting from now I've got a whole week where I don't have to pick my brothers up from school :D Hell yeah! A round of cheers for me! –Crickets chirp in the background- e_e …

Also I decided to draw these OC's so here's the picture below and the OC's in it.

_**XMistressChaosx**__-James_

_**RainingSkittles**__-Karen_

_**Kari the Robot Bunny**__-Katrina_

_**Kattily**__-Anza_

sugarbubblegum333 . deviantart . com / art / Crush-OC-s-244819962

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Rydia opened her eyes slowly and looked around. It was morning and thankfully the curtains seem to be keeping the light from blinding her eyes. Grunting she sat up or, more like, she would have done if someone's arm wasn't keeping her down. Looking down to the owner of the arm she blushed.<p>

Kyle had tossed his hat somewhere and it was now letting his red curls fall freely everywhere. He had also taken his jacket off and was now only in a plain white t-shirt. He had his arm wrapped around her waist. She wondered how she had ended up in a bed with Kyle.

Rydia's face flushed red and she slowly took his arm off of her. Yeah, she was giddy and yes, she should have stayed there and enjoyed the moment but she couldn't right now because they still had to get to New York. So with that Rydia moved the arm and got up. Stretching she took a look around for everyone else.

That's when she noticed where Stan and Katrina were. Stan was sleeping on a bed with half his body rolling off of it while drooling and Katrina was in another bed hugging a pillow tightly to her body. Rydia raised an eyebrow and chuckled to herself when she noticed that neither of them had bothered changing into sleepwear before getting into bed. Mind you, neither had she so she really had no room to talk.

Rydia walked over to the small desk that had put in their room and sat down at the chair there. She started scribbling in the notebook about the plans for today and scrunched her nose up in thought. What were they going to do? They might have to ask around to see if anyone knew a person named Joe Princeton. She then felt her ribs start to ache more and she reached into her bag to pull out the pills she had snuck in. Swallowing them she felt her body relax more.

Her stomach grumbled and she got up walking to the door. Opening it she looked down the hall for anyone. There were a couple of parents with their children but they were heading in the opposite direction to her so Rydia took the chance to sneak out the door and down the stairs. Once on the ground level she walked towards what appeared to be the buffet area and decided to help herself to breakfast. While looking around she noticed a few heads turn her way but no-one bothered to say anything to her.

She was about to pick up a piece of bread when a hand got in her way. She looked up at the owner of the hand and saw Kaylen.

"Hey Rydia, breakfast?" Kaylen said smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I was also making plans for today" Rydia answered grinning.

Kaylen raised an eyebrow. "So, do you have any idea of what we're doing today?"

Rydia shook her head. "No, I don't have a clue…" Rydia sighed.

Kaylen looked at Rydia before she started thinking about it. If Rydia didn't know what to do then who did? Although she had an idea of some sorts…

"Well, why don't we have breakfast here first of all and then we travel some more and then after that we research into another hotel for someplace else to sleep for tomorrow night?" Kaylen offered.

Rydia blinked back in shock and then grinned. "Why aren't you on the team with the brains?"

"Because I kick ass!" Kaylen grinned striking a strong pose.

Rydia laughed. "Thanks Kaylen. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to take some food up for my group"

"Same actually. Do you think we should wake up the other groups as well?" Kaylen asked.

"Nah, let them sleep. We all had a pretty late night last night. I mean, you should have seen Katrina and Stan this morning. Drooling, limbs hanging off their beds and snoring as loud as an elephant" Rydia said chuckling.

Kaylen laughed. "Well then, you should have seen Francoise, Gregory and Christophe. They were all cuddling up to each other while resting heads on stomachs and feet in mouths"

"Eww" Rydia said, giggling.

"Mhm" Kaylen nodded, smiling.

"Right, well, I'll see you later" Rydia waved goodbye and walked off to the buffet again.

Rydia scanned the table and grabbed a few Croissants, bagels, marmalade on a few pieces of toast, cereal and a bottle of milk, fruit and pancakes. She carried it all in a big bowl at the end of the table. Carrying it to the elevator she pressed the button and it opened showing a boy around her age standing in there looking bored. Rydia walked in, smiling, and stood beside him.

"Going up?" The boy asked and smiled. Rydia nodded and flushed when he raised an eyebrow at the bowl in her arms full of food.

"Wow, you seem…hungry"

"Oh, this? No, this is for my friend who's…shy and can't eat around other people" Rydia lied and grinned awkwardly. "Yep, you know friends and their…weird habits. Boy, what would we do without them?"

The boy laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, friends can be weird"

Rydia fake laughed and looked down hiding her red face. God, that was the worst lie ever. Could she seriously be any more awkward?

When the elevator pinged as it stopped, Rydia looked up and noticed it was her stop. The boy held the elevator door open for her and she stepped out saying thank you. She walked off as she heard the doors slam shut and she headed towards her hotel room. Shaking off the embarrassment she shifted the bowl of food onto her right hip and opened the door with her left hand. Walking inside she noticed that everyone was slowly waking up at that point.

Kyle was in the bathroom brushing his hair in the mirror; Stan was stretching in his bed and Katrina opening the curtains. They all turned to Rydia as she shut the door and walked to the table placing the bowl down. "Alright guys, tuck in. I got all I could"

Rydia took out a pancake and started nibbling on it. Katrina walked over to the table and rummaged through the bowl and picked out a piece of toast with marmalade on it. Rydia had made sure to put the pieces of toast in a bag to keep them from being messed up in with everything else. Stan practically bounced out of his bed and grabbed a bowl, box of cornflakes and the bottle of milk and a spoon before going back to his bed. Kyle trudged his way over and just got out an apple.

Once she knew everyone was satisfied she decided to tell them what Kaylen had told her earlier.

"Okay guys, now that you've got your breakfast I'll tell you what we have planned for today. We're going to keep traveling and along the way we're going to be researching for possible hotels for our next sleeping spot. Now if any of you, other than Stan, want a rest you can take a nap in the car but we will be stopping in pit stops to give Stan a break every now and again" Rydia explained.

Kyle, Stan and Katrina nodded their agreement. Rydia nodded also satisfied.

"Oh and I met this cute boy who helped me in the elevator. I mean, it was a little embarrassing what with me having to lie about the bowl of food I had in my hand but he was kind enough to accept my excuse" Rydia said smiling.

"Or stupid enough" Kyle said bitterly. Rydia looked at him pointedly. "Kyle, he's not stupid. Don't be rude about someone you don't know"

"Whatever…" Kyle said before stalking off back to the bathroom and slamming the door shut. Rydia stared at the door confused along with Katrina. Stan just shook his head and sighed. "Don't worry; he's probably still a bit grumpy. Kyle tends to be like that when he's had little sleep"

Rydia looked down at the floor in concern. Why was Kyle angry at her? As much as she wanted that question to be answered she couldn't dwell on it too much right now considering she had a lot to plan for today. She grabbed her polka dotted jacket and tied it around her waist which revealed her black and white striped shirt underneath. Placing her shoes on, she stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "Right, so shall we go then?"

Stan nodded. Katrina looked at her confused. "But how will we get out of here without paying again?"

"Oh yeah…We were supposed to do something about that, weren't we?" Rydia said only now remembering about that.

"Uh yeah, kind of" Katrina said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it kind of was…

"Okay, well, we need to get everyone in here before we decide what we're doing because they need to know too" Rydia explained. "Stan, you get Cartman, Kenny, Bonnie, Butters and Sarah in here. Katrina, you get Kaylen, Francoise, Christophe and Gregory in here" Rydia then knocked on the bathroom door and got Kyle out of there. "Kyle, you will be getting Anthony's group and Bebe's group and I will be getting Damien's and Craig's group"

They all split up gathering the groups into Rydia, Katrina, Stan and Kyle's room.

Rydia knocked on Damien's door and waited for a response. When she got one she really didn't expect to see Damien come to the door in only boxers and a toothbrush hanging from his mouth. Rydia raised both her eyebrows and smirked. "Wow, Damien, nice boxers. Always knew you preferred boxers to briefs"

Damien raised one eyebrow and looked confused at first until he realized what Rydia was talking about. He quickly took his toothbrush out of his mouth and glared. "What do you want?"

"Come to my room and bring Pip, James and Anza. Oh and hurry" Rydia said and walked off. Damien stared after her wondering what she wanted before he shook his head and went back inside.

Rydia stared at everyone who joined her in the room. She fumbled with her hands. "Okay everyone, here's the deal. We're going to have to….sort of…you know, run like hell when we get to the entrance" Rydia held up her hand as Bonnie was about to ask a question. "Sarah has made a smoke bomb so that when we run out of the entrance she'll drop it so no-one will see our identities"

Bonnie's hand went down slowly. She looked confused a bit still but she nodded slowly in slight understanding. Everyone else followed suit and nodded too. They all got up slowly and all of them stayed together when heading for the door. Walking slowly while trying not to look suspicious they made their way to the front entrance which they managed. Now they had to get out. They all stood there staring at the entrance. No-one moved.

"Sooooooooo…." Rydia said. She waited for a while in the silence. "Who's going to go first?"

Everyone turned to stare at her in astonishment. She looked at everyone and then sighed. "Oh yeah, right, of course"

Rydia took the first step towards the door…

…And then legged it with everyone following closely behind. Sarah dropped the smoke bomb and the receptionist saw this. She tried to peer through the fog but ended up coughing due to all the smoke getting into her lungs. Screaming she growled. "Who the hell fogged up the lobby!"

Rydia and all the rest ran like their lives depended upon it. They all hopped into their cars and drove off. Kaylen and her group all had to sit in the back of Stan's truck Kenny was driving squished. They all drove as fast as they could and they knew exactly where they were heading.

Francoise sighed in relief and dragged a hand through her hair as she let the wind blow it all over the place. Her green eyes flew shut as Christophe ruffled her hair and chuckled. She huffed. "When are you going to start treating me like an adult?"

Christophe smirked. "When you stop acting like a child"

"When do I act like a child?" Francoise waved her fists in the air and yelled her shout not really loud enough for anyone not in the back to hear.

"You just did. Only children will throw a tantrum az childish az that" Christophe proclaimed still smirking.

"Asshole…"Francoise retorted crossing her arms to her chest.

Francoise looked over to Gregory and Kaylen and noticed them both relaxing in the sun and the breeze, just like what she was supposed to be doing right now if it weren't for the fact that Ze Mole was bugging her. She sighed for the umpteenth time and slouched in her position a bit.

Useless relaxation times…

Rydia watched as trees whooshed past and let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding in. Maybe next time she should have a better plan than just running when it was convenient. She could see Katrina shaking a little next to her and she realized somewhere in her puny little mind that Katrina must be scared a bit from that ordeal. Rydia tried smiling over at Katrina to show support but Katrina turned her head away looking at the ground. She didn't exactly shun Rydia but she didn't exactly welcome her either.

It was now day two which meant that they only had one more day before they were officially in New York according to Cartman. She didn't really trust him but for now she would take any information just so that she could track this man down. Some people may say this was a bad idea and that it was too suicidal but they were the South Park kids. When have they ever been known to do normal stuff?

Shuffling in her seat she pressed herself against the cold window and rubbed her eyes. She just wanted this whole thing to be over so she could go back to her parents and Maddy. Sure, they were weird as hell but they were also caring and they loved her to death. They're the best family you could ask for really.

Rydia saw that Kyle was still angry but she didn't know why. What had she honestly done wrong? She knew Stan had said something along the lines of Kyle not being a morning person or something but somehow she suspected that wasn't it.

Rydia looked at Kyle again. Kyle's eyes were narrowed in anger but they were half-lidded and he looked like he was in deep thought. He had his fist resting on his cheek and his lips were set in a think line.

She would have to talk to him soon about this.

They had finally made it to the next hotel at about 4:15 pm and they hopped out well rested and no longer in need of food and sleep. When they walked up to the hotel they saw everyone else was already there and Rydia grinned. However her grin turned into a frown as she saw Kyle stalk past her still muttering angrily to himself. She sighed in irritation and walked up to the entrance of the hotel. Two guards were standing at the front with a guard dog each. Christophe gulped and slowly crept past the guard dogs with a worried expression set on his rough features. The guards raised one eyebrow at the French man and then turned back to their jobs.

Once inside the lobby they took a look around. It had sky blue walls with white curtains hanging down from the double window placed behind the desk that was opposite the entrance. There was a couch to the right of the entrance and there was a red carpet leading up to the receptionist's desk. This time it was a man who was the receptionist and he smiled at them politely at them all. James moved forward smirking slyly.

"Hello, my name is James and I am available tonight" James placed his hand in the receptionist waiting for the young man to kiss the knuckle part of his hand. Anthony stalked over to the red haired boy and whacked him in the back of his head.

"You'll have to excuse him; he's a little bit naïve when it comes to asking for rooms. If you would be so kind we would like six four bedroomed rooms and one for five people" Anthony explained.

James groaned and rubbed his head while glaring at Anthony. He slinked back to stand beside Rydia and the blonde girl soothed him better by rubbing his head.

"Sure, just hold on a second while I get your keys and while I ring some people to take your bags to your rooms" The young man said, smiling and walked into a back room closing the door after him.

"You okay, Jamie?" Rydia asked James.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I think" James said.

Everyone waited and stood in the silence as they watched the TV in the lobby as the colourful pictures flickered on the screen. It wasn't long before the man came back and held up seven keys each with tags on them.

"Here you go. Remember to keep hold of them because we don't have too many spares. We have only one spare for each room so try putting them somewhere where you'll remember them. Also there is a pool outside and a buffet in the café area. There is an arcade down that hallway and if you go to the left of the arcade there is a gift shop along with an emergency room just next door to that. If you need anything we do room service so be sure to ring for any help" The man smiled, his brown eyes warm under the fluorescent light. His black bangs swept just above his eyelashes and he waved goodbye showing his pink yet smooth looking hands. He was one of those cute boys who had that boyish charm to him.

All of the girls, aside from Rydia, squealed at the adorableness waving happily to him and sighing dreamily. He looked confused at the squeals but got back to his job anyway. Rydia rolled her eyes but waved to him grinning anyway and he gladly accepted the polite departure.

They walked down the halls and Anthony gave each of the groups a key before pulling on Heidi's hand and taking her to theirs with Wendy and Karen following talking to each other.

Damien took the key and shrugged. He walked off towards his room with Pip and James following close behind. Anza stayed behind and James turned around confused. "Aren't you coming, Anza?"

"I'm just staying behind to talk to Rydia for a bit" Anza explained lingering beside the receptionist's desk. She had noticed that Rydia looked concerned about something and wasn't following her own group so she took it upon herself to see what was wrong.

James wavered for a bit and walked towards Anza. "Isn't something that's private?"

"No, it's just…Rydia down since before hotel. She no happy now, do you see as well? I'm sad about friend being sad" Anza said to James, looking worried.

James looked over towards where Rydia stood with her hands in her pockets staring at posters on the walls. She looked to be in deep thought and you could definitely tell something was bothering her. He nodded and moved towards Rydia along with Anza who took little steps so as not to be too disturbing to Rydia's thought time.

"Rydia..?" Anza said hesitantly.

Rydia looked up surprised with that wide eyed look on her face and coughed. "Hello guys, aren't you supposed to be in your rooms?"

"We wanted to see what was bothering you" James said in a 'Tell us now' tone.

Rydia, sensing the tone, tried to see if she could get out of it. "It's nothing guys, honestly. I'm just being silly about something and all. You don't have to know, really!" She grinned awkwardly and stepped back a bit.

James and Anza moved in closer and raised an eyebrow at her. (Well, James did. Anza just kind of stood there trying to comfort Rydia with a reassuring smile)

"W-wait, hold up, I'm completely f-fine guys. I said there was n-nothing wrong…Guys?" Rydia stuttered as she noticed the both of them were getting closer and they looked like they were planning something. "Alright, I'll tell you" Rydia broke down. It's not her fault though, she just couldn't help it. She was horrible when it came to interrogation. She only caves because she always gets worried that a fight would break out if she didn't.

They walked into the buffet area and sat down at an empty table. Everyone else had already left to their rooms as they saw no point in waiting around. Sitting herself down, Rydia sighed and looked down at her interlaced hands.

"I'm…worried" Rydia answered.

"Why worried, Rydia?" Anza asked placing a comforting hand on Rydia's shoulder.

"It's Kyle. He's angry at me and I don't know why. It started this morning when I had got them breakfast and I started chatting to them and then he got angry at me for some reason. Stan had told me it was because Kyle wasn't a morning person so he was grumpy about getting up but I don't really think that's it" Rydia explained. She furrowed her eyebrows and clenched her hands around each other.

Anza looked worried and then started to think over what could have possibly angered Kyle. It wasn't like Kyle to get angry at someone for no reason. He always had a reason no matter what.

"Look, maybe he's just having a bad day. Have you ever thought he's missing his mum and dad and brother right now?" James pondered hating how sad Rydia was.

Rydia shook her head. "I don't know, maybe, but…if he missed them so much why did he come along? He didn't have to. I only asked because I thought he would have fun"

"People angry for no reason and they no idea why" Anza contemplated.

James looked confused and turned towards Rydia for explanation. "She meant that some people get angry for no reason and even they, themselves, don't know the reason why" Rydia explained.

Anza nodded smiling and James nodded in understanding. "Well yes, that can happen. So do you get our point? He's probably angry at everyone, not just you" James said in a reassuring tone of voice while smiling.

Rydia nodded smiling slightly while biting her lip. "Yeah, I guess. Thanks you guys. You didn't have to come and talk to me. I'm sorry for troubling you"

James shook his head. "Don't worry about it. That's what friends are for, right?" Anza nodded in agreement and hugged Rydia. Rydia hugged her back and then pulled away to hug James. He hugged her back and grinned at her.

"Hey, do you guys want to watch a movie with me? We could invite all the other girls" James asked.

Rydia laughed. "You're such a girl, Jamie"

James pouted. "Hey, I am not. I just thought we could all watch a movie together"

Rydia shook her head laughing. "Okay, Okay, why not?

"Yay!" Anza and James shouted at the same time earning themselves a few stares and hushes in return. James glared at them all and they flinched. One guy didn't get scared but narrowed his eyes back. James stared him down and the man ended up sighing and turning back around.

Rydia got up with the other two and was about to walk forward when she accidently bumped into someone. She rubbed her head and looked up.

She had a black pixie styled haircut with her fringe swept to the side and her big dark green eyes were examining Rydia in guilt. Her skin was slightly tan and she looked to be a bit older than Rydia.

Rydia jumped back a bit and frantically waved her hands in front of her showing defeat. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you"

The girl shook her head slightly, her hair swishing with the action, and smiled. "It's alright, I'm sorry too. I guess we both weren't where we were looking"

Rydia paused and blinked. "Uh…yeah, I guess I've had a lot on my mind so I wasn't concentrating"

The girl nodded in understanding and went to move around the trio and walked away. She left them and waved goodbye over her shoulder. Rydia watched her walk away and then turned back to James and Anza.

"She was nice" Rydia exclaimed grinning.

James shrugged and headed for the rooms with Anza following. Rydia took one last look where the girl had left and then followed after her friends. Once making it up to the floor where their rooms were Rydia waved goodbye saying she would get Katrina, Sarah, Bonnie and Melony. James was getting Wendy, Karen, Bebe and Red. Anza was left with Heidi, Sam, Francoise and Kaylen.

Rydia gathered up Bonnie, Sarah and Melony telling them to follow her. As soon as she walked out of the room she saw James and Anza already standing there with the other girls. Rydia's mouth dropped.

"How the hell did you get them all so fast?" She asked.

"I don't know" James said shrugging.

Rydia shook her head and motioned for them to follow her. She took them all into her room. Kyle, Stan and Katrina all looked up from the programme they were watching looking at her curiously.

"Kyle, Stan. Get out. All of the girls-"

"Ahem" James said in a scary voice.

"-And Jamie are watching a movie so we need this room. Think of it as a sleepover of sorts" Rydia finished.

Kyle and Stan blinked before turning to each other and then looked back at Rydia. "But-"

"Ah! No, go hang out with Anthony. He's on his own right now. Hey, maybe you guys can have a sleepover" Rydia suggested as Stan and Kyle got up, leaving the room.

"No way, dude! Sleepovers are for girls" Stan said.

"Ahem!" James glared at Stan who jumped at the harsh stare.

"A-and James…" Stan shook under the stare and ran out the door. Rydia chuckled and watched as Kyle walked past her. He was glaring as he walked past and he seemed to stiffen up as he went past Rydia. Rydia looked down feeling the depression from earlier come back. Her blue eyes watered a bit but she kept calm as she started shutting the door. She shut the door and her hand stayed on the doorknob for a couple of minutes as she tried to stop her eyes from tearing up.

Anza had seen how Kyle had acted and felt angry a bit. She couldn't believe Kyle would act like that. What was his problem? What had Rydia done wrong? Seriously, now she was curious.

Rydia breathed a huge sigh and turned around putting on a brave smile. "So I think we should watch a horror movie. What do you guys think?"

Bonnie and Katrina wildly shook their heads while everyone else nodded in excitement. Rydia looked over to where Katrina and Bonnie sat, Bonnie watching Katrina draw.

"Guys, do you not like scary movies?" Rydia asked walking into the room more.

"Well, I don't like movies rated over PG-13" Katrina said scribbling something out of her drawing.

"And I'm scared of horror movies" Bonnie said shivering and hiding behind her hands. Her curly blonde hair was pinned back with two pink hairclips and she had changed into a warm orange coloured sweater. Sarah wrapped an arm around her friend and tried comforting her.

Rydia took her purple polka dotted jumper off which left her in her black and white striped shirt and hanged it on the back of a nearby chair. She blew out a puff of air exasperated. What were they going to do now?

"Ooh, Ooh, we could watch a comedy film" Melony suggested grinning madly. Rydia grinned back at her and nodded.

"Great idea! Right, so, did anyone pack any movies?" Rydia asked cheerfully.

Everyone's facial expressions went blank and they all looked to each other for any sign of a positive response. Everyone shook their heads and Rydia scratched the back of her neck disappointed. She then suddenly had an idea.

"Oh, I know. We'll call for room service and see if they have any movies they can give us" Rydia grinned and picked up the phone near her bed.

"Uh, Rydia, I don't think they do that" Bonnie said nervously.

"Nonsense, I'm sure they'll make an exception" Rydia waved her hand offhandedly and smiled. She waited tapping her foot and then got excited when someone on the other end of the phone picked up.

"Hello, yeah, I would like some room service. Yes. Uh, do you possibly have any comedy movies we can watch? No, I know that this isn't what room service is about. Yes, I understand. No…Anthony's not here" Rydia said the last part slowly, confused. "Uh…no, he's not. Okay, um, great"

Rydia placed the phone down slowly and she looked up at everyone else. "Well, uh, he said he's bringing up some movies but I swear to God that was the weirdest phone conversation I've ever had"

Everyone looked confused then as well. "What did he say?" Bebe asked.

"He asked if Anthony was here and then he asked if Anthony was going to be here anytime and I said no and he said he would bring the movies up. What a weird guy…" Rydia explained feeling slightly violated. She shivered. "Creepy"

James laughed and sat down on a bed as they all waited.

It was five minutes before there was a knock on their door. Rydia walked over and opened it revealing a young woman, appearing to be in her 20's, who passed Rydia the movies she had carried in her arms. Rydia noted that there were about ten movies in her arms and she smiled, and said thank you to the woman before shutting the door.

"Okay, I got them!" Rydia exclaimed. She walked over to her bed and dropped all the movies on the quilt. They searched through them all. There was Grown Ups, Carry on Cruising, Daddy Day Care, Bruce Almighty, Click, Dodge ball, The Simpsons Movie, Juno, Ace Ventura: Pet Detective and Happy Gilmore. For some reason Twilight was in the pile but Rydia quickly ran over to the window with it and threw it out angrily. "Piece of shit!" She shouted.

A scream was heard and someone yelled 'Ouch' and Rydia quickly closed the curtains before anyone could see her.

James raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Wow, you're so badass"

Rydia glared playfully and poked her tongue out. "You wish you were as badass as me" She smirked and walked back over to the bed.

"Right, so shall we watch 'Happy Gilmore'?" Rydia asked holding the DVD up. Everyone nodded eagerly and Rydia smiled.

She placed the DVD in and turned the lights off. Pressing play she sat down on the floor leaning against the bed with Anza sitting on her right side and James on her left.

The film started and Karen already wasn't paying attention. She had decided to sit next to Wendy, which at first hadn't been bad but now…

…it was.

Seriously, torture was not something she enjoyed and yet, here she was being tortured.

Wendy had decided that they had to snuggle and be all comfortable and now she had her head lying on Wendy's shoulder. She could feel Wendy's breath on her cheek and she could smell Wendy's lavender shampoo as she snuggled in closer.

But Karen didn't min this kind of torture because at least she was the one person she cared deeply about and to be honest, she kind of liked snuggling with Wendy. So she buried her head into Wendy's neck deeper and smiled, blushing.

Halfway between the film all the girls and James fell asleep. Bonnie and Sarah fell asleep on the bed snoring. Anza and James both had their heads lolling onto Rydia's shoulders while Rydia's head was leaning slightly onto Anza's head and she was snoring lightly herself. Kaylen had decided to lie on the floor and now she had her head underneath the bed while her body stuck out. Francoise rested her head on Kaylen's belly and was murmuring in her sleep about fire on Christophe's head and coffee with Tweek. Melony had curled into a ball wrapping her whole body around a pillow while she sucked her thumb and she giggled in her sleep. Karen had her head tucked underneath Wendy's chin as they both had fallen asleep in that position. Bebe had taken up Kyle's bed and was wrapped up in the huge quilt; the only part of her you could really see was her hair. Heidi and Red made good use of the couch in the room and were both hanging off of the arms. Katrina had her head resting on Francoise's back and she had dozed off way before anyone else and had Sam's hand gripped onto the end of her shirt slightly while she slept.

Stan and Kyle had come in to see if the girls had decided to go back to their respective rooms to sleep but had instead seen a bunch of sleeping girls and James asleep. Cartman had wanted to wake them up by singing Lady Gaga's Pokerface but Kyle and Stan had stopped him telling him to let them sleep. Kyle and Stan had slept in Anthony's room with him which he wasn't pleased about but it was the only thing they could really do right now.

It was the next morning and Rydia woke up to a slight ache in her back and two people's heads on her shoulders. Looking to her left and right it was then that she noticed James and Anza sleeping on her shoulders. Needing to get up she nudged them both gently.

"Guys, get the hell up!" Rydia raised her voice.

Anza rubbed her eyes and sat up looking startled. She turned to Rydia and smiled. "buenos días"

Rydia looked confused but smiled anyway. "Uh…yeah, you too?"

Rydia looked to her left and noticed James was waking up slightly. He groggily looked at Rydia and Anza and glared. "It's morning, isn't it?" He asked, grumpily.

Rydia nodded happily and got up. Anza got up at the same time and stretched and James slowly stood up himself. "Time to get everyone else up" James said and stepped towards Karen and Wendy. "Aw, guys, come look"

Rydia and Anza walked over to James and looked down to where he was looking. They both squealed at the sight.

Karen was cuddling Wendy's arm and Wendy had her chin resting on Karen's head while she wrapped an arm around Karen's shoulders.

"You do realize we've got to get them up though, right?" Rydia said to James who was being a complete fan boy at the pair. He quirked an eyebrow and then sighed. Leaning down he shook their shoulders and then moved on to Kaylen, Francoise and Sam. Rydia woke up Katrina, Bebe and Melony while Anza woke up Heidi, Red, Bonnie and Sarah.

Once everyone had woken up they decided to go and see where the boys were. Katrina and Rydia had agreed they would go and get Stan while Anza and James went and got Damien and Pip. Heidi, Wendy and Karen went to go see Anthony. Sarah and Bonnie went to find Kenny, Cartman and Butters. Bebe and Red went in search of Token and Clyde. Melony and Sam went to search for Craig and Tweek and Kaylen and Francoise went in search of Gregory and Christophe.

James walked to their room with Anza and opened it but couldn't see Damien or Pip anywhere. Shrugging he turned towards Anza. "Looks like we have to go downstairs and find them"

Anza nodded and smiled. "Si…"

James nodded, confused. He could never understand her Spanish but he did think it sounded quite interesting considering he couldn't even speak it so it was pretty cool to be spoken to in Spanish.

They walked downstairs and walked past the receptionist's desk towards the arcade where they were guessing Damien might decide to go. They saw neither Pip nor Damien in there but they did see Cartman, Kyle and Kenny. Deciding to tell them that their 'friends' were looking for them they walked over to the pair.

"Haha, Kinny and Kahl, guess I was right. Poor people and Jews really do suck at games" Cartman sneered which in turn made James glare in disgust at him. Anza flinched as she noticed Cartman and hid behind James. James turned to her and smiled, reassuring her that Cartman wouldn't be able to touch her.

"Oh hey, look guys. It's the cross-dressing fag and the skinny hippie" Cartman said snickering.

"Hey fatass, try to find a life around here, will you? Anyway, I actually came to tell you guys that Bonnie and Sarah are looking for you, Cartman, Kenny and also Butters and Kyle, Rydia and Katrina are looking for you and Stan" James noted how Kyle flinched at Rydia's name and gritted his teeth.

"Kyle, come over here a sec" He motioned for Kyle to follow him and they stood a few feet from Kenny and Cartman. Anza followed James and Kyle not wanting to be left alone with Cartman regardless of whether Kenny was there with them or not.

"Listen, Kyle, I don't know what your problem and to be honest, I don't give a crap either. But you need to sort it out because you're really hurting Rydia at the moment" James said glaring fiercely at the Jew who in turn looked confused.

"Huh? What are you on about?" Kyle asked.

"Oh, don't act innocent. You know exactly what I'm on about. You keep glaring at her, refusing to speak to her unless necessary and you keep flinching at her name. Not to mention the fact that you stiffen up around her all the time. I mean, for God's sakes, man, you can't even look at her. What the hell gives?" James's voice was slowly rising and he had to try and cool himself down.

Kyle looked to the left of James and avoided staring at the two teen in front of him. He looked uncomfortable and awkward to be honest and if it hadn't been for the fact that James was supposed to be finding out what was wrong with him right now he would have felt sorry for the red head. But right now was not the time to be feeling sorry for anyone…

"I…I just…look, do I even have to explain myself?" Kyle asked flabbergasted.

"Yes! If you have reasons for why you've been doing this then you should speak them and get over them!" James said, getting angrier.

"It's because…she started talking about this boy and…I don't know" Kyle rubbed his forehead awkwardly and continued. "I guess I felt a bit angry when she spoke so highly of him, it made me want to smash something. I don't know how to explain it but I guess, I don't like it when she speaks of boys like that. Look, I'm no good at this type of thing but I promise I will stop being so harsh towards Rydia. I do admit I went a little overboard but I will stop, I promise" Kyle explained.

James gaped and then regained his composure. Coughing to relieve the tension in the air he smirked. "That's very noble of you, Kyle. I'm glad you've realised that your actions are harsh and have decided to stop. Thank you" James awkwardly tapped Kyle on the shoulder and Kyle gave James a lazy grin.

"Alright, now look out for Rydia and Katrina because, as I said before, they're looking for you and Stan" James said before departing with Anza in search for her own friends.

Kyle waved and dropped his hand. He turned back to the others and smiled to himself. It was nice to get something like that off his chest and to someone so understanding.

James looked high and above but still couldn't find Damien and Pip even with Anza's help. They both sighed, frustrated.

"We no find them quick" Anza said, sighing. She rested on a nearby wall.

"Well, we best find them quick because the others have probably found their other group members" James explained starting to walk down the hall and towards somewhere they hadn't looked before. Anza watched and then threw her arms up in the air before following the teen.

Rydia and Katrina opened the door to Anthony's room and peered in. Anthony wasn't in the room and was obviously out doing his own thing or whatever but they could see Stan still lying in bed. Rydia and Katrina turned to each other and smirked.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Rydia asked, sneakily.

"Ready when you are" Katrina answered rubbing both her hands together.

Katrina grabbed a nearby bucket that was in the bathroom and filled it with cold water. She walked towards Rydia was standing casually beside the bed Stan was laying on. Rydia turned to Katrina and they both held the bucket in their grasps. Nodding to each other, they counted down.

"3…" Stan stirred just a bit and scratched his exposed stomach.

"2…" Katrina and Rydia grinned.

"1…" Stan's eyes were twitching.

"Go!" They both shouted and chucked the freezing cold water on Stan.

A scream was heard and everyone down the halls looked at each other, each looking just as confused as the other.

Kaylen shivered. "I have a bad feeling about something"

Francoise looked at the tall teen and raised an eyebrow. "What about?"

Kaylen shook her head. "I don't know. I just feel like something bad yet funny has happened"

Francoise smiled in reply and laughed. "Whatever you say…"

Kaylen grinned back and they both continued walking to the swimming pool knowing that Christophe and Gregory both loved to have a cool dip in water. They stepped up to the doors that led to the outside and Kaylen opened them up. Once they were outside they were met face to face with the pool and Gregory sitting on the edge of it letting his feet dangle in the water while Christophe splashed around like a little child.

Kaylen raised an eyebrow while Francoise didn't know what to think of how Christophe was acting. Surely he wasn't a young teen, really…

Francoise walked behind Christophe and leaned down enough for him to be able to hear her. "Hey, Ze mole!" She yelled.

Christophe jumped at the yell and turned around. He frowned when he saw Francoise and Kaylen smirking down at him while Gregory laughed. That asshole…

"What ze fook was zat for?" He asked while raising his voice, stepping out of the pool.

"We're supposed to gather up our group members. Rydia's orders" Kaylen said and mock saluted, grinning.

"Yeah, well, foock Rydia" Christophe said angrily. "I waz enjoying my time off"

"Oh, don't be such a spoil sport. You're having fun on this trip and you know it" Francoise teased and grinned down at the French man.

He glared at the pair and then sent his evil look to the blond English man currently laughing at his misfortune. "Foock you too, beetch"

Gregory just flipped him off and smirked. "Wouldn't do it in my lifetime. You're not my type, honey" He teased.

"Christophe, am I not pleasing you?" Kaylen mock cried. "Am I not satisfying enough? Why do you do this to me?" Kaylen started to fake cry while other people stared at the scene.

"God, you are such a fooking embarrassment" Christophe said, his face showing a slight pink colour in his cheeks. He dried himself off with a towel and the foursome headed off for Rydia's room.

Once everyone had been gathered they all ended up in Rydia's room. Stan was drying his hair off with a towel in fresh new clothes and were currently glaring at Rydia and Katrina.

"Right, so, you know what we have to do now. We're heading out" Rydia said triumphantly and walked to the door. Opening it she let everyone else out first but she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning she saw Kyle staring at her and beckoning her to step aside for a minute.

She stood waiting for him to talk. When he did she got shocked and stood taking it all in.

"Rydia, I want to apologize for the way I acted. I'm sorry, I guess I got a bit angry when you started bragging about that guy and how he was nice and all that. It was a big misunderstanding and I'm really, really sorry" Kyle ended it with a guilty look crossing his face.

Rydia held her arm with one hand, awkwardly. She didn't know what to say. It was nice that he apologized but she couldn't tell what she did wrong still. He had said that he got angry with her bragging about a nice guy but why?

"Why did you get angry about me saying how nice that guy was?" Rydia asked.

"I don't know, that's the thing and I'm confused about it myself and to be honest with you, I never meant to be so harsh to you" Kyle said rubbing his arm in guilt.

Rydia sighed but then smiled deciding that it's better to forgive and forget than to live in anger about it all. Walking slowly towards him she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He stiffened under her hug and his eyes widened. But he slowly relaxed and smiled. "You're awesome, Rydia, you know that, right?"

"Oh heck yeah" Rydia mumbled in the crook of his neck, blushing.

They separated and she coughed. "Well, I guess we should catch up with the others and get the hell out of here" Rydia said pointing her thumb towards the door and grinning.

Kyle grinned back and grabbed his bag. He made his way out the door and kept it open for Rydia who first grabbed her own bag and then politely stepped outside of the door and it closed behind them.

They walked down the hall and while they were walking Rydia smiled to herself warmly. She looked at Kyle and smiled ever more if that was possible.

"Kyle, thank you" She said quietly.

"Oh hey, no problem but you should really thank that James dude. He was the one who gave me the balls to apologize" Kyle said.

Rydia blinked before a smile stretched across her face. She looked down at the floor as they continued walking. She should have known he would have had something to do with it.

They made their way to the lobby and saw everyone else waiting there for them but instead of looking happy they all looked nervous. Kyle and Rydia looked to each other confused before moving forward to the group.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Kyle asked.

"We need an escape route" Sarah said looking at the receptionist nervously. Anthony tried glaring at the young man but even he was a bit nervous about how they could make it past him without paying.

"You guys seem to be in a tough spot, huh?" A silky voice came out of nowhere and said.

Looking towards the voice Rydia, Anza and James immediately recognized the person from earlier.

The girl walked forward and she held a key in her right hand. She smirked and stopped in front of Rydia. "Do you guys know where this key leads to?"

They all shook their heads and watched as she started lazily tossing the key up and down in her right hand.

"This key" She started her green eyes scanning everyone. "leads to the back exit of this place and will take you out of this place without anyone knowing"

Cartman sneered at her. "Well then, give it to us!"

The girl moved quickly to step in front of the chubby boy. "And what makes you think I will do that?" She snapped at him.

"Because we're…nice people?" Stan suggested.

The girl looked at Stan and then paused, her whole body freezing. The key in her hand had now stilled and she held it in her grasp. She smiled and then looked at Rydia.

"Alright, I'll let you guys use it" She said, smiling.

The group all cheered and high-fived each other.

"As long as you take me with you to wherever you're heading" The girl smirked and looked at them all.

The group froze and looked at the girl as if she had gone insane. They all looked at each other and got confused looks on their faces.

Rydia stepped forward a little. "Uh…but what about your family?"

The girl leaned in towards Rydia and dangled the key in front of the blond girl's face who quickly got mesmerized. "You want this, don't you?"

Rydia nodded, her blue eyes watching the key swing back and forth.

"Great, then take me with you" The girl said.

"Deal!" Rydia shouted grabbing at the key and chuckled as she stared at it.

"Ay! We don't even know this crazy chick's name!" Cartman yelled.

Everyone turned to the girl and she sighed. "My name is Cassandra. My surname is not mandatory" 'Cassandra' stated, her left hip cocked to the side with her left hand resting on it.

"Okay, so then guys off we go" Rydia grinned.

"So, we're just going to let her in just like that? We don't even know her" Craig argued.

"So? She'll fit right in. Just think of her as another run away who actually thought this was a good idea and it'll be no problem" Rydia said, smirking.

"But whose car will she ride in?" Token asked, winking at the girl who in turned rolled her eyes.

"Uh…let's see, I guess she could ride with us if that's alright with you, Stan?" Rydia pleaded.

"Um, sure" Stan said, awkwardly. Cassandra stared at him with hearts in her eyes before Rydia's question halted any of her thoughts.

"Could you show us the back entrance then?"

"Oh yeah, sure" Cassandra said happily and led them the way with Cartman muttering the whole way there.

Once they got to the back door Rydia slipped the key in and it opened. They all piled outside and headed to the car park they parked their cars in and Anthony, Heidi, Wendy and Karen headed for the bus stop waving their goodbyes.

"Hold up a minute, how did you even get this key?" Kenny asked his hood permanently down thanks to Rydia bugging him about it every time he talked.

"I just sneaked past the receptionist, bust the locker open somehow and robbed them of the key" Cassandra explained missing Rydia's astonished look.

"Oh sure, that's easy. Whatever…" Rydia muttered to herself.

Everyone got in their cars and drove off but not before wishing Kaylen, Francoise, Gregory and Christophe good luck with the walking.

Rydia sat in the back beside the window leaving Cassandra to sit in the middle. Rydia's eyes slipped closed without her realizing and she let sleep take over her.

When she opened her eyes again she looked out the window and saw it was dark out already. Before she had a chance to ask where they were she heard a squealing and looked towards Katrina who had made the noise. She currently had her head stuck out the window, grinning.

"Katrina, what was the squeal about?" Rydia asked, drowsily rubbing her eye.

Cassandra popped her head back to look at Rydia after she had been leaning between the two front seats and grinned.

"Don't you know?" Cassandra asked.

Rydia shook her head in a no gesture and looked confused, still sleep disorientated.

Cassandra chuckled at the drowsy look and scratched her black hair. Katrina got her head from out of the window and smiled at Rydia.

"Look out your window, Rydia" She said before sticking her head out of her window again.

Rydia looked puzzled before she finally took the suggestion.

When she looked outside the window she expected to see a road and lands of grass alongside the road but what she saw instead made her gasp. She could see it was dark out and there were stars in the sky but she could also see a bright city lit up by the many houses and shops and streetlights. She noticed cars passing by her although there were only a few and she could see the tall flats and shops that were filling the place up. They were dark buildings considering they were so far away but she could still make out that they were large. And that's when she saw the Liberty City statue.

"It's New York, we're here! New York!" Rydia shouted, ecstatic and grinning.

Stan and Kyle smiled at each other in the front and Cassandra smiled watching the city come into view from her seat. Katrina looked towards Rydia where she was sticking her head out of her window and grinned. Rydia smiled back and turned to the front again, now smiling at New York City. Her hair blew in her face but she didn't care. There was New York City, all lit up and everything.

They had finally made it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Wow, that's 25 pages I've written and it was so tiring. I'm sorry I couldn't get this up sooner but chores had to be done first and everything. Anyways guys, I hope you like it and **oppet2**, your character is finally in :)

Also, I'm going to see my dad tomorrow. It's been a long time since I've seen him so I'm kind of nervous. He's getting all excited over seeing me and it's nerve wracking because we haven't seen each other in so long. Maybe I'm just being a worry wart. That comes from my mum's side XD

Remember to review and let me know what you think :D ^-^


	8. New York Part 3 Rocco and Rydia reunited

**Title**: Crush

**Characters**: Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Eric Cartman, Bebe Stevens, Kenny McCormick, Butters Scotch, Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweek and my own characters, Rydia and Queenie. Etc. Also OC's.

**Rating**: M for swearing and hints of homosexuality (Yaoi)

**Summary**: New kid, Rydia, is a calm and pleasant girl who gains a crush on a certain hot-headed Jew. The only problem being she knows he will never like her like that.

**Pairings**: One-sided Kyle/Rydia (Err….Kydia?)

**Warnings!** Swearing, South Park dirty stuff. You know it all

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything in this little ficlet other than the two original characters, Rydia and Queenie. South Park and characters belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker!

**A/N**: Reviews!

**Kattily- **Hehe, Thank you. I didn't think it would be that great. I thought it would get boring considering it was that long but I'm glad it turned out better than expected.

Well, they had to at some point. James would glare at everyone who stared because they are being too nosey :O Wendy/Karen (They need a nicknameXD) are really cute, that's why their moments are amazing. I just had to have everyone falling asleep on each other. It adds to the cuteness overload of the fact that all the OC's are getting closer to each other. I didn't really know if you would want Anza to cuddle up to anyone so I made her sleep on Rydia's shoulder :3 Thank you, I'm glad she's in character. I'm hoping everyone else thinks their character is in character as well ^^; Cartman scares Anza so James will defend her and Rydia will as well –Rydia strikes superhero pose-

Cassandra had to be in this fic sooner or later and I figured that would be a good way to introduce her :D Yes, they are! I am as happy as you are =]

**oppet2- **-Curtsies- Why thank you, I'm glad you find it hilarious –w- Cassandra is a very interesting character, I'll say. I'm glad she's finally in the story =} Aw, that makes me happy to hear. Don't be envious. I saw your drawings and they're amazing! :O I loved your drawings =3

**Kari the Robot Bunny- **Really? There's never been an M-rated OC fic? That's actually pretty shocking. The sleeping part had to be put in XD Yes, I absolutely despise the 'Saga'. I'm sort of glad you don't like it. Wow, they're so lucky. I bet the Statue of Liberty is so beautiful –Sighs-

I have seen '**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**' and aww, Fluttershy ^w^ I'm not a big fan of the cartoon myself but I do sort of like it. I have not seen this Glee commercial. Must…see…

Thank you. I'm glad you like them :) Your cousin has an amazing name. Very unique and cute :3 I love Disney songs! :D I've noticed XD and I love using them too :P

**HighOffOfSouthPark- **Really? Thank you. I'm glad it was :) I also like the thought of him being childish instead of serious. But there are some fics out there where he's really well written when written serious :D Kaylen sounds scary. Rydia knows not too underestimate Kaylen considering she's a weakling and probably wouldn't last even two seconds in a fight with Kaylen :S Rydia also thinks gays are adorable but she's probably not as blunt as me about it XD I go absolutely fangirly at a really cute boy who looks like he could be gay. Why am I so weird…

Aw, thank you :3 Ugh, those fics really make me want to vomit but the '**Imma Wiserd**' one really disgusts me. Whoever wrote that is really racist. It's nice to hear that, in all honesty I didn't think my story was that well written but thank you tons :D Oh, of course Christophe would enjoy this. He's obviously waiting for it to happen himself ;3 –Christophe holds up shovel against my head and demands me to write in the scene- U-uh, yeah, I'll w-write it in as s-soon as I can. 0_e Well, yeah, it's a pretty fun OC pairing to write about. I did have fun with my dad, thanks :D I was mad. I was literally fuming and when I got them back, I didn't even say thank you to her for 'looking after' them and just walked straight past her angry. The Bunny is such an attention hogger XD Thank you! XD I cheered for myself as well.

Thank you a lot. I love drawing as it is a hobby of mine as well as writing and tending to my Guinea Pigs ^_^

Ugh, that sucks. I would have been so mad if I were in your position like that. I hate it as well when people say that just because they're older they are officially wiser. My mum says it all the time. She's like "I've been around longer than you so therefore I am more intelligent than you" and I always reply "Yeah but what have you done in your lifetime to prove your so called intelligence? As soon as you have proven to me to be more intelligent then I will agree with you" and then the argument ends there XD I think it's because we both get stressed out and just have our coffees.

A-ah, Rydia, protect me!

"Hey, w-wait a minute, you're the one who's meant t-to be strong, not m-me!"

Oh yeah, um, I shall defend myself with…The Coon! Go Co-Wait, no screw that! Mysterion, attack! (Ay! Hoe, why not use me!)

**XMistressChaosx- **Ke$sha is…meh in my mind. I mean, her songs are just…the lyrics don't make sense and it's obvious she's auto-tuned but I won't discuss any more of this otherwise I might start to rant XD Thank you. God, I've said that so many times now. I need other ways to say thank you –Raises eyebrow in thought- I really wish I could actually raise one eyebrow now that I think about it… '_'

You don't need to repay me. Trust me, I enjoyed every minute when drawing all the OC's :D So no repaying needs to be done. –Hands you over a dictionary- You said you would need one so 'ere you go XD ;P

Kyle –Sighs- He's just…um, confused, shall I say, at the moment. Anthony whacking James over the head made me laugh in my mind. I don't know about others but it really had me cracking up at the mental image XD –Hands you a camera- Why do I have these things lying around? Anyway, what you said makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. Really? Picturesque moments? I feel lucky to have made those moments. I'm glad I'm able to capture their personalities so well. Yep, new girl is with us. Everyone, meet Cassandra and also, play nice ;P

XD –Gigglesnort- I was listening to **Glee's** 'I love New York/New York, New York' and I was listening to 'Empire State of Mind as well'. Basically I was listening to New York type songs and I probably will be while writing these New York chapters until they're over :) I think you're not the only one who enjoyed the Wendy/Karen moment. Mostly everyone did :) Anza is a cutie. I think it's her way of speaking that does it. Aw, give her a nickname. I will love you if you do :P Don't worry, if you're tired then don't bother reviewing long reviews. You need your rest as much as anyone else. I don't mind if it's long or short, as long as you like the story =] Yeah, 25 pages. My hands and fingers were so sore and they were begging to have caffeine in their system after that. I love K2 as well Bunny but yeah, Bunny is such a cute pairing.

Rydia says that Jamie is a naturally good looking OC if he doesn't mind her saying. –Rydia hands James a Damien plushie she made-

**Cupcake Queen Liz- **Thank you. It's not that hard when you get used to it. 25 pages is nothing compared to what I could write ;)

Yeah, Rydia kicks ass when getting rid of rubbish. Now if only she could manage something like that when getting rid of enemies. You're not the only one who's said that. I never realized no-one's done an M-rated South Park OC fic before. It makes me wonder why no-one's tried it…

I know right? XD Dumblybum was always humorous in that fic. I mean, he's apparently a poser or something for wanting to be a 'goffic' person. I am so humoured by that fic :P Probably the same as you then when it comes to accents. Ron Weasley would be so jealous of my country bumpkin voice ¬w¬ Maybe I'm exaggerating a little not but still. Yeah, sure, I'll change it to Clyde for you. Well, I took two days off after the last chapter. It then took two and a half days writing the thing and then it took another half a day proofreading the whole thing. And then I posted it so yeah. That would be three days to write it and proofread =}

Oooh, yummy! –Takes cybercupcake and nibbles on it-

-Rydia sees this and gets upset- "Me want cupcake too…"

**Zaya1011- **Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed both :D .x.

**CaliforniaGurl95- **I am still accepting OC's but yours might take a while to show up in the story considering there are other OC's I have yet to put in that have been submitted before yours. But yours will show up soon :)

**thederangeddinosaur- **R-really? I didn't think 25 pages was that amazing ^^ A lot of people love the Wendy/Karen moment. Hmm, I'm starting to think they have some psychological mind control power over everyone to make everyone think they're cute…or you know, they could just be cute :3 Thank you. I have been drawing for a while now so maybe that's it. Thanks for reviewing :D

**Papayakat- **You're so hyper every time I talk to you XD It's funny :3 Don't be sorry. You can review whenever you feel like it :) Thank you, I'm glad you like my art. I've added you to my Deviantart watch and all that. Hmm, maybe that could go in here somewhere ;P I know, it is quite a long chapter, isn't it? XD Yeah, that's fine and I'm sure **HighOffOfSouthPark **wouldn't mind. She'll probably be happy that someone wants their OC to be friends with hers :D You and the other army of Wendy/Karen fans out there think the same XD Gregstophe~Ah! A guilty pleasure pairing. So do I! Cassandra is one of those bad asses you really want to be! XD

Kyle, don't hit **Papayakat**! It's not nice! –Gets hit- T_T Yeah, you're on your own with this one. I love James and Melony but I've probably been totally fangirling over James for so long now X3 Haha, too much probably.

Happy Gilmore! I love Adam Sandler too much~! =D .x.

**PinkParka- **25 pages isn't the most I can go. I can go longer than that XD Oh ho ho, they will get in a lot of trouble 0w0 Thank you. I'm glad the pictures are cute :3 Always makes me smile when someone says that :}

**Molly's are awesome- **I will put your character in but it will be later. Also, I will have to make your character 14 or 15 just because that is the only way your OC will be able to hang out with others if you don't mind =]

**Raining Skittles- **I like it when Karen and Wendy have a cute moment as well because Karen always seems to blush around Wendy a lot in this fic XD I'm hoping they come soon too :)

I have been watching a lot of South Park and Friends lately. Mind you, I always have every season of Friends playing in my DVD player so it's hard not to watch it XD

I have decided to do something for you guys. If you would like you can choose a quote from this story that your character has said and I will draw picture of your OC with that quote.

So, that's if you would like.

OC's in this chapter that hasn't been in the story yet-

**Cupcake Queen Liz- **Ella Robinson

**Strawberry Fudge Cake- **Arissa Marie Carter

So, I haven't updated because I've sort of…been lazy. And plus, I was obsessively drawing. I don't know what has been up with me recently but lately I've been drawing a lot for some strange reason. Plus, I've been watching South Park and Cartman has cracked me up so many times in those episodes. You know, I know he's an asshole and he's always hating on my favourite characters but I can't help but find him the funniest bastard out there XD

So, out of every OC in this story who do you want your OC to get closer to?

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Stan parked the car near a hotel and Rydia, Kyle, Katrina and Cassandra followed him into the hotel. Rydia noticed that there were a few drunken people about. She cringed back in disgust as she felt one come near her and she could smell his alcohol ridden breath.<p>

They walked up to the counter and noticed it was a girl with shiny blonde hair that was pulled into a messy bun with a few strings of hair falling down over her skinny face. Her face was coated with heavy make-up and she was wearing a white tank top that was tied an inch above her belly button along with jean short-shorts. Her long, slim legs were placed lazily on the counter and she was blowing a wad of gum into bubbles while she sleepily watched the TV rested just above the entrance of the place.

"May I help you?" She sneered and Rydia growled low in her throat but then at the last minute, hoped that the girl hadn't heard her.

Kyle stepped forward scratching his green Ushanka and grinning awkwardly. "Uh, yes, we would like a room for four days if you don't mind…"

The girl's dark blue eyes scanned over Kyle for a millisecond before she raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You're a Jew, right?"

Kyle looked taken aback and darted his wide eyes towards his friends before nodding quickly. The girl seemed to take pleasure in his fear as she licked her lips sensually and tapped her manicured nails against the wooden surface.

"Hmm, so, are you staying here with a girlfriend?" She asked in a low, almost velvety voice.

"U-uh, no, not r-really..." Kyle answered, stuttering.

"That leaves a lot of options open for you then, doesn't it?" The blonde said, smirking.

Kyle's whole face went red and he rubbed his arm awkwardly and darted his eyes nervously around the whole entire room. He gulped. That was when Cassandra stepped forward.

"Excuse me but how old are you?" She asked.

"19" The blonde answered, glaring at the black haired girl for getting in the way of such a delightful view.

"Yeah, well, you're hitting on a boy who's four years younger than you. Now if you don't mind, we would like our room," Cassandra read the name tag. "Vixen, and make it snappy"

'Vixen', as she had now been identified sat back in her seat an wrote all their names into the notebook in her hands before placing it down and grabbing a key from a cupboard down below the desk. She handed it over and Rydia saw the number was 353. They all walked towards the elevator but Vixen stopped Kyle by placing a hand on his collar.

"Hey, you may be four years younger than me but you don't look it. Now if you ever wanted something fun to do, call me" Vixen licked her plump lips slowly and bit her bottom lip as she sat back down in her chair but not before smirking over at Kyle, winking and slipping a piece of paper in his pocket.

Kyle stood there, staring before he dashed away clutching at his face that was burning like a tomato. When he caught up to the rest, they all looked at him weird and raised their eyebrows, wondering what the hell was wrong with him?

The elevator pinged as it stopped at the 3rd floor. They all stepped out and noticed that the floors weren't exactly clean. The walls looked like they hadn't been washed over in the past ten years and they could faintly hear two women arguing in a room down the hall.

Rydia quirked an eyebrow at the place and sighed. Out of all the places they had to sleep in it had to be this one.

They got to their room and filed in. They were surprised to find that the room was actually quite clean and muck-free. There were a few rips in the wallpaper here and there but other than that it was a completely nice room. Rydia couldn't believe their luck because; having seen what this place could be like, this room was probably one of the better rooms. She figured that now would be a good time to see where the others were and so with that she flipped her phone open and sat down on a bed next to a window.

The ringing only sounded for a good couple of seconds before someone on the other end of the line picked up sounding grumpy.

"Y'ello?"

"This is Kaylen, right?" Rydia asked uncertainly.

"Yes, and I'm assuming that's you, Rydia" Kaylen answered back.

"Yeah, listen, where are you right now?"

"Oh, well, to be honest, I have no clue. We were kind of hoping that we could have been in New York soon but we're walking beside a motorway and there's no sign of any Statue of Liberty and there's no city's filled with bright lights" Kaylen's voice sounds tired and puffed out.

Rydia figured it was probably due to the fact that they had to walk and so carried on with the conversation. "Okay, well, call us letting us know when you're in New York"

"Yeah, we will. Okay, b-Wait, are you in New York right now?" Kaylen asked astonished.

"Yes, we are and I'm so excited. There are lights, people arguing about nothing, cars making loud noises and food! Food, Kaylen!" Rydia said more excited about the food part than anything else.

"Oh God fucking dammit!" Kaylen yelled. Rydia could faintly hear Kaylen telling Christophe to get a move on because there was food here and then he answered with weird mumbling. She couldn't really tell.

"Okay, bye, Rydia" Kaylen said before putting the phone down.

Rydia blinked before clenching her teeth and seething in her spot. "Put the fudging phone down on me, will you? Well, we'll see who's laughing soon..." She muttered to herself as she redialled Kaylen's number and pressed the phone harshly to her ear.

Kaylen picked up again and greeted Rydia. "Hello?"

"You motherfudger, you put the phone down on me! I am allowed to at least have a decent goodbye!" Rydia yelled causing Cassandra, Katrina, Stan and Kyle to stare at her with shocked faces.

"I thought we were done talking so I said goodbye" Kaylen answered shocked.

"Yes, but I didn't get to say goodbye" Rydia stuck her bottom lip out and it quivered as she showed how hurt she was in her voice.

"Jesus, Rydia, it's just a goodbye. What's the big deal?" Kaylen asked.

Rydia pouted and looked at the phone before putting it back to her ear. "Not a lot really is the big deal, I guess. Anyway, that's not really the real reason I called you back"

"Well, what is it then?"

"You don't know where we are, do you?" Rydia asked.

"Oh yeah, of course we don't. I forgot to ask" Kaylen murmured.

"We're in a hotel called The Liberty Inn. It's probably the first one you will come to anyway. Oh and we will be moving into a better hotel soon but not right now, okay?" Rydia explained and waited for a reply.

There was silence on the other end of the line until finally Kaylen answered.

"Yeah, sure, sorry, I just had to right down the name on Christophe's arm so that we could remember what inn we're looking for" Kaylen answered back.

"Okay, well, now I'll let you guys go so you can finally get here" Rydia smiled.

Kaylen chuckled down the phone and replied "Yeah, I think you'll be waiting a while"

"Okay, bye" Rydia said.

"Bye, Rydia" Kaylen said goodbye back and put the phone down. This time though Rydia turned towards the others.

"Kaylen and her group will be here soon. They just needed to know where the hotel is" Rydia explained.

"Then shouldn't you call the others to let them know as well?" Katrina asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah, probably…" Rydia said and then dialled another number.

Down the other end of the line James picked up. "Hello, Jamie speaking, who's this?"

"Hi Jamie, it's Rydia"

"Oh hey, Rydia, what's up?"

"We're at New York and we're staying in the hotel called The Liberty Inn for a while, okay?" Rydia explained.

"Okay, we'll be there soon. Oh and Anza says hi by the way" James added in.

"Tell her I say hi back" Rydia said while grinning.

"Right, well, we best go then and we'll see you in a few minutes" James said and then put the phone down.

It wasn't long before Rydia had called everyone else and told them where they'll be staying. Rydia breathed a sigh of relief after she had called everyone who was on this trip. Lying back on her bed Stan looked down at her.

"It's nine o' clock at night. Shouldn't we all be getting ready for bed?" Stan asked.

Rydia nodded and got up. "Thanks, Stan" She smiled at him and he smiled, nodding.

Rydia grabbed her bag and ruffled through it searching for her nightwear. She pulled it out and then made her way into the bathroom and got changed. When she got out Kyle raised an eyebrow. "Nice pyjamas, Rydia"

Rydia was currently dressed in a long sleeved fluffy SpongeBob top with long purple polka dotted trousers. Rydia flushed as Kyle said this.

"What? SpongeBob is an epic cartoon and besides, just because I don't dress in short-shorts and low cut pyjama tops like all those other slutty girls do doesn't mean I'm not cool" Rydia huffed and stuck her nose in the air.

"Uh, technically they're not sluts either but that's not the point. I was actually being serious, they look fluffy and warm" Kyle added in, grinning.

Rydia looked down at her top and then grinned, looking back up at Kyle. "Yeah, they are. I love fluffy stuff even if I'm not too girly"

Kyle nodded and then went into the bathroom and got changed himself. He came back out in a Terrance and Phillip shirt and some long blue pyjama bottoms. Katrina got changed into pink nightgown and Stan put on a red shirt and slept in his boxers. Cassandra slept in a top short sleeved top that showed off her belly and some knee length trousers.

They all got into bed, each having their own bed, and fell asleep right away.

It wasn't until seven in the morning did Rydia finally wake up and that was after hearing banging on the door. Kyle stirred in his bed and Stan pushed a pillow over his own head. Cassandra got angry and threw a shoe at the door and Katrina peeked open one eye and looked at Rydia. "Rydia, get the door"

"No, you get it" Rydia said back stuffing herself more into her quilt.

"No, I'm sleepy…" Katrina said and scratched her head before putting her head in her quilt as if that would help block out the sounds coming from the door.

"And you don't think I am?" Rydia muttered getting angrier at the sounds coming from the door.

"Ugh, you guys, you're like two little children. Fine, I will do it" Cassandra said, getting up from her bed and walking across to the door with her pillow ready to whack the shit out of the people waking them up.

She opened the door and threw the pillow at the people at their door. When the pillow fell from the people's face Cassandra looked shocked. Standing at their door was Craig, Tweek, Melony, Anza and James.

"Um, not to be rude, but what the fuck was that for?" James asked.

Anza looked at Cassandra and shivered. She didn't know what she had done wrong.

"Oh, sorry, I thought it was someone we didn't know" Cassandra answered. She then looked behind her at Rydia. "Rydia, your little Spanish friend is here along with that cross dresser guy you're friends with"

James smirked. "We like to use the term 'bold enough to do it' thank you very much"

"Yeah and I like to use the real term" Cassandra said smirking.

James glared and flipped the finger. She flipped him it back and walked away from the door. Craig walked in with his arm wrapped around Tweek's waist as the blond twitched and yelled walking in. Anza followed James and they both looked around the bedroom. Melony skipped in and grinned but frowned when she saw the sleeping people.

Cassandra walked back to her bed and then yelled for Rydia again. "Rydia, people for you so get up!"

"I'll be up when my eyes aren't closed!" Rydia yelled back.

Melony walked over to Katrina and grabbed the quilt. Quickly, she whipped the quilt off of the stunned girl who screamed and shivered as the cool air hit her early in the morning.

"Wakey wakey, rise and shine!" Melony greeted cheerfully. Katrina blinked and her mouth fell open as she stared at the overly cheerful girl who had just rudely woken her up.

"I'm up!" Katrina yelled before storming into the bathroom.

Stan and Kyle were still asleep as Craig walked over to them. He then grabbed Tweek and Tweek watched him, confused. Suddenly Craig reached around Tweek's back somehow without the caffeine addict knowing and pinched the boy's ear.

Tweek screamed and jumped, landing on Stan while twitching. "Agh! The gnome's are here! They want to steal my underwear and something just bit me! Oh my God, Craig! Something's trying to suck my blood dry. I'm going to turn into just bones and then I won't see my friends because I'll be dead and then I'll be doomed to go into hell and GAH!"

He twitched vibrating the bed. Craig smirked until his plan went wrong. He noticed Stan smiling and watched as Tweek kept shivering and vibrating. Stan started speaking. "Mm, that feels nice. Yeah, carry on"

He was speaking in his sleep but as soon as Craig heard that he ripped Tweek off of Stan and whacked Stan across the head immediately waking said boy up.

"Ow, shit, that fucking hurt!" Stan looked around wildly and then turned to Craig who had a murderous look in his eyes. He gulped and stared wide eyed at the boy who was clutching onto Tweek as if the blond would actually run away.

"Stay away from my Tweek" Craig whispered in a cold, vicious tone of voice.

Tweek yelled and shivered, getting scared and terrified. Craig noticed this and stroked the boy's hair, trying to soothe him while glaring at Stan. Stan just stared at Craig as if he had grown two heads. Getting up he warily stepped around a pissed Craig and a nervous Tweek before he rushed into the bathroom to get dressed as Katrina had already gotten out of the bathroom in what she would usually wear.

Anza and James walked over to Rydia's bed not knowing what to do. Then James had a brilliant idea of his own. He leaned into Rydia's ear and started speaking.

"Rydia, Kyle hasn't got a shirt on and he's ripped" James whispered, smirking but all Rydia did was smile goofily in her sleep and blush. James frowned and then smirked again when he thought off something else.

"Rydia, we have food. Its prawns and strawberries and cheese on toast" James whispered again and this time Rydia's eyes opened almost straight away. She sat up quickly and took a look around before her eyesight landed on James and Anza.

"Where's the food?" She asked, sniffing the air.

"It'll be with you as soon as you have gotten dressed" James said, smiling triumphantly.

Rydia zoomed over to the bathroom and opened the door. She rushed in and kicked Stan out who blinked and looked surprised as he was only in his shirt and had his jeans in one of his hands.

"Hey, what the hell, Rydia?" Stan yelled banging on the door.

"Nyah, nyah! I got in here and I'll only be a minute!" Rydia yelled back, her voice muffled a bit through the door. "Plus apparently there's food out there so I'm trying to hurry up"

Stan blinked before looking confused. "Uh, Rydia, there's no food out here. We have to go into town for that"

There was silence and Rydia didn't even talk for a good minute. Stan stared at the door waiting for a reply.

"Son of a bitch!" Rydia yelled.

Stan sighed and walked away, putting his trousers on not even caring that everyone was around them. Besides, Cassandra wouldn't mind considering she's getting a nice view right now.

Once everyone was ready, Rydia got up triumphantly and declared that everyone should go into town and have a wander around to get used to the place. No-one opposed being the fact that this was New York.

Rydia then stopped. "Wait, if James and Anza are here that must mean that Damien and Pip are. And if Melony, Craig and Tweek are here that must mean that Sam is here. So if we're all here are the others here yet?"

"Well, we know that Anthony's group is here because we got in at the same time as them but we don't know about the others" James explained.

"So, now all we need is for Kenny's group, Bebe's group and Kaylen's group to be here. Shall we go check?" Rydia asked.

"How will we check? We can't just go to every room, open the door and be like 'Oh hey, yeah, we're just checking for our friends but they're obviously not here so sorry for disturbing you, bye!'" Craig explained.

Rydia stood thinking about it before she snapped her fingers after coming up with an idea.

"We'll just call them and see where they are" Rydia said, beaming.

She whipped out her phone from her pocket and then dialled Kenny. The ringing sounded for a while until finally Butters picked up.

"H-hello?"

"Butters? What are you doing answering Kenny's phone?" Rydia asked, confused.

"U-uh, well, he told me last n-night to sleep in the s-same bed as him and so I did. And t-this morning the p-phone ringed so he t-told me to p-p-pick it up" Butters stuttered, more than usual. Rydia suspected it was probably because he was blushing about having to sleep in the same bed as Kenny.

Rydia smirked and coyly answered the poor little blond boy back. "Aw, you two. Well, gosh, if I didn't know any better I would say you two are an old married couple"

Rydia chuckled as she heard a thump and an 'Oh Jesus' before Butters picked the phone back up and answered her. Rydia could practically hear the embarrassment in Butters voice.

"Gee, Rydia, you shouldn't j-joke around like that. It's n-not a good thing" Butters stammered, sounding a little eager at the idea.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Butters. You know I'm only playing. Anyway, where are you guys then?" Rydia asked, smiling softly to herself.

"Well, shucks, I know you do that a lot, Rydia. Uh, w-well, we're in the same hotel as y-you" Butters answered.

Rydia raised an eyebrow. "Which room number?"

"…well, hold on a sec, I might just have to check" Butters didn't talk for a few seconds but his voice came back soon and answered Rydia's question. "It's 327"

"Okay, cool, we'll be over in a sec"

"W-why?" Butters asked but Rydia had already put the phone down so she didn't hear his question.

Rydia stood up and smiled. "Okay, Butters and that are in room 327 so let's head out"

They walked along the corridor and stopped at a tall door with the number 327 printed on it and they all stared at each other as they heard voices sounding from inside the room. Rydia knocked on the door hesitantly, afraid that they might be disturbing something.

The door opened revealing one Butters in a Hello Kitty top that reached just above his knees and jogging suit trousers that stopped below his knees. He noticed them all and his eyes widened. Turning around he addressed Cartman in the room.

"U-uh, Cartman, you might want to put a top on. Or you don't have to, just wondering because p-people are here" Butters suggested nervously, afraid of Cartman's wrath.

"Jesus! Have people not heard of privacy? Sarah, get off!" Cartman shouted to the girl who was currently clinging to him.

"But your belly is so squishy~!" She practically sang out in an obviously happy voice.

Rydia tried to stifle her giggles at the scene and placed her hand over her mouth to do so. Everyone behind her watched with shocked eyes as Cartman managed to tear the obsessed girl off of his belly and waddled over to his top, flinging it on. Rydia, Anza, James, Cassandra an Kyle all walked in while Stan, Katrina, Tweek and Craig were all still shocked but eventually overcame it and walked inside, themselves.

Kenny was sitting up in bed currently putting on his orange parka and was about to put the hood up until he saw Rydia watching him with squinted eyes and then he sighed, grinning and placed the hood down.

Butters was standing by them rubbing his knuckles together and smiling.

Sarah, now having detached herself from Cartman, stood off looking out of the window watching the cars go by along with Bonnie. They both were watching the cars like little children would do and pointed at the cars while laughing and smiling.

Cartman was sitting in a chair and glaring at his fingers that were tapping his knee in a rhythm that Melony could've sworn she recognized.

"Okay, well, we all want to go out and check out the city but we're going to get the others before we do" Rydia explained, grinning.

"We'll meet you outside the hotel when we're ready, okay?" Kenny said, smiling and yawning.

They all nodded and left the room for Bonnie, Sarah, Cartman, Butters and Kenny to get ready.

Walking along the corridors Rydia rang up Bebe. Bebe picked up sounding as cheerful as always.

"Hey Bebe, where are you?"

"We were just about to leave our room, why?" Bebe asked.

"Meet all of us outside the hotel in a minute" Rydia said and grinned.

"Okay, bye" Bebe said happily and then put the phone down.

'_Well, that was quick_' Rydia thought to herself and then dialled up Wendy.

Wendy picked up and Rydia was about to ask Wendy where her group was staying when Wendy decided to ask her a very important question.

"Rydia, how do you know when you're…in love?"

Rydia blinked in shock and scratched her cheek in deep thought. She was so busy thinking that she didn't notice that she had stopped and that the others were staring at her, all of them confused.

"Uh…well, I guess you start to realize when you get all fluttery inside your stomach when they're near and your heart starts to beat faster. Your cheeks will burn with the blood that rushes up to them and somehow you just feel happy when they're happy. And you know that you've fell in love with them because of their personality and how they seem to get you without them even trying. It just happens when you least expect it, I guess…" Rydia explained this with a warm smile on her face and a blush spreading across her nose and cheekbones.

"W-well, Rydia, you've got to promise that you won't tell anyone this, got it?" Wendy said in a demanding tone.

"Sure, your secret's safe with me. You know I'm not like that" Rydia reassured.

"Hmm, yeah, well, I…uh….I think I might have feelings for someone" Rydia blinked and then grinned.

"Who..?" She asked slyly.

"…Karen b-but don't tell her" Wendy panicked and Rydia chuckled.

"Wendy, calm down. Like I said before; your secret's safe with me" Rydia grinned but then frowned. "But you know, you are going to have to tell Karen at some point. I have a feeling she might feel the same. Plus it couldn't hurt to try"

Wendy kept silent for a minute before she spoke up. "What if…she doesn't feel the same and then she doesn't want to be friends with me?"

"Trust me, I don't really think she's going to break friends with you over a silly little crush you've got on her" Rydia said quietly, smiling to herself.

"God, all of this is so fast. I mean, I never even realized I was…that way until I started hanging out with her. It's so weird and different but…at the same time…good and amazing"

Rydia smiled as she heard this and realized that she might have to get these two together.

"Listen, try to sit down and talk with her about it soon. I have a feeling that it will go down well, I'm sure" Rydia said and looked back at the others. They were all staring at her wondering who on earth she was speaking to and what about as well. Rydia waved at them as if to say to them 'don't worry'.

"Right, Wendy, I have to go now but I hope you can sort this out soon. Also meet me and the others outside the hotel in a minute" Rydia said and waited for a response.

"Okay, thanks Rydia for your help. See you in a minute" Wendy then put the phone down and Rydia flipped her phone shut. She smiled before walking over to the rest of them.

Kyle fell into step with Rydia and looked down at her. "So, who was that?"

"Oh, it was just a friend, don't worry about it" Rydia said offhandedly and grinned up at Kyle who raised one eyebrow before shaking his head and grinning.

They all made their way outside of the hotel and stood out there waiting for everyone. Soon enough Sam stepped out of the door looking around. They waved her over and she waited around with them. Soon enough everyone was there.

"Yay! Now we can go and look around!" Rydia shouted, happily.

"Wait a minute, where's Kaylen's group?" Token asked.

Just as he said that Kaylen, Christophe, Gregory and Francoise walked out towards them, grinning.

"Okay, now we're all ready to go partying!" Rydia pranced about happily and Melony joined in, happily.

"Right, well, I'm going to have a look around the book shops for a while" Rydia said and she looked down when she felt a tap on her arm. Anza was there, smiling shyly.

"I go with Rydia to look at books?" She asked.

Rydia smiled and nodded. "Of course you can come"

"Ooh, I want to come" James added in, grinning.

"I may as well come with you three considering I need a new book to read" Kaylen said and walked over to Rydia, James and Anza.

"Great!" Rydia exclaimed, pleased.

"I would come with you guys but I think I'm going to go and hang around with Stan for a bit" Kyle said and smiled at his best friend.

"Cool, me and Cartman will join you" Kenny said to Kyle and Stan.

"Ay! You don't get to decide what I do when you're that poor" Cartman yelled.

"Alright then, you can hang out on your own" Kenny said back.

"No, I'll come with you guys. I mean, there's no point hanging around here, right?" Cartman mumbled, glaring at the sidewalk.

"Me and Anthony will probably go and hang out in a café or just walk around in general" Heidi said and smiled up at Anthon who looked down at her an smiled back.

"I'm going to hang out with Karen" Wendy said and looked at Rydia. Rydia winked and smiled back at her as if to give her courage.

"Ooh, me, Cassandra, Bonnie and Sarah are going to try on new clothes" Melony said, giddily.

"We'll come too" Bebe and Red said, grinning.

"Ooh, girls trying on clothes and maybe lingerie" Kenny giggled to himself and his face flushed red while he smiled like a pervert.

"No Kenny, bad Kenny!" Kyle said and smacked the blond on his head. Butters looked down and rubbed his knuckles together while his eyes showed how sad he was.

Kenny noticed this and took Butters hands in his own. "Butters don't look sad. You know I'm a pervert. I'm bound to do that stuff. Please don't be upset, it makes me upset if you are" He then rubbed his nose with Butters and smiled trying to cheer the poor boy up. Butters rubbed away the couple of tears that has gathered in his right eye with his fist and smiled back.

"Gosh Kenny, I'm awfully sorry for making you sad. I won't be sad anymore, by golly, you know it" Butters said and raised his fist a little as if to show how determined he was. Out of nowhere poor Butters was grabbed in a tight hug by an over enthusiastic Rydia.

"Oh my God, Butters, you're so cute!" Rydia exclaimed, joyfully. She gushed over him and blushed. Pulling on his cheeks, she giggled at him.

"Rydia let the poor boy go" James said, smirking.

Rydia pouted before letting Butters go and smiling down at the boy. Butters rubbed his sore cheeks before smiling back at Rydia.

"I'll hang out with Christophe and Gregory" Francoise said and smile at the pair. They smiled back and Christophe shouted his plans.

"I want to go shooting at that shooting range place. I have no idea what it's called but I want to go there!"

"Alright, alright, calm down. We'll go there" Francoise said, smirking and patting him on the arm.

"Tweek and I are going to Starbucks. He needs his coffee and I hate walking" Craig said, monotonously.

Tweek screamed and flinched. He shook and gripped onto Craig's shirt while burying his face in the taller boy's shirt. Craig patted his head and held a small smile on his face for the twitchy blond.

"I'll go with you. I need cake" Sam said, beaming. Tweek smiled and nodded at her while Craig flipped her off.

Katrina looked down and then walked up to Melony, nervously. "Um, do you guy's m-mind if I come t-too?"

Melony looked down at the nervous brunette and smiled. "Of course you can. Why would we not take you?" Melony hugged her, grinning and Katrina gasped, stiffening up.

"I'm taking Pip to the cinema" Damien stated not even looking down at the Brit.

"Damien, Sorry to interject but I would have liked it if we could have ch-" Pip started but got cut off.

"We'll do whatever that was afterwards. Cinema comes first" Damien stated in a tone that obviously meant his word was final.

"Oh, r-righto" Pip said and was immediately hugged tightly by an eager Rydia.

"Ah! Pip, you little cutie! I love your accent and the way you speak" Rydia said and was glared harshly at by an angry Damien who immediately set her jumper on fire.

Rydia managed to pat out the flames that had only been at the bottom but her jumper still took some damage so now she had a few burnt holes in the bottom of it. She glared at the holes but didn't dare argue with Damien, the prince of Hell.

Damien pulled Pip into a one armed hug and continued glaring at Rydia. The two stalked off with Pip trying to wave goodbye to all of them.

"Token and me are off to the beach. Give us girls in bikini's and ice cream!" Clyde said. Token rolled his eyes but grinned all the same.

"Dude, I also want to check out times for the new Jim Carrey movie" Token stated, bored.

"Aw, weak, dude" Clyde whined and walked away with Token.

"So, that's all set then? Cool, alright, let's go then" Rydia grinned and walked off, waving to everyone with Anza walking beside her.

James and Kaylen shrugged before taking off after them. They easily caught up to the pair and started talking with them. Everyone else walked off in different directions as well and started conversing with each other.

"This is going to be so sweet. I can't wait to read the new Jacqueline Wilson book that's came out" Rydia chatted about, grinning.

"Hmm, I'm more into history myself. I've heard about these great geographic books about the old towns that's hit the shelves recently" Kaylen murmured in a low voice.

"I look at Spain books" Anza said, giddily.

"Ooh, then you'll want to look at world books. They're really interesting actually. I remember reading one myself" Rydia responded, smiling at the small girl.

"Yeah, Mexico a beautiful country and really special. I like plants Mexico have" Anza said, struggling to come up with words that fit into her sentences.

Rydia nodded, smiling. "Yes and I hear they have some good quality food there as well"

"Ooh, yes, yummy food. Mi amo Mexican food" Anza replied getting excited.

"Kaylen, do you think we should talk to ourselves or to that brick wall over there that looks like it might be interested in what we have to say?" James asked Kaylen, sarcastically.

Rydia blushed and grinned, awkwardly. "Sorry guys, I'm just talking with Anza more because she's my best friend and she kind of struggles with the English language but if you guys want we can try talking about something else" Rydia suggested.

"Well, I do have something interesting to tell you guys. Damien says he's going to try and settle down with Pip and tell Pip of his feelings for him" James said, excitedly.

"Whoa, I thought they were already dating" Kaylen replied.

"I know, you would think that they actually are dating" Rydia said, smirking.

Suddenly everything went dark and they could hear applauses and voices around them. Kaylen raised one eyebrow and looked towards the others. They all looked back just as confused but they weren't too sure who they were looking at considering how dark it was.

They searched around until things became bright again and they had stepped into a very noisy place.

Rydia looked around and noticed a crowd of people sitting together all clapping and cheering for three people standing behind stands with built in score screens.

That's when all four of them noticed that they too were standing behind stands with the same screens built into them. They all looked at each other scared and nervously darted their eyes back and forth between the TV contestant and the audience.

Anza nervously clutched to Rydia's arm and shyly looked out at the audience who were scaring her. Rydia's eyes were frantically searching for something to tell her how this happened.

"Okay so here's the next question! And it's for the girl with blonde hair and the girlfriend or whatever she is clinging to her. What is the name of the Russian fruit that is most popular in Russia?" The booming voice of the presenter said as he beamed showing off his sparkly teeth.

Rydia gulped and sucked in her cheeks. "First off, not my girlfriend, Second off, uh, I have no clue"

"Ooh, wrong answer but don't worry, you can still build up your scores in the next round. Now you, the tall one, your question is 'What is the capital of Paris'?" The presenter's shiny, blond hair was gelled back and he clicked his fingers towards Kaylen as he spun around in his suit.

"France…" Kaylen answered, bored.

"That one was so easy!" James exclaimed.

"Okay, you get this next question then. Which of these is more likely to grow in the time span of two months? Pig, Elephant or dog"

James blinked before chuckling nervously. "Oh, would you look at the time? I think it's about time me and my friends were heading off" He then rushed from the stand with the others not far behind him.

"H-hey, you can't just leave the show!" The presenter shouted after them.

"Well, it looks like we are so screw you!" Kaylen said to him as she passed.

"Rydia, where we go?" Anza asked.

"To a place that none of these guys will ever find us" Rydia answered as she pointed behind her to guards who were chasing them down.

* * *

><p>Francoise sighed as Gregory and Christophe were running out of ammo again and had already paid enough as it was for all the shooting they did. They ended up finishing and walking out of the shop to go somewhere else but they were both disgruntled about the fact that they Francoise had shouted at them for wasting money.<p>

Francoise then spotted a haunted house and ran towards it, grinning brightly. Gregory raised an eyebrow and chased after the two. They walked in and looked around.

It was a bit weird considering you had to walk instead of sit in those moving cars like normal haunted rides. And the actual ghosts themselves were humans in weird costumes be it scars and cuts here and there, people dressed in witches and disastrous wizard's costumes or people dressed in fur, leashes and fangs dripping blood.

"Ready?" Francoise asked, smirking.

"Pssh, I'm not scared off nothing" Gregory said, cocking his hip to the side and snapping his fingers.

"Ze's haunted houses do not scare someone az manly az me" Christophe said, smirking.

"Well, come on then, you manly guys. Let's see how brave you guys are" Francoise replied, smirking and walking up to the ticket guy. She paid for all of their tickets and then walked inside.

Christophe and Gregory stared after her. Christophe turned to Gregory. "Did we just let a girl pay for our tickets?"

"Weak, dude" Gregory said before walking after Francoise. Christophe followed suit and joined them.

They walked through the walkway and looked around. Suddenly out of nowhere a guy popped up yelling and gurgling while clawing at Gregory. Gregory screamed and batted at the guy.

A witch cackled and clawed at Christophe who punched the woman. Francoise poked a guy in the eyeball and kicked a guy in the nuts when they came too close. After they were getting bored of beating up all the people trying or having scared them they decided on a more fun idea.

Francoise hid behind a large painted background, Christophe hid behind a painted dead tree and Gregory hid behind a wall. They waited before a few people walked past and then they noticed three children walking past looking to be about thirteen years old. Francoise smirked and then jumped out from behind the painted background and roared, grabbing a hold of the youngest looking boy in the group. The trio screamed and ran out of the exit.

They all laughed and did this a couple of more families and friends before standing there and laughing to themselves.

"Oh my God, haha, did you see those last couple of kids? They literally wet their pants screaming and running out like that" Francoise laughed, wiping off some stray tears leaking down her cheeks.

"Ha! We got them good!" Gregory managed out between his laughing.

Out of nowhere hands grabbed all of them and started dragging them somewhere. They protested and yelled, struggling to get out of the tight holds that these mysterious hands had on them.

"Hey, what ze hell!" Christophe yelled.

"We've been having complaints about you three ruining everyone's fun and scaring little kids into not coming in here" A gruff voice greeted them.

Looking up they all saw three men holding them within their grasps and looking at them all sternly. They marched out of the haunted house with the three teens looking sour.

Suddenly Francoise elbowed the guy holding her in the gut and ran off. The other two guards, now distracted, were kicked and beaten up. Christophe and Gregory soon got out of their holds and ran after their friend. Running away, the guards grunted as they ran after them.

One of the guards held the microphone up to his mouth and spoke into it. "Hello, yes, we're going to need back up and guard dogs"

Soon, five minutes later a bunch of other security guards and their dogs came running after them.

Christophe swore as he saw them. "Fucking dogs! I hate ze guard dogs!"

Francoise frowned as she saw them herself and looked forward before turning to Gregory. "What do we do?"

"Keep running!" Gregory shouted.

They all kept running, even with their feet being sore.

* * *

><p>Pip squinted his eyes as he watched the man on the screen confess to the woman about his feelings for her and how long he's been waiting to tell her about them. He then swooped in and kissed her while her husband watched, shocked.<p>

"I don't really understand those American fellows. They always seem to do something to piss their friends off" Pip said, watching the two men who used to be friends fight.

"But the confession was romantic, right?" Damien asked, a bit nervous although he wasn't willing to admit it. Not right now anyway…

"Oh yes, it was truly a romantic sight to behold although what would be even more romantic is if that dear old chap had bought her a heart shaped necklace and wrapped it around her neck. Oh, that would just be so heart-warming" Pip gushed as he felt his cheeks warm up.

"You like that fancy romantic crap, huh?" Damien muttered more to himself than anyone else.

"Well, I can't say I don't take a fancy to it, I suppose" Pip replied, smiling a bit.

"Wait here a second" Damien rushed out before he walked out of the cinema leaving Pip behind, bewildered and looking frantic about what Damien rushed out for.

Five minutes later Damien came back looking around and sitting down, nervously. Pip looked at him wondering what on earth was going on.

"Pip, come with me" Damien slipped out before grabbing Pip's hand and pulling the startled and confused Brit out of the cinema room. They made it outside and Damien walked hand in hand towards a beautiful park looking fresh and new.

When they got into the park Damien walked them over to a fountain and stopped in front of the big water spurting object with flowers decorating the curve of it. The flowers went around the whole thing and were in full bloom, showing off their many different colours. The grass was ripe and green and people were walking around the park talking and smiling.

Pip watched as Damien looked around all nervous and jittery. He shuffled his feet and had his hands clenched at his sides. Pip licked his lips and clasped his hands behind his back watching Damien.

"Damien, what's wrong?" He asked.

Damien looked up and shut his eyes before opening them again. He also looked to have a bit of pink dusting along the top of his cheekbones but it was barely visible.

"Pip, you know how we hang out most of the time together? And you know how you were my first friend and I was your first friend? Well, I have something very important to…tell you so here it goes" Damien gulped and kicked himself for being so nervous. It was just the annoying, chirpy and cute Brit.

"D-Damien..?" Pip stuttered out and his face blushed as he tried to understand what was happening.

"Okay, look, I like…you. I kind of…sort of…well, like you a lot. Oh for fuck's sake, I love you okay? And I would like to know if you would be my boyfriend" Damien asked and looked at Pip, staring the blond in his blue eyes with his red ones.

"O-oh, Damien, this is a little unexpected" Pip said in response to the confession and felt his heart skip a beat. He clutched at it and sighed in happiness. "I like you too, Damien, I really do. I love you even more than I should"

"Really..?" Damien asked, looking pleased somewhat.

"Yes, I really do. And I didn't even realize that you felt the same way" Pip said. He stepped forward and hesitantly reached forward and wrapped his arms around the raven haired boy's neck.

Damien stiffened up and his eyes widened. He relaxed though and nervously placed his arms on the small of Pip's back. Breathing in the scent of Pip's hair, he smiled into the crook of the smaller boy's neck and nuzzled the skin there. He then broke the embrace and reached into his pocket pulling out something as he remembered what he left the cinema for.

"Here. When I heard you say it was a romantic idea I figured I would try it out" Damien said as he untangled the necklace and cursed as he tried to untangle it but the more he got frustrated with it the more he couldn't untangle it.

"Fucking hell!" He screeched.

"Here, let me try" Pip asked in a soft tone. He reached out and took the necklace in his hands. He untangled it and placed it back in Damien's hands.

"This isn't exactly the most romantic of moments but I guess I can make up for it, right?" Damien said, smirking and slightly blushing just a tad. He wasn't going to admit it but he was a bit embarrassed about that last part.

He hooked the necklace behind Pip's neck and clipped it in place allowing the necklace to dangle on the Brit's chest.

"Well, I think you've already made up for it…" Pip stated and smiled at Damien. He grabbed Damien's hands and smiled. Damien looked down at him and leaed over for a kiss. Their lips met in a soft peck and they smiled into the kiss as they walked forward some more enjoying the afternoon together.

* * *

><p>Wendy sighed as Karen and her walked along the path of the shops and stopped when they got to a closed valentine's shop. That reminded Wendy of why she wanted to walk with Karen alone.<p>

"Uh, Karen, could…I talk-" Wendy was cut off as a siren sounded and they saw a police car speed past them.

Blinking, they watched as the car sped around a corner and zoomed out of sight. Wendy shook her head and looked back to Karen who looked a little shaken up about the police car driving by.

"Hey, calm down, Karen. Don't worry, it's gone now" Wendy smiled at the girl and wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her into a one armed hug.

She watched as the girl blushed and fumbled with her sentences. "I'm s-sorry, Wendy. It's just t-the noise g-got to me"

"Yeah, I know. It's okay" Wendy comforted her.

They walked along outside of the shops before stepped into a warm, nice looking pizza restaurant. Wendy clenched her teeth and seethed as she hated the fact that the car interrupted her when she just about to confess. I mean, Jesus…

They sat down and ordered a mushroom pizza before they started talking. Somewhere down the line Wendy decided to start up the conversation earlier that she tried having.

"So, Karen, I figured now would be a good time. So, I'm just going to come right out and say it" Wendy breathed in slowly and readied herself. "I…have some feelings…for you. Now, I realize that if you don't feel the same I can keep these feelings to myself and…I just had to get it off my chest because…I really like you…a lot. It's not just been since today either. It's been ever since we started hanging out. It's eaten away at me until I told you" Wendy clutched at her chest and blushed. She really had no clue how to do these things. "I'm sorry, I'm no good at these things. I mean, I didn't really know I was a…lesbian until I started being friends with you but please don't hate me for this"

Karen placed a hand over Wendy's hand that was laying on the table and smiled, warmly and comfortingly at her. "Wendy, calm down. I'm not going to hate you for being the way you are"

"Honestly? God, I was so worried" Wendy said and shook her head, shocked.

"Yeah and…I might…feel the same" Karen said looking down and embarrassed. She honestly wasn't good at these confessions herself either because she hadn't really had the experience.

"You like me…back?" Wendy asked, shocked.

"Yeah" Karen said, blushing and suddenly all shy.

"So, will you be my girlfriend?" Wendy asked, smiling.

Karen decided now would be a good time to be bold and so, with that, she leaned over and placed her mouth over Wendy's. They shared a warm, soft and loving kiss as they still kept their hands placed over each other's.

A few people got disgruntled and shared a few disgusted looks while others thought of how sweet the scene was. One man decided to share his opinion.

"Hey, keep it to yourselves, will ya?" He asked, angry.

"Hey, fuck off. We're sharing a romantic moment here and you ruined it" Wendy yelled and then grabbed Karen's hand and walked to the door. She stopped when she got to the entrance and turned to the man.

"Hey, listen; people aren't defined by who they go for and what they like in a partner. They're defined by what their personalities are like and you shouldn't look down on us and judge us for who we go for because maybe, if you opened your eyes for just a minute, you would see that we're really nice people and we may be the ones ruling over you someday" Wendy declared before walking out of the door leaving the man shocked and sitting there with his mouth agape.

Karen shook nervously as she saw Wendy mad about what the guy said. Obviously she was a bit ticked off herself but she wasn't as angry as Wendy was obviously.

"Wendy? Please, don't be angry. He's really not worth it" Karen tried to calm the black haired girl down but the girl seemed to be really shaken up about that man and his words and she looked like she was trying to force herself not to punch something.

"I'm sorry, Karen, that our day together had to be ruined by that…idiotic, insensitive, homophobic…asshole!" Wendy gritted out as she stomped over to a bench and plopped herself down, running a hand through her hair.

Karen stood there looking at Wendy before she sat down, herself.

"Wendy, nothing has ruined the day for us. You shouldn't let him get in the way of our time together" Karen tried comforting her but she wasn't finding it easy.

Wendy fisted her jacket in her hands before she sighed and unclenched her fists from her poor jacket. She looked up at Karen and smiled. "Yeah, you're right; he was just being a dick anyway…"

Karen and Wendy sat at the bench for a while talking and smiling to themselves.

* * *

><p>Rydia huffed as she, Kaylen, James and Anza all halted to a stop at the outside of a few shops and took a breather. They all looked around and frantically searched around for the guards who chased them from the studio. James leaned against a pole and breathed out a huge sigh of relief.<p>

"Wow, thank God we got away from those guys. Jesus, they were persistent, weren't they?" Kaylen asked, leaning over on her knees.

"I know, right? Can't they get a hint when you yell at them that you aren't the contestants they set the show up for?" Rydia asked, amazed that the guards actually ran for that amount of time.

"I tired from running. Maybe we eat and drink milkshake?" Anza asked and rubbed her forehead.

"Yeah, we should go and get a milkshake" James replied, smiling.

They walked into a shop and sat down while Rydia walked up to the counter and looked her friends who sat down. "Hey, what do you guys want?"

"A banana milkshake, please" Anza replied.

"A plain old coffee…"Kaylen said and sighed, relaxing.

"A strawberry milkshake" James said, scratching his red hair and shake it about, trying to get rid of the stress he had from running.

"Okay…" Turning back around, she ordered and then walked to her table. That's when she noticed a guy sitting in the corner all by himself. He had red, steel coloured hair that had a bit of brown mixed in with it with a sort of short fringe to add to his messy rocker styled hairstyle.

He was wearing a black wife beater that showed off his perfectly sculpted abs and he wore low riding khaki's with black and white starred Nike's and a dark blue jumper. The young man looked to be 18 or 19. He had one hand leaning on his chin and was looking out at the people walking by.

Rydia could of sworn she recognized him from somewhere but she couldn't place her mind on it.

"Rydia, what are you doing just standing there..?" Kaylen asked.

Rydia shook her head before looking back at the guy and then moving her gaze away from the young man. She looked at her friends and grinned, sitting down. She missed the guy's stare as he placed it on her before looking back out at the people.

"Sorry about that, guys, but I had…this weird feeling…about something. Never mind" Rydia mumbled.

The other three looked at each other with raised eyebrows before turning to take their drinks from the waitress. Rydia took hers but was once again distracted by her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Kyle poked his tongue out as he shot at another bad guy and got hit by another one in the past five minutes.<p>

"Dude, Kyle, you've been getting your ass handed to you since we got here. What's wrong?" Stan asked.

Kyle looked down and placed another quarter into the machine. He shot at the bad guys again and again before Stan started talking to him again.

"Dude, listen to me. Something's on your mind and I want to know what. It's obviously bothering you" Stan tried to get Kyle to talk. "Cartman and Kenny have gone off to get snacks so it's just us two"

"Do you think that Rydia would ever like someone…like, you know, smart and Jewish?" Kyle mumbled, trying not to be too obvious.

Stan blinked at the sudden question and startled a bit. "Uh, maybe, I don't know, dude. Why did you de-" Stan stopped as realization hit him and a huge grin spread across his face.

"Dude, don't tell me you have a crush on Rydia?" Stan asked, slyly.

"W-what? No dude, ew, gross!" Kyle said, spinning around to face his super best friend while his face was red. The game still carried on playing while he talked to Stan. "I mean, sure, maybe she's attractive in a friendly kind of sense and maybe at times, there will be moments where I'll think she's funny and sweet in a way but…that does not mean I have feelings for her. I see her as only a friend!" Kyle grunted out getting flustered and embarrassed.

Stan smirked and flicked Kyle's nose. "Sure, dude, whatever you say…"

Kyle blushed and screeched out. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean? I don't! I honestly don't"

Stan waved his hand dismissively over his shoulder and grinned, stuffing one of his hands in his pocket. "Yeah, I believe you"

"Stanley Marsh! I hope you know I'm mad at you right now if you keep using that sarcastic tone with me!" Kyle yelled as his face got even hotter as they made their way to the food court.

"What's that bitch screaming about now?" Cartman asked while stuffing his face with taco's.

"He does not believe me about something but that's not the most important thing right now. Let's just eat" Stan replied, not yet going to let out his best friend's secret that obviously the Jew didn't even know himself.

Kyle puffed his cheeks and tapped his fingers against the table before huffing and sighing. He grabbed a chicken stick and glared at Stan. "We are so going to have a talk about this later, Stan…"

Stan just grinned and stuffed a nacho in his mouth.

* * *

><p>Rydia narrowed her eyes at the guy and swore. She knew she had seen him from somewhere. I mean, obviously sitting from this distance she couldn't really make out his facial features and what he properly looked like but she could definitely tell there was some resemblance there.<p>

James noticed how she was, once again, staring at some random stranger from across the room. "Rydia, what the hell is going on? You've been staring at that guy for a few minutes now. What's wrong?"

Rydia turned back to the other three and sighed. "Doesn't he look familiar to you guys or is it just me?"

Kaylen looked at the guy and then narrowed her eyes in thought. "Okay, forgive me for saying this, but strangely enough he looks a lot like you"

James and Anza looked at him and then back to Rydia before 'ahing' and 'ohing'.

"He does look a lot like you although it's hard to say that right now considering how far away he looks" James added in.

"Will that be all?" A couple of voices spoke up beside their table. It was two girls obviously waitresses at this place and grinning.

One of them was fairly tall, probably about 5'8 and had a very stocky build with muscles on her arms and rather large breasts and had slightly round belly. She had pale skin with dark brown eyes and short black hair. She was wearing a black, spikey choker around her neck, a tight short sleeved red button up shirt with a black tie and black skirt that was partially covered by the green waist apron. She had on black and white striped leggings with red converse. She had on a small amount of black eyeliner and was wearing black, hooped earrings. She looked a bit intimidating but overall she looked to be a nice girl.

The other one was shorter and more petite looking with fair skin and big chocolate, brown eyes. She had chestnut, brown hair that fell an inch and a half below her shoulders and is cut in sporty, spikey layers with it curling at the end. She had a black headband on and she had an average chest size with a pleasant and sweet smile. She was wearing a simple red and pink plaited shirt with some boot cut, black jeans. She had the same apron on as the other girl.

"Hello, that's Arissa and I'm Ella and we would like to know if that's all you're having?" This 'Ella' asked, smiling.

"No, that'll be all…" Rydia sighed getting up and walking out but not before paying her part of the bill. Kaylen, Anza and James followed suit by paying and walking after her.

They all got outside and walked along the sidewalk of the shops. They all looked down at the pavement and wondered what on earth they were going to do now when a voice called out.

"Hey, you, the blonde girl!" The same guy she was staring at before was calling to her. That's when she got a shock.

"Rydia, is that you?" The guy asked as he came to a stop just in front of them.

"Rocco?" Rydia asked, blown away as she suddenly recognized who it was.

Anza, James and Kaylen stood back, confused. James leaned towards Kaylen and whispered "When do you think we can talk in a situation like this..?"

Rydia smiled slowly as she hugged Rocco and got all giddy again. She had found him.

It was her brother…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Phew! That's 30 pages going on 31. That is a lot. Anyway, so yeah, in the next chapter they will be finding this man with the help of Rocco, Rydia's brother and in the next chapter I will give you a link to what he looks like :D

Also, Arissa and Ella will be in the next chapters to come. The only reason they weren't in this one properly is because I can't just throw an OC in and be like "Yeah, she's just joined and she's now our friend for no apparent reason". I like to ease your OC's in so that it can be realistic.

On another note my Guinea Pig, Bambi, got a terrible infection. There was this sawdust sticking to his skin and so the nurse had to cut his skin under it to get the lump off and then afterwards my mum had to hold him down so that the nurse could give him an injection and he squealed when he got an injection because he didn't like it. I cried because I'm a sensitive asshole :'( Anyway, yeah, so now he has to take this medicine through a squeezy thing (I don't know what it's called) and I'm upset about it but he is getting better and that's the main thing :)

Remember to review and let me know what you think! :D


	9. New York Part 4 Rydia Missing

**Title**: Crush

**Characters**: Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Eric Cartman, Bebe Stevens, Kenny McCormick, Butters Scotch, Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweek and my own characters, Rydia and Queenie. Etc. Also OC's.

**Rating**: M for swearing and hints of homosexuality (Yaoi)

**Summary**: New kid, Rydia, is a calm and pleasant girl who gains a crush on a certain hot-headed Jew. The only problem being she knows he will never like her like that.

**Pairings**: One-sided Kyle/Rydia (Err….Kydia?)

**Warnings!** Swearing, South Park dirty stuff. You know it all

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything in this little ficlet other than the two original characters, Rydia and Queenie. South Park and characters belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker!

**A/N**: Reviews!

**Raining Skittles- **Thank you. I didn't know it was cute but then again, it probably is because it's got Wenaren (Wendy/Karen…I think) in it and CREEK! I'm too obsessed with that pairing ^^'

**Zaya1011- **Thank you! I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing :)

**oppet2**- Haha XD I knew someone was going to be a perv about that number :P I was sitting there waiting and going "Yeah, someone will say something, I know it…"

I actually thought people would hate Vixen but she's, thankfully, not a character I will be using anytime soon. Rydia's not really that possessive to be honest, she's too calm for that ;) She would probably get someone else to do her dirty work. I figured Cassandra would do something as awesome as that.

The shoe thing was something that was put in as an afterthought ;P Well, thankfully no-one asked and Cassandra got a nice view out of it ;)

Cartman/Sarah is hilarious to write about because there's so many situations I could put them in. Plus it's nice to see someone like Cartman for once, in my opinion :) Cartman will cave eventually ;P Is trying not to give anything here…

The Dip is amazingly sweet. I love the thought of Damien liking Pip because Pip needs someone to love him. Wenaren (I'm officially naming it that for the time being) is super sweet. It's fun to write about them. I'm glad you like the way I wrote it. Rocco is not someone who's going to be around that long. He's probably in this chapter the most and then in the background for the other chapters. It all depends on whether you all like him, really. I'll have to make sure Cassandra's protective of them all then ;P She kind of was when she stopped Vixen from flirting with Kyle…somewhat :| Yay! I hope you keep posting stuff :D

**Kari the Robot Bunny- **There's not really any hentai in my fic, I just put the rating up for the violence that's going on in this chapter. Sorry, I thought you meant this was the only one :S (Not a big fan of Sonamy –Ducks from flying tomatoes) I love writing about the whole Cartman/Sarah thing. He'll give in eventually ;P

Rydia had to find out where her brother was at some point. Plus her childhood friend, Queenie is in this now ;) Okay, Bonnie and Katrina do seem like they could hit it off so yeah, I'll write that in. Okay, I'll put the picture up as soon as I can :D Haha XD Oh my God, I would of laughed out loud if Sebastian had actually said Yaoi :P

Mr Frisky? XD That is such a wonderful name. Aw :C It's sad that you were too young to be able to remember him. Yeah, Bambi's alright. He's pulling through it alright :) Thanks for your concern. I don't mind my family yell at me but if it's strangers I get a bit intimidated -_-

**HighOffOfSouthPark- **Yay! I'm glad you were excited about the update :3 The Francoise, Gregory and Christophe part was a lot of fun to write :) Trust me, I'm not exactly a geography A* student as well but Kaylen apparently is smart enough to understand all that earth stuff XD Cassandra _is _**badass**. That was a game show they walked into XD :P I've nicknamed them Wenaren because it sounds like a bird :) And I apparently like pairings that sounds like objects (**Kattily**, the Desk fic XD) Rydia would rush at the thought of food as well. She and Kaylen are alike in that respect then :P

Rocco is Rydia's brother so he had to come in at some point. Yeah, some people do overdo it on the whole serious Christophe thing but honestly, why? He's probably not really serious like that. I love him when he's childish X3

Whoa! Umpqua Falls? That sounds so pretty. I hope you had fun :) Aw, I squeal at cute boys too but I have no idea why…

'My Immortal' is peace on my eyes compared to 'Imma Wiserd'. At least Tara could spell the name of her own fic right. [Plus he's so racist that it almost makes me vomit so I feel your pain]

Aw, thank you! I'm glad it's epic =3 I'm sure Christophe will get into it after a while ;P And he's just going to have to face the fact that Kaylen's a bit dominating XD See, I just glared at her because I didn't want to embarrass my parents but God, did I really want to hit that bitch up! My poor babies going through that torture :C Checkers is spoiled by my mum and I spoil my Guinea Pigs. All the animals in our home are very much loved regularly 'w'

Adults are really immature when they want to be. And hypocritical when they want to be as well. For me, if I were to piss my mum off enough I would be saying bye bye to my laptop :C My laptop and me never part otherwise XD

Cartman, you can sit over there on my bed. Because as much as I hate to admit it you are a character I like :I But I'm not saying it again!

Nooooo! Why didn't I take Human Kite when I had the chance! Fine, I'll use Mysterion AND Professor Chaos AND…uh…Tool-shed –Sighs- I am so going to lose…

That's fine :) Whenever you want to. Hmm, interesting… -Looks up in thought-

**Kattily- **Thank you :D Well, I've gone with the name Wenaren because it sounds like a bird XD I wanted Karen and Rydia to get closer as well but I'll be sure to make Karen and Anza get closer :) Cartman is a jerk and Anza isn't so they were bound to stick up for their friend :D The three musketeers!

-Rydia takes cupcake, hugs Anza tightly and then nibbles on the cupcake- "Yummy~! Thank you"

I loved it when Rydia did Anza's hair. It's something a best friend would do =3 If you draw some of these moments I would so want to see them :D There at a bad hotel because it's the first one they came to which is near the motorway so it's bound to be a bit…icky. Vixen's a…temporary character who I did enjoy writing about but will not show up again. Cassandra is definitely badass which is what a lot of people have been saying =] Haha, yep. Well, wouldn't you be if you had to walk all that time? XD

Poor Anza :C Cassandra really didn't mean it. Besides, Cassandra can sort of get away with it because she's so badass XD But only one more time and then _she_ gets the pillow :I Creek is such a cute pairing :3 James would wake Rydia up because she's a lazy biatch ¬.¬

I love writing about Cartman/Sarah (Now that needs a name -.-). Carah? Sarman?

Of course Wendy likes Karen. Because they're cute together. Anza asking for books is something I'm drawing ;) The gameshow is something that would totally happen XD Well, to them anyway :L I thought that would be cute considering Anza's clingy :3

Oh dammit! I knew something was off about that sentence XD Thank you for that. I would change it but that means deleting the whole chapter :/ Francoise, Gregory and Christophe were bound to get in trouble at some point. Confessions, confessions, confessions. Who will it be next? ;D Ugh, I hated him too but I had to put him in to show what actually would happen in real life which sucks because I don't think there's anything wrong with same sex relationships. Gender shouldn't even count when it comes to who you love -_- Just keep smiling along with your fiancée because at least you two have each other and the people who bash you probably don't even have anyone =)

Kyle will probably be doing that a lot XD Love milkshakes =} I had to put in Arissa and Ellie at some point :) Rocco is going to be a big ball of fun to write about :D Bambi's doing fine now. He's resting and he's being given treats and hugs and kisses all day X3 Thank you for your concern

**XMistressChaosx- **Aw, cheers. I try to make them long :) Yeah, I felt embarrassed a bit at crying because the nurse was watching and my mum was trying to comfort me :P Surprised about what? Where have I heard the name Fantastic Mr Fox? I know I remember it somewhere =/

I love my milkshakes :) I'm thinking that your Jamie will like Rocco a bit considering how muscly Rocco is but don't worry, it's just flirting ;P –Sighs- I wish I had my Nintendo still. I gave it to a little boy who's friends with my brother because he doesn't have any toys so I felt kind of bad that I didn't use a toy that this boy would probably love so I gave it away :C But I felt kind of good after I gave it to him because he was happy C: Yes, a very sweet moment.

Kyle will be in denial for a while unfortunately. Rydia's blushing now about the closet and the kiss and confession part. She's worried that you guys might actually do it. Thanks, now I have to calm down a stressed out and shy Rydia XD –Pats Rydia's head while she snuggles her head in my shoulder, hiding shyly- No-one's going to do anything, Rydia, trust me.

Yeah, Wenaren! XD :3 Too cute! The Dip moment was something that I couldn't resist being the fact that it's one of my favourite pairings :) Creek=A very entertaining and cute pairing. I have to say I'm a little bit of a fan when it comes to Stan/Tweek ;) But only a little :I Craig would get pissed off at me if he heard that…

Hmm, maybe I could draw it. I don't know. Might be something in the future :] Haha, your poor brother. Aw, I find it adorable when little kids get scared which sounds so creepy now that I think about it 0_0 It's just that they get all teary eyed and my brother usually snuggles up to me if he gets scared so it's so sweet X3 It's a South Park fic. What did you expect? They are known for doing some pretty crazy stuff XD I know right? Bunny's sweet 8D I love books too ^_^ I've been reading since the age of 6. Craig when he's jealous is something you don't want to go up against 0_e Haha, I didn't realize there were so many good moments XD Thank you :) (Lol!) Spongebob has been such a great part of my life :D It is the last time, well, maybe. But she is only temporary :p Aww, thank you! ;D 24? What does that mean?

Yeah, the song's a very un-forgetful song. Hehe, Rydia says no problem and that she just happens to have the stuff lying around :B Rydia doesn't want to hit James that much XD Only when he's being embarrassing :P Okay, if you really want to repay me. I can't wait :D Oh my Gosh! I can't believe you actually know how to say thank youin five different languages. Thank you :3 Rydia says you deserve a nickname but she's clueless so she can't think of one ¬_¬ Rydia, you are so silly sometimes…

**Cupcake Queen Liz- **I hate the fic 'Imma Wiserd'. It sickens me to no end. I'm just sorry you put yourself through that torture :S Thank you, I keep getting longer on my pages XD It's something that I will be keeping up. Yeah, Dumblybum, the poser! You go, you great big poser!

-Rydia takes cupcake from Ella and smiles at her- "Thank you. That's very sweet of you" Oh, yummy homemade crunchie! God, that makes me hungry *¬*

Rydia, Anza, James and Karen, I'm guessing, will love your OC. She sounds sweet ^_^ Yeah, Cassandra knows how to handle flirty receptionists! XD Vixen, Kahl's not interested XO The Cartman/Sarah is so much fun to write. You don't even know how much fun it is, seriously :D

Aw :C Clyde. –Rydia gives Clyde an ice cream-

How could I not mention JW when they're searching for books? She's awesome! =D Gregory, Francoise and Christophe are a funny trio, aren't they? XD I come up with it through the power of imagination~! :P

Well, I believe that Wendy is lovely. I love her character a lot on South Park. She's not really a bitch other than that time when she sends the teacher to the moon (Wasn't it?) because Stan and the rest of the boys liked her XD

-Hugs back- She had to be in here some time. As I said, I like to ease the character's in. I'm glad that you're not worried your character wasn't immediately put into the story as a friend of theirs C:

Bambi's fine. He's chilling and snoozing his head off XD Thanks for your concern :) Thank you for reviewing :D

**Papayakat- **I know about Hetalia, I just haven't watched it yet. I'm not really a person to get into all the popular animes out there. I do like anime but meh…

Rydia will almost always throw a hissy fit XD It's part of her thang ¬w¬ -Cool dude pose-

Kaylen didn't use sharpie, she used…PAINT! Nah, she just used a biro. :) Because I'm nice. Tweek does indeed vibrate (Probably the reason why Craig likes him) It's a good thing you didn't use caps XD I love Melony and Kenny too ^_^ Creek is amazing! Bunny's already in there :D Because I love when Christophe when he acts like a five year old 8D Christophe, don't hit **Papayakat**! :| -Gets hit by Christophe- Why do I do this? T_T Dip is cute! Wenaren is cute too d^_^b Booooooo! Down with homophobes! D:

Denial Kyle XD Rhyming words~! Reviewing while reading! :D Reunion time with long lost bro! -Christophe hits **Papayakat**- I am not getting involved this time '_' Bambi is getting better, thank you :3 You sound so drunk right now! XD

It's been a very peaceful week for me guys. I was working on drawings and stories and it was generally just very relaxing -w-

Here's a question: What's your favourite pairing in this story? You tell me this and I might put more of it in here ;P

Also here's what Rocco looks like if any of you are curious ;P http : / sugarbubblegum333 . deviantart . com /#/ d45hb5x

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Rydia smiled as she sat down on the big armchair her dad owned with her new book. She had got it for her fifth birthday which was two days ago and she had finally had enough time to sit down and enjoy it. Flipping through the old pages in the book she smiled as she read the lines of the book. <em>

"_The wonely gurl waved shyry at the pretty boy who smiled at 'er. She wiked him bec…becu…because 'e was nice to 'er" Rydia strained out. She giggled as she finally managed to form the proper sentences. Her short blonde hair was tied up in two pigtails while she was dressed in a nice pale yellow short sleeved top and jean shorts. _

_Her pretty blue eyes scanned the picture of a little girl crying in a corner and then she looked to the other picture on the next page of a boy smiling at a girl while she smiled back. The colour was faded slightly as the book wasn't exactly modern but she loved to look over these pictures anyway because they reminded her that she wasn't the only child who cried. _

_She squealed out when a young boy at the age of ten picked her up and spun her around. Her chubby little hands clutched at the worn book as she laughed and closed her eyes. The boy then put her down and she looked up at her big brother. _

"_Ro'o, I almos' drop my book" Rydia giggled out as she shook her head, her tiny little pigtails swinging back and forth with the action. _

_The boy grinned. "Sorry, Ry, I never noticed that you were reading. So, what's this one about?" _

"_A boy is nice to a gurl cause she wonely" Rydia smiled and blushed. _

_Rocco chuckled. "How many books about children being pushed around and then getting friends are you going to read?" _

"_Ro'o~!" Rydia whined, pouting. "You know I not gots any fwens! It give me con…confiwence I will gets fwens" She looked down and wiped a stray tear from the corner of her eye._

_Rocco looked at his little sister in sympathy and sighed. He knew his sister had a hard time making friends in her school because of the fact that she was different but he was hoping that she had somehow tried making friends. Sitting down next to her on the armchair he pulled her into his lap and rested his chin on her head. _

"_Have you not tried making friends?" He asked. _

"_I twy once" Rydia held up her index finger on its own and continued. "But no-body likes me. Then I give up…" She dropped her hand that was raised and sighed, her chubby cheeks puffing out as she got grumpy. _

_Rocco looked down at his sister. He wouldn't call Rydia too skinny because she wasn't. She was the right weight and height but apparently, according to the doctor her bones were very weak which is part of the reason when any big kids decided to push her down Rydia had no hope of ever being able to push them back. That's why she hated fighting. _

_He snuggled up to her and sighed, his breath blowing strands of her golden hair in front of his face. He brushed his fingers through the pink strip in Rydia's hair and smiled. He didn't care how weak Rydia was because he knew that someday people would see how big of a heart she had and would finally accept her for who she is. _

_Rydia looked at her short, chin length hair and gritted her teeth when she saw the scar running along the back of her neck. She was nine years old and once again someone had stared at her today and then whispered freak harshly when they walked past her. Honestly, why did one scar on her body count her as a freak? She could never understand people nowadays…_

_Looking back at the scar she pondered on whether the length of her hair was why people could see it. Maybe if she grew her hair longer it wouldn't be noticeable._

_She walked out of the bathroom and noticed Maddy across the landing in her bedroom looking into her mirror and brushing her long blonde hair. Maddy was now 15 and she had some boy coming round all the time. Walking towards Maddy she decided to ask her big sister's opinion. _

"_Maddy, should I grow my hair?" Rydia asked. _

_Maddy looked up in surprise and then smiled. Reaching into her desk drawer she pulled out a little cuddly toy sheep and placed it on top of Rydia's head. _

_Rydia looked up cross-eyed at the toy and then laughed. _

_Maddy laughed too. "So, what's this about growing your hair? Why would you want to do that? I love your little bob haircut" _

_Rydia shuffled uncomfortably on the spot and sub-consciously touched the back of her neck where her scar was and cringed. "Umm, just for reasons…" _

_Maddy noticed her cringe and frowned. "Rydia, don't lie to me. What's wrong with your hair?" _

_Rydia sighed and looked down. She then looked up and ruffled her fringe. "Okay. I just want to change it because…I don't like the fact that people can see my scar!"_

_Maddy stared shocked at Rydia and her eyes narrowed. Rydia shook as she saw Maddy glare. Maddy then stood up quickly and pulled Rydia into a hug. _

"_It's not your fault you have that. What happened was something that shouldn't of happened! And if people can't see that the scar represents the bravery you went through when you got it then screw them! They're not worth changing yourself over" Maddy stroked Rydia's hair and kissed the top of her head. _

_Rydia placed her hands on Maddy's back and scrunched her hands in the fabric. She closed her eyes as she let herself listen to the words and think over them. She understood what her sister was telling her. _

_But still, five years later she had longer hair that covered her scar. And Maddy, although upset at first, accepted that she was self-conscious about the thing at the back of her neck. _

_Rydia walked out of her school and looked up at her mum. She had once again been pushed down and whacked across the face but it wasn't her fault, really…_

_It had been in PE where the coach had shouted at her until she put her hair in a ponytail and Rydia knew her hair wasn't that long that the ponytail would cover all of the back of her neck. She had tried to protest but it didn't work and she had ended up putting it in a ponytail. When she did two girls had seen it and had cornered her after school, asking questions about it. And when she didn't answer them they beat her to get it out of her but even then she didn't tell._

_That was why she was leaving this school with her mum helping her. They would place her in a new school, one that hopefully didn't have kids that freaked about your scar. _

_As Jen and Rydia walked out of the school Jen decided to ask her daughter a question. "Do you miss Rocco?" _

_Rydia kept her head down. "Kind of…yeah" _

_Rocco had left them and moved out to get a place of his own. Rydia had felt upset and couldn't help but let out a depressed sigh. Of course she missed Rocco. He was her big brother and someone she could really look up to._

_But something about Rocco moving away made her think about friends and how many people are missing from her life. She needed friends to make her life complete and she didn't want to be left all alone. _

* * *

><p>"So, Rocco, where do you live now?"<p>

Rydia had hugged the crap out of her big brother and then took him inside the book shop she had just been in while she beckoned her three friends behind her to join them. They were now sat all in a circle on the floor of the library just talking. Rydia sat next to her brother with Anza in her lap with James sitting next to Kaylen while they both sat in front of Anza, Rydia and her brother.

"In New York considering I happen to be here. God Rydia, you haven't changed at all, still as sharp as a tack" Rocco smirked.

Rydia flushed and grinned. "Hey, I never said I was a genius"

"So, you must love it here to want to move here and you look like you're in good shape too" James said, fluttering his eyes and smirking with his face leant into his hand with his elbow leaning onto his knee. Kaylen knocked James's elbow over so his head fell a bit. James looked at Kaylen and glared playfully at her.

"Well, yeah, I do love it here. It makes me happy to be in my own house and being able to be a big city. It's always been a dream of mine" Rocco flashed a smile at them all and sighed in happiness.

"A lot's changed since you moved. I'm in South Park now and in the school there. I've made friends with a lot of people" Rydia said, smiling.

Rocco jolted in surprise. "Wait a minute, you're telling me you've actually tried making friends..?"

Rydia nodded, grinning. Rocco smiled in pride and then looked over at Rydia's lap. "So, who's this?" He raised an eyebrow at Anza sitting in Rydia's lap. Rydia noticed and decided to answer to his curiousness.

"This is Anza and she sits in my lap because she loves to cuddle up to people. She's my best friend and she's Spanish. Isn't that cool?" Rydia said getting excited over telling Rocco about her friends.

Rocco grinned. "Aw, she's a little cutie, isn't she?" He playfully pinched her cheek and winked. Anza blushed.

"I like cuddle" Anza said, stroking her right plait with both her hands while smiling softly.

"I have a question, Rocco. What's your job?" Rydia asked out of curiosity.

Rocco ruffled his hair and chuckled. "I actually work at a children's primary school which, as you know, is strange for me but I'll let you in on a little secret. I don't mind kids as long as they're not mine" He smirked after saying that and watched as Rydia's face scrunched up in confusion.

Finally it dawned on her and that's when she grinned and playfully punched his shoulder. "I can't believe you, saying you don't like children but working with them" She laughed.

"You sound very loveable…" James winked and smirked. Kaylen, once again, decided to intervene by shoving James meaning for it to be light but not realizing how hard she shoved him. He fell over and hat to sit himself up quickly while embarrassingly straightening his clothes and hair. He pouted as he made sure his hair was in the right place.

"Oh, Rocco, these are my two good friends, James and Kaylen, Kay to me. Kay is extremely tall and James is not a girl" Rydia said, then sniggering as she saw Rocco's mouth drop in shock before blushing and stuttering looking over James again. James just sat there laughing his head off.

"Yeah, sorry about that" James said, still the midst of chuckles.

"T-that's alright, I just…wish you had told me sooner cause I just thought you were attractive, I mean, not that you aren't now. It's just that, you know, I mean, I am bi-sexual. In fact I think Maddy's the only one straight. Not that I mind being bi-sexual" Rocco said while blushing furiously and shaking his head back and forth.

Rydia laughed and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Rocco, chill, it's alright. I'm sure James understands what you mean, don't you, James?" Rydia looked at James and grinned.

"Of course I do. Listen, this happens all the time and I can't help it that I'm incredibly good looking" James scoffed and smirked as he batted his eyelashes. Rydia shook her head, rolling her eyes before laughing along with the others.

"Well, I think someone else might want to meet you as well, Rydia" Rocco winked.

Rydia looked confused and blinked. "Huh? Who..?"

"Wait and see. Now, do you guys want to come back to mine to grab something to eat?" Rocco asked.

"I will!" Rydia and Kaylen said at the same time, their appetites speaking for them.

"I think I'll head off to see where Damien and Pip are. You never know who Damien's setting on fire" James said, smiling. "Bye Ry, little pixie, Kaylen"

"Bye Jam!" Rydia shouted making Kaylen, Anza and Rocco wince trying to cover their ears. Rydia then turned to Anza. "You coming with us?"

"I would" Anza said, smiling and wrapping her arms around Rydia's arm. Rydia smiled down at her and patted her head.

"C'mon Kay, we just have to follow Rocco" Rydia gestured for the tall teen to catch up.

Kaylen fell into step with Rydia and Anza. Rocco had decided to stay in front to keep an eye out for the three younger teens behind them. Kaylen then decided to catch up with him.

"Hi Rocco" Kaylen murmured.

"Oh, hey, Kaylen is it?" Rocco said, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"Yeah, Listen, I'm not sure if Rydia wants you to know this and all but there's some guy who…tried to kill her. I think his name was Joe Princey or something" Rocco seemed to flinch at the name and Kaylen narrowed her eyes as she noticed this.

"Oh, really?" Rocco seemed pretty uncomfortable now.

"Yes, anyway, I just thought I would tell you so you could keep an eye on Rydia when she's alone. You never know when he might pop up" Kaylen knew there was something fishy about Rocco flinching and acting weird because of that name but she wouldn't question it considering she didn't even know the guy.

"Well, thank you, Kaylen. That reminds me actually. What are you guys all doing here in New York? Mum and dad know that Rydia's in New York, right?" Rocco asked.

"Well, they know she's here, they just probably don't approve it. Look, you should really talk to Ryied about this. She knows more than I do" Kaylen poked a thumb behind her to gesture towards the small blond at the back who was currently talking to Anza.

"So, how did you and little Rydia become friends?" Rocco asked, trying to change the subject.

"We were in the same group for PE and she decided to come up to me to ask my name. I must admit I was a bit snappy at her the first time but it's not really my fault. I just do that when meeting someone for the first time. Anyway, we chatted and I realized she's not that bad. She's a chatterbox that won't shut up but not that bad" Kaylen smiled up at Rocco what with Rocco being an inch above her.

"Yeah, she can be a bit of a chatterbox. It was like that when she was younger only she was a little bit quieter. She's grown up a lot since I left it seems" Rocco smiled in contentment. "So, who's that little Spanish girl?"

"Oh, she's Rydie's best friend. She can't really speak proper English that well yet but give it time and you'll actually understand her. She's a little cutie, really" Kaylen explained, chuckling at the amused expression on Rocco's face. "Then you've got Jamie, the boy who looks like a girl. If you haven't guessed it yet he's a cross dresser"

"Oh, no, it's not obvious. Thank you for enlightening me" Rocco said, sarcastically.

"He's very cool. He's friends with the son of Satan" Kaylen explained but got cut off by Rocco.

"No,no, no, Satan's not real, let alone having a kid" Rocco said and laughed.

"Oh, you think? Well, fine, later on you can meet him and we'll prove to you there is a son of Satan and a Satan. Although, according to Damien, Satan is a pussy and likes to take it-"

"I think that's quite enough information!" Rocco hated talking about Satan. He just really didn't believe there's a demon of Hell.

Rydia who heard Rocco say this decided to intervene. "What's enough information?"

"He doesn't want to talk about Satan for some reason" Kaylen said looking perplexed.

"Oh yeah, Rocco wouldn't. He's an atheist" Rydia explained, grinning.

"Oh, that explains it. Sorry, I'll stop talking about him then and I won't even mention Jesus having his own talk show" Kaylen slapped her own forehead at her stupidity.

Rocco looked shocked and looked like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I think that's enough about this talk for one day. Besides we're here" Rocco announced.

They had stopped outside a house that was lined with a gate for security reasons and it had bushes crawling all around it. The windows were clean except for bits of dusts here and there and it looked to be one story high. It was a nice little house. Not much but still enough to fit two or three people living in it.

Rydia grinned as she walked up to the house with Anza still attached to her arm looking a bit lost as she looked around. Kaylen followed behind Rocco while Rocco pulled out a bunch of keys and unlocked the door to let everyone in. As soon as he opened the door he was enveloped into a big hug by someone.

Rydia looked at the person and gasped. "Queenie?"

The girl looked at Rydia and squealed. "Oh my God, is that you, Rydia?"

Queenie ran forward and grabbed Rydia into a huge hug effectively making Anza lose her grip on Rydia's arm. They hugged each other and Rydia grinned.

"I can't believe it's you. I haven't seen you for so long! When was the last time I even saw you?" Rydia asked, grinning still.

"It was that one day after I came back from school and you and your mum came around our house. I heard you were moving schools and I so hoped you would move to mine but you didn't" Queenie pouted.

Kaylen and Anza took a look at this girl. She had cherry and purple hair that was flicked strangely at the back while her fringe was cut into spikes save for one part that seemed to curl around her forehead. She had brown/gold coloured eyes and she wore a cream coloured top with black and grey coloured stripes here and there. She had on a green plaid skirt on and wore black boots with shiny buckles. She was quite tall averaging around 5'9 and she seemed very friendly.

"Is Queenie your real name?" Kaylen asked.

"No, no, my real name is Tessa but I prefer to be called Queenie because I just don't like the name Tessa" Queenie said, sticking her tongue out to show her distaste for the name.

"Seriously, what are you doing living with my brother?" Rydia asked, smiling at her friend.

Queenie slung an arm around her friend's waist and dragged her indoors. Rocco watched after them and then looked to Kaylen and Anza. "Right, well, they're going to busy catching up but you can still come indoors and grab something to eat" Rocco grinned and opened the door wider for them. They all piled in and Rocco closed the door.

Anza pouted. "Rydia gone. My friend left me"

"Hey, come on now, you still have me and food" Kaylen said, drooling at the mention of food. Anza giggled and walked into the kitchen with Kaylen.

"The reason I'm living with Rocco is because I needed a place to get away from my parents. Ugh, I told them that I wasn't going to be having kids because I didn't want them and my parents kicked me out. They told me I Was worthless if I wasn't going to give them kids" Queenie explained.

"Oh my God, that's awful. Are you alright?" Rydia asked, worried.

They were sat down on a couch in Rocco's living room with Rocco now sitting down across from them.

"No, don't worry, I'm fine. Trust me. Living here not having my mother breathing down my throat about kids and my father yelling and spitting about gran-kids taking over his business is heaven" Queenie started laughing and Rydia looked at her worried. Although she was laughing about it Rydia had a feeling Queenie was hurting about her parents disowning her on the inside.

"Queenie…" Rydia started.

"Rya," Rydia smiled at the old nickname Queenie used to call her. The only reason Queenie ever called her that was because Queenie wasn't able to say her name before and that's how she would pronounce it. "You don't need to worry about me feeling bad about this because I don't. If my parents want to be twats about this just leave them to do it" Queenie flicked her purple bangs about of her eyes and smiled.

Rydia sighed but smiled back at Queenie despite her worry for her childhood friend. She saw out of the corner of her eye as Kaylen and Anza moved into the room. Anza had a small sandwich in her hands and Kaylen had a bag of crisps, a jam doughnut and a chocolate bar.

"Man, you guys are filled with yum stuff" Kaylen commented and Anza quietly nibbled on her sandwich. Kaylen sat down on a lone chair near to everyone and Anza sat on Rydia's lap. Queenie removed her arm from around Rydia's waist.

Rocco looked at Anza's feet and raised one eyebrow. "Why are you not wearing shoes or socks?"

"I wear in cold but when nice and warm no shoes" Anza explained.

"I never knew that…" Rydia commented, confused.

"You have such cool friends, Rydia" Queenie commented, laughing.

"You should meet the rest of them. I love my friends" Rydia said, smiling lovingly.

Queenie and Rocco smiled at each other. They always knew Rydia would grow up some time soon.

"Well, Kaylen, me and Anza should be getting back to that hotel now, right?" Rydia turned to the others.

"Yeah, we really should go" Kaylen said and looked down at her food, mournfully.

"Kaylen, you can take the food with you" Rocco smirked and watched as Kaylen grinned, stuffing her face.

"Rocco, do you mind walking me back? I would like to spend some time with my brother before I head off to do my stuff" Rydia smiled.

Rocco stared at her and then turned towards Queenie almost as if asking whether it was alright. Queenie laughed and nodded effectively making Rocco want to go with Rydia. They all headed out of the door and Rocco locked the door making Rydia scrunch her face up in confusion.

"Rocco, why do you lock the door when Queenie is in there?" Rydia asked as they walked outside of the metal gates and down the stone path towards the hotel they were staying in.

"Because Queenie doesn't have a key yet and so I have to lock it up while I'm away. She doesn't mind, she says she loves feeling like a dogs sometimes" Rocco shook his head in amusement at Queenie's words.

Rydia was a bit perplexed to hear that at first but then she reasoned with herself that this was Queenie, her weirdo childhood friend.

They made their way to the hotel and stopped outside of it. Walking in Rydia noticed that the girl, Vixen, wasn't at the receptionists desk anymore and must've either been on break or quit or not in today. Either way Rydia was pleased she wasn't in. They walked up the stairs and when they were a few feet away Rydia perked her ears up at the sound of voices. She motioned for everyone to keep low and walk in quietly.

When they snuck through the door they noticed that the people arguing weren't in the same room as them but in the kitchen area of the hotel room. Rydia leaned in to hear the voices.

"Stan, for God's sake, stop telling me this! It's getting ridiculous when it's obviously not true!" Kyle yelled and paced the kitchen area as he got angrier and angrier.

"Kyle, just open your eyes and stop living in denial! Just admit you have feelings for Rydia!" Stan shouted.

Rydia flinched at that and blushed. Her heart thudded in her chest and she blinked.

"Stan, for fucks sake, I am getting so angry with you right now! Why on earth would I like Rydia of all people! She's nothing special and I certainly wouldn't have feelings for her!" Kyle yelled.

Rydia blinked and felt her heart clench as she heard those words. Kyle didn't think she was special?

"I don't like Rydia's attitude sometimes, I don't like her happiness and I don't like her! She's not worth having a crush over!" Kyle harshly spat out.

Rydia felt her heart sink and she bit her lip when she felt tears welling up in her eyes. She clenched her hand over her heart to hopefully dull the pain in her chest but it didn't work and she ended up letting a few tears spill over her cheeks. She hissed as the pain was almost unbearable. To be told that you're not worth loving by the person you loved is just…painful.

Rydia got up and ran out of the room. Rocco saw this and ran to the doorway. "Rydia! Wait, where are you going?"

There was silence as Rydia ran away and Kaylen, Anza and Rocco were left in the room with each other and they heard feet shuffling towards them. Looking up, Kaylen and Anza saw Kyle and Stan staring at them in confusion.

Rocco stood staring at the door in shock and he was scared. Jamie, Damien and Pip showed at the door with everyone else other than Francoise, Gregory and Christophe. They saw Rocco just standing at the door almost in tears and in shock and got scared. Turning to the others they looked wide eyed at them for an answer.

"Why are you guys here?" Kyle asked.

Rocco snapped and pushed Kyle up against a wall by his collar glaring fiercely at the Jew. "You bastard! I'm going to fucking kill you and snap your neck, you little cunt!"

Kyle stared at him in shock and was scared at why this was happening. Everyone was wide eyed by this point and Jamie ran forward.

"Hey Rocco, what the hell? Put Kyle down! Why are you hurting him?" Jamie demanded and Cassandra walked over to glare at Rocco.

"Don't fucking touch me! This little twat deserves to die!" Rocco's eyes showed malice and everyone stepped back a bit flinching at the harsh tone in his voice.

"Just tell us why you want to hurt him?" Kenny said and stepped hesitantly forward as to try and see if he could calm the angry brother down.

"Because he fucking told that black haired boy over there that Rydia wasn't worth loving" Rocco shouted and his fist clenched around Kyle's collar more tightly. "And now because you've said that she's gone and ran out into New York town all on her own. Do you know how dangerous that is? She's out all on her own with someone who's trying to murder her. You do realize he knows she's here, right! You absolute prick! I hope you're fucking happy!"

Rocco dropped Kyle on the floor and then ran out the door. Everyone just stood in silence trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Kyle…" Katrina said, softly. "Why...?"

Kyle looked down not saying a word and everyone could see he was rubbing his neck where the collar had made a red mark. Kyle gulped and kept his head down even when Stan knelt down to rub his back in comfort.

"I can't believe you…" Jamie whispered harshly while walking past the red-head and out the door with Anza following quietly, not even daring to say a word.

Katrina shook her head and walked out of the door with Bonnie and Sarah following, not even believing what they heard.

Kaylen didn't know what to do.

Soon enough everyone left with their heads down leaving just Kenny, Stan, Cartman, Anthony and Kyle in the room with Heidi waiting at the doorway for her boyfriend.

Anthony walked up to Kyle. "Dude, I don't know Rydia too well but that was a bit harsh, don't you think? Anyway, try and put something on that mark cause it must hurt" Anthony murmured and then left with an arm wrapped around Heidi's shoulders.

"Ha! Kahl, ya so got her good. Did you see that dude's face as well who pinned you to the wall? Genius! Why didn't ah think of that?" Cartman laughed and slapped Kyle on the back.

Kyle got up and shoved Cartman out of the way heading for the door. "Shut it, fatass…" Kyle whispered before walking out of the door.

Cartman, Stan and Kenny just stood alone in the room in disbelief.

"What the hell? Kahl, it wasn't me who pissed you off! Get the sand outta your vagina, would ya?" Cartman yelled after Kyle who didn't listen and was still walking off towards the entrance of the hotel.

Kenny looked at Stan and raised an eyebrow. "What happened here?"

"Well, I was trying to get Kyle to stop being in denial about his feelings for Rydia and all that because I wanted to be like Cupid or some stupid shit like that. I guess I pushed him too much, huh?" Stan said and furrowed his eyebrows at how this all turned out.

"No shit, dude. You've just got Kyle to make her run into the killer's arms. Nice way to say 'here, have a present!' to the killer" Kenny chuckled and Stan sent him a dark look. "Oh right, yeah, no time to be joking around"

Rocco panted and wheezed as he ran and ran. He didn't know where she had gone but he couldn't find her. And he was a good runner but he had been running at full speed for God knows how long now and it was wearing him out but he couldn't let Rydia get murdered.

Rocco narrowed his eyes and rubbed them when he felt tears prick at the corner of them.

James and Anza looked around, swishing their heads back and forth trying to find their friend. "Rydia! Where are you!" James called out.

"Ryda! Ryda!" Anza called out, her accent and the tiredness of her voice making the name sound different to what it actually was.

James huffed as he couldn't see the blonde anywhere. He was trying his hardest to see where she could have gone but it wasn't working. And they still had a million other places they needed to search. At this rate they wouldn't ever find their friend. She was obviously going through heartbreak and needed somewhere where no-one would disturb her. But as much as she probably wanted privacy James couldn't just sit back and let some murder kill his close friend.

Anza bit her lip and hiccupped. She was so worried. Her best friend was out there with a killer and she really didn't want to find her dead. Not that she was thinking that but she knew it was a possibility.

Anza decided to call out her name one more time. "Ryda!" Her voice cracked that time as the hurt of her friend's disappearance was getting to her.

James wrapped an arm around Anza's shoulder and looked down at the Spanish girl trying to be as sympathetic as he could. They both walked through the park pulling their coats tighter around their bodies being that the night was drawing near and it was getting colder.

Kaylen seethed and clenched her teeth as she couldn't find Rydia anywhere. This was getting ridiculous. Kyle shouldn't have said that stuff. How insensitive was he? He had obviously hurt Rydia's feelings and now she had ran off with a killer on the loose! No-one hurts her friends and got away with it. She would have beaten Kyle up herself but Rocco had already beaten her to it. Speaking of Rocco he was with her right now with Katrina as they all searched for Rydia.

"She has to be around here! She can't have gone far" Rocco muttered to himself as he searched around the town.

Kaylen watched him and then looked up at the sky. She noticed the sky getting darker as night was falling and she cursed in her head as she knew trying to find Rydia at night time would be a lot harder and impossible if everyone started to get cold. That's when Kaylen felt a droplet on her cheek and then another on her nose. Looking up she reached her hand out and noticed the rain falling.

Looking at Rocco who was still searching, she sighed. "Rocco, uh, I think we have to go back to the hotel now. It's getting dark out and it's still raining"

Rocco spun around and glared. "No! That's my little sister out there missing! I'm not just going to leave her to get killed or lost!"

"I understand that this is hard for you considering she's your sister and yes, I'm feeling upset because she's my friend too but you have to consider the rest of us. We're freezing and if you haven't noticed Katrina's fingers are turning blue" Kaylen said pointing to the shorter girl who was shivering and wrapping her pink coat tighter around her body.

I'm not giving up! Fucking leave then. I'll do it myself without anyone's help, I just thought people cared a lot more than this!" Rocco shouted.

That's when Kaylen lost her temper. "We do fucking care! Why the fuck would we be out here if we didn't care! I could be doing better things than this but I'm not because Rydia's my close friend! I wouldn't ditch her, you should know that but I'm thinking about other people as well as Rydia here" Kaylen yelled and got in Rocco's face.

Rocco stayed in silence and shook as the cold got to him. That's when Kaylen noticed he didn't have a jumper on and gasped. He was turning white and the warm, yellow light from the shop they were standing a few feet from was showing all the rain that had washed onto him.

Rocco looked down and his shoulders started shaking.

Kaylen and Katrina watched with worry and then noticed something. Rocco was crying.

"She's…my little sister. She's been through too much without this getting her down more" Rocco let the few tears leaking out roll down his face and coughed as he felt the cold really make him chatter his teeth and wrap his stone cold arms around his torso. "She doesn't need this. She's always been the best little sister I could of…" Rocco cried and Kaylen sighed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders rubbing his back.

"I didn't realize she's been through bad stuff in the past and I'm sorry that's happened but…you need your strength for looking for her tomorrow" Kaylen suggested and her eyes saw Rocco's lose its usual warmth and in return they possessed guilt.

"I'm sure Rydia will come back. After all, it is raining and getting colder and colder. She won't stay out the whole night with all this going on" Katrina reassured and with Kaylen's help they took one of Rocco's arms each and dragged him back to the hotel. He couldn't go back to Queenie and tell her just yet. She would be devastated.

When they got to the room Rydia normally sleeps in with Katrina, Stan and Kyle Rocco walked over to the balcony window and stood on the balcony with the window closed. Kaylen sighed, got a blanket from an airing cupboard and passed it out to him. When he rejected it she forced it on him by wrapping it around him. When Kaylen had left him Rocco lit up a cigarette and started smoking it to calm himself down.

In the room Stan sat on Kyle's bed with Kenny and Butters. Tweek and Craig shared a bed with Bonnie and Sarah and Katrina and Kaylen sat on the last remaining bed together. They all sat in silence and looked around the room in worry or guilt. That's when Stan spoke up.

"Kyle's still out…" His voice showed he was obviously worried about his best friend being out this late at night.

"I don't give a flying fuck where that little twat is" Kaylen said, her tone of voice cruel and cold.

"Hey, you know, he's still my best friend" Stan yelled, indignantly.

"Shut your trap…" That was all Kaylen said but Stan knew not to argue against her.

There was silence before they heard the door opening and closing. Everyone sat up in hopes that either Kyle or Rydia had come back.

Kyle walked through the door and walked towards the little spare room. Stan got up and followed after his super best friend.

"Hey Ky-"

The door was immediately slammed in his face the moment he talked to the Jew. Stan stood there with his mouth agape and a hurt look crossing his features. He slowly walked back to his bed and lay there, not even saying another word. Kenny and Butters looked at Stan then to the door Kyle had just slammed and sighed.

Karen sat in her room on a bed with Wendy's arm draped across her stomach. Anthony and Heidi had already fell asleep on the other bed and everything was dark in the room except for the streetlights outside and the few stars that brightened up the room. She was lying on her bed with Wendy trying to get to sleep but she couldn't.

She kept thinking about everyone's faces earlier, especially Rydia's because her face was filled with so much hurt and depression it was hard to miss. She wondered where Rydia was now and wondered if Rydia was alright. From what she had gathered the killer now knows that Rydia had followed him to here and now had another chance at killing Rydia.

But they couldn't give him that chance because that's what they were here for, right; to kill him off and to find out why he wanted to kill Rydia in the first place. It didn't make any sense as to why on earth he wanted to kill Rydia when she hadn't done anything wrong.

Or at least from what Karen had been told, Rydia hadn't done anything wrong.

Karen turned over and closed her eyes, facing towards Wendy, trying to go to sleep with all these thoughts plaguing her mind.

Kyle banged his fist against the wall over and over again not even caring if anyone heard him or not. Screw the people out there! Screw everyone! Especially Rydia's brother!

Rydia…

Her name swarmed through his mind all the time and tonight it was because he couldn't find her. That's right. He had gone out to find her but he…didn't find her. He was so stupid. Saying all that stuff…

Driving her away…

Making her upset and hurt…

What was he thinking? Had he honestly been thinking then? And why did no-one seem that mad at him other than the few close friends she had and her brother? All the rest didn't say a damn thing! They should be caring! He should…

He should've told her how much she means to him. Of course, he didn't have feelings for her but…he could admit something was there. And that something made him a complete idiot apparently.

It's not like he meant for Rydia to actually hear him say those things and it's not like he actually meant those things either. But then everything got out of control. Stan angered him too much and now things have gone haywire…

…All because of him.

Whether he liked to admit it or not but the person who needs to find Rydia is not everyone else but him. He needed to find her, apologize and get everything back in control. Get everything back the way they were before he screwed everything up.

Kyle sat up in bed and laid his head back on the headboard, ruffling his ginger locks. His head was hurting and everything seemed blurry as he noticed how tired he actually was. Maybe now would be the time to get to sleep. But how could he get to sleep when knowing the person he cared somewhat about is out there probably scared, is alone and with a killer chasing her.

Kyle's eyes scrunched up as he closed them and he rubbed his forehead. Blowing his fringe upwards he slowly evened out his breathing and found himself falling deeper…and deeper…and deeper…

…Deep into dream land.

Birds chirped as Cassandra's eyes opened slowly and she sat up. She rubbed her head and scratched her hair. She felt how tired her eyes were and looked around. She was in a room with Stan, Kenny and Butters on one bed and Tweek and Craig on another. Katrina was sleeping on another bed and seemed to still be asleep along with everyone else. The room smelt of smoke and she saw that Rocco bloke sleeping at the end of the bed Katrina was on.

She remembered coming in here when she gave up trying to find Rydia after her unsuccessful search last night. It was so hard searching for someone who ran away to be left alone.

She wasn't entirely sure what she was supposed to do. It's not like she didn't like either Kyle or Rydia but in this kind of situation who were you supposed to side with? Obviously you're going to be stuck in the middle especially if you didn't know either one that well. She supposed that the words Kyle used weren't exactly the best ones but then again, maybe he had a reason.

No-body bothered to sit down and listen to him reason out why he said that. Maybe you might be thinking she's giving him too much excuses but no-body bothered to find out who's right, did they?

Getting up she took a look around to see if Rydia had come back to the hotel room to at least sleep here. But nom there was no Rydia.

Cassandra sighed and got up. Slipping on a jacket she checked her watch an then nudged Rocco who woke up instantly looking around, fast.

"Hey, you're Rydia's brother, right?"

Rocco sighed and Cassandra checked him over. He looked extremely over tired and his eyes were red from crying apparently. His clothes were just put on him in a mess not even caring that they looked scruffy.

"Yeah, yeah, I am" Rocco said, quietly.

"Well, come on, I'm going to go out and search for her. I thought you might want to come along" Cassandra said and held out a hand.

Rocco blinked before taking it and stumbling a bit when he stood up. Cassandra narrowed her eyes.

"Have you even eaten since she went missing?" Cassandra asked.

"Does that even matter?" Rocco asked and slipped on his blue, sporty jumper before heading to the door. Cassandra grabbed his arm and dragged him back to the kitchen area.

"Yes, it does because you need strength to be able to find Rydia. Now sit, I will get you something" Cassandra searched through the cupboards and scrunched her nose up in aggravation at not finding anything.

"Alright, it looks like we're having breakfast in a café or something" Cassandra said, cheerfully much to the frustration of Rocco who showed it by heading quickly for the door.

"Hey, before we go, you need to grab a photo of Rydia" Cassandra commented tidying up her bed.

Rocco paused by the door and looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Why..?"

"Because," She spoke in a slow tone as if speaking to a child. "if we need to ask someon if they've seen Rydia we can show them what she looks like"

"Oh yeah" Rocco checked through his wallet to see if he had any pictures. Seeing none he searched through his bag and found a small square shaped photo. He smiled and sighed. "She was twelve in this photo but she's not changed much…"

Rocco looked at it and suddenly felt a pang of misery again as he knew she was out there alone.

Cassandra walked past Rocco and out the door yelling for Rocco to hurry up. Rocco called back telling her he would and looked back down at the photo. His mouth turned downwards in a frown and he felt his heart clench in pain.

"We'll find you…" He whispered and kissed the photo. He stuffed it into his pocket and headed for the door closing it. He was about to head after Cassandra when a tiny voice stopped him.

"Me find Rydia as well…" Anza whispered softly and Rocco smiled in gratitude that Rydia had such lovely friends. Rocco gently motioned for her to follow him and she grabbed a hold of his arm, gripping it tightly and looking at the ground in sadness.

They all walked out of the hotel and Cassandra walked them to a small café towards the centre of New York. She paid for their breakfast meals and sat down with their meals. Passing them over, she watched as Anza picked at her meal slowly and Rocco didn't even touch his. She sighed.

"I paid for that, you know" She commented briefly.

Rocco looked up and glared slightly before popping a small piece of bacon in his mouth and then pushing the plate away. Cassandra rolled her eyes and pulled the plate towards herself refusing to waste good food.

When Anza and Cassandra had finished Rocco got up and headed out with Anza in tow latching onto his arm the moment she had chance while Cassandra paid. Rocco really wasn't one for intimate touching but he would deal with it because she was obviously grieving over Rydia's disappearance as much as he was.

They all headed up the main part of New York and asked random people if they had seen Rydia but their hopes were instantly crushed when everyone they asked either said they had no recollection of a girl like that in their memories or they had seen her but only a glimpse and nothing else.

They walked through the park they had been to last night and asked people there. Still no-body saw her. They then walked up to a girl with brown hair who was walking with a girl who had black hair. Anza thought she knew them from somewhere.

"Have you seen this girl anywhere? She's disappeared" Rocco asked, his voice showing how desperate he was. The girl with the brown hair widened her chocolate brown eyes and shook her head.

"No, I'm terribly sorry. I hope you find her though"

The two girls walked forward and left behind Rocco, Anza and Cassandra.

"Ella, didn't that girl look familiar?" The brown haired girl asked.

"No, Rissa, she didn't. I don't think anyway…" Ella answered the other girl. They walked forward some more before Ella's eyes widened. "Oh my God, I remember her now. She came in with those girls and that boy dressed as a girl. And then she came in yesterday, didn't she?"

Arissa looked confused before her eyes widened and she nodded fast. They looked behind and saw that the trio weren't too much behind them so they ran to catch up.

"Wait, guys, hold up there!" Ella yelled and ran with Arissa struggling to keep up.

Rocco, Anza and Cassandra looked behind, confused as to why they were running back towards them.

"Are you okay?" Cassandra asked.

Ella and Arissa huffed and puffed as they tried catching their breath. They stood up straight and looked the trio square in the eyes.

"We know where your friend might be heading" Ella said and Arissa nodded frantically beside her.

"Yeah, she came in to out café yesterday" Arissa agreed.

Rocco, Anza and Cassandra all widened their eyes and looked to each other and then Rocco ran forward startling Ella and Arissa.

"What our your names?" He asked.

"Rissa" Arissa stated.

"Ella" Ella answered.

"Why was Rydia in your café?" Rocco asked, his voice coming out fast.

"She came in looking really upset, horrified and she had a few cuts in her jumper. We were so sorry for her we offered to let her have a free drink on us but she told us she had to get out of there quickly" Ella explained with Arissa frantically nodding her head in agreement.

"Yes and we asked her what she was in a rush for" Arissa said. "She told us she was heading for South Park but then guy came in and she quickly told us that she was actually reconsidering heading for some abandoned old mill and that's when she took off. Never said another word" Arissa explained, looking curious and concerned at the same time.

Rocco looked scared and shocked. "She had…cuts on…her jumper?" He mumbled out slowly.

"Well, yeah, they were more like rips and shreds but I could make out a few red marks almost like fingertips or something on her" Ella said.

Cassandra flinched and gritted her teeth. Anza gasped and wobbled as she heard this and Rocco just stayed completely still. Ella and Arissa looked at them frightened.

"That's all we know, we promise" Ella said, worried.

"No, no, we believe you…" Cassandra said, slowly and in a low voice.

There was silence until Ella looked at them all. "We would really like it if we could help. She looked so scared, the poor thing"

Rocco just stood there, still in shock. He mumbled words. "Rydia…my little sister…baby sister…she's hurt…"

"Of course you can help. We're going to need all the help we can get" Cassandra said and watched as Ella and Arissa beamed.

"Yay! Thank you so much. We won't let you down!" They both said at the same time.

Cassandra walked hesitantly walked towards Rocco and reached out her hand. "Rocco…"

Rocco turned to her. "Uh…?"

"We need to get everyone together and let them know what's going on because there's a bad chance that Rydia skipped out on going to the abandoned old mill. Come on, let's go back"

Cassandra tugged on Rocco who was still out of it and all five of the teenagers headed back to the hotel room hoping that Rydia wasn't badly hurt and was in that old mill place.

The chances were that she wasn't because that's how bad their luck was going so far but if Arissa's and Ella's information was the truth then they could have found their friend. They were hoping they had because by the looks of things Rydia wouldn't last much longer on her own…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry I didn't get this up sooner. I was over my dad's sleeping at his house for a night but still, I shouldn't have excuses ^^' Anyways, so how does it feel to have Rydia out of most of a chapter? Also I would love to know your top five favourite OC's. It would be pretty interesting to see. And no picking your own ;) And the reason for Queenie's kind of blackcurrant colour hair is because she's dyed it so no, she didn't just get born with it :P

Remember to review and let me know what you think! :D


	10. New York Part 5 Joe Princeton

**Title**: Crush

**Characters**: Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Eric Cartman, Bebe Stevens, Kenny McCormick, Butters Scotch, Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweek and my own characters, Rydia and Queenie. Etc. Also OC's.

**Rating**: M for swearing and hints of homosexuality (Yaoi)

**Summary**: New kid, Rydia, is a calm and pleasant girl who gains a crush on a certain hot-headed Jew. The only problem being she knows he will never like her like that.

**Pairings**: One-sided Kyle/Rydia (Err….Kydia?)

**Warnings!** Swearing, South Park dirty stuff. You know it all

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything in this little ficlet other than the two original characters, Rydia and Queenie. South Park and characters belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker!

**A/N**: Reviews!

**Zaya1011- **Aw, thank you! Well, they'll find her maybe ;D If I say anything else in this reply it will be a spoiler and that would ruin the chapter.

**Papayakat- **It is sad qAq but hopefully, this chapter will make up for it :3

**Raining Skittles- **Thanks for voting! :D Yeah, the stay at my dad's was a fun time so it's not like I could be on my computer while there.

**Kattily- **Creek is an amazing pairing. I'm just sorry that Anza has no-one to go with now :C But don't worry, she totally ends up with Tweek in the end…you know, in your mind…and only your mind '_' And maybe a few one-shots :3

Yay for Desk! Yeah, you should update it –Suspicious look- Is there a reason you haven't? (Is such a hypocrite) XD Thank you, I'm glad you love my artwork ;3 Really? Thank you for telling me that. I might have to use it at some points XD Thanks again, that's really helped me :) Cute flashbacks are awesome and silly but I wouldn't call Rydia's flashbacks exactly…cheerful XD

Thank you. I'm glad I could keep her in character :) It's become so easy when it comes to Anza now having gotten so close to her :3 Well, it is normal, isn't it? XD For them anyway ;P Oh dammit! I forgot. I am so sorry! I will make sure to make her Mexican in this chapter :D

Well, it's true. Damien's always going to be like that XD Kaylen can have her sweet moments even if she doesn't like to show them :3 Anza's cute like that. Always clingy :3 Thank you, I'm glad you like Queenie. Yes, she is in this chapter a lot and in the next one as well :D Thank you =] Rocco's apartment is where all the cool stuff goes down XD

Yeah, Kyle, God! Can't you be nice for once? XC Rydia's somewhere ;) It's in this chapter where it's explained where she is. Yeah, Rocco's the closest thing to being Rydia so Anza had to cling to him. It is sad :C Haha XD Cassandra is a total badass character. I'm so glad to have her in this story XD I can see her saying that ;D Ella and Arissa had to be in this some time. Well, yes, Rydia is hurt but don't worry, they may find her ;P

Thank you for picking :) Chapter ten is here now :D And Kyle isn't so much of an asshat in this one XD

**Kari the Robot Bunny- **Why thank you! :D Rocco's glad to hear that. I have an older sister and she's sometimes cool :P

Haha XD The Annoying Orange. Yes, Kyle had no right. He shouldn't have said such things but Stan provoked him so there both to blame. I guess that's what comes with being super best friends :) That's true.

I like to portray Wendy differently too. I don't like her when people portray her all bitchy and stuff because it's not her character. That's some very interesting ideas. I shall have to check out some of your stories then :3 I know, I know, I'm so stupid. I forgot it was the sun, not the moon XD I have a very bad memory.

Well, you'll just have to read the chapter to see if she's alright ;D Yeah, Rocco feels very guilty for all this happening and I know how he feels myself because I am an older sibling to two brothers and it's hard to watch them upset. Whoa, I'm glad you found him but wow, that must have been hard on you. And your mum :( I reckon a lot of people who looked at the characters list were wondering along with you XD

(I gasp in shock along with everyone else) XD Nah, just kidding. Yaoi's not everyone's cup of tea. And I'm surprised at how many people like it to be honest, me included. I like Yaoi myself because I don't know…that's what I don't get. Cartman and Sarah are so humorous when together XD Thanks for voting! :)

I have seen snippets of it. I don't really get into that much anime to be honest. I did get into Naruto at one point along with Strawberry Panic, Junjou Romantica and some mangas that I can't remember the names of but I'm not really an anime person as I used to be.

I don't usually read Harry Potter stuff myself but you should check out 'My Immortal' and 'Imma Wiserd' just to see how bad they are. They are so awful, it's unbearable D:

**HighOffOfSouthPark- **I told you XD A beautiful bird :3 Yes, that's it! :D

Thank you. Rocco appreciates you calling him epic :3 Childish Christophe is amazing~! :D That's nice. It sounds like you had a good time :) I'm pretty sure yours isn't as bad as you say because I read the previews on DA and they were fabulous. I was honestly shocked you don't post fics up on here :O

Well, I think epic is fine but I can't wait to read the new awesomer word. Yeah, he's probably trying to gain back some dignity and shame from being shorter, way shorter, than his girlfriend XD I only sometimes do. If my mum deserves being embarrassed then I don't feel sorry :P Checkers is taking up everyone's attention now so it's a bit irritating but I am not jealous of a rabbit…Nope, nil, nada. No way! :O Bambi's doing fine, thank you for asking :) He's enjoying all his hugs and kisses and his treats.

I guess you're right. Yeah, we should get to take away something like their money to teach them a lesson. You know, just to teach them a lesson, not to…steal it or anything 0_0 I actually like Cartman sometimes XD Surprising really. Oh, damn you! Fine, I get Tweek in his little super hero coffee suit XD

Yeah, they're both cool :D Rocco's been working out ¬w¬ Thank you :3 I love both pairings! I can't choose D: Yep, Rydia has had a pretty sad past :C Well, we shall see what Kaylen has in store for him when this is all over :D Anza is a very cute character X3 I thought that would be funny because they're both one of a kind OC's :D

Thank you. I'm glad she was :) Queenie is one of my, I wouldn't say favourite OC's, but most creative characters :P Wait and see what's in store for this chapter then ;P Haha XD Poor Christophe, but don't worry, I'm sure you'll love your hair being put into ribbons and little jewels XD Thanks for voting! :D Wish granted =]

**XMistressChaosx- **I don't mind if it's short or long. Any review is fine with me and I love reading al of your replies :) Rocco's innocent…for a while XD –Can't say too much- Well, Kyle's such a complicated character when it comes to romance. In my stories at least and I love making him in denial about things ;D Stan provoked him though –Points accusing finger at Stan- Well, maybe next chapter ;P

What characters? Who go ape-shit? I know Kay, Aza, Jam and Karen (Needs nickname for her) and Ella would but other than that –Shrugs- Well, he's an older brother, plus he knows of Rydia's condition so he's slightly more protective than normal. We need more girls like Cassandra XD (That is a new awesome word) I thought it was funny and that's why it's in there. There both so different and yet the same. Such unique characters. Thank you, I'm glad everyone's taking a liking to Queenie :) Kids can be so evil even to little things like a scar. It's horrible. I know how Rydia feels kind of though. I am so self-concious of my finger because it got trapped in the hinge of a door and now it's got a dent in it and it's a weird shape and every time I point to something someone says "Eww! What's wrong with your finger?" It's like, yeah, thanks for making me feel better about it, guys ¬.¬ Yes, she met awesome OC's in South Park.

Oh my gosh, Spongebob and then them both laughing at 25. "Hey Patrick, wanna hear something funnier than 24? Pffft, 25 LOL" XD Oh, I love Roald Dahl! He's done so many great books :3 Thanks for voting! :D Thank you, I'm so glad you like my writing. I'm always so worried about it :) You've already repaid me, haven't you? With that one-shot? :D Thank you so much for that. That's more than I could of ever asked for. You made me so happy. I couldn't keep myself from smiling :)

**PinkParka- **He is amazing. I fangirl over him all the time because I'm a noob XD Your wish has been granted! :D :)

**Papayakat- **Yeah, you can't review twice XD Thank you for voting! :D :)

**oppet2- **In this chapter you shall find out ;) Rocco may know something. I'm trying to be all secretive and not give anything away XD Cassandra is a badass in my opinion. I love her and many others ;P Thanks for voting! :D And thank you, I will keep writing :)

**Cupcake Queen Liz- **Update, yes! :D XD Nope, there isn't :| I've tried finding something and failed. I stopped going after a few chapters. I just couldn't be bothered and my eyes were just killing me XD Lucky! :P I wish I had some crunchie stuff. I hav cereal, I think, and that's it XD

Well, thank your lucky stars she's not in here anymore D: She's not a recurring character, thank God. D: Dear God, that's awaful. Poor Kyle! I love JW more than should be illegal! :D Yes, yes, I am. Imaginationland=Peace :) No, I haven't D: There are so many I haven't watched. Yeah XD The bloody sun. How did I get sun and moon mixed up? LOL XD Yeah, I don't understand why they make Wendy naggy b*tch but then again, the same could be said for people making Sakura off of Naruto a whiny b*tch :|

Thank you. I'm glad you don't mind realism because not many OC owners do :) Thank God you're sane :P Thank you, it's nice to hear your concern for Bambi, he is doing well. :)

Rydia and Rocco will always have that strong sibling relationship that will make other families jealous ;D I love it when people react to Jamie and find out he's a boy, not a girl. Well, I had to make sure that people knew she wasn't actually born with that colour hair XD She's the motherly/sisterly type ;)

Kyle's an arse! XD I like Kyle being in denial but I've stopped him from being in too much denial now. Rocco's a bad motherfudger! C: Rydia searching begins and ends here XD A ticking time bomb. Good one! :D He is though, isn't he? Poor little thing. Having to be a ticking time bomb and all that ;P I love Arissa and Ella :3

Aw, thank you. It could be a book? That makes me very happy~! ^_^ I love comments like that :) You just made my day :P

* * *

><p>Right guys, I did some doodles for chapter nine if you're interested and the new OC's are posted below ;)<p>

sugarbubblegum333 . deviantart . com/ art /Crush-Chapter-9- 255010394 (Take out spaces)

**New OC's **

_Sydney Ried- _**SydInTheAsylum **

_Ava Patterson- _**Zaya1011**

**Sorry for any mistakes made in this chapter. **

Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>She clenched her teeth as the pain in her ribs got worse. She felt these long, slim fingers grasp her chin and pull her closer. The cuts and bruises on her legs left her immobile and she wasn't even able to fight back.<p>

"This will all be over soon, Rydia" The cold voice murmured, digging their sharp nails in her chin making her squirm. She felt tears prick at her blue eyes and she whimpered.

She knew that was a promise…

* * *

><p>"Guys, we think we know where Rydia is" James said, his voice sounding strong as he looked at everyone with a defiant eye.<p>

There were collective gasps and murmurs around the room as everyone talked to them each other about it.

"We have been told by these two lovely girls, Ella and Arissa, that she may be in an old abandoned warehouse and there's only one in New York so it shouldn't be too hard to find her. Now all we need to do is think of a plan"

No-body heard the door open and close as they talked amongst themselves.

"Well, Rydia did split us into teams at the start with the ones with brains, power and strategy so why don't we go with them?" Melony suggested.

Kaylen blinked as she heard this and turned to Melony. "That is the smartest thing you've ever said"

"Why thank you~!" Melony chirped, smiling brightly.

"Alright then, who were the brains of all this?" James asked, looking at everyone with narrowed eyes.

Melony giggled. "I am"

"Melony, this is no time for games. We are on a mission right now and I do not take on board pussies so smarten out and grow some balls!" James spat out and then whispered a small sorry to her.

Melony nodded sharply and put on a determined face to show how serious she was about this. Kaylen sighed, shaking her head and muttering to herself. Bonnie grinned and patted Melony on the head to which Melony thanked her.

"Now, once again I will ask who the brains are." James gritted out, impatient. "Who are they?"

Token, Butters, Wendy, Karen, Clyde, Melony and Sam all put their hands. James looked pointedly at Melony.

"Melony, I thought I said this was no time for games" He said.

"But I am. Rydia said so herself" Melony said, biting her lip.

James looked towards Wendy for her insight and Wendy nodded to which James threw his hands up in the air. "Okay, I guess you were right. Okay, so you're in the brains team"

"You know ah do have the lists of who's in what team" Cartman pointed, gloating.

James glared at him. "Okay then, give them to me"

Carman smirked at James and replied back in a harsh tone. "Nope, ah don't think ah wanna"

James glared before raising both his eyebrows, smirking. He clicked his fingers and signalled towards Cartman while speaking. "Rocco"

"Huh?" Cartman looked confused but before he could ask what was going on Rocco picked him up off of the ground by the scruff and shook him, glaring at him.

"Wow, he's strong" Melony whispered to Bonnie who nodded, agreeing.

James smirked and walked up to Rocco and Cartman, grinning from ear to ear. "Why thank you, Rocco"

Rocco smirked and winked. "Piece of cake"

James smiled and then dropped his it for a glare when facing Cartman. "Give me the papers, Cartman"

"No!" Cartman grunted out and then was shook so hard he wailed. "Alright, alright, here you go, you god damn masochists!" He handed the papers over to James who beamed, happily.

"Gee, that was ever so kind of you. Too bad I don't care" James smirked and walked back up to the front. Carman was then dropped onto the ground and fell with an 'oomph' by Rocco who also walked up to the front with a stern look on his face. He crossed his arms and suddenly grew a distant look to his face as he stared out the window. James looked at him with concern before shaking his head and getting back into focus. He knew it must be hard to lose a sister so he could understand Rocco's worry but he had to stay in focus.

"Right, so it seems like we've got everyone…" James muttered to himself before he looked at the brains list again and grew confused, his eyebrows furrowing together.

Looking up, he searched around the room and then back to the list. He once again looked up at the room and everyone looked at him confused, even Rocco who had now started paying attention, and they all started murmuring.

"This is weird…" James muttered and then scanned the list again before facing everyone. "Uh…does anyone know where Kyle is?" He asked.

Everyone looked around and tried searching for the Jew but couldn't find him anywhere in sight. Even Rocco, who didn't give a rat's ass about him, searched and shook his head, notifying James that he wasn't around.

"Well, that doesn't really help this then. He was here just a minute ago. Where is he now?" James panicked, genuinely worried. "Please don't tell me we've lost another one"

Sarah looked up and furrowed her eyebrows. "Um, sorry Jamie but I think we've lost him"

Sam nodded. "But he was here before so he must've got out without us seeing just a minute ago"

James sighed and rubbed his forehead with his fingers. "Ugh, great. That's just perfect. Kyle was on the brains list along with…" James stopped in silence when he took another look at the list and gaped. "Where is Gregory because he's on this list as well?"

Everyone groaned and started chattering amongst themselves.

"He wasn't here with us when we gathered here so we can only assume that he went missing ages ago. Mind you, Francoise and Christophe weren't here either so they're probably with him and so, if Gregory's missing that means Christophe and Francoise is missing too" Anthony spoke up, more amused than he should be.

James looked at him in bewilderment. "You're telling me that now we have five people missing?"

Anthony nodded and Heidi snuggled up to him, burying herself as to comfort him and her.

James slapped a hand against his own forehead and groaned. "Great, so we have the fact that Gregory, Francoise and Christophe were missing agers ago and we didn't realize and Rydia is missing with a man out to kill her and we let Kyle slip away when we had him so close to us. We're amazing, really, we are. I think we may be able to become policemen after this, who wants to do that? Huh? Because I just feel so terrific after hearing that" James sounded like he was going crazy and everyone was getting uncomfortable at his sarcastic and witty tone, not to mention his big smile that was stretching across his face.

Rocco noticed the discomfort and the fact that the stress was getting to James so he walked up to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Uh…Jamie, is it?" James nodded and smiled giddily. "Um, why don't I take over? All this stress is getting to you, I think, and we still need you for the search and all that" James nodded again and sighed, sitting down on a lonesome chair.

Rocco then took the piece of papers and smiled down at James slightly before walking up to the front. "So, we were where we left off. I think what's happened to Kyle is that he must've gone to search for Rydia so we don't need to search for him. Gregory, Francoise and Christophe can wait because my little sister is more important" He got cut off as Kaylen stood up.

"Rocco, I agree that I want to find Rydia too but Francoise and that are just as important and so, we must find them first. It'll be much easier to find them than it will Rydia. Trust me, Rydia's a dear friend of mine and I know your first priority is to find her but we have to think about the others" Kaylen explained, trying to get some sense into Rocco.

Rocco wavered a bit and glared. "Rydia's my little sister. Of course I would want to find her first and I'm saying that's the most important thing here!" His anger showed in the tone of his voice.

Kaylen glared back but wavered a bit at the harshness of Rocco's voice. "Yes, I know but the others are our friends. We must find them and it'll be a lot easier probably"

Rocco looked exasperated before he looked down at the ground and contemplated it. He locked his blue eyes with Kaylen's blue ones and gritted his teeth in frustration but knew she was right, sort of.

"Fine…" Rocco couldn't understand why Kaylen was always the one to put him in his place.

"Good, now-" Kaylen was cut off as her phone started ringing. Opening it, she placed it against her ear and listened.

"Hello?"

"Kaylen, it'z me, Chriztophe"

Kaylen grinned. "Hey Chrissy, where've you've been?"

"Uh…it'z kind of a long storee and I don't know if I should really tell you"

Kaylen glared and looked around at everyone who had decided to listen in. "Spit it out!"

"Well, we decided to have a beet of fun and to be fair it waz all Francoise's idea. Ow! Francoise, you zon of a! Oh right, yeah, de explanation. We were scaring these lil' kidz and then zum bodyguards came along and took us away and de polize put us in jail and we need you to bail uz out" Christophe's sheepish voice was making Kaylen grit her teeth at how much of a child he really could be sometimes.

"What the actual fuck, Christophe? How could you land yourself in jail and for a reason as stupid as that! No, look, just tell us which police station you're at and we'll come and get you" Kaylen paused as she listened to him explaining where he was. "Uh huh, yep, okay, got it. Now cover your ass while you're there along with Gregory's and make sure to keep Francoise safe. Oh and don't drop the soap! You are one mother fucker, you know that, right? Good. Now bye!" Kaylen slammed her phone closed and seethed under her breath before turning to everyone who had grown extremely curious at the conversation.

She shook her head and sighed. "So, the amazing trio have now landed themselves in jail and they're asking us lot to bail them out. Well, at least now we know where they are" Kaylen scratched the back of her neck and headed for the door.

"Wait, aren't we supposed to be put into our teams?" Sarah asked.

Kaylen stopped and turned to Sarah before speaking. "We'll do that after we've bailed Francoise, Christophe and Gregory out of jail" And then she turned back and walked out of the door.

Everyone blinked before slowly getting up and following her. They all walked out of the door and Katrina locked the door behind her. As they left the hotel Bonnie looked at Kaylen and saluted her. "Lead the way"

Kaylen raised an eyebrow before heading off to where their friends should be.

* * *

><p>Kyle shrugged his orange and green jacket off of his body revealing the white shirt underneath as he felt his body grow warmer with the heat of the day. He knew he was an idiot for even thinking he could do this on his own but he just had to know Rydia was safe.<p>

Okay, he was going to admit it after so long of denying it. He did have some tiny feelings for Rydia. Not that he would tell anyone of course…

He doesn't know how it happened but…he had started of liking her as a friend because she was so much more different than the girls in South Park. She was kind and caring to other people around her even if she didn't know them. I mean, sure, she befriended people like Pip and Tweek which was just…why? They're weird and losers but he guessed that it was in Rydia's nature to befriend even the faggy kids of the school. Cartman was sure to tease him about liking Rydia because he knew for a fact that Cartman couldn't stand Rydia what with Rydia being the exact opposite to him-self but Kyle didn't care. Besides, it's not like anyone's going to find out anytime soon.

Kyle huffed as got pushed again in the side. People in New York were so rude. They just bashed into you because they were in a rush and didn't care for your safety. Mind you, he had been told a bit about New York by his father but his father's version, he knew for a fact, was the weirdest version he had ever heard.

His father had told him that all New Yorkers moved south for the winter and they liked to breath in the electronics of the world. And he said all they drank was coffee which was what led him to believe that Tweek was from New York. His father had also told him that New Yorkers liked to rush around no matter what they're doing.

Kyle shook his head at his father's antics and smiled. He did love his family and knew they must be freaking out about where he was but that wasn't what he should be thinking about right now. He had to find Rydia.

* * *

><p><em>About a week earlier~<em>

"Hmm, I haven't seen Kyle in a while. Wonder where he is" Gerald commented whilst reading the newspaper in his hands.

"Little Kyle must be up in his room. I'll go check on him now" Sheila commented.

Sheila dragged her body up the stairs and looked across to Kyle's room, smiling. She had a feeling Kyle must be sleeping having had a busy last few days. He had a new classmate in his school called Ry-something, he had loads of homework and Stan and him had been hanging out after school a lot so it must have been tiring.

Sheila walked up to the door and knocked, hoping to get a response. "Kyle, you in there, bubbah?"

When there was no answer, Sheila frowned and moved the door open. She looked around and didn't see Kyle anywhere. As she was about to leave the room to tell Gerald that Kyle wasn't in his room she spotted a note lying atop his dresser. Curious, she moved forward and reached her short fingers out to grasp the folded up note. Opening it, she read what it said.

_Dad, mum & Ike,_

_I have a mission I must attend to so I have therefore left this small little note to request that you don't try and search for me or worry about my disappearance. It is not needed as I am in no danger and I am with friends. But just remember that I love you all._

_Sincerely, _

_Kyle._

_P.S Tell Ike to stay out of my room and to not steal my Terrance and Phillip dolls to flush down the loo. I do not have the money to buy another set! _

Sheila gasped and drew in what little breath she had left after reading that Kyle had run away. Her little son…What had caused him to run away? Why?

She ran down the stairs as fast as her stubby legs would let her and dashed for the kitchen. Once there she blurted out whatever came to her mind as there were a lot of thoughts rushing through there.

"Gerald! Our little bubbah! He's gone, he's ran away! He's nowhere! I can't think, I don't know where he is! He didn't say and I'm freaking out! Where is he? Oh Gerald, we must be bad parents to have let our son run away! Gerald, why? Our little Kyle!" Sheila babbled on and on and her eyes started filling with tears.

Gerald rushed over to his wife and wrapped his arms around the plump woman. "Sheila, calm down. Breath and try to relax"

"Our little Kyle is missing and you're telling me to calm down!" Sheila exclaimed, her cheeks becoming red as her anger welled up.

"Yes, I know that but Kyle's a big boy. I'm sure he's perfectly safe and I'm sure we'll be able to find him but we've got to be calm about this if we ever want to find out where he is" Gerald explained, his worry not showing through his words.

Sheila bit her lip and looked at her husband in uneasiness but then let out a breath of air and wrapped her arms around Gerald's neck. "Alright, alright, I'll calm down. But we better find Kyle or else your head is going up above the fireplace at Grandpa's house" Sheila warned in a deadly tone that sent chills down Gerald's back.

Gerald gulped and let go of Sheila as she backed off. He had to make sure his head was intact at all costs…

* * *

><p>Kaylen looked past the shops and saw the police station up ahead. She sighed in relief as she saw that it wasn't that far away. Turning her lips into a thin line, she called for everyone behind her to hurry up.<p>

As they made it to the two blue front doors they pushed one open and filed in. The lights hit their eyes and they all squinted as they stood there and took it all in. Kaylen left the rest of them and walked up to the desk at the front. The guy looked pretty stern and hard but Kaylen knew how to handle tough guys. Walking forward she made sure to square her shoulders out and straighten her posture.

"Hello, we're here to see our friends, Francoise, Gregory and Christophe" Kaylen said.

"Did you make a call?" The guy asked.

"Uh…no, but our friends called us" Kaylen answered.

His brown eyebrows furrowed and his podgy lips curled into a frustrated curl. His brown hair flopped into his brown and yellow eyes as they narrowed and hardened as the air around them tensed up. "Then I'm sorry but you can't go see them" His voice showed determination and authority.

Kaylen's blue eyes turned icy and she snarled, her teeth bearing as her anger got the better of her. Normally, she would obey the law and respect anyone in a higher position than her but this guy ticked her off and she knew she couldn't let her friends slip beneath her fingers when they were so close.

"Yes, but our friends did make a call from this very station so they obviously had permission to do so therefore they are allowed to see us" Kaylen said.

"Look, Miss, we are-"

The guy got cut off as some tall, lanky man in a police uniform walked over and whispered into the stern guy's ear. The guy's eyes squinted in confusion before they widened and landed on Kaylen who raised one eyebrow in impatience. The tall guy stood up from leaning down and stood by the desk, waiting. The other guy he was whispering to looked towards him with a questionable stare and the tall guy nodded. The stern police officer sighed in irritation and looked at Kaylen.

"Alright, I have been told by my colleague that your friends did call you and got permission by the security to be let in to see them so go ahead and my colleague here will lead the way" The officer gestured towards the tall police officer who in return grinned and waved a hand down the corridor before actually making his way down there.

Kaylen nodded towards the officer before following the other one. The others followed but as Cartman passed the stern one he chose to speak up to him.

"Respect our authoritah!" And with that, he stuck his tongue out at him before walking off after the others. The officer blinked before glaring and clucking his tongue at the immaturity of the teenager.

Kaylen and the others all walked behind the officer and Kaylen decided to ask of his name.

"My name is Officer Simon. I am the more cheerful one around here. Well, someone has to be otherwise this place is just another cemetery for dead on the inside people" Officer Simon said in quite an upbeat tone of voice.

Kaylen stared at him, amazed that he could be happy in a place where people came for doing bad things.

"That's…quite interesting to hear. It's not usually a regular occurrence to see such a happy officer in a place where people are committed" Kaylen said, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, well, you learn to keep happy after being here for so long" Officer Simon explained, beaming.

"Ooh, you're so inspirational~!" Melony said in honesty. She fell into step with the tall officer and grinned at him.

Kaylen blinked as she watched the two upbeat people talk back and forth about little happy things and groaned. She didn't want to talk about stuff like that.

She didn't have to worry about that for too long though once she realized that they were here as Officer Simon stopped outside of a tall door that held their three friends inside. A couple of inmates around them cat-called and shouted out perverse yells that un-nerved everyone.

"Whoo, I'd like to tap that" One of them called.

"Look at the pretty one with the big blue eyes and look, he's even wearing a Hello Kitty shirt just like my dead wife" One called which in turn made Kenny glare and bring Butters closer to himself.

"I like the frenchie looking one" One guy said and Pip and Damien both glared but for different reasons.

"I'm British, you asshole!" Pip shouted, stomping his foot.

"Whoo, I like 'em feisty" He called back and Damien shot the poor guy on fire and smiled maliciously as he screamed in pain.

"Hey you, the pretty red head boy in the tight mini-skirt" One of them called to Jamie who smirked and walked over slightly.

"Uh…young man, I would not do that if I were you" Officer Simon called.

James looked over his shoulder a bit and winked, as if telling them he knew what he was doing. Then he turned back to the thug who was giving him a once-over and smiled, coyly.

"Hey there, big guy. What you in for?" James asked.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Stabbing a guy in the face and murdering his family. Pretty tight" The guy smirked.

"I'll say" James said, smirking right back and licking his lips.

"So, you looking for a bad boy in here or what?" The guy asked, flexing whatever muscles he had.

James rolled his eyes and his stomach churned in disgust but he kept up his appearance and smiled, flashing his pearly white teeth. "Hmm, I don't know. Do you fit my qualifications?"

The bad guy winked. "If you're talking about someone who can protect you and bring the house down, then yes, I do"

"Yum" James said in a dull voice but to the guy it sounded excited and he grinned, showing his yellowing teeth. James then smirked and leaned forward somewhat. "Hey, I've got a secret to tell you. Guess what?"

The guy smiled crookedly and leaned forward a bit through the bars. "What?"

James's smile fell and he glared. "I'm a guy"

The guy's face fell and in turn his eyes widened. His body went floppy and his skin turned deathly white. James laughed on the inside as he saw that the man had turned limp all over. I guess some people just couldn't handle it. Jesus, even Rocco didn't have this embarrassing of a reaction…

James laughed out loud and walked away leaving the guy to crash to the floor in shock as he fainted.

Officer Simon looked bewildered as his eyes scanned the man who fell to the floor and then they landed back to James. "What did you say to the guy?"

"I just told him I was a boy and he was hitting on me so it came as quite a shock to the poor boy" James explained, smirking evilly.

Officer Simon nodded, almost as if in understanding. "I had a feeling you were a boy"

"What, you mean, you could tell?" James asked in shock.

"Yeah, you're not the first cross-dresser I've seen around here. We've had to arrest a couple around here" Officer Simon said, chuckling a bit.

James quirked an eyebrow and smiled in amusement. "Funny how that works out…"

Kaylen rolled her eyes and turned to Officer Simon. "Can we see our friends?"

"Yeah, sure, in we go" Officer Simon said. He unlocked the door and positioned his hand to lead into the room that held a window made of glass that separated the visitors from the crooks. Everyone piled in and they all looked around the almost empty room. Anza creeped her way slowly over to Karen as she felt so small in this room. She sort of wished Rydia were here with her…

"So, where are they?" Kaylen asked, placing a hand on the glass window.

"Don't worry, I'll just call them now" Officer Simon reassured. He spoke low into his walky-talky and told someone on the other side to bring the trio in. A couple of minutes after he said that, two officers came in and stood each side of the glass window. Then two other officers brought Christophe, Gregory and Francoise in, all looking at anything but their friends on the side of the window. They all sat down on a chair and placed their chained hands on the white plastic table in front of them.

Kaylen stood in front of them all, glaring ashamed of the trio. Christophe dared to look up but regretted it after seeing Kaylen's sharp eyes land on him.

Picking up the phone to be able to speak to all of them, Kaylen spoke up what everyone else was thinking. "Why the fuck did you do this in the first place?"

There was silence as Gregory shuffled in his seat and Christophe slowly and hesitantly placed his hand over the phone given to reply to his visitors. Before he could do so though, Francoise flew forward and picked the phone up instantly.

"We did it because it was fucking funny as hell" Francoise practically yelled and grinned before shrinking as she noticed the police officers giving her critical stares.

Kaylen gave her a ferocious glare and spoke sharply into the phone. "Enough! You guys were stupid enough to get into this mess so don't make it worse by making a fool of yourselves in front of all your friends. Now they're willing to let you out but we might have to all chip in to pay for this. That is, of course, if no-one else minds" Kaylen leaned her head over her shoulder slightly to look at everyone for their opinion. Everyone nodded and she turned back to them. "We're going to get you out so wait a few minutes"

Kaylen then placed the phone down and turned to Officer Simon. "Where do we go to pay?"

They all got to the front desk and once there, a few of them chipped in and the few that did had to sign a form and then as soon as they did Francoise, Gregory and Christophe were set free to roam the streets again. They all walked outside and Kaylen stopped them, by standing in front of them whilst tapping her feet.

Christophe, Gregory and Francoise all looked down whilst drawing circles in the ground with one of their feet. They all looked extremely sheepish about what they had done wrong and blushed as they realized that they shouldn't have done it in the first place.

Gregory looked up and bowed a bit, one arm bent towards his middle in a gentleman like bow. "I am deeply sorry. One for going against the law and two, for humiliating myself and my friends in front of all of you guys" He then stood up straight with one arm bent behind his back and one in front whilst his posture stood tall and straight with his eyes staring dead straight into Kaylen's.

Kaylen smiled. "Very good" She chuckled at the fact that it felt very much like she was punishing a bunch of children but blanched at how true this situation was.

Francoise then stepped forward and sighed, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. Coughing, she started her own apology. "I am also sorry for going against you and everyone else just for my own silly games. It was a risky and stupid mistake and it will never happen again, I promise" Francoise stared into Kaylen's eyes and then sucked in a deep breath waiting for Kaylen to say something.

Kaylen nodded, smiling. "Thank you. That was very mature of you and I am grateful that you were able to apologize"

Francoise nodded too and grinned at her. "Plus, you've got to admit that it was pretty funny"

Kaylen glared at her.

"Okay, maybe not. I'll just go back there" Francoise said and took off to the back with Gregory.

Christophe gritted his teeth and clenched his fists and Kaylen smirked at the fact that right now her position was dominating his.

"I'm fucking zorry, okayz?" Christophe bit out. He was grumpy as hell from having to spend a night in that rotten place and now he had to apologize. Not a good day…

Kaylen knew that was about as much of an apology she was going to get out of Christophe so she decided to give him a break…for now.

"Well done, Chrissy. You did well" Kaylen then smiled and grabbed his face before smashing her lips over his while he flailed his arms around, wildly.

Everyone squirmed in disgust and stuck their tongues out.

"Fucking sick, man!" Stan shouted in protest.

"Yeah, get a room, will ya?" Kenny shouted, smirking.

Kaylen pulled off of Christophe's face smirking and licked her lips. "Don't you all act like you don't want to do the same to someone you know. You're all just too chicken shit to do it whereas I'm not"

They all looked down guilty. Kaylen winked and then looked over at Christophe who was looking pretty dizzy and was blushing just a tad. He had a frown on his face but you could definitely tell he enjoyed it by the way his eyes sparkles and filled with warmth that wasn't there before.

Kaylen knew she had the power over him that she needed and was enjoying it. But as much as she enjoyed this she needed to get back on focus and the thing they needed to be focusing on was finding Rydia.

"Uh…Kaylen, we need to go and tell Queenie that Rydia's missing before we do anything. I mean, I have to be back today. Queenie's used to me spending a night elsewhere from my actual home and all that but she normally sees me coming in through the door early in the morning so we're going to have to tell her what's going on" Rocco explained, all the while everyone else just stood back listening in.

They all got interested whenever Kaylen and Rocco talked because it was two great forces going against each other and no-one knew who would be the first to back down. And obviously no-one knew that Kaylen respected Rocco for his affection for Rydia as a brother and devotion as an older sibling. They also didn't know that Rocco felt the same about Kaylen and respected her as a strong female figure who could look out for herself and was independent but they all didn't need to know this.

Not yet anyway.

"Yeah, sure, it is about time she knew her childhood friend was missing" Kaylen said and Rocco and her started walking side by side.

"Uh, guys, I should warn you all to duck and hide when I tell her because she acts so much like a mother towards Rydia it's unbelievable and she's literally going to go ape-shit when she learns that Rydia is missing" Rocco warned, hesitantly.

"What? Just like you did" Kaylen teased but obviously she struck a chord in Rocco because he flipped upon hearing that.

"Hey! She's my little sister! I'm allowed to, okay? What? Can't a guy be angry once in a while?" Rocco yelled, his eyes narrowing and his jaw clenching.

Kaylen backed up a bit and smiled, although it wavered a bit at the awkwardness of this all. "Hey, okay, chill. I'm sorry"

Rocco calmed down and sighed. "Sorry, I'm really sorry. It's just…when I get put under so much stress I flip and lose control of my anger. It's a habit that obviously hasn't died yet"

Kaylen nodded her head in understanding and replied. "That's okay. I know you must be feeling under a lot of stress with your sister missing and that but try to relax, okay? Everything's going to be fine"

"I hope you're right…" Rocco answered, unsure of whether or not to believe what Kaylen had just told him.

"I am right" And Kaylen grinned cockily making Rocco laugh and she noticed how he started to brighten up, just a bit.

They walked on, calm and sure of themselves but with each step they took, the more they began to feel the nerves of dread flooding back.

* * *

><p>Kyle gulped and looked up. He was outside of the old warehouse, right where Rydia probably was. He knew he should go in there, he knew he could be the hero of this and hopefully gain back Rydia's trust but…<p>

His fear of being seen by this Joe guy was too much to actually make his legs move forward. Everything around him blurred when he knew that he would soon be facing this guy who wanted to kill Rydia and probably anyone who stood in the way.

Even with all that fear swimming around in his mind, Kyle dared to move forward and push the large, heavy door open flinching as he heard it squeak with protest.

Once the door was ajar he looked inside and his head turned from all over the place to see if he could spot anyone in here. He was about to give up and he saw no-one when, out of nowhere, he spotted a body lying on the floor, unconscious and looking badly hurt.

He gasped as he saw the familiar blonde striking hair and rushed forward forgetting that this Joe guy could be here with them. As he ran he felt his feet aching in protest at having to move so fast in so little time but he pushed forward, determined to get to his friend. As he came to a stop he looked down and instantly his blood ran cold.

Rydia was laying there, that was the good part but there was the whole bad part as well. She was unconscious for one and she had cuts all over her body. There were bruises placed everywhere and he noted that her jumper was almost in shreds. He could faintly make out finger marks, red with anger, on her chin and around her forearms. Her right arm was placed underneath her chin and her left arm was wrapped right around her body as it lay on its side.

He knelt down and placed his ear close to her mouth to check her breathing. He let out a breath he never knew he was holding in as he could hear her shallow breaths, breathing in and out.

Kyle shook lightly on Rydia's arm as to wake her but not harm her any more than she already was.

"Rydia. Hey, c'mon, wake up. It's time to go now because everyone has been searching for you. Rydia? Hey, this isn't funny, wake up" When Rydia failed to wake up Kyle started breathing raggedly and his eyes started to sting as tears filled them up. "Rydia, please, don't go right now. I forgot to say how sorry I am and how much of a jerk I was. And I forgot to tell you how much I care about you" Rydia still didn't wake up and Kyle's voice started to get desperate. "Rydia, please, oh God, please. Just wake up and let me know you're alright"

Kyle's heart thumped in his chest as he heard a clang of what sounded like metal hitting against solid and his throat dried up when he saw a rather large and tall man making his way towards them.

* * *

><p>Stan never knew his nerves could play up this much when things as serious as this came around. He knew everyone else was worrying about either Rydia, Queenie being mad or well, Rocco being mad about Rydia being hurt and all that but he was worried about his best friend, Kyle. Kyle had now gone missing and if this guy was searching for Rydia then that means he could have easily seen Kyle with Rydia which means he would go after Kyle and then Kyle would be doomed and hunted down and killed! Okay, he sounded like he was exaggerating all of this but he was just heavily worried and nothing was keeping his nerves calm right now. Plus, there was the fact that Kyle had no-one with him to help protect him and the rest of them had each other. That made Kyle all the more vulnerable.<p>

Or maybe he was just going crazy…He didn't know anymore.

Rocco stopped in front of the front door and turned to stare at all of them.

"Okay, listen guys; I'm going to gently ease her into this. No-one say a word until I've given any indication that you can. Got it?" Rocco explained making his tone sound as affirmative as possible to hopefully get his message across.

Once everyone had hummed their agreement Rocco sighed and prepared himself. Once he had he turned around and knocked on the door. Queenie opened the door and smiled brightly at all of them.

"Hey guys, what are you all doing here? And who are you all?" Queenie asked, smiling sweetly at them.

"Your dog's dead!" Bonnie yelled out all of a sudden.

Everyone went silent and no-one moved. Rocco blinked and then slowly brought his hand up to his forehead and slapped it there, not even looking at Queenie who was staring at them with a confused expression crossing her face. A few people whispered to Bonnie and Bonnie whispered saying something along the lines of 'I don't know what came over me' and 'I was scared and nervous' before everyone went silent again.

"U-uh, would you all like to come in?" Queenie asked, uncertainly.

Rocco looked up and put on his best fake smile before thanking Queenie and walking in with the others tagging along behind him. Queenie stood there, baffled. When she was left alone on the doorstep still holding the door open she shook her head and looked towards the living room with one eyebrow raised. "It's your house, Rocco" She whispered before shrugging her shoulders and telling herself 'it wasn't worth it'.

Closing the door she walked into the living room and sat next to the first girl she saw which happened to be Anza. The tiny little Mexican looked up and clung onto her arm, smiling somewhat. Queenie raised an eyebrow again but smiled and let her. Rocco then motioned for everyone to be quiet and waited until they all were. When they all were he looked towards Queenie and put on the best serious face he's ever done.

"Queenie, I need to tell you something" Rocco said, gravely.

Queenie looked at Rocco's stern and cold looking face while giving her own worried looking face back. She couldn't understand the tone of his voice and why he was using it.

"Rocco, are you okay?" Queenie asked and placed a hand on Anza's arm but flinched and raised an eyebrow when she saw Anza moving and backing away.

Everyone around her seemed to be moving backwards further and further away from her. As confused as she should be, she was more hurt than anything because she didn't want everyone to be moving away from her, without her knowing why.

"I have some bad news…it seems that" Rocco bit his lip and Queenie itched her knee growing more and more anxious. "Well, you know that Joe Princeton guy I told you about years ago. He's decided to come back and he went to South Park and tried killing Rydia there. He didn't manage to do so but he did weaken her more than she already is. And now all these kids who are friends with Rydia came to New York with her to help her kill him and…she ran away a couple of nights ago and the killer has possibly hurt her"

Queenie sat there and everyone waited with baited breath as she slowly let out ragged breaths. Queenie's eyes slowly changed from glowing with warmth to icy cold and they even sent chills down Kaylen's back. Queenie then slowly stood up and Rocco backed up behind the couch with everyone else except for Melony following suit. Melony stood there, smiling as if it was the most amazing sight in the world until Rocco pulled her down with the rest of them.

That's when Queenie exploded and screamed in a fit of rage. She literally screamed and started tossing everything about. A chair was thrown and ripped here and there. A lamp was smashed against the walls and a remote control fell down behind the couch everyone was hiding behind and Karen accidently got hit in the head. Rocco patted her head and apologized on behalf of Queenie.

Queenie ripped a pillow in two and screamed. "Who the fuck is stupid enough to make her go missing and actually let her go missing! Rocco! You incompetent moron, not even being able to look after your own sister! I'm going to kill you!"

Things were banged around and Rocco attempted to make sure the coast was clear a couple of times but regretted it and instantly went back to hiding.

It wasn't until five minutes later that everything went quiet and Rocco dared to look again. Nearly everything was torn to pieces and there was shattered glass everywhere. Rocco could see a few of his records were smashed and that the pillows he slept on were demolished but he was more worried about Queenie right about now. She was kneeling down by the couch breathing hard and wiping at her eyes. She had a really bad temper.

"Queenie…" Rocco started hesitantly.

Queenie looked up and her eyes were red and swollen. She smiled weakly. "I should really go to more of those classes, huh?"

Everyone slowly crawled out and Sam looked confused at Queenie. "Classes..?"

"Yeah, I have anger management classes that help me with my anger and rage" Queenie explained, her voice croaking.

"Whoa, I didn't expect that. I mean, you looked so calm before when we were talking to you" Sam said, sitting down next to Queenie.

Queenie looked at her, smiling tiredly. "That's because the classes were going well and then this had to happen. I'm sorry, you guys. I didn't mean to…show this side of me to all of you"

Katrina nodded her head in understanding and patted the girl on the back. "Don't w-worry, I understand. I h-have a similar s-s-situation. I have a v-very bad temper myself and its n-not nice sometimes"

Queenie looked at her in surprise. "But…you seem like such a shy girl"

"Yeah and when we first looked at you, we thought you were a nice girl. I mean, not that you aren't now. I just meant that this side of you is shocking" Sam explained, getting embarrassed at having messed up in between.

Queenie chuckled. "I guess we all have secrets that get spilt in the end"

"Speaking of which, what did you mean by weaker than she already is when you were talking about Rydia?" Kaylen asked, curious.

Rocco and Queenie looked at each other before sighing and nodding. "Okay, sit down everyone" Rocco instructed.

James sat in front of him and leaned forward on both his hands, smirking. "I'm ready to learn, teacher" He purred.

Kaylen shoved his head forward and sat down next to him, grinning at Rocco who laughed but helped James up none the less. James thanked him before sitting properly in his seat on the couch.

Queenie sighed. "Ever since Rydia came out of the womb"

"Hehe, womb" Cartman snickered and Rocco sent him a scathing glare which shut the fat boy up, instantly.

"Anyway, Rydia has had this bad illness about her ever since she was born. She was born with really weak bones that cause her to not be able to get into anything that's to do with physical violence. The illness stops her from being able to ever climb anything high, lift anything too heavy or get into any fights. So if anyone were to ever pick a fight with her, a physical fight, she would lose, hands down. It's an illness that our mum, Jen, hoped wouldn't get to Rydia because when Rydia was born the doctors were sure she wasn't going to make it to the age of four due to being so weak but she managed and she grew up. But she can't do too much any normal child could. She can still play her sports but she can't play rough sports. Also say she catches a cold she would suffer far worse than you would if you had a cold" Queenie explained and sighed.

Rocco nodded and everything was silent. James then spoke up.

"Oh, so that's why she didn't fight back when Cartman went to punch her" He said, now understanding.

Rocco turned deathly slow towards Cartman and twitched their eyes as they glared ferociously at the chubby teen. "You what?"

"Oh gee, thanks, James, you son of a bitch" Cartman remarked, dryly.

James smirked and stuck his tongue out. "No problem"

Rocco punched Cartman square in the jaw and watched as Cartman bent over holding his now bruised jaw. Rocco smirked and then sat back down to where he was before.

"I ask something?" Anza asked.

Rocco looked confused until James stepped in. "She, I think, wants to ask you something. I normally let Rydia translate for her" James chuckled at that but saw the way Rocco's eyes dimmed so he decided to keep his mouth shut about her for a while.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead, Anza" Rocco said, smiling.

Anza bit her lip and then played with her plait, wondering how to put it in a sentence. "How scar on neck get on her?"

Rocco flinched and looked down. Queenie bit her lip and hissed as she realized it was a sensitive subject for Rocco. She placed a hand on Rocco's knee and reassured him not to be so dramatic about it. Rocco glared at her before sighing. He looked towards everyone.

"Wait a minute…I never saw any scar on her" Craig commented.

"That's cause she grew her hair out to cover it after so many kids called her a freak for it" Rocco explained, glaring at nothing in particular.

Anza leaned forward, ready to listen intently. Everyone else did the same and they all eagerly awaited the answer. Rocco grunted and gritted his teeth. He brushed his hand through his hair and blew out a puff of air.

"A long time ago, when Rydia was just four years old, a…man…came and attacked Rydia in her bedroom and she struggled but couldn't do anything because, as you know, she's not exactly strong. He was aiming to…kill her" Rocco seethed and clenched his hands on the fabric of his pants, making his knuckles turn white. He carried on though. "He wasn't able to kill her but he had cut a deep wound into the back of Rydia's neck leaving a permanent ugly scar at the back of her neck which tortured her when she grew up. She's never liked that scar and she only knows so much of how she got it. She doesn't know it was a man trying to kill her and what his name was but she knows that it was caused by a knife. Maddy and me had thankfully rushed into the room on time after hearing her cries but…he had already done so much damage. We thought that he had gone after that but apparently he's back and with the same intent on killing her"

Sam gasped. "Wait…So that guy who tried killing her at the party…that was the same guy to…"

Rocco nodded. "Yep. His name is Joe Princeton. An evil, conniving bastard who doesn't care about killing a young girl's life" Rocco clenched his teeth hard, feeling them ground together and he breathed fast through his nose.

"But…why does he want to kill Rydia in the first place?" Katrina asked, her eyes expressing how curious she was.

Queenie turned, just as curious having not known that part of the story. Rocco suddenly went still and quiet. He then turned and headed for the kitchen. "I don't want to talk about it…" He called over his shoulder before he had completely disappeared into the kitchen.

Kaylen and Anza looked at each other, shrugging. James looked after Rocco, curious as was Queenie and Katrina. Sam looked worried about it all. Sarah, Bonnie, Melony, Ella and Arissa all looked confused.

Then the doorbell ringed and everyone jumped. Queenie looked towards the door before suddenly jolting in realization.

"Oh dear, that's not good" Queenie muttered more to herself than anyone else.

Everyone stared at her confused. Kaylen then decided to voice her confusion. "What do you mean 'Oh dear, that's not good'?"

Queenie looked down, blushing and furrowing her eyebrows. "Well, the thing is I had sort of invited a friend of Rydia's over"

"Friend of Rydia?" Anza asked.

"Yeah, me and Rydia went to an art convention and I introduced Rydia to her and they seemed to really hit it off at first and they started to be good friends but then of course, they had to separate and that because this friend lives in New York so you know. Anyway, I thought it would be a nice surprise for Rydia but now that this is all happening I don't think it's such a good idea anymore"

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Um…promise you won't tell her I told you this, will you?" Queenie asked, worried.

Everyone nodded enthusiastically and Queenie sighed. She placed her hands on her lap and breathed in as the doorbell went off again. "This friend of hers has a fear of…Rydia getting hurt. They get scared if Rydia's even the tiniest bit hurt but they don't know about Rydia's condition so that's not the reason it's her fear"

Rocco opened the door and let the girl in. Everyone looked and saw two girls enter which confused poor Queenie.

The first girl had light brown hair with blonde highlights all over the place and was layered while she had a side fringe going to the right. She had pretty chestnut eyes with a rounded face and a small tomato sized nose with small bow lips. She was wearing black skinny jeans with two belts wrapped loosely around her hips, one studded and one white. She wore the classic black and white converse and was wearing a Blood on the Dance Floor t-shirt while on her wrist was a black and white chequered slap on bracelet. She also looked to have snake bite piercings and was looking around shyly at everyone, whilst trying to smile at them all. She held a sketchbook in her arms and was shuffling from foot to foot.

The other girl was shorter but not by much. She had pale skin and violet eyes with black hair that went down to her butt with side swept bangs. She wore black skinny jeans with a purple peasant top and black high heels. She was looking around the room with disinterest and obvious boredom.

Queenie got up and hugged the first girl who forgot about her shyness as she hugged Queenie back.

"It's good to see you" Queenie commented. She then remember everyone else and decided to introduce them to each other.

"Guys, this is Sydney Ried and she's a good friend of mine and Rydia's. She's the one I was telling you about" Queenie said, trying to hint to them that she was the girl with the fear of Rydia being hurt.

Everyone said an 'oh' and Queenie slapped her forehead thanking everyone in her mind for being subtle.

"So, Sydney, who's your friend?" Queenie asked, looking at the other girl uncomfortably. She wasn't normally good with meeting people who generally looked indifferent.

"Oh, this is a friend of mine who wanted to hitch along for the ride. I hope you don't mind. Her name is Ava Patterson and she's very sweet once you get to know her" Sydney explained.

Queenie looked at this Ava and quirked an eyebrow as the other girl didn't even smile. Hmm, okay, sure. Whatever Sydney said…

Then out of nowhere Ava gave her a nice and calm smile while waving. "Hello, sorry, I was just thinking about other things. I didn't mean to seem rude"

Queenie blinked. "Oh, no, sorry, I didn't realize you were in deep thought"

Ava sheepishly smiled and scratched the back of her neck in discomfort. "Yeah, I tend to do that a lot"

Queenie smiled. "It's alright, don't worry about it. We all have those moments" She waved her hand in reassurance and Ava smiled back.

That's when Queenie realized that they all had to be out there searching for Rydia and now she had Sydney to deal with. How was she going to tell her?

Rocco walked in and upon realizing what it is they were supposed to be doing his mouth fell open in an 'O' shape and he madly waved his arms around whilst pointing randomly at Sydney now and again. Sydney saw this and giggled.

"Uh…is he okay?" Sydney asked.

Queenie gasped. "Um, yes, yes he is! I'm sure he's just…you know, being a…I don't know. Anyway, Sydney, we need to tell you something that you must know"

Sydney looked worried for a minute. She brushed the brown side fringe out of her eyes and squinted her eyes. Looking around at the rest of them her anxiety grew. She didn't know what was going on but she knew it couldn't be something good with the way everyone was looking at her with worry.

Queenie patted the chair that she was just sat in and then sat on the arm of it before coughing awkwardly into her hand. Sydney sat down and Queenie decided to be straight with her.

"Rydia is missing and she might very well be hurt" Queenie said.

Sydney went blank and she stared at Queenie with nothing in her eyes. She opened and closed her mouth before pointing slowly at Queenie. Then she broke into a smile.

"Haha, you're kidding, right? This is all a welcome joke, isn't it? Where is Rydia?" Sydney said and grinned whilst swivelling her head back and forth trying to find the blonde haired girl. When she couldn't find her anywhere Sydney's head started to go frantically back and forth and she dropped her grin. Her hands clenched tightly onto the arms of the chair and her breathing turned shallow and started coming out fast. Queenie, sensing she was going into a panic attack, gestured for Rocco to get a paper bag. Rocco rushed off and got one quickly. Once he did he handed it to Sydney who took it gratefully and started breathing fast and heavy breaths into it. Queenie rubbed her back and soothed her by telling her it was going to be alright.

The paper bag went in and out fast and fast as Sydney's breathing went as quickly as it came. Slowly with time, her breathing started becoming more even and levelled out. Queenie rocked Sydney back and forth before sshing her as she tried speaking.

"We do know where she is though" Queenie commented and Rocco nodded.

"Yeah and with all of us here we'll be able to find her in no time and get her back safe" Rocco explained, smiling slightly.

"That's unless that princey guy has already killed her along with Kyle" Damien stated, not showing any emotion in his face. Pip smacked him on the head and Rocco glared harshly at him while Queenie sent him daggers through her eyes. But none of these threatened the young son of Satan, obviously.

"We _will _get her back alive" Rocco gritted out.

Queenie nodded and she watched as Sydney slowly and calmly started coming back together and her sense started coming back. Sydney looked at all of them before looking at Queenie and then back to the rest of them again.

"So, are you friends…with Rydia?" Sydney got out slowly.

"Well, I am along with Anza, Kaylen, Sam, Melony, Bonnie, Sarah, I think Katrina, Cassandra kind of, Karen, Francoise kind of and I'm not too sure of Anthony, Ella and Arissa" James explained. "Pip, Tweek and Butters are also friends with Rydia but I can't be too sure about any of the rest"

"I am" Wendy commented along with Bebe.

"I like Rydia, she's nice. I guess you can't really call us friends yet but I wouldn't mind being friends with her" Ella said, her smile stretching across her round face. Arissa nodded frantically and grinning.

"Ah hate her!" Cartman commented.

"I don't feel like I like her too much" Damien commented.

"You're just jealous that Pip's friends with her" James commented, smirking.

Damien huffed and Pip blushed a bit while laughing. James laughed too and then he turned to Kaylen. "So, are you ready to take down some tough guy?"

Kaylen nodded, grinning. "Hell yeah!"

They all made their way to the door while Queenie helped Sydney to the door and Ava followed behind them. She didn't have a clue what was going on but she figured she would find out in no time.

Cassandra stopped them all in their tracks. "Guys, how much money have we all got together?"

Everyone pulled out all of their money that they had in their pockets and showed Cassandra how much they had. Cassandra nodded.

"Okay, well, we're all going to chip in for a cab. Does anyone mind?" She asked.

Everyone nodded and Cassandra placed her index finger and thumb in her mouth, letting out a loud high pitched whistle. A cab suddenly came around the corner and stopped in front of them. Cassandra turned to everyone.

"Right, who's going first?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, I say Rocco, Queenie, Sydney and Ava since you know, Rocco is Rydia's older brother and that" Sam explained.

Rocco jumped in and motioned for the other three. "Cheers guys" And with that the taxi drove off, fast. Cassandra blinked and stared after it.

"He didn't even protest or offer anyone else it. What a cheeky git!" Cassandra commented, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Uh…Cassandra, another taxi?" James suggested.

Cassandra whistled again and two more cabs arrived. She motioned for someone to get in. Wendy, Karen, Anthony and Heidi got into the first one and then Damien, Pip, James and Anza got into the next one. Cassandra called taxi after taxi and soon everyone was set off in one driving to the old warehouse.

* * *

><p>Cassandra was sat off to the side with Katrina in the middle and Stan off on the other side. True, she would had liked to sit near Stan but they were all in a rush so she told anyone to get in first and it just happened to be Stan. Oh well…<p>

Cassandra turned to Katrina and looked at her. She wondered why James said kind of when explaining who Rydia's friends were. Deciding to be nosy, she asked.

"What's the deal with you and Rydia?" She asked startling Katrina from whatever thoughts she was having.

Katrina turned to her and blinked. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and crossed her arms. "What are you on about?"

Cassandra imitated her and crossed her own arms in front of her chest. "Well, when James was listing off Rydia's friends you were one of the kind of's. Why?"

Katrina looked shocked before she poked her bottom lip out, pouting in frustration. "It's complicated…" She finally said.

Cassandra leaned forward a bit and smiled. "I'm all ears"

Katrina contemplated telling a stranger, to her anyway, why she didn't exactly have the best friendship with Rydia but then she figured, what's the worst that could happen? Chewing on her cheek, she huffed and finally gave in.

"Rydia and I have, apparently, the same interest in men and so…we fight over this one boy. Well, I wouldn't say fight, more like disagree who goes best with him" Katrina explained.

"And who's this lucky guy who has two beautiful girls fighting over him?" Cassandra asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Katrina blushed and stammered out her reply. "K-Kyle…"

Cassandra looked shocked before laughing. "Seriously, the guy who told Rydia all that harsh stuff? The one who wears that green hat all the time?"

Katrina nodded and looked away from the taller girl, her face going extremely red. Cassandra laughed before stopping and thinking about something.

"Wait a minute…does Rydia still have feelings for him even after he told her all that stuff?" Cassandra asked, curious.

Katrina opened her mouth to say something when she found herself stumped by the question. She never really thought about it before but now she found herself wondering the same thing.

Did Rydia still have feelings for the boy who practically rejected her..? That's what she wanted to know…

* * *

><p>Melony smiled as she watched the cars rush by the taxi they were in and she felt her blonde hair rush in the wind. New York was really fascinating and exciting. It showed you so much and gave you such a breath of fresh air. Melony was the sort of girl who was very optimistic so when all this stuff happened she tried to keep being the one smiling through it all but…<p>

…it got hard at times when friends were in danger and people feared the worst. To be completely honest, she was as well. She feared that Rydia wouldn't be alive. She feared that Rydia's weak body gave in so quickly that they weren't going to get there in time. Melony had those sorts of fears because it was normal to fear for a friend.

She didn't know if she could handle all of this so fast though. They were out to kill a guy who sounds really evil. All these events were happening so fast Melony couldn't keep up and all she wanted was for everything to slow down and give her a second to think.

She knew time couldn't be controlled by just anyone and probably couldn't even be controlled by the smartest person in the world but she tried so hard wishing that everything could go by slower.

It scared her like storms did. What if out of nowhere time hit her like storms hit houses? Okay, so it didn't make too much sense but to her, it made perfect sense and she was worried about it.

She just wanted everything to go back to normal again where she was at school again and enjoying being young. Sure, she enjoyed New York and this was a holiday to be excited over. It was the big apple and all that but…

…she just wanted to be snuggled up in home and comforted by her mum who would stroke her forehead and make sure she always felt safe and warm.

Melony sighed and she was Sam looking at her in worry. Smiling, she made sure to look as positive as possible because that's who she was. Positive and happy.

And that's how she wanted to stay.

* * *

><p>Pip played with a stray strand of his golden blond hair and sighed, leaning back into Damien who sat with one arm on the back of the seat. He nuzzled into Damien and felt content. He wanted to keep this feeling while he could. To be honest with you, he was scared.<p>

Not because of his safety. No, it was because of his boyfriend's, Damien's. Damien was put on the fighting list and, although understandable, he was still worried over his boyfriend's safety. What if he got badly hurt? Okay, so this was the son of Satan but not even the son of Satan might be able to fight against this guy. No-one knew how strong this guy was and Pip did not want Damien to be badly hurt.

Pip turned his head slightly to Damien and furrowed his eyebrows. Damien looked so calm even knowing he was about to go into a major battle. They were so close and they were about to come face to face with the villain already in such short time and yet, Damien looked like he was just going for a walk in the park.

Biting his lip and breathing through his nose, Pip decided to ask Damien something.

"Damien, can I ask you a question?" Pip's voice sounded tired and anyone could hear the worry in his tone.

Damien looked down slightly at Pip and smiled slightly, showing some small fangs. "Yes?"

"Well, um, I don't mean to be a bother by asking such a question and I'm sure you probably already know the answer to this question but I don't. If you would be so kind could you just answer it? I know it must be a dreadfully awful pain in the neck-" Pip babbled on.

"Just spit it out already, Pip, for fucks sake…" Damien said in a monotone voice.

"Do you promise not to get hurt really, really badly!" Pip all but yelled. That gained the attention of James and Anza who looked curiously over at the pair. Pip waved them off and they shrugged before turning back to face the front or outside the window.

Damien raised an eyebrow and smirked. "What are you on about?"

Pip blushed and his heart hammered in his chest. "Well, if I'm completely honest with you, I'm worried about you. I'm worried that you'll get badly injured in this fight" Pip explained.

Damien grinned, confidently. "Pip, this is the son of Satan you're talking about"

"Yes but Damien, we don't know how skilled or bad this guy is. Who knows how strong he is? He might be able to just poke you and have you crumble down!" Pip exclaimed, fretting again.

Damien sighed softly before stroking the top of Pip's head which soothed the Brit somewhat and had him leaning back again after having flying forward at the speed the taxi was going. "Pip, listen to me. You don't have to worry about me. I'm going to be just fine and I'll come back to you in one tact and…if push comes to shove I'll back down when I'm badly injured"

Pip looked up at Damien in surprise and astonishment. "You really mean that?"

Damien nodded. "I promise…"

Pip sighed, smiling and looking forward again. His smile dropped though but this time he didn't voice his thoughts. He knew he should be content now with his boyfriend's promise of backing down when things got rough but…

…something about the way Damien said it made Pip think he wasn't being completely honest.

* * *

><p>Kaylen gritted her teeth in anticipation as she noticed that they were almost close to the warehouse. A couple more streets and past a wooded area and they would be there.<p>

She didn't realize how much she was going to have to out into this fight until now. She knew this was one guy they were taking on but something told her she needed to be more prepared than she thought. Anything could go wrong with this guy. No-one knew what he was capable of and for all they knew he could be the reincarnation of evil itself. Kaylen always thought Damien was but who could be for sure that this guy wasn't stronger than Damien? And faster than Gregory? And bigger than Cartman? And smarter than Wendy or Kyle?

He could be anything and they could be totally unaware of it.

But Kaylen had her strength against him. She knew she could at least do some damage to him. And if anything else they had the advantage against him being the fact that they had so many more people than him on their side. All of them against him stood no chance. She was going to kick this guy's ass if he's done any damage to Rydia.

And she knew for a fact that Rocco would definitely beat this guy's face in if he's hurt Rydia in any way. Rocco wouldn't let this guy hurt his little sister without a fight.

But something bugged her about Rocco still. She had that irritating question gnawing at her mind ever since they left his apartment just moments ago. He had totally ignored the curious gazes about it but for what reason?

Why wouldn't he answer the question as to why this guy wanted to kill Rydia? For all they knew he could be trying to kill her for some completely irrelevant reason and they could be fighting him for no reason.

What was Rocco hiding with this guy? Surely it had to be something good if Rocco wasn't willing to open up and tell them about it. But what..?

Kaylen didn't have time to ponder as she saw the old warehouse up ahead and called for the taxi driver to slow down and pull to a halt.

* * *

><p>As she got out of the taxi, Anza felt anticipation at having finally found Rydia possibly. She could be with her best friend in moments time and they could go along with their happy life again with no problems and no issues in the world.<p>

But Anza knew it wouldn't be that simple.

Everyone paid their fines and as soon as they had done they were being beckoned over by Kaylen who looked stern at them all. She clicked in Rocco's face who was busy staring at the big warehouse in quietness.

"Rocco, where are those lists? I want you to read out the people fighting" Kaylen instructed.

The sky was dim as it was nearing afternoon and the warehouse was all brown and dirty with the ages. There were a few trees around them but they all looked either dead or dying. There was no sound save for the wind and a couple of birds squawking here and there. All in all it wasn't a pleasant place to be.

Rocco pulled out the lists from his pockets and coughed. "The people fighting are Christophe, Cartman"

"Aw man! What the fuck?" Cartman yelled out in annoyance.

"Shut the fuck up" Craig said, quietly.

Rocco then carried on. "Stan, Kenny, Damien" Pip gripped onto Damien tightly as he heard Damien's name being called. "Kaylen, Bonnie, Craig, Francoise and Anthony"

All the people fighting clapped their hands in a ready sign but also darted their eyes nervously around. Kaylen looked towards Rocco.

"Add yourself to that list" She stated.

"Why..?" Rocco asked, puzzled.

"Because we could use you on our team and you have the strength" Kaylen explained, not going into full detail. Rocco nodded, grimly. He then read on.

"The people setting any traps needed and maybe joining into some of the fights are Katrina, Sarah, Heidi and Red. There was going to be some investigators in this apparently but we only need you to now just watch the man fighting us and see if you can spot his weakness, alright? Right, so they are Pip, Bebe, Anza, Tweek and Jamie"

James smirked and Anza shivered. Tweek yelped and pulled at his hair a bit but Craig stopped him before he could do any more damage. Bebe just smiled.

"And these are the people who are going to give us the plan of what's happening. Kyle, well, he's not here so he don't count, Gregory, Wendy, Karen, Sam, Melony, Token, Clyde and Butters. Sam, Gregory and Token, you guys might have to fight if called in. Now I want you guys to go and think of a plan. We'll be over here waiting" Rocco explained.

Wendy, Karen, Gregory, Sam, Melony, Token, Clyde and Butters all went off and discussed what was going on. It was about a few minutes later and they were back with the full planned plan.

"Right, this is what's going to happen. We need you, Kaylen, to ask the guy what his deal is and ask him what he wants with Rydia and all that. While you're doing that and he's distracted if Kyle's there get him to drag Rydia away and if he's not Gregory, you go for Rydia and take her away. Then after that's done we want Damien, Craig and Kenny to go full frontal attack towards the guy" Butters explained. "Then Stan we'll sneak up from behind and get a back attack and once he's keeling over at this point Cartman will come in at this point and attack brutally at all angles. Bonnie will then come along and tie his hands behind his back and land a few blows if necessary. Once that's done Francoise, Christophe and Anthony will all land a few hits to his head to hopefully blur him out a little. Once that's done Kaylen, you will take this" Butters handed Kaylen a knife. "And use this to stab the guy in the throat, heart or stomach. Anywhere fatal and that will be fine. Now the investigators will be off to the side giving any possible information about the guy's weakness from off to the side, okay?" Butters finished up and nodded to everyone with quite a stern face on. "The people laying traps will be there just to lay any traps that could slow the guy down, alright?" Katrina, Sarah, Heidi and Red all nodded in affirmative.

Kaylen breathed out in relief that Butters explained it quite well, not that she doubted him, just worried is all.

Everyone nodded to each other and grinned.

It was on!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay, I'm really, really sorry there was no update. I was on holiday for a week and then my brother got ill and we had to come back. And then my other brother got ill with the same illness and then I had to go to my nan's funeral which put me in a sad mood which wasn't good :'( And then my sister got the same illness that my brothers had so it went from the oldest brother to the youngest brother then to the oldest sister which means it will most likely come to me which is great XD Anyways, I hope this chapter wasn't too boring. I'm not too thrilled with it but I hope it makes up for no updates :) This was 34 pages :O Whoa!

Remember to review and let me know what you think! :D


	11. New York Part 6 Back home

**Title**: Crush

**Characters**: Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Eric Cartman, Bebe Stevens, Kenny McCormick, Butters Scotch, Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweek and my own characters, Rydia and Queenie. Etc. Also OC's.

**Rating**: M for swearing and hints of homosexuality (Yaoi)

**Summary**: New kid, Rydia, is a calm and pleasant girl who gains a crush on a certain hot-headed Jew. The only problem being she knows he will never like her like that.

**Pairings**: One-sided Kyle/Rydia (Err….Kydia?)

**Warnings!** Swearing, South Park dirty stuff. You know it all

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything in this little ficlet other than the two original characters, Rydia and Queenie. South Park and characters belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker!

Reviews!

**XxDreamOutLoudxX- **Oh my gosh, you changed your name, didn't you? You were **Zaya1011**, right? :D Anyways XD, no problem. I didn't know if I got her character down right but she's cool. Kyle and Rydia never learn to just get some other people's help before doing anything XD They're stupid that way. Sorry, I'm glad you understand :)

**SydInTheAsylum- **Thank you, I'm glad I did :D She had to have a panic attack. It was funny XD Don't worry, she'll have a role in this chapter. Thank you~! :D Yep, learn more and more about Rydia as we went along, didn't we? XD C:

**CaliforniaGurl95- **Yep, poor Rydia :C Sydney and Ava are cool :D Well, here is the new chapter :D

**Kari the Robot Bunny- **Aw, sorry about that. Well, it's here now :D Arissa is a cutie, isn't she? I thought given the scenes I wrote her in she seemed to need a really happy and cute face so I drew her like that :3 Back then, Rydia loved her hair short because she felt it was easier to handle but now she has her long hair and for a very good reason too C: Haha, the random monkey was because I love monkey's XD Tarzan! That is an epic movie and so beautifully animated :) I kind of knew Terk was a girl XD I always thought that everyone else knew as well. I also knew Flower was a boy. The one that confused me out of the 'Bambi' movie was Bambi himself XD He was so much like a girl, it was scary sometimes. Like when in that scene he looks over his shoulder at Ronno, it's like "Dude, you make your girlfriend look manlier than you". My mum still didn't believe that Bambi was a boy until I showed her the cheap book in Primark they sell XD That's when she believed me C:

Stuff is going down, yeah! XD Kind of, yeah ;) Aw, I'm sorry, Katrina. I really didn't expect anyone to pick Kyle as their crush for their OC considering everyone normally goes for Kenny :C Rocco had to beat up Cartman. Cartman was being a chubby douche XD Yes, I can tell. Don't worry, everyone loves to hate Cartman and yet hates to love him ;D He is that strong. Cartman is nothing to him C:

Joe Princeton is a dick! ¬_¬ That's a good reason :D But it's not actually the reason. I have it all planned out ;D And he has quite a reasonable explanation in my opinion but you'll see what I mean :) I don't really watch 'iCarly' (Although, I will admit I have made myself watch a few episodes) so I don't know how bad she is but yes, Queenie's rage is something to be reckoned with. She's like a mother or a big sister to Rydia so she feels she needs to protect her. There's also another reason that I will explain in the one-shot I am doing for Queenie ;P With the Tsunade thing, I would tell you but it seems you haven't gotten too far into the manga or the anime. Whoa, I actually like the same pairings as you (I do like Sasunaru though, but I know you wouldn't considering you told me you never liked Yaoi :P) especially with Shikaino. I really don't like Sasusaku. Can't see it happening myself :/ Bleh, I can't stand Naruhina or Hinata in general XD I love Harry/Hermione and Freddie/Carly (If I had actually gotten into the iCarly show). I don't see why no-one does.

Well, you shall see if they do in this chapter ;D

**XMistressChaosx- **Haha, sorry about that. You weren't the only one C: I shall wait for you to get a new favourite number :) –Happy giggle of happiness- I am so glad you're happy :D I just love long chapters or stories in general so it's only natural that I make it happen in my own story ^_^ Thank you so much for your kind words~! :3

Funny story to do with Roald Dahl, actually XD I never knew that Roald Dahl died before I was even born so I was saying how I would love to meet him and then my friend told me he was dead and I was so hurt and heartbroken because he was a favourite of mine and still is :C Okay, that wasn't so funny but meh…The Big Friendly Giant, James and the giant peach, The witches, Willy Wonka. All of them make me very happy~! X3

"Yeah, I love being purple!" 8D Wha..? But ah luurve lollygagging~! XD

Haha, I thought of Jamie just going crazy under pressure because it was hilarious in my mind :D Cartman had it coming to him. If he hadn't have pissed Jam off, then he wouldn't have had to unleash Rocco on him. Yeah, Rocco's got a lot of stress on his plate :C –Laughs- Gregory, Christophe and Francoise were bound to get into trouble XD It's them for Christ's sake.

You could still bash his Jew brain in ;) No-one's stopping you because Rocco would certainly join in. Ah, the old prince and princess scene never gets old. To me anyway~! Well, I like to portray Sheila as an excellent mother because she is. I got a bit sick and tired of people making her look like a witch when all along she just does what any mother would do. And that's be a little bit over-protective of her baby ;D

I love Melony too. She's like your classic dumb but hilariously entertaining character 83 I figured that the officer was so much like her that they just had to get along. Kaylen's appearances are something I really enjoy writing (Along with Jamie's). Dip is one of my many favourite pairings C: Guys who are in prison obviously deserve to be in prison XD Pip can only ever get mad at being called French XD He really hates them, huh. Jamie will always be this way, not just in Crush ;D Kaylen had to kiss Christophe, it was about damn time! XD

Queenie is a damn nightmare when in mother mode XD I've watched one episode of Dragonball and that was it :P But I do know who Frieza is so I can understand. Yes, imagine Katrina and Queenie both together! D: Haha, I love that quote XD Yep, that's how she got her scar. I know it's weird T_T Cartman deserves every punch given to him :3

-Hands you another paper bag- Well, we'll see ;3 New OC's are always going to come in XD Although I think there are two that were given to me and I never put them in because it's too late in the story for them to be in here.

We don't know with Damien, do we? XD He's a very mysterious character ;P There is an action scene in here! 8D You get a cookie for guessing that right! –Hands you a cookie- Oh and it's also for being awesome ;D –Shrugs- You shall see if the kiss comes along.

Thank you~! I am so glad that it was worth the wait. I am sorry though that it took that long for that chapter and this one to come out :C I am happy to hear I can get such strong emotions out of you :) It makes my writing worthwhile ;P The 'A' team is weak compared to what Rydia's family and friends are about to bring down! Expect plenty of (Rubbish) action coming your way :D

Thank you~! X3

P.S Well, the nerves in my finger are damaged which means I can't touch things with it without it hurting and it has a dent in it, that makes it look like there's something weird about it. And people say "Eww!" when they see it but other than that, it's completely fine XD Thanks for asking :) It's nice of you to ask. Ouch, I hope your knee's okay now though. Thank you. I might just call her Kara ;D What do you think? –Smiles- I didn't think I deserved such a well written and entertaining one but thank you all the same. I enjoyed it so much~! :3

**Cupcake Queen Liz- **-Winces- I actually can't stand the sound of people cracking knuckles XD It's such a good job that I couldn't hear that ;P

Nope, none. Yeah, they started dying because it was so horrendous XD Bleh, I hate Tea. Am I the only one? XD

Whoop~! :iconhappyhappyplz: Haha XD I'm going to put them anyway because we both know what the smiley's are ;D It wouldn't make it better. I like him being the uke in the relationship but not…super D: I think I do! XD Damn, but I think by the time you've read this you'll be doing the next chapter of your Stolovan ;D Or at least I'm hoping :C Yep, good thing :D Thanks :) It is terrible! D: And I don't watch/read Naruto anymore although I do like it.

Yay sanity~! 8D –Hugs- :3 Aww~! C: It would be terrible and unrealistic D: Queenie's just another regular ole character C: I'm glad you made my day too :)

When I started out I was reading a fic that had Clyde being smart in it so I put him in the brains team but by the time I realized he wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box, it was too late XD Well, Rocco tries, bless him XD

Yep, Kydia~! C: Ryky XD I still laugh at that even now. Thank you. I love my Sheila motherly and caring, not bitchy and full of hate C: Kyle's note came out of nowhere. Haha, thank you! XD I had to have another scene where someone finds out Jamie's not a girl ;P This is all Joe Princeton's fault! Kyle and Rydia wouldn't be in trouble now if it weren't for him DX –Pokes finger at computer- :3

Sydney would think it's a joke because she's like that ;P Well, what do you expect from Cartman, ay? XD He would hate her. Kaylen with a knife is going to be evil.

I'm trying to think about which episode that is from. Yep, 34 pages. I honestly don't know how I managed. Well, luckily I was the only one who didn't get sick :D This is the next update now ;D I feel honoured that you used the longest review you've done on me C: XD

**HighOffOfSouthPark- **Yep, 95 reviews and more once I've put this out (Hopefully XD). Sims SP Style is missing you :C –Turns on colourful flashing lights and throws popcorn everywhere- Whoo~! 95 reviews~! :D ^_^ Beautiful bird~! True :3 Haha, thank you. I appreciate that :) Roo-roo, I still love that name (Not sure if Rocco does but he'll have to get over it XD) Childish Christophe is original and epic~! I'm glad you had a good time :) I'm sure it was a great place to go to. Remember to post the co-written story and the meme! D: I long for both~! 83

You do realize you're a genius, right? :O Just saying because that word blew me away. –High-fives- Good XD Because I wouldn't. I don't think I could do it because me and Checkers have a love/hate relationship where he'll follow me around and try sitting on my lap and because I'm not fond of him too much, I'll gently put him back down on the ground.

I find him hilarious XD I shall have Towelie with him getting high then XD Wenaren is a pretty cute pairing, isn't it? ;P Some characters do though :C I would hug her so much if she was real. Poor thing would never be able to get away from me XD Haha, Hailey, you rock. That is all! :D –Salutes back- Live long and prosper~!

Honestly, I do not mind how long a review is. And to be honest, you don't have to review too much. All I need to know is that people are enjoying my story :) –Giggles- Thank you, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I needed a Chraylen moment for my own piece of mind X3 People finding out Jamie is a boy is something I exploit way too much bit can't help but love every minute of it. XD The characters obviously have no sense of mind. Because Kaylen is badass and she needs to set some of these characters straight C: Thank you~! This has officially been updated! Don't be sorry, I don't mind any review you give me :) :icondummywaveplz: Haha XD I love DA :3 –Waves as you fly off and grins-

**SHOUT OUTS!**

http : /cupcake-queen-liz . / # / d49ep5a – **Cupcake Queen Liz~! **She drew this amazing picture for chapter ten of Crush and I think it's beautiful :D Her art style is so cute. So don't just check out that picture, check out the rest of her gallery cause you'll enjoy it :)

Also, thank you to **Raining Skittles **for creating and leading _'Crushsluts'_ XD Seriously, you made my day when you told me that. Go talk to her and read her stories! C: She's really nice.

http : /sydintheasylum . / gallery/ #/ d46emgm – **SydInTheAsylum~! **This is what her OC looks like and she's soooo cute X3 I wanna hug her but she's not real so I can't XD

http : /highoffofsouthpark . / - **HighOffOfSouthPark~! **This is HighOffOfSouthPark's gallery where you can see what Kaylen looks like! And she posts her little drabbles there even if they are just previews –Grins- which are especially good. So take a look at them! :D

I also have to thank **XMistressChaosx** :) She really helped me with her advice and talked me through a lot so I'm very grateful to her and I reckon I owe her a lot :D When I get the time, I will either write or draw something for her ;P

**A/N: **

**No more new OC's are in this story!**

**This is the last chapter of Crush! **Yep, it's that time now. It's time to say goodbye to Crush :C Haha, I'm acting as if someone's dying XD Okay, so say your goodbyes ;P

So, I'm really, really sorry for the late update and I hope this chapter is going to make up for it.

_I had college to get sorted out because I changed courses from Art to Child Care so yay~! Now I'm working with children. Rocco, we're the same XD Nah, we're not. Anyways, on top of that I had been putting this off for a while because I have been trying and trying to get the action scene just to my liking by researching material for it and editing it God knows how many times. That's right, guys, I do like to make it so that I enjoy it as well as you XD So, yeah, I'm still not happy with it but I would love it if you guys could give me critique on the action scene even if it's stuff like "Oh my God, it so sucks! Quit!" Actually, give me proper stuff, not that kind of stuff because I consider that flaming, not criticising :| _

Well, enough of me rambling, here it is! :P

Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>Moving forward, Rocco tensed as they neared the two double wooden doors and glared. He wasn't so sure about all of this until he thought about Rydia just being shit scared with this guy. He had to get her back and safe and he would do <em>anything <em>to make sure that happened.

As they all stopped in front of the door, Rocco placed a hand on it and paused. He stared at the two doors and furrowed his eyebrows as he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Damien looking at him with a very scary look on his face and that made Rocco frown more.

"Damien, what is it?" Rocco asked.

Damien walked forward and placed his hands on the door before his eyes widened as he touched them.

Everyone turned to each other, scared as they saw a panicked look cross Damien's face, having never seen Damien look so scared in his life.

Pip walked up to him and tugged on his shirt, looking at his boyfriend with worry. "Damien, tell us what's wrong. We're getting paranoid now"

Damien turned and slowly breathed in, closing his eyes before he opened them and his once black eyes had turned red with anger. "I need to warn you guys of something. From what I can feel of the aura surrounding this man, he seems very deadly. I mean, _extremely deadly_. He…he's pure evil"

Rocco raised an eyebrow at him and coughed. "Uh, dude…no offense but you're evil as well"

Damien glared at him and Rocco laughed in his mind. "I know I'm evil but this guy…every ounce of him is evil. He doesn't possess a single good thing in his body. He's something even I might struggle to compete with"

Rocco felt himself freeze up with fear he never knew he possessed. If this guy was as bad as Damien was making him sound then that meant even with him, Kaylen and Damien, they would still struggle and possibly lose their lives.

He shook his head and stood, determined. "We _have _to get my sister back. I don't care how great this guy is, I am not leaving this place without Rydia"

Jamie and Kaylen nodded, looking ready to fight anything and everything.

As Rocco pushed the door open, he took a good look around and saw it was practically empty other than a few boxes, broken down machines and dusty furniture everywhere. That's when he saw a few windows that were lighting the room up slightly and decided to try and see if he could find Rydia. Searching around, he walked forward into the warehouse. Soon everyone else joined him.

Everyone took a look around and poked at a few objects to check them out. Anza wandered around and gulped, nervously. This place gave her the creeps. That's when she saw Kyle bent over a body shaking it hurriedly. It was Rydia!

"Guys, look, it's Kyle and Rydia" Anza called and Kyle's head turned around to see Anza running towards him and Rydia.

"Anza, wait, no!" Kyle shouted and made a motion for Anza to go back but it was too late as Anza reached forward to help Kyle but a sword came down in front of Rydia and Kyle and two long, large legs stood in front of them. Anza looked up and shook in fear.

"I wouldn't touch her if I were you…" Anza ran back to everyone else as they stood and stared with horror at the man before them.

"And you…" With that sentence, the man pulled Kyle by the back of his collar and chucked the protesting Jew at the group of friends who caught him, to stop him from falling. "Get back with your pussies. I don't want you near her for now"

"Oi, yah jackass! You can't just toss the Jew like that!" Cartman screeched but laughed nervously as the man gave him a cold glare.

"Give me back my sister, you fucking asshole!" Rocco yelled, clenching his fist and narrowing his eyes as his throat felt sore from the yell.

The man stayed silent for a while before he let out a deep and mocking laughter, making sure to show Rocco he didn't take him seriously. After he had done, he stared at Rocco with a hatred filled glare.

"You think I'm going to do that when I've come this far?" The man asked.

Queenie stepped forward and stood next to Rocco. "Why are you even doing this? What's your problem?"

The man looked at Queenie with a glare before turning to Rydia. Everyone watched and gasped as he grabbed the scruff of her jacket and lifted her off the ground. Her unconscious body dangled in the air, with her face showing nothing as her eyes stayed closed. He smirked at her body and then swung his fist back before bringing it into her stomach. Rocco growled and made a move to run forward towards him but the man put his free hand up, glaring.

"I wouldn't make another move if you want her to stay unharmed" Rocco debated on whether to stay or not but he stood firm and just glared at the man. The man then turned back to Queenie with a sick and twisted smile on his face. "So, you want to know why it is that I am doing this"

"Don't tell them!" Rocco yelled.

The man ignored him however. "Well, you see, I had a son and he was very dear to me. We did everything together and one night he was out, he had told me that he needed to go out because of a job he was doing, and he never came back. Do you know…why?"

Queenie looked at everyone else and then turned back to this guy. She shook her head and bit her lip.

"Because this little thing's…" He shook Rydia's limp body. "…parents killed my son"

Everyone gasped.

"What? That's bullshit!" Queenie yelled and clenched her fists as she watched Rydia's limp body in his hand.

"That's what you think. Rocco, you should know this, right?" He murmured, smirking.

Everyone looked towards Rocco and Anza stepped forward a bit.

"Rydia brother not…good?" She asked, her voice showing concern.

There was silence as Rocco looked down, his eyes closed and his mouth set in a thin line. He shook his head and looked up at everyone, showing a guilty expression.

"I…" Rocco gulped and sighed. "My parents didn't kill your son, Joe Princeton"

James looked at Joe and glared with all the hatred he could muster. "So, this is the asshole"

Joe looked at Rocco with scorn. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really" Rocco said this whilst glaring at Joe and then looked away from him, giving everyone a mournful expression. "I killed him…"

The silence in the air gripped everyone, tight and a few were shocked speechless so much, they didn't even know how to act. Rocco just stood there and didn't look anyone in the eye as he waited for whatever bad response was sure to come. But still, no-one said a word until…

"T-that can't be true! I heard someone in the Hail family killed my son but…it can't have been you! You were only ten!" Joe yelled out.

Rocco glared at him and walked closer to Joe until he held up Rydia's limp body and scratched a line into her face where it bled.

"It is true…and it was easy. That's why I was able to kill him. Do you want to hear how?" Rocco asked Joe.

"No, not really, I just want to kill someone" Joe shrugged.

"Please, Rocco, tell us…why? I mean, I don't understand" Queenie murmured, giving Rocco a confused and hurt glance.

"Yes, I was ten and his son, Tom and I used to be quite close. We would hang out every now and again and it was because Tom was sort of a loser" Rocco started explaining. Joe sighed and rolled his eyes, before sitting down on a nearby rock. "One day, he…he had heard a rumour that one of my other friends was gay and he got so…angry at that, that he beat up my friend and I was there. I saw him beat him up and so I went over to stop him. He didn't take to kindly to it and accused me of being a fag, in his words, and proceeded to beat me up" Rocco sighed and carried on. "I knew I couldn't have beat him up so I grabbed his head and smashed his head into a wall, continuously until he was bleeding pretty badly. And I then got a bat and started smashing him in because by that time, my anger just sort of got control of me and had heard the words he said earlier and made me want to kill him. I was then sent to jail a year later after they had finally found out it was me and because, of course, kids over the age of ten can apparently get sent to that place I was allowed in there. So, it wasn't my parents who did it, you jackass" Rocco glared at Joe.

Joe glared back and stood up again, holding Rydia's hair in his hand.

"But what I don't understand is why you would try and kill Rydia if you thought you knew it was my parents?" Rocco asked.

Joe smirked and chuckled under his breath. He turned to Rydia and gripped her throat with his other hand and stroked a thumb along her jawline. He then tossed her body into a wall and smirked at the thump and tiny crack that sounded. Kyle got angry and clenched his fist as he shouted.

"Hey you fucking bastard, you can't just chuck a child's body like that!"

Joe just looked at him with an evil expression lit up on his face. "And yet…I just did"

"Are you going to answer my question or not?" Rocco asked, his heart hurting as his little sister was being treated like a rag doll.

"Well, you see, I wanted…no, I needed them to feel what I would feel like after losing a child; Hurt, pain, anguish, all the things that you feel when you've lost a child. And who's the weakest of the bunch, who's the runt and who is so innocent that she wouldn't even question why it is a man came into her bedroom late at night just to leave an ugly scar on the back of her neck?" Joe smirked and walked over to Rydia's sprawled out body, his boots making heavy thuds on the ground. "This little…thing, here, was pathetic. She didn't even put up that much of a fight when I carved that scar into her. And just like that time…" Joe bent over and picked Rydia's head up with his hand and pushed all the hair out of the way to show the scar from years ago. "…she never even put up a fight enough for me to not put her into an unconscious state"

Joe picked her up by her hair and made sure to show the scar to everyone as he paraded it around like it was a prize. "I got the price of one for two. Never did I imagine that this scar would ruin poor little Rydia's whole life" Joe said, in a mocking tone. "But apparently, it caused her a lot of low self-confidence in herself and a lot of bullying so it's really very luckily turned out better for me. I get to kill a daughter and I gave her a very traumatic childhood. It's just a shame that she turned out happy in her teenager years and never got all emo and depressed over it"

"That's because what she lacks in strength she makes up for in heart!" James yelled out.

Joe looked towards him and sneered. "What are you meant to be? Some sort of deranged looking girl or just a drunken mess of a boy?"

James was about to leap forward, snarling but Kaylen kept him back although looking pretty angry herself.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need a little killing to do" Joe raised his knife about to stab Rydia in the heart when the knife was hit right out of his hand and he watched as it clanged to the floor. Turning around, he looked up to see exactly who it was.

"Who the hell are you?" Joe shouted, furious.

"They call me Damien, son of Satan, and I don't take too kindly to fucking assholes like you" Damien smirked, his red eyes glowing with mischief.

Joe stepped back with Rydia in his arms and bumped into someone else. He swivelled around and looked alarmed at the person.

"I'm Cartman and the only asshole around here is me so stop being an asshole!" Cartman yelled.

Joe ran through them both and stopped right near the end. He dropped Rydia behind him and raised his hands, looking as angry as ever.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, the floor started splitting and it rumbled as rocks fell over and the floor parted showing fire below them. One side of the floor that had been split held half of the kids and the other half held the others. Rocco looked and saw James was on the other side as was Queenie. Queenie looked at him and Rocco just gave her an apologetic look to which she responded with an 'I need answers when we get back' look.

Rocco saw he had Kaylen, Damien, Cartman, Pip, Bonnie, Francoise, Bebe, Anza, Katrina, Sarah, Gregory, Melony, Token, Sydney, and Clyde.

On the other side it was Queenie, James, Christophe, Stan, Kenny, Anthony, Craig, Tweek, Heidi, Red, Wendy, Karen, Cassandra, Sam, Ava and Butters.

Rocco gritted his teeth as he realized that most of the strong people were on his side and there was hardly anybody to protect the others. He looked around and glared.

Joe then whistled and Rocco got confused before he saw a bunch of people jump out from all over the place and unsheathe their swords whilst wearing all black suits. Rocco raised an eyebrow at the swords but didn't have time to say anything as he saw a bunch of the people come towards them.

Kaylen dodged a sword flying towards her face and elbowed the guy in the guts. She span around and whacked the guy in the back of his head and he went down. She huffed and looked down to him, glaring. Spitting on him, she kicked him in the head.

"Fuck you…" She muttered.

James watched as Kaylen and Rocco got stuck in already and everyone else followed suit. He wasn't one normally to punch around and everything but for now…

He grabbed a tall plank of wood and rammed it into a guy's stomach and whacked him across the face with it. Smirking, he watched as the guy bent over and fainted.

"I fucking love it!" James yelled out and whacked a guy across the face with his fist before kicking him in the stomach.

Rocco grunted and punched another guy before grabbing another and whacking the two guys' heads together. He felt the thrill of the fight and knew this was going to be one of those moments he could look back on and actually grin. Mind you, right now his main objective is to get to Rydia or at least this Joe Princeton so he could kick his ass.

"Rocco!" Kaylen yelled out and Rocco looked towards her and swore as she threw a sword at him. He looked at her like she was crazy and she made a swinging motion to him.

"I don't know how to use this fucking thing!" Rocco yelled back and gave her a 'Are you really fucking serious?' look.

Never the less, he gripped the sword in his hand and swung it a few times. Suddenly Gregory ran over and looked at him with a confused look.

"Uh…so I'm guessing the plan failed from the start then" Gregory uttered to him and Rocco sighed, shaking his head.

"Of course it did. It's us"

Rocco then ran forward and jabbed a guy in the heart with the sword. He may not be able to do all that fancy swishy movement but he could sure as hell plunge this thing into a few guys' bodies and hearts.

"Rocco, I have something for you!" Pip called out.

"What is it?" Rocco asked, sticking a small knife into a guy's eye as he lunged for Pip. Pip screamed but Rocco managed to calm him down.

"I've just noticed that, that Joe guy has a very weak knee. He'll probably crumble like a paper if you were to hit it right. Oh, I do feel terrible about all of this" Pip wailed, clutching at his head.

Rocco looked sympathetically at him and shrugged. "Sorry, Pip, you know there's nothing we can do about this situation but fight him, right? Anyway, thank you for that. I will use that…"

Rocco looked around and saw everyone fighting. Well, almost everyone…

Anza was slowly edging her way to Rydia as she crawled along the floor. She knew it would be difficult what with all the people who came from God knows where. She didn't even know where they came from. What on earth was happening? I mean, she expected everyone to be fighting this Joe Princeton person, not a billion guards. Mind you, she wasn't really fighting herself. Oh, no, she was crawling on a _dirty floor _to get to Rydia. Yes, a dirty floor. It's that ridiculous. Although she did suppose this was South Park. Anything could happen here according to Tweek.

When she was within reach of Rydia, she kneeled next to her best friend and gasped. Rydia's face was all knocked up with bruises, cuts and dirt from being knocked all over the place. Her clothes were torn, her body was flimsy and her face, although she was unconscious, seemed to be in pain.

Anza reached forward with her hand but stopped when a knife was placed close to her throat and a hand coaxed its way around her waist. She stood up slowly with whoever was behind her and tried turning her head but the person behind her, stopped her. Her stomach was doing flips and she felt like throwing up right there as the fear of this situation took over.

But her fear didn't last long as she felt the body droop over her and then fall onto the ground. She clutched her neck and breathed out quickly, spinning around. Her face broke into one of surprise as she saw Queenie standing there, panting and pulling out a knife from the man's body. Anza looked down at the body with anger.

"How dare son of the bitch?" She yelled.

"Anza, there's no time to be angry. We've got others that are still coming for us" Queenie yelled over the noises of everyone fighting in the background. Anza nodded and walked over to the side, looking for something to use before finally deciding on a bat, which appeared to be the only other thing in the almost empty warehouse.

Sydney watched as everyone fought before throwing her hands up in the air and took out a gun from inside her bag. She shot out a few bad guys before it was knocked out of her hand. Looking over, she saw it was another one of those stupid bodyguards.

Glaring, she ran at him and punched him square in the jaw. The guy then used his own fist to punch Sydney in the face before elbowing her gut. Sydney gasped, clutching at her stomach before struggling to get up. As she stood up straight, she kicked the guy in the crotch and then kicked him in the stomach which sent him flying backwards.

She spat out some blood and walked over to the guy she had just kicked and looked down at him. She brought her foot up before slamming it down on his chest which made the guy cough and hack as he spat out blood from his mouth but eventually died.

Sydney wiped off some dirt and blood from her cheek and grinned. Nothing like kicking a guy in the crotch, to relieve some of that stress building up in you.

Rocco looked out at the people fighting with his friends and searched for Joe Princeton. It was time for him to take that guy down.

Rocco walked forwards and stopped. He saw him, walking away and towards Rydia. Rocco immediately got into action and ran for him. The moment he saw that slimy asshole about to hurt Rydia more than he has done, Rocco snapped and gave a kick to the side of Joe's body sending the guy falling and flailing to get up. Joe stood up and glared.

"You!" Joe seethed. He lunged forward, ready to attack Rocco. Rocco gripped a hold of his sword tightly and ran forward along with the villain. Just as they were about to hit each other, Joe side stepped and left Rocco to swivel around as fast as he could and saw Joe pull out a sword from a machine.

Joe smirked and his grey eyes glinted with maliciousness. He really did hate to kill off but then again, at the same time, he loved it. Besides, this asshole killed off his son.

Rocco and Joe faced off with each other and stared at each other, waiting for the other to attack.

Joe smiled, evilly. "How does it feel…to see your little sister in such critical danger?"

Rocco clenched his teeth and glared, harshly.

"If it were me, I would be so furious right now. I wouldn't even be thinking straight" Joe carried on and Rocco started darting his eyes around, fast. "I mean, she is family, right? This is your own flesh and blood. I would, if I were you, use all the anger boiling up inside of me to fight off the person who did this to you. But then…that's just me" Joe smirked as he saw Rocco wavering and couldn't help the sinister chuckle that was bubbling up inside of him.

When Rocco heard Joe's laughter, his anger got the best of him and he lunged forward ready to attack. Raising his sword, he didn't check his surroundings and just focused on hurting the guy in front of him who caused his little sister pain.

Joe grinned as his plan went the exact way he wanted it to. Walking forward, with his boots making loud, heavy thuds as he went, he plunged his own sword upwards and stabbed it deep within Rocco's stomach.

Rocco's eyes went wide and his sword still hung in the air with his arms as he stood still, not doing anything. In a moment of forgotten rage, Rocco dropped the sword leaving it to crash on the floor with a loud pang grabbing the attention of everyone else around them. All of Rydia's friends and acquaintances had managed to get rid of all the bodyguards and were now busy staring with shock and worry at Rocco and Joe.

Rocco's arms fell but his eyes still stayed wide and unmoving. He then looked down slowly at the sword in his stomach before he looked up at Joe quivering. His whole body then collapsed onto the floor and he held his stomach, not moving. Joe sneered down at him before kicking him to the ground and walking away from him. He looked around at everyone else and leered at their fearful stares, relishing in their atrocious expressions.

"Well, well, would you look at that? I have managed to bring down one of your stronger members. What ever shall you do now?" Joe laughed and walked slowly towards the whole group.

Kaylen stepped forward a bit and glared before she saw Joe take one step towards her and then she flinched before moving back again. Joe smirked and then looked around at them all.

"Now if you don't want to stop me, I shall now continue with what I wanted to do all along" Joe walked towards Rydia and bent over her. He fiddled about with his pockets and finally found what he was looking for. He raised the dagger slowly upwards before bringing it down with a quick movement. But before he could stab it deep within Rydia, his face grew pale and his eyes widened. He coughed up blood and choked.

Turning around, he was someone had plunged a knife into his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Rocco standing there, clutching onto his stomach, pale as well and looking down. His right arm lay dangling and his face seemed to be clenched in pain as he stood there, glaring with all his might.

Joe stood, painfully and wobbly, and looked towards Rocco. Grabbing the handle of the knife, he clenched his eyes shut before yanking it out of his shoulder. Letting out a deep, loud yell at the pain, he quieted down after a while. Panting, he looked at Rocco and glared.

"You…fucking…douche" He struggled out before he raised the knife and ran towards Rocco yelling.

Rocco just stood there, not even saying anything and not looking at anyone, with his arms and body still in the same place. He didn't move nor did he even try to stop Joe. Everyone watched and James took one step forward.

"Rocco, move out of the fucking way!" He yelled but still Rocco didn't move and just stood there.

When the knife was about to stab him, Kaylen raised her sword and stopped the knife by blocking it and clashing the two weapons together, both conflicting against each other. Kaylen and Joe struggled with their weapons against each other, pushing against each other. Kaylen glared at him.

"Ella, now!" Kaylen yelled.

Joe looked confused. Ella ran forward from behind him and raised the axe high in the air before bringing it down on his head. He choked on the blood spurting from his head and wobbled his head about as it struggled out of control. He dropped his knife and raised his hands quickly to his head, trying to get out the axe but slowly and surely; he started growing weaker and weaker as his sobs died down and his body slowly descended to the ground. His body fell with a loud thud and it lay unmoving on the floor with his own blood pooled around him.

Rocco then collapsed on his knees, the only thing breaking the silence but after he had collapsed, the room once again turned silent.

Pip looked at the scene before remembering something.

"Guys, where's Damien?" He asked, frantic. When no-one answered him, he looked at them and saw their shocked faces staring at where Kaylen, Ella, Rocco and Joe all were. He looked wide eyed around the place, not even caring anymore at the scene before him.

Looking around, he finally spotted the Satan's son lying on the ground. Shocked, he ran forward towards him and dropped down to the ground, to inspect his boyfriend. When seeing Damien not moving or saying anything with his eyes closed, Pip began to get teary eyed. He shook Damien and bit his lip, his vision becoming blurry and his nose starting to sniff.

"Damien, are you okay? Damien, answer me. Say something! Just wake up, Damien!" Pip yelled. When his boyfriend didn't answer him, Pip blinked, shocked and screamed before breaking down and sobbing his eyes out. His cries were heard from everyone around him and they all turned to stare at Pip before rushing over. Kaylen and Ella helped Rocco to move forward, although he was slowly losing consciousness.

They all looked and saw Pip crouching over a slightly unconscious Damien. James gasped, his breath leaving him while his hand flew up to his mouth. His eyes filled with tears and he listened to the sound of Pip's distressed cries as he clung onto his boyfriend. He clutched at his heart as he felt the pain of Damien dying really sink in.

Pip sobbed and still moaned and cried at Damien as he clutched tightly to the boy's body. He didn't let go but looked up at Damien's face. Wiping his hand over Damien's cheek, he sobbed more and let the tears wash over his face freely, starting to struggle to breathe as the crying slowly drained out his energy.

Damien then coughed and flinched as his eyes struggled to open. Pip saw this and widened his eyes before he stroked back some of Damien's hair and held onto Damien's hand as Damien squeezed his own. Damien's eyes then slowly opened and he looked at Pip, his face not moving. He then slowly let out a cheeky smile before wincing at the pain. Pip's eyes glistened with tears as he rested his forehead on Damien's before pulling away slightly at the look of pain on Damien's face.

"Pip…" Damien coughed out, blood streaming down from his mouth and his voice sounding croaky.

Pip let out a hiccup and more tears travelled down his cheeks. "Damien…you promised you would stop after it got s-serious" His sentences were becoming more and more uneven as the pain in his heart hurt him more than anything he had ever felt.

Damien smiled slightly though his eyes showed pain. "I'm…f-fine. I…uh, I'm just…not thinking straight"

Pip chuckled, but his face still showed hurt. "You promised…you promised. How could you break it, you stupid idiot?"

Damien's face showed guilt and he reached slowly for Pip's face, rubbing his thumb over Pip's jaw before letting his hand fall again to his side. "I'm sorry…"

Pip shook his head. "No…I love you, don't say s-sorry. Sorry means you w-won't come back. Please, d-don't s-say that"

Damien smiled and shook his head. "Pip…I'll be, ngh, fine. You're worrying…over nothing. Now, someone…help…m-me up"

Everyone looked at each other before James's moved forward and lifted one of Damien's arms onto his shoulder and Pip got the other one.

"Guys, what about Rydia?" Sam asked, looking worried.

Everyone blinked and looked shocked before turning to where Rydia was. She was still there, lying unconscious. Everyone rushed over and stared.

"She's not…dead, is she?" Butters asked, worried.

Cartman shrugged, not even caring. Craig looked around awkwardly not even sure what to say and Heidi rolled her eyes at this whole situation.

Rocco grunted and tried moving forward to grab his sister but was pulled back by Kaylen and Ella. Glaring at them, he tried moving forward again.

"Let…me go" His voice was rough and sounded weak, as he struggled to get out. Rocco's eyes filled with tears as he tried reaching for his sister. Everyone watched with pained expressions as Kyle gently picked up Rydia bridal style. He looked down at her with guilty and pained eyes. Rocco struggled some more, his eyes filling with tears.

"My sister…Rydia…n-no, let…me go. I need to make sure she's okay! NO!" Rocco started yelling but broke down after a while and the tears then freely crawled down his face as he went limp. "Rydia…l-little sister…I'm sorry"

No-one said a word as they all walked out of the warehouse, some helping others to stay up as they all had their own wounds to show for the event that happened in that old building.

* * *

><p>It was one week after the event and everyone who were critically injured lay in hospital beds at the local New York hospital. They had paid it off with the money that they hadn't used so far which turned out to be quite a lot. The people that were seriously injured were Rocco, Damien and Rydia. Some weren't hurt like Butters, Pip, Anza, Melony, Sarah, Clyde, Token and Karen.<p>

The others had minor injuries and they all regularly visited the others in hospital. Rydia still hadn't woken up from her coma she had been put into but the others stayed optimistic as most of them all wished for her to wake up. Well, some of them, not most. Cartman didn't care, Heidi could care less along with Red, Token and Clyde were mutual, Craig didn't know what to think, Sarah didn't know whether she should or not. She just didn't know.

Surprisingly, Katrina visited Rydia quite a lot as well. One time Cassandra was there in the room when Katrina got there.

Cassandra smirked and looked at the get well card whilst raising an eyebrow. "Hmm, rivals sure are changing nowadays"

Katrina looked down, sad. "I never said we were rivals. She's not too bad…" Katrina had then left the card and helped Cassandra fluff Rydia's pillows and anything else that needed help.

* * *

><p>Rocco sat up straight in the white hospital bed, looking down at his covers. He didn't move nor did he look away from the blanket. A few people had come in to see him but he didn't really pay much attention. All his focus was on the fact that he had let his mum and dad down. They had told him many times before that he couldn't look after his little sister and he supposes they were right. He couldn't even save her from her own killer.<p>

He tried…he did try, he just couldn't…

He looked up slightly as he heard a knock on his door and watched as Kaylen walked up to his bed. She shuffled in her seat and looked around, nervous. Rocco watched her and sighed. "She's not woken up, has she?"

Kaylen stayed silent but Rocco could tell that meant a 'yes'. He closed his eyes and interlaced his fingers together, hating the feeling of the bandages on them. They felt woollen, dry and also reminded him of the reason as to why he was in here.

Kaylen watched Rocco and couldn't help but feel bad for the poor guy. His sister was in a deep coma, he was badly injured and he had no idea how his sister was doing because they wouldn't even let him out to see her. But…she was still wary of the fact that he had killed that Joe guy's son. Sure, she's now able to say she killed the Joe guy but it's just weird to think that Rocco was able to kill at such a young age and still go on living life like normal, as if none of it had ever happened.

"Queenie's coming to visit you later on…" Kaylen finally said after the awkward silence that ensued.

Rocco turned to her and looked guilty and worried for a minute. "She's not here to have a go at me, is she?"

"Can't say I know" Kaylen answered, chuckling a bit at his scared expression. Seriously, he could kill a guy but he couldn't get lectured by Queenie? What a weird dude…

"She probably won't have a go at you, you know" Kaylen reassured, her voice trying to sound comforting. "Especially since you're in this state"

Rocco looked at her and smiled slightly. "Maybe…" He then turned over and closed his eyes. Sensing he wanted some rest, she left the room and stopped when she spotted Anza sitting on a plastic seat outside of the room. She then looked up and tried smiling.

"We go see Rydia?" Anza asked.

Kaylen blinked in surprised before smiling. She nodded and held out her hand for Anza before they both walked towards Rydia's room.

* * *

><p>"So, I haven't really heard much of what's happened to your brother since getting here but last I heard was that he was sitting up in bed which is a good sign. Oh and Damien's promised me that he'll take me and Pip to this fancy restaurant place to celebrate the victory that is defeating that guy" James glared from where he sat on a chair next to Rydia's bed. "God was he an asshole! I swear, Rydia, I won't let another person like that touch you again. I promise as a close friend of yours. How do you feel now anyway?" James asked and looked towards Rydia.<p>

Rydia was still in her coma but James just talked to her anyway because apparently it's supposed to soothe people, even when they're in a deep sleep or something. Not that he believed in that sort of stuff but he would do anything right about now to get Rydia awake.

Footsteps coming towards the door alerted him and James sat up after having his legs lounging on Rydia's bed.

He smiled as he saw Kaylen walk in with Anza and laughed in his head as whenever those two walked next to each other, it always looked like the mummy and her little child.

"Hey guys" James called to them and waved. They waved back and Kaylen pulled up a seat as Anza sat on top of Rydia's bed and looked towards Rydia, worried.

"Rydia wake up?" Anza asked, clutching her tiny hand on Rydia's sleeve.

James and Kaylen looked towards each other, not knowing what to say. They didn't have a clue if Rydia was going to wake up or not. It was up to the doctors what happened to her because they're the ones trying to heal her. This was so awkward, it was unreal…

James placed a hand over Anza's and smiled. "Of course Rydia's going to wake up, silly. Why wouldn't she?"

Anza bit her lip and sighed. "Because she injure bad for weak human"

James looked towards Kaylen who shrugged. Anza rolled her eyes. "Rydia weak, right?" Anza said this slowly as if teaching the sentence to a couple of small children.

James and Kaylen nodded.

"Well, she weak and she injure bad, right?" Anza asked.

James and Kaylen nodded again, urging Anza to continue.

"Not so good together" Anza said.

"Oh, I see. You're saying that she won't…" James paused for a minute and looked towards Rydia. "…won't…wake up because she's so…weak" He looked miserable as he stared at the blonde girl, lying on the bed.

Anza nodded, slowly and her green eyes flickered over to Rydia. Kaylen sat in silence before she looked towards James.

"Has Kyle been by to see her?" She asked.

James shook his head. "He's not seen her since the warehouse. It's grating on my nerves a little actually, I mean, they're so into each other. It's painful how they dance around each other all the time"

Kaylen nodded. "Yeah but Rydia deserves better than Kyle" She smirked.

"Hey, that's hardly fair. Kyle's nice…sometimes" Even while trying to stick up for Kyle, James couldn't help but laugh.

Suddenly a doctor walked into the room and smiled at the teens sat around Rydia before he then moved on to check Rydia over. When he nodded, wrote her temperature down and clarified that she needed her charts redone, he looked at the three teens.

"Sorry guys, but visiting hours are over now" He then beckoned them out of the room. Kaylen grunted but stood up anyway. James sighed before he too got up and walked out as well. Anza lay there, hoping the doctor wouldn't see her, what with how small she was but unfortunately, he spotted her and laughed at how she was trying to hide. She huffed out of the room and walked along the empty, pale hallway leading to the exit.

The three of them saw Queenie stood outside the hospital and quirked an eyebrow. Walking towards her, Kaylen tapped her on the shoulder and startled, she whipped around with wide eyes. When seeing the three of them, she let out a breath of air out of relief and closed her eyes. Shaking her head, she then opened her eyes and narrowed her eyes at the three of them.

"Hello, sorry, you scared me for a minute there. I've sort of been a bit jumpy since that…incident" Queenie explained, smiling tiredly at them.

James nodded, smiling back. "Yeah, sorry about that, we didn't mean to scare you. What are you doing out here anyways?"

Queenie flipped her phone open, checked the time and then placed the electronic back in her pocket before looking at James.

"I was just seeing if everyone was alright because they were leaving the hospital pretty early" Queenie looked at the car park with concern.

"Yeah, they don't really care too much about the people sitting in the hospital" Kaylen explained, looking slightly angry at that.

"Oh, that's…nice" Queenie muttered, puffing out one cheek as she took that answer in.

"Well, actually, it's not" James answered her, shaking his shoulders slightly as he realized how cold it was getting.

"I suppose you're right but it is up to them after all. Besides, I'm sure Rydia's feeling very lucky to have you guys worrying about her" Queenie smiled, pleasantly and interlaced her two hands together, leaving them to dangle in front of her together.

Anza nodded. "True point and Rydia lucky we worry very muchly" She smiled and Queenie couldn't help herself from smiling back as she watched as the young Mexican girl clung onto James's arm and they all walked away from the entrance.

Queenie bit her lip before calling out for them to wait. They all stopped and turned to her, confused. She walked towards them with her head bent low and her arms clasping around her body, almost like a shield. Her honey brown eyes then looked up at them and they all could see the embarrassment and the depression in there.

"Uh…could you guys…um, possibly…maybe, s-stay…with me tonight? I get really lonely and having Rocco around has helped but now he's not in the house most nights. I've dealt with it this week mostly but…Butters was kind enough to stay with me most of that week" Queenie rubber her right arm awkwardly with her left hand and blushed. "I'm just afraid of being alone…"

James raised an eyebrow before they furrowed in sympathy. He reached forward slightly and placed his hand slightly on Queenie's shoulder before drawing it back when she looked at him. "Of course we'll stay with you tonight"

Kaylen raised one eyebrow at the boy before sighing and giving up. Besides, what's the harm that one night can do?

"Thanks you guys. Honestly, I am really grateful and I'm sorry if this is such a bother to you" Queenie bit her lip and shuffled on her feet.

"Not problem and I like sleep over houses" Anza answered, grinning and clutching onto James's arm tighter.

Queenie grinned back at her and lead them all to her car which was parked right outside of the hospital. She got in and commanded everyone put their seatbelts on before she drove off, all the way to hers and Rocco's apartment.

* * *

><p>Kyle shook off the flowers and walked up to the counter, looking at the middle aged woman with a smile. Paying her, he walked out of the store, satisfied. The hallway wasn't filled and only had two or three nurses and janitors walking down them but Kyle still smiled slightly.<p>

He walked towards the room and knocked. When no-one answered, he figured there were no doctors in there so he opened the door and walked in. Smiling, he walked towards the bed with Rydia laying on it and stood over her.

"Hey Rydia, I bought you some flowers. Uh…I don't have a lot of money on me so I just got some bluebells" As Kyle said this, he grabbed the cylinder vase on the desk and placed the flowers in them before picking up the jug of water on her desk and filling the vase with water.

He then sighed and saw down on the chair next to her bed and placed his hands in his lap.

"I'm really sorry that this happened to you and I'm sorry in general, for everything I said and that. If it helps Pip and Tweek are really worried about you. So is Butters but Kenny's being a bit of a douche and won't let him come see you because he says you take up enough of his time. If it was up to me, I would let Butters see you because I know you two are good friends but you know what Kenny's like. It's not that he doesn't like you, it's just that he doesn't know you too well"

Kyle paused and reached forward, placing a lock of blonde hair in-between his fingers. He smiled gently at the softness of it and his eyes moved over to Rydia's face. She had bandages on her neck and she looked to have plasters stuck all over her face. She had on a lot of bandages underneath her hospital gown and her arm was in a bandage as it was sprained apparently. All over, you could still see the purple and green bruises she had been given.

Kyle wondered that if he hadn't of been tossed away, if he would have been able to do something.

He felt extremely guilty for letting this happen to her but he didn't know what else he could do. Obviously, he felt it was his responsibility to make sure she was back in top condition and he needed to repay her somehow.

And at some point he would need to tell her about his feelings for her…but when was a good enough time? And besides, when was she even going to wake up enough for him to be able to tell her, that was the problem.

He didn't know what he would say, he didn't know what he would do and he didn't know what he would act like when she rejected him…

A stirring caught his attention and to his shock, he saw Rydia move about. _'Wasn't she supposed to be in a coma..?'_ Was his first thought and then he moved into action.

Standing up, he leaned over her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Not wanting to disturb her though, he made sure to stay a little out of reach. Suddenly, she rubbed her eye but winced as she did so. Blinking slowly, she looked around and spotted Kyle. When she saw him she gestured for him to help her sit up by trying to sit up herself but failing.

Kyle moved forward quickly and propped the pillow up a little and then slowly, but steadily, he managed to help her up into a sitting position. Her arms were weaker than before so now she didn't move them about. When she waved her hand about a bit, Kyle quirked an eyebrow before he caught onto what she was trying to say and grabbed a hold of her hand gently and interlaced their fingers.

She blinked her blue eyes down at their hands and smiled, slightly before gritting her teeth at the pain.

Kyle looked worried for a minute. "Rydia, don't try to do anything for a minute or so. You're not in the best condition"

It was true. Her face was pale, there were bags under her eyes and she looked tired as hell, plus all the bandages. So she wasn't looking the best right now but Kyle couldn't help but find her adorable despite all that. Yes, he could admit that she needed cleaning up a bit but when you honestly have a crush on someone you don't really care what they look like. Besides, she had just been injured, she had an excuse.

"Whe…Ngh…" Her voice was croaky and she looked pained when she tried speaking so Kyle looked around.

He then let go of her hand before walking up to the door and down the hall there was a gift shop. Looking back into the room, he held up one finger before dashing down the hall and walking into the little gift ship. Looking around, he finally found what he was looking for and bought it before walking back into Rydia's room.

Sitting down next to Rydia on the bed, he held up the white board and black pen before handing them over.

Rydia raised one eyebrow, smirking slightly before writing on the board. She held it up.

'**Are you serious?'**

Kyle laughed. "Of course I am. You can't speak right now because of the pain it causes you so why not? At least now you get to talk, right?"

Rydia nodded her head, rolling her eyes and then grinning. She clutched her stomach though and clenched her eyes in pain. Obviously she wasn't fully recovered. Kyle was getting slightly concerned because it had been a week and yet, Rydia still hadn't properly healed. He wondered why.

"Rydia, can I ask you something?" Kyle asked.

Rydia nodded and Kyle continued.

"Well…I don't know if this is some secret or not but…why haven't you healed yet? I mean, I can understand you not healing for quite a while but you don't seem to be healing as fast as your brother and Damien" Kyle bit his lip and waited for the answer.

Rydia blinked before sighing and coughing, before picking up the board and scribbling on it. A few moments later and she passed it over to Kyle.

'**I have a problem with me where I was born with weak bones and nothing can help with it because it's a lifetime problem'**

Kyle looked up at Rydia and saw how depressed she looked over it. "Why are you so sad over it?"

Rydia snatched the board off of him and wiped off the writing before scribbling something else down. Passing it back over, she wiped a loose tear from her eye.

'**I feel so useless. Just like when you guys were all doing your best to fight off that guy who tried killing me for some weird reason. I couldn't do anything because…well, I'm too weak'**

Kyle blinked before glaring slightly. Looking up at Rydia, he gave her a stern look. "Rydia, it doesn't make you useless. At least we all know that if you weren't to have this disorder then you would want to help out any way you could when most people don't. You're not useless!"

Rydia shrugged her shoulders with a sad smile tugging at her lips as she wiped yet another tear away from her eyes. She gently took the board off of Kyle again before scribbling again. Passing it back, Rydia smiled gently. Kyle looked down and read the message.

'**I normally wouldn't let this get to me but when you're injured and in hospital, you just can't help thinking over these kinds of things. What ever happened to that guy anyway and why was he trying to kill me? Did he ever tell you?' **

Kyle looked up and smiled. "I'll tell you"

He got himself more comfortable on Rydia's bed and placed her hands in his, looking her in the eyes.

"Right, when I got there, I found you and I also found that Joe Princeton. Now, I don't know whether Rocco will want you to know or not but I'm going to anyway because I feel you have a right to know" Rydia nodded and looked curious as ever. "That guy, Joe Princeton, had heard that someone from the Hail family had killed his son but he didn't know who. So he assumed it was your parents but it turns out it was Rocco"

Rydia's eyes went wide and she shook her head, gasping. Her hand flew up to her mouth before she winced and placed her hand over her elbow as she felt it stiffen up and sting in pain.

"Yes, it's true but anyways, Joe wanted to kill you cause he wanted your mum and dad to feel what he felt when he found out his son was killed. So he attempted many times to kill you, one of them causing you to gain that scar"

Rydia looked at the floor, placing a hand on the back of her neck and looked ashamed of it. Kyle glared and placed his hands over her wrists moving her hands away from her neck.

"Hey, hey, don't do that. It's not your fault you've got that on you, is it?" Kyle bit out. His voice sounded harsher than he intended but the point had to be put across so that Rydia could start believing it.

"I suppose…" Rydia slowly smiled comfortably and she stopped rubbing her neck. She normally doesn't worry about the back of her neck but today had only been different due to the recent events.

Kyle beamed. "Hey, you can talk now"

Rydia grinned before urging him to go on.

Kyle continued. "So, then we all fought off this evil person when he tried killing you but a few people got seriously hurt…" Kyle didn't know if he should continue considering her brother was one of them.

Rydia gave him a curious look. "Who?"

"Uh…well, there's you and then there's…Damien and then…" Kyle paused. Rydia raised an eyebrow and looked at him, waiting for him to continue. Kyle sighed. "And Rocco…"

Rydia gasped, her breath leaving her. Her eyes widened and she didn't even feel the pain anymore as she focused on what had just been said to her. Shaking, she felt wetness at the corner of her eyes.

"He's a-alright though, right?" Her voice shook as she asked this and she tried to relax more.

"Oh, he's doing okay. He did get some pretty nasty cuts and stabs but he's sitting up in bed, much like you are now" Kyle didn't want to mention that he had been stabbed very close to the stomach because that could've been vital and Rydia would worry more then which wouldn't help with her condition.

Rydia closed her eyes, letting out a breath of air in relief. She placed one of her hands to her heart and leaned forward intrigued. "So, what happened to that Joe person?"

Kyle smirked. "He got killed. Ella stabbed him in the head with an axe real good"

Rydia laughed before she squeezed a hand around her throat, looking to be in pain. She smiled though even through the pain. "That's good. I'm glad he's now dead but…I sort of feel guilty, in a way because it's still a life"

Kyle blanched. "A life that was trying to get rid of yours"

"Yeah but I don't like killing people. It's sad and depressing" Rydia shook her head, beaming slightly.

Kyle chuckled, blushing. "Whatever you say, Rydia. You're so weird…"

Rydia laughed along with him until everything went silent and Kyle sighed. He looked at Rydia only to find her staring at the bed covers with a small smile playing on her lips. Kyle furrowed his eyebrows, thinking over things in his head. He then came to a decision.

"Rydia…" Rydia looked up and gave him a nod. "Uh…I have something to tell you" Kyle scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment and blushed.

"So…I've been meaning to tell you something…for a while now, actually" Kyle gulped and Rydia stared at him in confusion.

"Kyle..?"

"I sort of, might, have a crush on you, I think…" Kyle babbled and Rydia flushed after hearing it. She focused solely on the blushing Kyle in front of her who had just confessed to her.

In her heart she really wanted to tell him that she felt the same but then something was gnawing at her mind…

Kyle waited for Rydia's reaction and sucked in his breath as he saw her thinking it over. He knew he hadn't done the best job at confessing considering it was choppy and sounded rushed but he wasn't any good at confessing to girls to be honest with you.

Rydia placed a hand over Kyle's and smiled gently at him. "Kyle, I…have the same crush on you…"

Kyle beamed and he felt his heart flutter.

"But…"

Kyle's face fell and he sat there, crestfallen.

"Kyle, don't give me that expression. I was just going on to say that…I don't think we should date right now"

Kyle looked at her, hurt. "Why not..?"

Rydia bit her lip. "We hardly know each other. It wouldn't be a good relationship to have"

"That's not true! We can learn about each other along the way, it'll be great" Kyle tried arguing but Rydia shook her head which made Kyle's enthusiasm deflate.

"We've only just met, Kyle. It wouldn't be real. Don't you think that we should become better friends and get to know each other more first? That way we can actually say we know why we like each other. Right now all we're basing this off of is…a silly little crush" Rydia explained, her heart aching with the thought of not actually accepting Kyle's offer but she knew that their relationship wouldn't work out. They don't know each other that much…

"But…isn't that what most teen's relationships are based off of?" Kyle reasoned, trying to find any possible way they could date.

"Kyle, can't we just wait, please? I would like to get to know you" Rydia pleaded. Her eyes stared into his and he sighed.

Kyle knew he couldn't force her to date him. Besides, maybe she had a point. They really didn't know each other, not even now that they had been through this adventure together. All they knew about one another was that he was Jewish and she was almost killed once. That was it.

Rydia placed a hand on his cheek and he looked up to find her smiling at him. "We have all the time in the world to get together, Kyle. We don't have to rush into this, you know"

Kyle nodded and before he knew it, a smile spread onto his face. He couldn't help it really. He didn't realize how mature she could actually be and how stupid he was to think that she would want to rush into something on impulse.

Grabbing her face between his hands, he gently leaned in and Rydia pushed on his chest although he hardly felt it considering how weak she was.

"Oi, I thought we weren't going to do this" Rydia whispered, blushing.

"I know, I just want one kiss before we become friends" Kyle whispered back, his mouth so close to hers that their noses were brushing against each other.

Rydia felt her cheeks burn up but her eyelids lowered as she too leaned in more. "A bit backwards but I suppose I'm not going to argue…"

And before they knew it, their lips came together and moving against one another. There were no fireworks, no flowers floating in the background. Just two teens with a crush on each other, enjoying one moment of bliss.

Rydia breathed in the scent of Kyle's shampoo as he moved closer to her and she placed her hands in his curly hair, enjoying the feel of it while his hands held her face and her arm.

They broke apart after a minute or so and just held each other. Moving their heads, they stared into each other's eyes and laughed. Giggling, they both just let out how happy they were about each other and sat there, just laughing. That's it. That's all they did and yet…they really did enjoy each other's company because of it.

They didn't even have to say anything as Kyle got up and brushed a strand of her hair out of Rydia's face before he walked towards the door.

Rydia smiled and looked to her desk.

"Kyle…" She called out and he turned back around, staring at her with a smile. "Thanks for the flowers. They really are pretty" She smiled at him and watched as he slowly smiled back.

Once he had left the room, she laid down on her bed and clutched her chest, feeling the steady rhythm of her heartbeat. Smiling giddily, she couldn't help but let out a giggle and felt the warmth on her cheeks come back.

* * *

><p>Another few days passed by and Rocco, Damien and Rydia were out of the hospital despite that Rydia was still a little sore. But they let her out because she didn't appear to be as bed-ridden as once before.<p>

Everyone was there to greet them, all waving them over on the outside, telling them to watch their steps. As soon as Damien stepped out of the hospital James and Pip ran over as fast as they could to hug the crap out of him. Anza ran right on over to Rydia and hugged her as much as she could without hurting Rydia in anyway and Queenie hugged Rocco, making sure not to piss him off.

Walking out of the entrance, James turned to Rydia. "Rydia, me, Anza and a few other people were thinking that you wanted to come shopping with us"

"Uh…Jam, you know I'm not a shopping person" Rydia pouted and kept an arm wrapped around her ribcage as she walked along with Anza clutching onto her right arm gently.

"Yes, I know as you have told me plenty of times before but this time, we were thinking that since it's coming up to Halloween us girls and Jamie, Butters, Pip and Tweek would all have a Halloween sleepover" James explained.

Rydia quirked an eyebrow. Kaylen walked over to her and told her that the three blondes were only invited because everyone knew they were close friends of Rydia and it would be unfair otherwise.

"Actually, ngh, I want t-to spend, GAH, tonight with Craig" Tweek yelled out, twitching every now and then. Craig stood next to him, prideful of the fact that Tweek had chosen him over Rydia.

Rydia smiled. "That's completely fine with me, Tweek"

"Hey, since you girls are doing your own girly Halloween sleepover, us boys should do our own as well" Stan commented.

"Dude, that's so faggy" Cartman commented.

"No, seriously, think about it. We can prank people around this place and we can eat a bunch of candy. It'll be like an early Halloween party, right, Kyle?" Stan said, turning to stare at his best friend.

Kyle nodded, grinning. "Yeah, it'll be really fun actually"

"Okay, you guys can have your own Halloween whatever you want to call it and us girls" Kaylen started but got interrupted by a cough from James who gave her a twitchy glare. She sighed. "And Jamie will have our sleepover"

"Uh, g-guys, I think me and P-Pip are going to b-be j-joining the boys h-hallow-ween one" Butters stuttered out.

Rydia nodded, smiling. "That's okay. You guys enjoy and can Rocco join you guys?"

Rocco glared at her. "I don't join parties…"

"C'mon, man, it'll be totally fun" Kenny said, patting Rocco on the back which disgruntled him enough to glare at the tall blond.

"Fine but don't expect me to get involved in any stupid little games you guys are likely to play" Rocco answered.

Kenny grinned, shaking his head. "Dude, I understand, we won't"

James clapped his hands together. "Right, so me, Rydia, Ella and all the rest of the girls will go and get our stuff together and we'll all…Wait, where are we all staying? The hotel we were booked out runs out today"

Everyone looked towards each other. Rocco sighed, rolling his eyes. "I'll tell you what. Us, boys, will stay at another hotel and you girls can stay with Queenie in our house"

All the boys gaped. "What the hell?"

All the girls just smiled at him. "Thank you kindly, Rocco" Melony giggled out.

"That's completely fine with me" Rocco said, sighing and patted Melony on the head. Melony blinked up at the hand and grabbed it. She stared at the hand and gasped.

"Whoa, your hands are real big" Melony stared at his hand like it was the newest thing she had ever seen which put Rocco on end as he stared at her, scared.

"Uh, guys…What's happening?" Rocco asked.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Melony is a very…extravagant character. She's happy basically" Sarah explained and pulled Melony away.

Rocco blinked before shaking his head and scratched the back of his neck. His whole body tensed in awkwardness as he grinned, nervously. "Okay, well, that's…great. Shall we head into town now then?"

Everyone started on their way to town and once there, they all stood and looked at it. It was really big.

Rocco turned to Rydia and was about to tell her to stay safe when a loud call of his name reached his ears. Looking over to the shout along with everyone else, he paled.

A girl ran over and stood in front of Rocco with a smirk painted onto her red lips. The sticky gloss on her lips shimmered as she smiled and she held a weird, evil glint in her brown eyes as she waved, slightly.

"Ah, Rocco, I see I've found you then" She bit out, her voice deep as she cocked out her right hip, giving Rocco a very impatient look.

Rocco staggered back a bit and was about to take off when the girl threw her arms around Rocco's waist and clung to him then.

"Ah, fuck!" Rocco yelled.

James laughed and got out "Who is this then, Rocco?"

Rocco glared at him and struggled with getting the girl's arms off of his waist and when he did, he held her arm length away from himself whilst giving her a glare.

"This is Shannon. She's uh…" Rocco didn't know how to word it.

Shannon glared at him and licked her lips, sensually. "He fucked me, left me and we promised that we would date each other"

"I never promised shit!" Rocco answered back, letting her go and standing there, crossing his arms across his chest.

Shannon smirked and eyed Rocco up and down. "Excuse me; you know that you and I are going to end up together because no man, I repeat, _**no man**_ ever says no to me!"

Rocco then smirked himself and leaned forward a bit. "Yeah, well, guess what?" Rocco then stood up straight and looked down at her. "I'm going to be the man that says no to you" He then stuck his middle finger in the air at her, turned around and walked away. He didn't even look back and just kept walking.

The others then followed him into town while Shannon was left there, gobsmacked while pulling at her black hair in anger.

Ella then walked up to Rocco and raised an eyebrow at him. "Wow, she was…"

"Crazy, yeah, I know" Rocco muttered, looking very much amused.

Ella laughed and then saw Rydia struggling to walk along so she walked up to Kyle. Nudging him, she pointed to Rydia and motioned for him to go help her. Kyle nervously inched his way over to her and held onto her hand with his left hand and placed his right arm around her waist to steady her up. They smiled at each other and then walked along, happy.

Soon though, the girls split up from the boys so that meant Sam and Ella had to help Rydia along and had to be careful where they walked.

* * *

><p><em>With the girls~<em>

"So, Rydia, have you finally confessed to Kyle?" James asked, smirking.

Rydia looked at him with a raised eyebrow and picked up a pumpkin mask, examining it. "First off, what makes you think I'm even going to confess to him? And second off, yes, I did"

James blinked as he watched Rydia walk down the aisle some more and examine the candy, all different colours and all different shapes and themes. He then walked to catch up with her.

"Wait…you confessed? How did that happen?" He asked. Soon enough, Anza heard this along with Kaylen and Ella and being the nosey friends they are, decided to join in on the conversation.

"It's no big deal really. He confessed to me" Rydia started but was interrupted.

"_He confessed? _Whoa, since when?" James asked.

"Since the last day I was in hospital" Rydia answered and smiled. She missed James glaring and handing over two ten dollar notes to Kaylen, who smirked while fanning herself with the notes.

"Anyways, yeah, he confessed and I was shocked at first" Rydia answered, smiling even more with a blush on her face.

"If I were you, I wouldn't have been surprised. He's been making googly eyes at you for a while now" Kaylen muttered, moving things on the shelf.

"What did you say? Ooh, did you say how much you love him? Or, ooh, did you tell him you love his cute butt?" Ella asked, giddily much to the amusement of James who snickered at her.

Rydia blushed. "I would never tell him such a thing!"

"Sure you wouldn't~!" Ella remarked, sticking her tongue out and winking.

Rydia rolled her eyes. "As I was saying, I was shocked but then I told him…"

Kaylen, Anza, Ella and James all leaned in eagerly waiting for the answer.

"…That we couldn't start up a relationship"

All of their eager faces turned to ones of confusion and shock.

"Why Rydia no say yes?" Anza asked, clinging onto Rydia's sleeve.

"Yeah, what the hell, Rydia? I thought you liked him?" James asked, flabbergasted.

"Well, we both agreed that we don't know that much of each other and that it would just be better if we got to know each other first" Rydia shrugged and went back to searching the shelves.

"Yeah but nothing should get in the way of true looooovvvveeee~!" James sang out only to get bopped on the head with a broom by a smirking Kaylen. He rubbed his head angrily and shook his head.

"It's not true love, it's just a crush. Besides, we don't all have to get with whoever we have a crush on just because they're there. Me and Kyle are just being patient and we've both said that friendship is a better option right now. It's going to be nice" Rydia smiled and hugged a black cat to her chest, blushing.

Anza nodded. "Rydia right. Friendship really nice and me like friends"

Rydia chuckled and the two of them moved along the shelves. Ella, Kaylen and James all shrugged before catching up to the two friends.

* * *

><p><em>With the boys~<em>

Stan caught up to his best friend and grabbed at his hat, showing his red curly hair. Kyle squawked and flailed his arms around for his hat, trying to grab his hat off of him to which Stan let him.

Stan chuckled and watched as Kyle shoved the hat back on his head with an angry blush on his face and his eyebrows furrowed. They fell into a comfortable silence as they walked along the aisle, looking for good and scary stuff until Stan decided to voice his thoughts.

"Dude, we haven't hung out in like, forever" Stan commented.

Kyle gave him a confuse stare and raised an eyebrow at him, whilst picking up a top hat and trying it on. "Stan, we've kind of been busy with other things if you remember"

Stan shrugged. "Yeah, I know but it's weird not hanging out with my super best friend. It feels like we're not…best friends anymore"

"You know we're always going to be best friends forever, right?" Kyle asked, stopping to turn and face Stan.

Stan scratched the back of his neck and sighed. "Yeah, but best friends hang out, Kyle. It just isn't right not hanging out"

Kyle pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit he picked up off of Stan a while ago, and let out an exasperated breathe of air. "We're having a Halloween sleepover tonight together, aren't we?"

"Yeah, with the other guys" Stan said.

"But it'll still be me and you hanging out" Kyle answered back, crossing his arms.

"I guess…" Stan said after a while and didn't look at Kyle.

Kyle watched his friend before he sighed and placed a hand on Stan's shoulder. "I promise that will hang out in the arcade when we get back home, alright?"

Stan perked up and grinned down at his best friend. "Okay~!"

Kyle laughed and walked away from his friend, talking over his shoulder to him. "You're so gay, dude"

Stan blanched and ran off after his best friend. "Hey, I'm not!"

* * *

><p>It was the night of the sleepovers and Rocco walked off, taking the boys to the hotel while Queenie showed the girls and James the house and told them the rules.<p>

"Okay, girls…and uh, Jamie" James smirked and waved. "The rules are THERE ARE NO RULES!" All the girls and James cheered. "I'm just kidding. Of course there's rules, silly~!" Everyone froze in place meaning quite a few of them were going in for a high-five and then were stuck in that awkward position.

Queenie held up one finger. "Rule number one: I know this is a sleepover but I must be clear that there should not be too much noise. We are living next door to our neighbours after all and they wouldn't appreciate a bunch of kids keeping them up in the night"

Everyone groaned and sighed.

"Rule number two: I don't want to see this place messy by the morning or at least if does happen to get messy, please make sure that you help clean up tomorrow morning"

"Ooh, I can see a bird from here~!" Melony commented, pointing out the window up at the sky with a giddy smile on her face.

Queenie stared at her before shaking her head and going back to pointing out the rules. "And rule number three: I am still a teenager after all and have a part time job so please; don't use too much electricity or water. Rocco and I have to financially support ourselves without parents supporting us so yeah…"

Everyone nodded and got up, looking around.

Bonnie walked up to Queenie and smiled. "Do you have a karaoke machine here?"

"Uh…no but I do have a just dance game along with a singing game that kind of is like karaoke" Queenie answered.

Bonnie grinned. "Great!"

"Right, I think all of us should get into our pyjamas first and then get down to the fun stuff" James commented. Everyone nodded and each went to a different room, some having to wait for others.

Rydia struggled to get up and walked off to the closet, the only place she could find. Queenie saw her and walked over to her. "Rydia, you can change in my bedroom. Don't worry; I'm not using it so it's okay"

Rydia smiled and tried getting up the stairs herself before Queenie rushed over and helped her up the stairs. She then left Rydia and went back downstairs.

Once everyone was done, they all sat around a normal sized TV and started talking.

"So, anyone got any ideas on what we should do?" James asked, looking at his nails in boredom.

Rydia shuffled in her seat. "Not really…"

"Ooh, we could paint our nai" Melony started, beaming.

"Melony, I beg of you, don't finish that sentence" Ella commented.

"You know, talking like this, isn't that bad?" Katrina commented.

"Yeah, you're right. It isn't" Sarah said, agreeing with her.

There was silence until Kaylen smirked, holding up a witch mask.

"I say we scare a few people" She suggested and everyone looked at each other, gulping.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we actually agreed to Kaylen's stupid idea" Cassandra commented, weaving her way through the thick bushes.<p>

They were all making their way to the fence that separated each garden and were trying climb over them to get to the other side. Obviously, since it was Kaylen's idea, she was leading the whole group but none of them felt right doing this and felt shit scared, actually.

"I hope my nightgown doesn't rip" James commented, trying to pluck his way through the bushes.

Sarah stopped and James bumped into her, grunting at the impact. She looked behind at him. "Uh…did I hear correct?"

"Yes, you did but if I were you, I wouldn't worrying about that and more worrying about getting your ass out of my face" James said, motioning for her to move.

Sarah glared at him and carried on forward.

Anza clung onto Ella and they both walked forward and stopped when Kaylen stopped out in front of them. They had reached the fence and were not staring at in wonderment. Everyone finally got there and did the same.

"Sooo…how do we get over?" Arissa asked. Everyone looked towards the supposed 'leader' of this whole thing as the tall teen blinked at the massive fence. It was about an inch taller than Kaylen. James was the first to notice this so he turned towards everyone.

"Okay, everyone, this is what's going to happen. We're all going to get lifted up and over by Kaylen seeing as how she is the tallest" A shout of protest was heard from the aforementioned teen but she was shushed as to not wake up the neighbours. "And then when we get over, all of us, we're going to pull Kaylen over the fence with whatever we can find on the other side"

Kaylen didn't have time to blink as she found herself being climbed on by Anza, then following Ella, Melony, Arissa, Bonnie, Sarah, Wendy, Karen, Bebe, Heidi, Cassandra, Red, Sam, Katrina, Sydney, Ava, Queenie and then James.

Rydia placed both her hands on Kaylen's shoulders and said sorry to her before she hoisted herself onto the top of the fence. She almost fainted as she realized that she was too weak to keep herself up and wobbled a bit, just sitting there. Kaylen realizing this called for Cassandra to help her down which she did and then Rydia got over.

"Right, so Mr genius, how am _I_ getting over?" Kaylen asked, sarcastically.

Suddenly Kaylen saw a rope flung over her side of the fence and she felt her eyebrow twitch as she stared at it.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me…" She whispered to herself. She sighed, then grabbed a hold of the rope and started climbing up the fence, mountain climbing style.

Once she got over, she jumped to the ground and stared at James with a glare. He grinned and shrugged.

"Only thing we could find…"

Kaylen took that answer with a roll of her eyes and walked forward towards the middle of the garden before she was pulled back by Cassandra.

"Idiot, we're about to scare them. Do you want them to see who the person is that's breaking into their garden?" Cassandra whispered and Kaylen glared at her.

"Right guys, put these masks on and get ready to scare" James whispered and placed on his devil mask, ironically, and moved forward towards the double glass doors that lead to the living room where two children sat, watching TV along with their mother.

Ella placed on her Mickey Mouse mask and everyone turned to stare at her. She shrugged and spoke up "What? This mouse can be scary sometimes"

He wasn't too scary right now considering it looked like Mickey Mouse talking with Ella's voice. Everyone just shook their heads and moved forward. As they were about to scare the family, a big, gruff looking man stepped out into the garden with a trash bag in his hand and staring at the group with a blank stare. Everyone stared back and didn't move, just frozen in place.

All of a sudden, they found themselves being chased by a big old guy with a chainsaw and him yelling out profanities about Spongebob (Rydia) and a cheesecake with a face (Melony) being kicked to hell.

Kaylen looked towards James and yelled "Oi, so, what's your brilliant plan this time?"

James looked towards Kaylen and yelled back "Run and don't stop running!"

So they did.

Once back at Queenie's house, they called of doing anything outside of the house so they sat and watched a movie for a while before all of them fell asleep on sleeping bags on the floor and couches.

* * *

><p>It was the next morning and everyone woke up with a groan as they all looked around. Everyone noticed Queenie was missing out of all of them and looked around for her. Suddenly a voice from the distance was heard and it became clearer and clearer as it came closer to the room.<p>

Queenie then walked in with a hand holding a phone to her ear.

"Okay, I'll tell her. Yes, she will. Bye" Queenie sighed as she hung up. She looked around and saw everyone awake. "Guys, you all have to go home I think"

Everyone got worried. They were having so much fun in New York though…

"Jen, Rydia's mum, just called and she wants Rydia back now. It just means that I think all of your parents are probably missing you guys right now" Queenie explained. "God, how's Jen going to cope with Rydia while she's this ill?"

"I'll pack my stuff" Rydia commented. She got up and everyone shuffled in their sleeping bags, uncomfortable. They then sighed and got up, packing their stuff too.

Queenie sighed and called Rocco. It was time to say goodbye…

When Rocco arrived with all the boys, everyone was moping and they were all miserable. Rydia clung to Rocco for dear life.

"I'll never see you again, will I?" Rydia whispered.

Rocco patted Rydia's head and hugged her tight, having to bend down a bit. "Of course you'll see me. There's always going to be chances" He reassured her.

Rydia sighed and pulled away. "Sure…" She then walked away with Kyle, Stan and Katrina as they headed for Stan's car.

"Bye guys!" Rocco called. They all waved goodbye to him and Queenie and that was the last they saw of Rocco and Queenie as they all walked towards their cars. Rydia sighed in depression. She hated having to leave her brother for a second time.

Rydia walked up to Ella and hugged the life out of her. "Bye Ella, I'll miss you very much"

Ella smiled. "I'll miss you too"

Rydia then hugged Arissa and said her goodbyes to her. She then walked over to Sydney and hugged the life out of her too, missing them already. She waved goodbye to Ava, not really knowing her too much. Cassandra came back with them because she said she had nothing better to do.

They all set off and once again, they took three days to get back home but the whole time, they only ever stopped on a night time and slept in the cars.

Once they arrived back to South Park, Rydia and everyone else went back to a lot of angry parents. All were grounded and moped around in their bedrooms.

But once they were in school again…

…They all felt like a family what with how close they had all gotten. It was amazing really. To go from being strangers to each other, they all had made close friends from each other.

And Rocco sent letters to Rydia all the time telling her how much he missed and how maybe, someday he may visit South Park to see what it's like and to see her. But that was another time, maybe…

Kyle and Rydia became better friends but still weren't close enough to even consider dating each other but they were both happy with just being friends for now. Because after all…

…It was just a crush.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oh my gosh, I hate how I've ended this. It's the worst possible ending for a story. I had it all planned out as well. I was like "Yep, yeah, this is going to be the best ending ever"

Half an hour's writing later "Oh fuck, hate it. Hate it and all its corniness"

So, guys, got any suggestions on what I should do next? I don't know what to work on now that this fic's over XD That's sad when your whole life and work revolves around just one story and then when it's over you're just like "Well, shit…what do I do with my life now?" XD I was originally going to post this on Rydia's birthday (September 23rd) but then my internet died so I just died a little on the inside…

Remember to review letting me know what you think! :D


	12. Note for you guys

Hey, guys, I'm sorry if this bothers you or anything but I want to tell you about a new OC story I'm working on with a friend of mine that I think you guys make like considering you liked this one :)

It's about zombies with OC's and it's still South Park so if you are interested, head on over to SydandRach or search for Still Alive, which is the name of our new story.

Thanks, once again~! –Big hugs-


End file.
